


Чтецы

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antiquaries, Bibliophiles, Books, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Poetry, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 115,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман о библиофилах, безудержно цитирующих стихи, собирающих книги, фантазирующих о том, чего нет на свете. В некотором смысле - продолжение романа "Донское кладбище". Написан в 2013 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_...не перестанет улыбаться Гуль._

Михаил Кузмин

Все началось просто: я увидал во сне парк цвета сепии, черно-белые фотографии, себя в платьице, падающего в пруд, беседки, скамейки, купы деревьев, и старичка в очках с раскрытым журналом. Это был толстый перестроечный журнал, в помятой и замызганной обложке; его передавали из рук в руки, перепечатывали на машинке и умоляли вернуть владельцу, и, конечно, никогда не возвращали. На задней крышке почтальон написал чернилами 52-43 - дом и квартиру на неизвестной улице. Старичок едва ли знал, где это, и знать не хотел; он перелистывал страницы, вздыхал, поправлял очки, а потом взглянул на меня - невидимого, прозрачного во сне, стеклянного мальчика, - и сказал строго:  
\- Ну знаете, молодой человек, стыдно вам сочинять такое, а редактору - стыдно печатать. Я еще напишу ему письмо и все выскажу. Я знал его дедушку, в прежние времена он бы никогда не позволил публиковать разные гадости. И что это за название - "Венус"? Что еще за Венус?  
\- Но у Пьера Луиса был роман "Афродита", - ответил я, - а это, наверно, Венера...  
\- Это какая-то греческая порнография, педерастическая, да, педерастическая, молодой человек! Стыдно! Это не Венус, а... а...  
Я проснулся, чтоб заткнуть старичка на полуслове, стереть скорее его вспыхнувшее лицо. Он посвежел, помолодел от злости, очки прыгали у него на носу, шляпа сдвинулась набок, как комиссарский пыльный шлем, и он вот-вот мог выговорить "венус - анус, венус - анус", а я не желал этого слышать. Венус! Венус Милос, милая Вена, милый Веня, Веньямин, Беньямин, Бен-Они, сын смерти. Дремлющий мозг плел ассоциации, меланхолично вдевал звено за звеном. За стеной трещала кофемолка, Лиля уже встала и готовила завтрак. Стрелки показывали начало десятого, она уходила на службу к половине одиннадцатого и к одиннадцати, нарочно запаздывая, чтобы ее уволили, наконец, но ей прощали, ведь все остальные являлись еще позже. Не надо было никуда торопиться: вари кофе и яйца, намазывай хлеб маслом, шлепай босыми ногами от стола к плите и обратно. Я полежал с закрытыми глазами, не надеясь вернуться в сон; быстро и беспощадно разрушались дороги, притащившие меня к журнальному старичку, в пустом пространстве, в четвертом измерении висело одно видение, застекленная диарама. Желтые тона, старые коляски на аллеях, Михайловский замок у Летнего сада, каштаны, и цирк, и Михайловский сад, белые детские башмачки на моих ногах, отсутствие точного возраста - мог ли ребенок написать неприличный роман, да еще опубликовать его без псевдонима? "Рукописи, доставленные в редакцию, какого бы оне размера не были, ни в каком случае не возвращаются, и по поводу их редакция ни в какую переписку не вступает". Не стоило даже прикладывать марки на ответ, заботливо добавляли "Весы", и не получив в течение трех месяцев извещения о помещении произведения в журнале, вы могли располагать им по своему усмотрению. Я прекрасно знал все эти штучки вековой давности, адрес помнил: Москва, Театральная площадь, дом Метрополь, нехорошая квартира (о номере справиться в адресной книге). "Весы" меня не интересовали, мой роман был чересчур велик для тетради в сто страниц и более; его должно напечатать мелким шрифтом на плохой бумаге, без виньеток и заставок, миллионным тиражом, втиснуть между Пастернаком и Бродским, между мемуарным разделом и критическими замечаниями, между чем-то и чем-то - в промежутке будет ничто. "Не-ква-квам вакуум" - это редактор шлепал штамп на чистые листы, вместо старого "одобрено цензурой"; мой роман существовал, чтобы не существовало пустоты.  
На кухне текла вода, и Лиля напевала механически: я различал мелодию, глумливый перебор "джан-джан-джан". Мы пойдем другим путем, мы молчать не станем, - так она утешала себя каждый день, перед прыжком в зеленое лето. Возможно ли это, думал стройный старик военный у Бунина, что она - моя жена, мать моих детей? Все у него были либо стервы, которых и застрелить не жаль, либо безответные крестьяночки с задранными подолами. Но возможно ли это, повторял я вслед за нелюбимым Буниным, что Лиля сейчас - не сестра мне, а жена, и я могу выйти к ней, обнять и поцеловать в плечо? Инцестуальные желания кружили голову, не опускаясь ниже пояса, я развлекал себя несуществующим влечением, оттягивал переход к жизни. Кажется, Гинзбург писала о легкости пробуждения в жару: откинуть простыню, встать, ощутив ступнями солнечные пятна на полу, и спуститься на террасу, где хлопает парусина, и пчелы вьются вокруг букета. Гости съезжались на дачу в каникулярную эпоху, вентилятор впустую вертел лопастями в углу.  
\- Гуль, - позвала Лиля, - ты проснулся? Иди есть, кофе остынет.  
\- Да, - сказал я, - я уже почти встал. Сейчас умоюсь и приду.  
Она счищала скорлупу, не глядя, выбирала куски белка, и жидкий желток тек по ее пальцам, по мельхиоровой десертной ложечке. Она казалась по утрам красивее, чем всегда, моложе меня, младшего: с припухшими губами и помутневшими глазами, с нежною кожей, с розовым прыщиком на лбу, под легкою челкой. Я уже не хотел ее, вопреки литературному закону: все братья немножко влюблены в своих сестер, все братья рады оберегать их чистоту. Призрак разноглазого и рыжебородого Валентина проплывал по коридору, собираясь покинуть нас: здесь не защищали сестринскую честь. Лиля сидела в халате на голое тело, раздвинув белые колени, и я привычно мечтал не о том, чтобы заполучить ее, а о том, чтобы быть ею, превратившись из Альфреда в Альбертину, - не от ревности, а от безмерного любопытства. Мы откровенничали, конечно, мы открывали секреты, но я не знал самых тайных ее мыслей, мигреней, меланхолий, и не знал, как движется ее рука, когда она рисует свои заказы углем, грифелем, черными чернилами. В ее мире смешивались слова и образы, она различала шрифты, пятна импрессионистов, фаюмские лики; она умела сказать, глядя на картину, отчего это прекрасно. А мне не удавалось нарисовать ни женскую головку, ни пару ножек, я черкал без толку, лепил линии в ком, и немел перед святыми и ангелами оттого, что не мог постичь их прелести. Кто ваш любимый художник? - спрашивали в анкетах, спрашивали новые знакомцы из культурных кругов и приветливые музейщики со скукой в глазах. И я отвечал растерянно: н-не знаю, наверно, Караваджо... ах да (и ободрялся, спасенный), и Сомов еще! И Судейкин, и Сапунов! Ах, как это мило, и что же вам нравится у них больше всего? Я снова тонул, я чувствовал, что погибаю, но бормотал, одолевая удушье: "Я люблю "Le livre de la Marquise", это у Сомова, у Сапунова мне нравится оформление "Балаганчика" на Офицерской, а у Судейкина... у Судейкина... у Судейкина - декорации к "Забаве дев", и еще, пожалуй, обложка к "Осенним озерам", но все-таки из трех С я люблю сильнее всего Сомова, он, знаете ли, perverté dévergondé, но очень мил". И если меня не обрывали вовремя, я глотал воздух и говорил о венецианском издании восемнадцатого года, Большой маркизе, chez Cazzo et Coglioni, я описывал розовых красавиц в фижмах и масках, арлекинов с напудренными косицами, блестки, перья, мушки, чулки, роброны, и напоследок, совсем забывшись, рассказывал о своей любимой иллюстрации, в черных и белых тонах: раздетые кавалеры, раскидав перчатки, сапоги и треуголки, лежали на разворошенной постели, да не лицами друг к другу, а лицами к бедрам друга, и губы округляли, а на спущенном пологе вырастали их тени, увеличенные возбуждением и огнем свечи.  
\- Мне приснилось, что я написал роман "Венус", и его напечатали в "Новом мире" за 1988 год. Представляешь себе? Я ничего не просил, а они напечатали.  
\- Почему именно в "Новом мире", а не в "Октябре" или в "Дружбе народов"?  
\- Наверно, там места не хватало. Слушай, я знаю, в "Октябре" как раз печатали "Жизнь и судьбу", а в "Новом мире" освободилось место, поэтому они вздохнули и взяли мой роман.  
\- Не вижу связи.  
\- Это же сон.  
\- Это нелогичный сон.  
\- Зануда.  
Лиля всегда притворялась, будто ей снятся логичные и связные сны, а я - что взять с младшего брата? - путаник и сверчок, который и явь умудряется превратить в сумбур. Отчего же все-таки мой "Венус" опубликовали в "Новом мире"? Оттого, наверно, что я всегда жарче всего любил именно "Новый мир", его голубую обложку; чуть меньше - "Знамя", в красно-белых тонах, и еще меньше - союз-писателевскую "Дружбу народов", с тонким запахом мышьих лапок. И если б сегодня ко мне пришли и сказали: "Мой милый, вы написали чудесную вещь, отдавайте в любой журнал, мы главные журнальные начальники, мы вас устроим куда хотите", - я бы ответил: "Хочу в "Новый мир", по кускам, с продолжением, в три номера". И чтоб "окончание следует" появилось в сентябрьской книжке, а потом мне бы весь октябрь крутили руки, требуя поправок и цензурных отточий, а я - а я бы орал: "Не хочу!", швырял стаканом в редакционную стену, и дожимал, и настаивал, и в ноябре увидел последнюю часть - петитом на желтом фоне, в миллионе, миллиарде экземпляров, чтобы все узнали правду когда-нибудь. Ах, как мне не хватало интеллигентской славы, диссидентского признания, ах, я слишком поздно родился и не застал в живых Твардовского. Впрочем, ему вряд ли пришелся бы по вкусу педерастический роман. Старичок из сна был прав: я смело замахивался на греческую любовь и сочинял дафнисоподобных юношей - минуя современных студентов и юнкеров.  
Лиля допила кофе и оставила мне посуду, смахнула яичные очистки в ведро, погладила меня по голове, как гладят котов - не свысока, без снисхождения. Ей всегда было некогда целовать на прощание, и кроме того, она целовала только женщин. Мы с ней составляли прекрасную пару: Аттилий и Аттилия, но без вольноотпущенника Мадеха. Ни раздоров, ни ревности: каждый тянулся к своему отражению, каждый приводил возлюбленного и возлюбленную на свой диван. Коммуна, сожительство, четвертый сон Веры Павловны, стеклянные фаланстеры покойного Фурье, - и общее хозяйство, деньги в одной коробке, вперемешку. Вот так мы жили вдвоем, менялись галстуками и перчатками, и не хотели разъезжаться: зачем? я все равно не женюсь, Лиля не выйдет замуж, а врозь очень страшно. И даже в сердцах, рассорившись вдрызг (бывали и у нас ссоры), мы кричали зло: "Подожди, я умру - и все тебе останется!" - и выбегали вон, как с пожара, к друзьям, а не к маклерам. А потом возвращались, остыв, и не просили прощения - как попросишь, если не виноват? - но двигались осторожно, чтоб не нарушить мир, и соревновались в предупредительности: отдохни, ты устала, я почитаю тебе вслух; смотри, я нашла для тебя очаровательный снимок Кокто, ты же хотел - это, собственно, не весь Кокто, а лишь его пальцы; о, как ты добра и мила, как я тебя люблю; но еще сильнее ты любишь Кокто - потому что у него такие красивые руки; потому что он лепит снежок, подражая кому-то, закладывает внутрь камешек или льдинку, и я чувствую, что сейчас снежок полетит в меня, ударит с размаху в грудь, и я упаду и выплюну на землю легкую красную кровь.  
\- Я сегодня вернусь поздно.  
\- Родная, ты меня не жди, я не вернусь назад? Но еще рано встречать новый год, куда же ты?  
\- Я встречаю не новый год, а Соню.  
\- Осторожнее на вокзале.  
Лиля любила Соню, Соня любила Лилю, я любил тебя больше, чем ангелов и самого, и поэтому дальше теперь от тебя, чем от них обоих. Увы, они чаще ночевали у Сониных родителей, чем у нас, хотя, помилуй бог, я считал, что у нас гораздо тише и спокойнее. Мне нравилась черная, худая и кудрявая Соня, аравийская галка, прилетевшая к нам из пустынь. И как только Лиля умудрилась ее приманить: мальчиков ловили у памятника героям Плевны или в Таврическом саду - впрочем, дорого выходило мотаться за любовью в Тавриду и обратно; а девочек находили неизвестно где, в фантазиях, в сновидениях, в кинотеатрах. Все длинноногие, накрашенные, прелестные были хрустально гетеросексуальны - "прямые", как глупо перевели в одной чудесной книге. Это я мог безнаказанно знакомиться с ними на улице, а Лиле оставалось глотать слюну от зависти: наплевать, не очень-то и хотелось, раз я вам не нужна, то и вы мне не нужны. Нет, милый, с женщинами проще, - отвечала она ласково, когда я спрашивал напрямую, - в нашем мире не так уж и много убежденных натуралок, меньше, чем кажется мужчинам. Одни пробуют по природной склонности, другие из интереса, третьи par dépit, и главное - не влюбиться, а то будет худо. Помнишь, что писала твоя дорогая Гинзбург? "В женских гомосексуальных связях одна сторона, как правило, нормальна". Большая удача - связаться с такой же ненормальной, которая не сбежит с эротически бездарной бестией, общественно ценным партнером. "Им нужен быт", - отвечал я наобум, не зная точно, что же им нужно. Им нужно быть не хуже других, - объясняла Лиля. У нас, видишь ли, успешная женщина держит мужчину в доме, и не только в доме, но и в кровати, на соседней подушке. Брат не считается, не делай таких глаз, братом нельзя похвалиться в курилке. А быт... ну что быт? Хорошая девочка должна хорошо готовить, улыбаться, накрывать на стол и гладить рубашки. Кстати, выглади мои брюки, пожалуйста, а то я их измяла.  
"Гладят кошку, - выскакивало откуда-то из школьных времен, из наставлений учительницы труда, - а одежду утюжат". Мне бы вспомнить столярные премудрости: как держать рубанок, как ладить табуретку, - а я думал о том, чем тамбурный шов отличается от простого, я сметал пыль тряпкой или метелочкой из перьев, я покупал "Подарок молодым хозяйкам" и прочитывал внимательно, словно всерьез собирался готовить по этим рецептам, вести дом, наставлять прислугу. Конечно, вздор, я никогда не был первой сестрой - из тех четырех кузминских, той, что желала воспитывать детей и варить кашу, и оттого полюбила; я глотал свободу в школе, чувствуя, что скоро ее отнимут, я запасался впрок - мне доктором запрещена унылость. Порою мне казалось, что я распадался надвое, один день ходил на уроки мальчиком, другой день - девочкой, везде был принят, изгнан отовсюду (наверное, шалил). Моя "инверсия" развилась слишком рано, но я не знал, что должен плакать из-за нее и сторониться, пряча свою боль, я принимал все, не разбирая, никто не объяснил мне, что я урод. Я не отыскивал в книгах истории об однополых влюбленностях, меня одинаково волновали тютчевский выдох "Вот бреду я вдоль большой дороги в тихом свете гаснущего дня" - и невинный рассказ Плутарха из "Сравнительных жизнеописаний": об Александре, приложившем царскую печать к губам Гефестиона. Я был неразборчив, романтичен, восторжен, я читал что попало, чтоб потом научиться отделять и обозначать свои пристрастия: литературные, не сексуальные. На первом курсе я даже говорил своей знакомой, что люблю ее, - и верил в эту любовь, страдал всерьез, когда она надменно, туфлей лакированной топнув, отказала мне и запретила вздыхать. Почуяла ли она, что в моем увлечении нет ничего эротического, или не нуждалась в таком поклоннике, как я, или спорила с кем-то: смотри, я его укрощу, а он все равно не посмеет меня ненавидеть? Теперь не разобрать, но я, уже разлюбив, дружил с нею и утешал в горестях, я был ее petite amie, petite alliée, не по Фарреру, а просто так, и не стыдился этого прозвища. Что с нею сталось? Я не помню, я все забыл, что тревожишь ты темным словом? Нет, помилуйте, она не умерла и не опустилась, она вышла замуж и родила.  
\- Передавай Соне поклон.  
\- Не поцелуй?  
\- Ты все равно поцелуешь ее за себя.  
\- И то верно. Ты куда-нибудь уходишь? Вернешься до вечера?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Я тебе позвоню из автомата, если найду две копейки.  
Это Соня удивлялась поначалу, еще не узнав нас: "Вы когда-нибудь говорите серьезно? Что у вас за шутки, я не понимаю", - а потом перестала, привыкла, научилась шутить вместе с нами. Если заговорить серьезно, впору повеситься, окружение к тому располагает. Да, все плохо, а будет еще хуже, за нас с вами и за черт с ними, выпьем, дружок, за наше ячменное горе, выпьем до дна. Телефоны-автоматы не прослушивались, по переулкам и подворотням мы учились уходить от слежки: я на рынок - он на рынок, я на мост - он под мост, посреди столицы родины, в разгар капитализма, за московским скромным тружеником - хвост. Встретимся у Маяка, у Джона Донна, у Жан-Жака, узнаем друг друга по белой ленточке или по желтой звезде на груди, - договаривались мы и разбегались, как незнакомые. Свобода отодвигалась на неопределенный срок, перед сожженным Манежем мироточил безусый истукан: все, как полагается. Начальник и Помощник, с гвоздиками в петлице, пританцовывали на обочине: "Кой-какие права человека можем смело позволить себе!"; мы снова жили на московских кухнях, чуть-чуть изменяя текст. Да здравствует мир без границ, мир без меня, мир дерзкий и новый - нет, инновационный. Надо сцепить пальцы и терпеть; как я смел жаловаться, когда сам пороху не нюхал и не встречал жареного петуха в узком переулке, как я смел вздыхать и охать, когда моей Лиле приходилось в сто раз тяжелее? И сейчас она, обуваясь в прихожей, говорила сосредоточенно:  
\- Если вечером принесут вызов на дуэль, не пугайся, прими и распишись. Это значит, что я не выдержала и дала Чевычке по морде.  
\- Он опять читает лекции о месте женщины в современном обществе?  
\- Он транслирует последние высшие соображения на этот счет. Православие, самодержавие, народность, выйди замуж, рожай детей, молчи в тряпочку...  
\- ...носи юбки в пол.  
\- Во-во. Платок, нательный крестик и трикотажные панталоны.  
К нам, изволите ли видеть, возвращались старые ценности, и в учреждениях вешали иконы вместо портретов Берии. А сидели под портретами все те же люди, не отличишь от предыдущего поколения - чиновников, а не дворников и не сторожей. Чевычка колебался вместе с линией партии, гнул гибкий хребет так и этак, от большого сердца читал Лиле проповеди и учил смирению, терпению и покорности. "С такой стрижкой вы, Лилия Аркадьевна, и замуж не выйдете, хо-хо-хо. А зачем это вы носите галстук? Женщины не умеют завязывать галстуки, хе-хе-хе. Лилия Аркадьевна, а вы слышали, что сказал сам вчера по телевизору? Стране нужны рекорды молодых семей, охрана материнства и младенчества нынче на высоте, в детские сады нет очередей... И в вашем возрасте пора, пора вить гнездышко, вот у меня племянница моложе вас, а уже двоих родила, и хозяйка отличная, и мужу никогда не перечит, хи-хи-хи". У нас терпели холостяков - авось приживет детей на стороне, пусть внебрачных, да неважно, лишь бы было мясцо; а незамужних не выносили: ах ты, стерва, лесбиянка, феминистка, вздумала своим умом жить? Погоди, тебе еще дадут укорот. И бесчисленные Чевычки зудели, нудели, хамили, вбивали в головы: замуж-замуж-выноси-роди-вырасти-молись-постись, ты, второй сорт, баба глупая, неразумная, волос долог, ума нет, заткни рот, здесь тебе не Европа, будь мила и послушна, помни свое место, какое укажу...  
Как бороться с ними, Чевы-чевы-чевычками, обрезать ли грубо, отмалчиваться высокомерно или просто бить по щеке, а там будь что будет? Лиля ему одолжение делала, воображая, что у него хватит смелости вызвать кого-то на дуэль; я-то знал эту скользкую породу: получив оплеуху, они сникали, съеживались и уползали сочинять телеги вышестоящему начальству. "Сего числа, в тринадцать часов пополудни, сотрудница нашего издательства гражданка Энская нанесла мне оскорбление действием и телесные повреждения в присутствии редактора, курьеров, уважаемого клиента и..." - в ручке заканчивалась паста, он хватал карандаш и дописывал торопливо: "...и пяти тараканов. Прошу провести служебное расследование и наложить взыскание на гражданку Энскую. В противном случае я передам дело в народный суд. С уважением, дата, подпись, отвечайте мне, а то...". Отпечаток ладони горел на плоской морде, курьеры хихикали, уважаемый клиент черкал в записной книжке, собирал материал по свежим следам. "Хотите, я буду вашим секундантом?" - великодушно предлагал редактор. "Вы спятили? - шипел Чевычка. - Как вы смеете мне предлагать такое, это противозаконно, это покушение на убийство, я сейчас полицию вызову! Я этого так не оставлю, она у меня еще попляшет, я пойду в поликлинику и зафиксирую побои, а вы ее караульте пока и близко не подходите, а то она и на вас нападет".  
А если б он на кураже вскричал: "Стреляться насмерть!", мы бы поехали все вместе на ранних поездах, мимо Клина, мимо станции Бологое, мимо других названий на карте, прямиком на Московский вокзал, а оттуда - на Черную речку. Нет, пожалуй, по пути пришлось бы сделать крюк и забраться в Пушкинский дом, за пистолетами. Снег сыпал в середине июля, Чевычка потерял галошу в сугробе, я бегал вокруг с ящиком, спотыкаясь и командуя: "К барьеру, к барьеру". Частица "бы" выпадала из фантазий, я переводил невозможное в пережитое, коньюнктив в перфект, в плюсквамперфект. Лиля в шинели стояла поодаль, беседуя с Соней, и, услыхав сигнал, сбросила шинель, прошла по снегу, оставляя синие следы. Нас обступала литература, все было описано в воспоминаниях, стихах и прозе, в пародиях, в газетных заметках: "когда дым рассеялся, на снегу вместо двух поэтов осталась одна только галоша". В полумраке вспыхивали и гасли длинные огни, черные галки взлетали от выстрелов, хлопали крыльями. "Вы, кажется, не особенно целились, - говорил Лиле редактор-секундант, по пояс проваливаясь в яму с талой водой. - Ах, проклятье, я теперь все отморожу, подайте мне, пожалуйста, руку". Но к Лиле уже приближалась Соня и укрывала своим плащом от зимних вьюг, от зимних вьюг, а я тянул редактора из ямы - ох, нелегкая это работа. Обратно возвращались кучно и мрачно, ругаясь между собой за промахи, за неловко обозначенные барьеры, за промокшие билеты на Красную стрелу. "Лилия Аркадьевна, - кричал Чевычка сзади из пролетки, - я полагаю, что этот инцидент останется между нами, и вы не употребите..." - лошадь всхрапывала, заглушая его голос. "Употреблю, мой милый, - цедила Лиля, - непременно употреблю... даже уестествлю, дай только срок".  
Мне бы пожалеть Чевычку, как жалеют убогого, полоумного, несчастненького, - да он меня не жалел. В чем разница между чевы-чевы-чевы и мной, спрашивал я у Лили, а если ее не было рядом, - то у собственной сочувствующей тени. В том, что он вычеркивает то, что вычитывает, а я не вычеркиваю. Он не хочет, чтоб на земле жило то, что ему не нравится, а я рукой машу: пусть живет любая тварь, пока живется. Он за свою правоту, а пуще за похвалу вышестоящего начальства, удушит меня своими руками, пыхтя и отдуваясь, а я его душить не стану ни за что, даже ради либерте-фратерните-эгалите. Поэтому у чевы-чевы-чевы всюду враги и недоброжелатели, а у меня, кажется, врагов нет, я никому не делаю зла. Только, конечно, когда начнутся погромы, Чевычка придет меня убивать, а не я его, ведь он искренне считает, что от меня все беды. Например, я безнравственный и развращаю мальчиков, не делом, так словом, а это еще опаснее. А подать сюда Ляпкина-Тяпкина с его книжками, он нам сейчас за все ответит: за Кузмина, за Парнок, за Хиршфельда, за "Anders als die Andern", за сексологию, за Кона, за сто двадцать первую статью, за Ашенбаха, за Анну Баркову, за розовый, за черный и за красный треугольник.  
\- Чего ему надо все-таки, Чевычке? Неужели он так хочет погулять на халяву на твоей свадьбе? Так ты же его все равно не пригласишь.  
\- Наивничаешь, дружок?  
\- Надо говорить не "наивничаешь", а "дурочку строишь" или "Ваньку валяешь".  
\- И кулаком в нос. Иди сюда, а то я не дотянусь.  
\- Мне и тут хорошо. Так все-таки, скажи мне, моя мудрая, чего надо Чевычке от тебя?  
\- Не строй дурочку и не валяй Ваньку. Ему ничего не надо от меня, ему надо, чтоб меня не было. И тебя тоже.  
Грубо сказано, но верно, я бы так не смог, я бы придумал что-нибудь дипломатичное и расплавленное о "непреодолимых разногласиях", о "мировоззрениях", об "условиях воспитания и взросления". Оттого, что я не был связан точным служебным временем, я никуда не спешил, посиживал в халате, допивая кофе: философствуй хоть сутки напролет, сам себе ученый сосед и собеседник. А Лиля обрывала меня, кидала что-нибудь резкое - "ему надо, чтоб меня не было", "они доупираются до революции", "приняли закон? а чего ты хотел, они же сволочи", - и выскакивала на площадку из нашей табакерки. Некогда ей было мягчить и мельчить, минутная стрелка всегда опережала ее, дергалась ехидно: не догонишь, не успеешь. "Когда я опаздываю, - говорила Лиля, - я внушаю себе, что время тоже - категория относительная, и я живу в другом часовом поясе, а значит, не опаздываю, а прихожу заранее. Другим этого не объяснишь, но мне-то легче".  
\- Ладно, меня не будет, тебя не будет, но тогда и он умрет со скуки, когда поймет, что некого доставать.  
\- Надень штаны, поди к нему и объясни сам, а мне некогда, я не успеваю.  
\- Ты выпрыгиваешь из прихожей, как десантник или чертик.  
\- Как большой черт!  
Бахнула дверь, красные башмачки выбили дробь на лестнице: она летела вниз безрассудно, так, чтоб, споткнувшись, сразу сломать шею и не маяться с растянутой ногой, руками в гипсе, трещинами в хребте. Будь я старше, я давно бы сказал ей: детка, нельзя рисковать сдуру, пользуйся лифтом, ступай степенно, ты уже не маленькая. А если хочешь разбиться наверняка, бросайся в пролет с десятого этажа: здесь не тюрьма, сетки нет, свободная воля превыше всего, и из такой переделки едва ли ты выйдешь живой. О да, она была большим чертом, моя нежная белотелая Лиля; вы похожи на стриженую святую, вздыхал мой приятель, неудачливый ухажер, на святую, загрызающую львов. Ну что вы, Левушка, отвечала она ласково, вас грызть неинтересно, у вас кости без мяса, и вы сами похожи на чучело, сбежавшее из зоологического музея на Университетской.  
Левушка исчез бесследно год или два назад, вернулся на Стрелку Васильевского острова, в дом один, лег в стеклянную витрину в углу первого зала, вздохнул и замер навеки. Ненадолго его отпустили погулять, в порядке общей очереди, теперь по миру шлялись беспозвоночные с одолженными позвоночниками, усоногие, отделившие ноги от усов, насекомые с наливными рюмочками глаз. Они нахватались по мелочам, подслушивая экскурсоводов, приоделись, подтянулись, и, встречаясь, хвастались: "Я был внесен в первый печатный каталог семьсот сорок второго года! А я приехал из Голландии в шестьсот девяносто восьмом! А я путешествовал с Крузенштерном! А я с Беллинсгаузеном! Зато вы все одноклеточные, членистоногие, кольчецы, кишечнополостные, книдоспоридии, инфузории, полипы коралловые, а я токсопнеустес, иглокожий морской еж, так-то вот!". Хоть ты и иглокожий, а дурак! - отвечали насвистанные кубомедузы. - И не воображай, мы тоже ядовитые, опаснее тебя, а у тебя и иголок нет, одни педицеллярии! Toxopneustes pileolus, Poison urchin, Flower urchins! "Сами дуры, харибдиды стрекающие, личинки ресничные, полихеты свободноплавающие! - выпаливал обиженный еж. - Ну вас к Ламарку, знать вас больше не желаю. Роговую мантию надену, от горячей крови откажусь, обрасту присосками, а вы все живите, как хотите". Видала малахольного? Тоже еще, теплокровный нашелся, сейчас в млекопитающие запишется.  
Мне захотелось вдруг уйти, не вымыв посуду, нацепить клетчатый пиджачок, занять денег и махнуть на Ленинградский, встать в хвост за галдящими морскими звездами и лилиями. Вы сами по себе или с ними? - спросила бы кассирша деловито. Я сам по себе, мне один билет на дневной поезд, я хочу успеть до закрытия музея. Ах, молодой человек, вздохнула бы, обернувшись, хорошенькая голотурия, вы не поспеете, кассы работают только до пяти. А завтра? А завтра дополнительный выходной, будут чистить мамонтят, посторонних не пускают. Так что, гражданин, билет вам пробивать? - поторопила бы кассирша. - Думать некогда, у меня пятнадцать человек живых людей, и обеденный перерыв через полчаса. Давайте скорее, пошевеливайтесь, доставайте деньги. А то ишь, застыл, и в пиджак вырядился, как асцидия, оболочник-дегенерат.  
Если вам не нравится мой пиджак, сударыня, я его сниму, только попросите. Раз меня не брали на поезд за подозрительный вид - что ж, оставались пригородные электрички с деревянными скамьями, не Москва-Петушки, но по той же ветке, пока стучат колеса, и продавщицы таскаются по вагонам, предлагая мятое эскимо: получше - в шоколадной глазури, поплоше - в желтой "фруктовой", на кое-как обструганных деревянных палочках, оближешь - и занозишь язык. По обе стороны дороги - зябкие дали, деревеньки и дачки, озерцо, монастырек, станционные леса, на насыпях колышется иван-чай, и в голове поет не старое, а совсем новое: "...как все, что я хотел, становится ветром, и ветер целует ветви, и я говорю: спасибо за эту радость". Я любил эти тряские, тысячу раз описанные переходы от полустанка к платформе, от "Заветов Ильича" к "Сорок третьему километру", и так далее, пока не оборвутся пути, пока не кончится область, а за ее границы - хода нет. Рядом со мною садились бабки с букетами пионов или золотых шаров, угощали малиной, без натуги опускали тугие рамы, ссыпали черную шелуху в ладошки - "жалко сорить-то, вон как чисто". Пьяных я никогда не видел, пьяные меня сторонились, и в тамбурах курили все какие-то студенты с огромными рюкзаками, в заплатанных шароварах; странные студенты, словно сбежавшие с любительских снимков. "Откуда вы?" - спрашивал я, и они отвечали: "Вообще из Бауманки, но сейчас из стройотряда". Электричка тормозила, они соскакивали на перрон, рюкзаки летели следом; осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая - пятидесятилетие Октября, значит - шестьдесят седьмой год.  
Летом хорошо кататься по Подмосковью, летом это забава, курьез, partie de plaisir: подышал свежим воздухом и домой, в берлогу, к Лиле под крылышко, к Эмочке под одеяло. Ах, Эмочка, милый Эмочка, без него не обойтись; как та Пенелопа, что вышивала, а не пряла, он ждал в белой комнате, из подвала пахло уксусом, краской и свежим вином. С одною сестрой не сочинишь романа, нужен еще друг, морализатор и резонер. Но еще пять минут я хотел прожить в одиночестве, без его советов и вздохов: итак, летом ходят веселые, пятьсот веселые поезда, а зимой я выезжал редко и страшно тосковал у замерзших окон; никаких путешествий в прошлое, состав шел точно по расписанию и по календарю, из пункта А в пункт Б, без виражей и задержек. Голубые фонари всегда качались, ни секунды не висели спокойно, пятна света дергались на снегу, и по перрону в ужасном холоде бегали закутанные тени в драповых пальто, в кроличьих шапках, в дубленой коже, в колючих шарфах. Черные деревья гнулись до земли - "а это, дружок, следы ледяного дождя, здесь, по югу, он ударил особенно сильно, а на востоке ничего, березы и ивы прямые". Я видел город во льду, с погасшим электричеством; все семенили, оскальзываясь, и уворачивались от падающих веток, и оглядывались в темноту, вспоминая кто что: блокаду, затемнение, финскую войну. Провода обвисали, как веревочные качели, "троллейбусы уже встали, скоро встанут трамваи, рельсы занесет снегом, и все предприятия по весне пошлют на субботник и заставят откапывать, нечего смеяться, вот увидите, так и будет, спорим, ну спорим, ну хоть на мою Беттину, Беттину фон Арним, вы давно на нее облизывались, я сам слышал, как громко вы ее хотели". В оттепель текли ручьи, дворники раскидывали вялые черные сугробы, а я уносил под пальто честно выигранную Беттину с золотым обрезом, с карандашными тенями чужих строк на полях. Чем бы я расплатился, проспорив пари: с меня и взять-то нечего, даже кольца не стянешь с пальцев. Все закончилось мирно, прочитанная Беттина забилась в угол шкафа и шепталась с Каролиной фон Гюндероде: "цветочек мой, милая девочка, отчего у тебя такие мокрые волосы, ты купалась или утонула?". Я рассеянно слушал немецкий щебет и лепет, не вмешиваясь, не пытаясь встроиться третьим в их разговор: они продолжали свою переписку, чертили в воздухе послания, а я листал "Историю одной дружбы" в "Северных записках", номер второй за пятнадцатый год, и зевал, как крокодил, во всю пасть.  
Квартира была, как всегда, тиха, как бумага, пустая без всяких затей, и слышно, как булькает влага; встань у травы и смотри, как растет трава, забудь о словах и стань травой. Сверху, с крыши, выплыл гитарный перезвон, голос спел туманно: "Однако любовь травы не меньше твоей любви" - над нами никто не жил, потому что мы сидели на последнем этаже, и выше только плыли тучи, и дождь проливался на чердак сквозь дыры. Где я прочитал когда-то о веселом безумце, захватившем мансарду без боя - ее под слом, под сруб, под снос, как мой высокомерный нос; а он там устроился хорошо, вбил гвозди куда полагается, и лишь по ночам просыпался в тоске, оттого что звезды светили сквозь ветхую кровлю - прямо ему в лицо, как прожекторы, светили и просили его голос. Днем все забывалось; мало ли что приснится, думал он и умывался в тазу, бормоча: "Это было у моря, где лазурная пена, где встречается редко... пам-пам-пам... па-па-паж...". А меня уговаривали принять свое имя и стать рекой, но я отмахивался и гремел посудой, длинный тополь совал лапу ко мне в окно и звал прочь.  
В кухне еще пахло размолотыми, сваренными и выпитыми кофейными зернами (как можно пить вареное зерно наперекор законам языка и здравому смыслу?). Опрокинутая турка сохла на решетке, полотенце - на крючке: не гвоздик и не хорошее деревцо, повеситься жаль, сломается. Я имитировал чужой распорядок дня, описанный в каких-то эмигрантских мемуарах: вот так же просыпался светлоглазый молодой человек, мылся-брился-одевался, и завтракал, если была еда, а если не было - он сразу выходил вон, поцеловав у двери своего друга. Вместо друга я мог бы поцеловать Лилю (раз она не хотела целовать сама), но она уворачивалась от моих губ и грозила пальцем, повторяя сурово: полно, полно, мы не мечтатели, и я не похожа на твоих мальчишек. А у него в доме женщины не жили, или, может быть, лишь в дальних комнатах, где их никто не беспокоил, вели свое хозяйство, и изредка появлялись, как ангелы, поверяя соседям в долг то соль, то сахар, то муку. Его друг никогда не делал запасов, не задумывался о завтрашнем дне; и он тоже учился беспечности, беззаботности и свободе кусочка хлеба, свободе глотка воды. Повязавшись шарфом и нахлобучив кепку цвета нежной rose champagne, он отправлялся по привычному маршруту, обходил букинистические лавочки и развалы, и возвращался домой с добычею, наполнив портфель доверху. Растрепанные тома лезли из-под крышки, как ни уминай, швы трещали от напряжения, натягивались, как струны: прижми пальцем - и лопнут. Дома он садился к столу и до вечера регистрировал покупки, составлял каталог, выписывал наобум, что придется, с первой попавшейся страницы. Из этих выписок он надеялся собрать новый текст, едва проклеив стыки своими словами: куски романов, рассказов, стихотворений, театральных заметок, литературных рецензий, исторических статей, приветственных адресов и некрологов - перемешивались, образуя великий первородный бульон, размятую голубую глину. И когда он засыпал над столом, ткнувшись виском в раскрытую тетрадь, его усталый друг подходил неслышно, гладил его по волосам, укрывал пиджаком и гасил лампу. 


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно, вздор: это я, я кружил по городу от одного книжного к другому, я спускался в подвалы и поднимался по шатким лестницам в поднебесье, на третий или на четвертый этаж. Здрасте-здрасте, что новенького, кто еще сегодня умер? Нет ли заказов для меня? Я тратил больше, чем зарабатывал, я брал плату книгами - чтоб потом выгоднее перепродать ненужные и купить себе бальные ботинки, курточку, духи и перчатки. И чаще всего мне отвечали: сегодня ничего для вас, попробуйте завтра. А иногда оглядывались таинственно и шептали через прилавок: умер такой-то, и вдова не знает, что делать с его библиотекой, свяжитесь с ней, вот номер. Я являлся к вдовам, как запоздавший могильщик, просил прощения, вытирал ноги, сметал пыль с корешков. Моя работа проста: я советую и разбираю, смотрю на свет; я прореживал полки и объяснял - это в ЦГАЛИ, и вам там ручку поцелуют; это в Ленинку, там один экземпляр, да и тот рваный, а у вас целый, это на продажу, на продажу, на продажу. Вдова улыбалась сквозь слезы, я обещал прислать ей покупателей, я хвалил экслибрисы ее покойного мужа, его тонкий вкус, его библиофильство, и она стряхивала горе, она рассказывала, как Петр Петрович купил этого Ключевского ровно на месячную зарплату, и они жили в долг до следующей, а эту книжку-малышку подписал ему сам Давид Яковлевич, когда они отдыхали в санатории, а эти "Старые годы", комплект из двенадцати номеров в восьми обложках, Петр Петрович нашел на севере, привез из томской командировки. И я уносил охапку книг, а вдова подсовывала мне еще и еще, будто не понимала их ценности, и повторяла: "Возьмите, возьмите все, что вам понравится. Я хочу поскорее избавиться от них, я не могу этого выдержать. Слишком много воспоминаний".  
Слишком много воспоминаний - это я понимал, но отчего я сам размышлял лишь о вдовах? Были и вдовцы, бритые и с усами, бравые вдовцы, раздававшие вещи своих жен: ах, это ерунда, Надинька так любила книжки, вечно читала с утра до вечера. Но здесь все вздор, женщины собирают что попало, вряд ли вы найдете что-нибудь интересное. Я легко ладил с ними и легко их обманывал: они ничего не смыслили, хоть притворялись знающими, они приберегали грошовые "роскошные издания" и отдавали за бесценок лохматые и потрепанные. И повторяли сокрушенно: ах, бедняжка Надинька, я столько раз ей говорил, что она покупает всякий хлам, а она не верила. Пой, пой, моя птичка, убеждай меня в женской глупости, а я притворюсь, что слушаю. У нас ведь считалось, что собирать книги пристало мужчинам, они-де мудры не по летам, они пишут лучше и читают правильнее, а женщинам - иглу, метлу, мясорубку, да десяток страниц сестер Бронте перед сном. У старых букинистов на покупательниц посматривали косо: да что они понимают, лезут маникюрными лапами куда не просят, хватают за корешки, дуры. "А вы, девушка, что здесь ищете? Смотреть идите в простой магазин, у нас серьезные книги, а если каждая станет хватать и открывать, они все развалятся!". Все мы жили, как в огромном музее, за нами глядели служительницы в синих халатах, и чуть что, кричали гневно: "Das Berühren der Figüren mit den Pfoten ist verboten!". Руки прочь, это не про вас. Мне еще повезло, меня не унижали так страстно, как женщин. Но я не жалел бедную мертвую Надиньку, убегая с ее книгами подмышкой, я думал: от ее мужа надо уходить или умирать, иначе он сам в могилу сведет.  
А как забыть старую балерину, разбиравшую со мной коллекцию покойной подруги? Вот и вдова, похоронившая жену, а не мужа, с траурною ониксовой брошью на груди; я пришел к ней по рекомендации, словно лакей, и она меня наняла. "Мне нужен помощник, - объяснила она, - одна я не справлюсь, да и не понимаю ничего. А вы, кажется, честный молодой человек, я могу вам доверять. Не бойтесь, я хорошо вам заплачу, я вас не обману". Она сыграла верно: нужно первым заявить о своей честности, чтоб другой не посмел схитрить. Но мне нравилось работать с ней зимою, когда дни пробегали так быстро; мы рано зажигали электричество, забывали о времени, вздрагивали, как застигнутые врасплох любовники, когда звонил телефон. Что может быть прелестнее раскопок вдвоем? В шкафу лежали папки и книги, припорошенные пылью; я возил по ним тряпкой и ощущал блаженно и гадливо, как сохнет моя кожа. "Какое счастье, что у меня нет аллергии!" - говорил я, и она кивала серьезно: "Да, это было бы очень неприятно. Но я знаю, что вы здоровы, я наводила справки. Ничего не поделаешь, сюда никто не заглядывал с последней болезни Диночки, даже когда девочка приходила ко мне убираться, я ей не разрешала открывать этот шкаф. Кое-что лучше не трогать, пока не заживет". Одни ждали, как ждала она, когда затянется рана, а другие выбрасывали все на помойку: беспечные наследники, которым лень копаться в бумажках, несчастные супруги, всюду чуявшие запах покойника, посторонние сердобольные люди, тоже приходившие убираться, вроде той "девочки" с пылесосом, в косынке, в халате. Я отыскивал и на помойках маленькие клады, но сильнее любил сидеть в тепле, на вытертом мягком ковре, у легких колен балерины, в гостиной с низким, низким потолком. Она подавала мне желтые фотографии, программы, журналы, списки, и перечисляла: два письма Павловой, открытка Карсавиной, неопубликованные анонимные записки о петербургском театре миниатюр ("Динушка знала, кто автор, но даже мне не говорила"), стихотворение в память Лидочки Ивановой, утопленницы. В конверте лежала засушенная фиалка и сложенный листок, я развернул и узнал почерк - или мне показалось, что узнал? Возможно ли, что это была искусная подделка, приманка для глупых потомков вроде меня? "О, девочка, не думая, резвясь, себя бездушной массе ты вручила". Прежде существовал один список - чужой рукой, в давно разобранном ленинградском архиве. А у меня была слабость именно к этому почерку, я везде отличал его, как графолог: мелкие легкие буквы, особый наклон и разлет. Писано по новой орфографии, смыты еры, сэкономлено лишнее белое пространство. Но ведь это же великое открытие, думал я, это неизвестный автограф, сенсация в литературоведении, надо срочно снять фотокопию и послать победную реляцию в какой-нибудь журнал. А старая балерина, хрупкая и грациозная, вечная Сильфида, вынула стихотворение у меня из рук, перечитала и сказала просто: "Да, бедная Лидочка, с ней была знакома Динина мама, очень горевала, когда она утонула. Но я не верю в шпионские истории, по-моему, это была дурная судьба, никто ее специально не топил. Возьмете? Кажется, это Кузмин". Да, кажется, ответил я, спасибо, с удовольствием возьму.  
Вечно отсутствующая, небывшая, немыслимая и невообразимая Дина выходила из всех историй: у балерины не было "я" и не было своей жизни, лишь спаянное накрепко "мы", мучительное двойничество. "Вы работали вместе?" - спрашивал я нелепо, подразумевая: "Вы не соперничали на сцене, не ссорились из-за ролей?". А она, улыбаясь величественно и печально, поднимала подбородок, "закоролевившись" под горбоносую, ложноклассическую Федру, и отвечала: "Нет, ведь Диночка не танцевала". Как вы глупы и молоды, если не знаете об этом, и как вы несчастны: ведь все пролетело мимо вас, все началось и кончилось без вас. Дина не танцевала, Дина сидела в оркестровой яме, с филостратовой флейтой, и не видела своей подруги, но различала - сквозь музыку, сквозь все шорохи, - сухой и упругий стук ее пуантов. Когда она умирала, то говорила старой балерине: "Я помню твои шаги, помню тени твоих рук, но совсем не помню твоего лица. Как ты думаешь, это пройдет?". Конечно, пройдет, дорогая, это маленькая слепота, с ней сейчас справятся. Не бойся, попробуй уснуть, тебе станет легче, когда ты проснешься, и я буду рядом с тобой. Я слушал отшлифованный рассказ о чужой агонии, с плавным чередованием реплик, с изящными жестами: главное пройдено, остались лишь детали; античная фиалка пахла о дальних лугах, замыкая страницу.  
В пять или в шесть часов мы вместе объявляли перерыв и поздний полдник. Кончена работа, начнем веселье; от стрел и от чар защищали нас абажуры и шторы богини Иштар, на полу лежала груда писем, как остывшая зола. Когда я разбирал их, в голове звучало неумолимо: "Брала знакомые листы и чудно так на них глядела". В небо уходил огонек, обратно возносилась звезда, я бормотал: "Как души смотрят с высоты на ими брошенное тело", - и шелестел конвертами, чтоб не заплакать навзрыд. "У вас слабые нервы, вы так волнуетесь из-за Тютчева". Нет, что вы, нервы как канаты, в глаз что-то попало, вот и все, давайте отложим на завтра эти бумаги, а то я все вам закапаю слезами. "Брала знакомые листы", - стучало, звенело, кололо в висках, и вдруг прорывалось цветаевским искажением, непроверенной вариацией: "Брала истлевшие листы и странно так..." - на них глядела, здесь уже ничего не изменишь, размер не пускает. Балерина подавала кофе в надбитых фарфоровых чашечках, я раскладывал пирожные на синей тарелке: вот корзиночка с фруктами, вот "картошка", а вот трубочка с кремом, милые, тяжкие, старческие и детские лакомства. Крошки падали на стол, она успокаивала: не волнуйтесь, потом смахну, - и облизывала губы, не отталкивающе и не соблазнительно, как при своем человеке. Я и был для нее "своим", я беседовал с ней об умершей подруге, ничему не удивляясь: жили вместе? чудесно! здесь была ваша спальня? превосходно! она украла письма NN прямо с его поминок? верно, я тоже так делаю. "Смотрите-ка, "Север", ленинградская фабрика, я думала, они разорились еще в девяностые. И все так же вкусно, пирожные моей молодости. Правда, я в молодости их почти не ела, следила за фигурой, а сейчас уже все равно. А Дина? Нет, Дина тоже не ела, чтоб я не завидовала. Попробуйте буше, а я съем "наполеон". Когда я вышла на пенсию, я думала, как Джулия Ламберт: ура, теперь буду есть все, что хочу, жареное, жирное и сладкое, и никто мне слова не скажет. Ребяческие мечты, верно? Но про балетных так и говорят, что у нас ум уходит в ноги, это жестоко, но справедливо. Я поумнела с тех пор рядом с Диной, ох, я крепко поумнела. И знаете, я ем эти дурацкие пирожные, и ничего мне не делается... Это не болезнь, это старость". Я поддакивал учтиво, пачкал рот взбитыми сливками, и не стеснялся, что ем при ней: ведь не откажешься, когда так угощают.  
\- Простите меня за то, что мне не хочется говорить о балете, - вдруг замечала она и моргала кокетливо, крупинки туши осыпались на ее щеки. - Вам, наверное, интересно, а для меня это только работа, а не поэзия.  
\- Мне неинтересно, - отвечал я, - я не очень люблю балет. И не очень хорошо его знаю, так что у нас все равно бы не получилось настоящей беседы.  
\- В самом деле? Почему же вы его не любите, вас слишком часто водили в балет в детстве? К сожалению, иногда детей перекармливают тем, что им недоступно, и отбивают охоту к... вы понимаете, vous comprenez... к условностям, к пантомиме, ко всему.  
\- Je comprends. Нет, меня - нас с сестрой - водили по театрам не очень часто. У одной нашей бабушки был приятель в администрации одного оперно-балетного, знаете, этакий Филипп Филиппович из "Записок покойника", он нам иногда отсыпал контрамарки, и на хорошие месте, а не на "дам постоять". Но все равно...  
\- Но все равно вы так и не полюбили - почему?  
\- Ох, сложно объяснить.  
\- А вы все-таки попробуйте.  
Она расспрашивала с мягкою настойчивостью, снова варила кофе и наполняла чашечки доверху, и не оставляла меня в покое, пока я не выкладывал все начистоту: я не люблю смотреть "Жизель", я люблю читать, ну хоть у Иванова, как под нежный гром музыки, в лунном сиянии, на фоне пышных бумажных роз порхает Жизель, вечная любовь, ангел во плоти. Я знаю, эти описания - пыль без бабочки, но мне достаточно, мне по сердцу чужие слова и восторги. "Летит как пух от уст Эола... и быстрой ножкой ножку бьет" - я в двух стертых, скупых строках вижу все, мне сам спектакль уже не нужен. Я не хвалюсь, не хвастаюсь, это мой изъян, мое калечество; мне жаль, мне бы хотелось любить балет, а не чужую любовь к балету. Если б вы говорили о работе, я бы слушал вас с удовольствием, но не грустил о том, что родился слишком поздно и не увидел вас на сцене. Я могла бы обидеться, улыбалась балерина, вы цените не меня, а мои бумажки и рассказы, вы глухи к искусству. Пусть так, соглашался я, не спорю, я глуховат, но вы же сами радовались, что я не жду от вас балетных бесед и воспоминаний, не выясняю, с кем вы дружили, с кем враждовали, кто подкладывал вам лезвия в туфли - или кому вы их подкладывали. Все это меня не касается, у меня другие интересы. Но если я спрошу вас о том, что мне кажется любопытным, вы обидитесь или рассердитесь.  
\- Я не обижусь, спрашивайте.  
\- Много ли было таких, как вы и ваша подруга? Балетные мальчики-любовники - это общее место, такими мальчиками мир не удивишь, а как же девочки? Вы когда узнали о женской гомосексуальности, и где именно, за кулисами?  
\- Нет, конечно, не за кулисами, там же, где другие узнают о своей гетеросексуальности, в себе самой. И таких, как я и Диночка, было немного, в нашем театре не было вовсе. Девочек, я имею в виду.  
\- А мальчики, значит, были?  
\- Да, один танцовщик и гример, его друг. Наверно, в каждой труппе должна быть такая парочка, чтоб на ее примере рассуждать о свободе нравов. О них никто и не знал, они хорошо прятались, но мы с Диночкой, разумеется, знали, потому что, видите ли, подобное тянется к подобному, со временем научаешься замечать маленькие знаки, намеки, приметы. Вам не понять, вы выросли в другую эпоху.  
\- Ничего, такие навыки пригодятся в любое время. И что же, он был хорошим танцовщиком?  
\- Характерным. Он был пластичный мальчик, музыкальный, тонкий, но невысокий. До сих пор зову его мальчиком, хотя он был лишь немного младше меня, смешная привычка. Сейчас он сделал бы карьеру, а тогда... танцевал, что дают. За границу его, конечно, не брали, желающих и без него хватало, он впервые поехал по турпутевке в Париж уже в начале девяностых, рассказывал потом, как ходил на могилу Некрасова.  
\- Виктора?  
\- Ну не Николая же, конечно, Виктора. Вика его очень любил, видите, они даже были тезки, и мы Вику никогда не звали Витей. Некрасова ведь тоже - Викой...  
\- Я знаю. И что же, они были знакомы?  
\- Нет, откуда бы.  
\- Так почему же тогда?  
\- Из-за книги, как вы, просто из-за книги. Помните, у Некрасова была "Маленькая печальная повесть"?..  
Я помнил, как же не помнить? Первое издание - Лондон, восемьдесят шестой год, потом в "Дружбе народов", восемьдесят девятый, пятый номер, потом отдельной книгой в девяностом. Очень маленькая и очень печальная: жили-были три друга, жили-жили и расстались. "И маленькая моя повесть печальна потому, что если между двумя из моих друзей воздвигнута берлинская стена, то двоих других из этой троицы разделяет только вода, только Атлантический океан..." Рухнула стена, океан пересох, но... по-прежнему, "может быть, самое большое преступление за шестьдесят семь лет, совершенное в моей стране, это дьявольски задуманное и осуществленное разобщение людей". Не устарела эта проклятая жалоба, ни капельки не устарела: мы по-прежнему разобщены, мы друг другу не доверяем - "старик, извини, больше мне не звони, ста-рик, из-ви-ни, боль-ше мне не зво-ни". И с работы уже не погонят, и на партком не позовут, и строгий с занесением не вкатят, а все равно страшно, а все равно - мало ли, спустят приказ сверху, и привет всем надеждам и кредитам, а расплачиваться-то надо. Нет, не пиши, отвечать не буду, нет, старик, и не проси, нет, не спрашивай, что случилось, ничего не случилось, все в порядке, я занят, мне некогда, оставь меня в покое.  
А Вика, танцовщик Вика уже на пенсии прочитал в "Дружбе народов" "Маленькую печальную повесть" и вздохнул, и сказал: "Я хотел бы станцевать в этой "Шинели", я хотел бы танцевать с этой шинелью, а не партнершей, в одиночестве, на Марсовом поле". Зачем же на Марсовом поле? - спросили его. - Башмачкину должно танцевать у Калинкина моста, срывая с прохожих пальто и пелерины. А вы - на Марсово... да этак вы захотите на Сенатской площади танцевать, числа тринадцатого или четырнадцатого декабря. Возраст у вас не тот, вы состарились, мальчик, начнете скакать и свалитесь, порвете связки, сломаете шейку бедра. У вас, балетных, косточки хрупкие, нажмешь посильнее - и правая, хрусть, пополам, левая, хрусть, пополам. Кто же его поучал? А один благодушный старичок с огромными клешнями, мгбист-отставник, знатный огородник, уж он разбирался в хрупких костях, будьте покойны.  
Старичок проплыл на лодочке и исчез, а они съездили в Ленинград на сломе десятилетий, маленькой компанией - балерина и Диночка, Вика и гример, да еще муж с женой, веселые осветители и просветители. Всем они говорили, что хотят в Кировский на Баланчина, и даже хотели - но без настоящего желания, равнодушно и вяло. Им скучно было глядеть на сцену, скучно слушать оркестр, скучно обсуждать кошачьи ухватки, нежность и гибкость танцовщиков; они наелись балетом по горло, лучше уж в БДТ зайти. В ложе Кировского, там, где билеты по четыре пятьдесят, заплеталась чужая любовная связь, и о ней никто не знал; они потолкались у касс, дождались первого звонка и радостно ушли, как школьники, мотающие уроки. Ведь надобно признаться, очень глупо сидеть под крышей в такой ясный и теплый вечер. Они бродили по городу, прощаясь и с ним, словно уезжали за таможни и облака, прощаясь друг с другом, предчувствуя, что в последний раз собираются вместе, вшестером. В следующем году осветитель умер от рака, и они его хоронили, плача, и шептали о Чернобыле, нервах, отравленном воздухе и дурной воде; но все-таки была у них та ленинградская осень, листья падали в каналы, и в Летнем саду красили скамейки в зеленый и черный цвет. В кафе "Минутка" они пили бульон, заедали пирожками с грибами, на осеннем холодке читали: ""Прощай, прощай..." Да я и так прощаю все, что простить возможно, обещаю и то простить, чего нельзя простить". Облезлые, облупленные дома казались прекрасными, ветшающие дворцы осыпались, как в Венеции, золотой шпиль догорал, и ангелы расправляли острые черные крылья. Темнело рано, фонари мигали, силясь превозмочь дурманящую дремоту, и было это превозмогание труднее смерти. Они все бродили по Ленинграду ненасытно, как в белые ночи, как в несвоей молодости, побитые, обтерханные, легкие, счастливые люди. Трамваи громыхали мимо них в депо, вагоновожатая кричала с площадки: "Эй, подвезти вас?" - а они отвечали весело: "Да нам в другую сторону!". В другую так в другую, им виднее, и рельсы пустели до утра. На страшной высоте блуждал прозрачный огонь, мерцающая звезда или спутник, или оптический обман: они смотрели и спорили - ракета? тарелка? Венера? или брат Петрополь умирает? Подкованные копыта били вдалеке, застоявшийся конь летел к Каменному острову; каждую ночь повторялось одно и то же, никто и не удивлялся. В Москве по ночам гулял по бульварам сутулый черный Пушкин, а здесь тяжело и звонко галопировал всадник - только не забудь увернуться, если встретишь, а то сомнет. Они не видели его, лишь слышали топот и грозили пальцами, повторяя со смехом: "Ужо тебе!".  
На рассвете они вышли тогда на Марсово поле, и Вика сбросил пальто, вызывая тень бедного письмоводителя, маленького чиновничка Башмачкина. Значительные лица мирно спали на пуховиках, в объятиях жен и Каролин Ивановн, бумажки парили в учреждениях сами собою, как снег. Худенький, жилистый Вика танцевал перед полукругом, ареопагом из пяти друзей, разыгрывал пантомиму, будто не было долгих лет учений и службы в классическом балете, будто он из таировского театра явился, вылез из "Ящика с игрушками". Башмачкин, согнутый крючок, - и все-таки еще и Арлекин, с развинченными гибкими движениями, с жирафьей, жирофле-жирофлявой грацией. Как там писал Некрасов в "Маленькой печальной повести"? "Красив, изящен, легок, горяч, порывист, никакого напряжения. И ноги вроде длиннее стали". Вика творил текст заново, писал его в воздухе, утаптывал узкими, изуродованными стопами, закидывал всклокоченную голову - щелкунчик, скворец, простофиля, емеля, зачем ты ввязался в чужое похмелье, на что ты истратил свои золотые? Ему бы позже родиться, ему бы сбежать на Запад, да видно, нельзя никак. И наконец, замерев в изнеможении, прижав к груди пальтишко - нет, шинель на больших бобрах, сдернутую сию минуту с прохожего, - он сказал: "Все, я больше танцевать не буду", - и засмеялся.  
\- И я сказала, что тоже не буду, раз он не станет. Диночка сказала, что больше не будет играть, гример - что не будет красить даже стены, осветители - что не будут ничего освещать. Мы надели на Вику пальто и пошли спать. У него, знаете ли, сердце болело.  
\- Да, это большая нагрузка. Особенно если он отвык от таких...  
\- ...упражнений.  
\- Упражнений. Жаль, что нельзя было записать на пленку это танец, я бы хотел посмотреть...  
\- Мы же не знали, что он ударится в импровизации, мы ничего не ожидали, в его-то возрасте.  
\- А сколько же ему было?  
\- Пятьдесят с хвостом. С виду - сорок, балетные хорошо консервируются внешне, а изнутри - хуже. Я самая здоровая, а и то у меня там прижмет, тут кольнет, так и живу. Скриплю: скрррып, скрррып.  
\- Скырлы, скырлы, скырлы, отдай мою лапу, старуха! Помните, у Домбровского? Все люди-то спят, все звери-то спят... Это одна колыбельная, а потом другая: да, я смерть твоя, да, я съем тебя!.. Ну, простите, я вас перебил. Что случилось с Викой в конце концов?  
\- Умер в девяносто третьем, инфаркт.  
\- О. И приходит в голову, что в один прекрасный день с ним - с этим сердцем - приключится какая-нибудь нелепость... А его друг?  
\- А его дружок убрался через месяц, чуть ли не самоубийство, хотя все решили, что по неосторожности. И ведь даже не пил, а надышался какой-то дрянью. Племянница ему звонит с утра - не отвечает, она и решила зайти проведать. Ну и нашла дядюшку в блевоте, кровью его рвало, что ли. Трудно умирал.  
\- Свинцовые белила.  
\- Пудра с полонием. Не знаю, сказали, что самоубийство, похоронили, имущество отписали племяннице, она ко мне заходит иногда.  
\- Наверно, ждет, когда и вы уберетесь.  
\- Наверно. Но я тогда лучше завещаю все вам, и архив, и мебель, и платья, и квартиру. Все попадет в хорошие руки.  
\- Премного благодарен, но вы наверняка умрете, как только оформите завещание, и все скажут, что я вас отравил, задушил подушкой, напугал до смерти, как Пиковую даму, соблазнил и бросил. И пока я буду отбиваться и доказывать, что вы были не в моем вкусе, налетят другие племянницы и племянники, все бумажки растащат, всю мебель порубят топором, квартиру приватизируют, холодильник национализируют, картины сдадут в комиссионку, а платья - в музей народного быта.  
\- Вот те на, ну прямо вот те на.  
Ах вы, трогательная старая Пиковая дама, с пучком на затылке, с королевской повадкою, я видел вашу игру насквозь и наслаждался, оттого что сам ценил искусственность и искусство, затверженные назубок роли. Не знаю, не лгали ли вы мне, раскусив меня с первого диалога, не выдумкою ли были инфарктник и шинелишник Вика с окровавленным гримером, танцы на Марсовом поле, ленинградские сумерки, каменные подковы, болезни, похороны, венки. Но Диночка жила в самом деле, ее присутствием были полны комнаты; нельзя сымитировать вторую женскую душу в придачу к первой, это же не гренуевский аромат, не сухая парфюмерия. Я верил в ваши высокие чувства и не стоял у них на пути, я чуял, что в запертом на ключ секретере еще хранятся пачки писем, перевязанные ленточками, переложенные ромашками и лютиками, пересланные из союзных республик, из домов отдыха, из коротких разлук. Марки пришлепнуты на конверт как попало, адрес вписан на последнем дыханье: в ручке кончается паста, и надо добежать до ящика, пока оттуда не вынули почту. Что там таилось внутри? Наверно, ничего особенного: "бытовые подробности", мелкие жалобы и радости, сплетни о знакомых, приветы и скромные нежности, списки покупок. Все внешнее, теплое, плотское, и ни капли души - душу опасно доверять бумаге в нашей стране. А все-таки я бы не сжег и не выкинул даже эти письма, я разгладил бы их ласково, прочитал и напечатал, сохранил в двух или трех экземплярах, так надежнее. Но вы, моя Пиковая, тоже знали, чего я хочу, и это желание не исполняли: берите Кузмина, молодой человек, и чужие мемуары, и лоскутки, и обрывки, и всю коллекционерскую дребедень выметайте подчистую из углов, вынюхивайте, выспрашивайте, выпрашивайте, а в любовь не лезьте, она не про вас.  
И что бы я мог сказать вслед за Викой, в предсмертном задыханье, едва волоча проплясанные до костей ноги, - о, конечно, не о танцах и не о музыке, я мог сказать: "Ну все, я больше читать не буду", - чем не последние слова? Потом несколько лет умирания, Париж, букетики на черных плитах Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа, каштаны, бульвары, букинисты - а мне уже все равно, я проехал, проехал, проехал. Колени укрыты старым шотландским пледом, случайной попутчице говорят с прямотой: "Все лишь бредни, шерри-бренди, ангел мой", - и она запоминает лишь "ангела", всем рассказывает после, как какой-то больной и желчный на палубе сделал ей комплимент просто так, ничего взамен не требуя, ни руки, ни губ, ни розы. Потом его сносят в кресле вниз по трапу - меня сносят вниз по трапу, - опускают на твердую землю: конец путешествию, а пароходик уходит дальше в Штеттин, или лучше - в Голландию. Так долго шляпой ты махал, что всем ужасно надоел, взяла блондинка на прицел - о, не простая блондинка, ангел Мэри, за здравие которой пьют коктейли и дуют вино, тихо заперев двери, в одиночестве, без гостей.  
\- А знаете, ведь вы могли бы написать о них и о себе, большие воспоминания в двух томах с "редкими фотоматериалами", и я бы даже раздобыл вам издателя.  
\- Нет, я слишком стара, я уже не успею. Напишите вместо меня, я не зря все вам рассказывала, вы можете сделать целый роман, и у вас хорошо получится, у вас есть вкус.  
\- У меня нет никакого вкуса, и романов я не пишу. Ничего не пишу, даже счетов и поздравлений.  
\- Лжете. Вы столько читаете, что не можете не писать.  
\- Хорошо, я лгу. Я не пишу, но я переписываю. Только этого мало для романа.  
\- А по-моему, вполне достаточно.  
И был последний вечер - "был Руан, в Руане старый рынок", - когда я стоял у нее на кухне и мыл чашечки и ликерные рюмки с кремовыми следами на гранях. Смеркалось рано, вьюжило, я плескал на пол горячей водой, потому что у меня от ликера дрожали руки. Электрические лучи преломлялись в лужицах, балерина сидела на банкетке, выпрямившись, словно гостья, и щелкала замочком браслета; ритмичный звук уравновешивал весь мир, как метроном. Я бормотал, оттирая губкой старые пятна: "Темнеет, готовятся к чаю. Дремлет Ася под маминой шубой. Я страшную сказку читаю о старой колдунье беззубой", - и оглядывался на колдунью, улыбавшуюся ласково: у нее все зубы были целы и даже белы. Наше знакомство иссякало, потому что иссяк архив, все расползлось: на комиссию, в магазины, в хранилища; кое-что и мне перепало в благодарность за работу. Балерина могла теперь до смерти покупать себе пирожные и приглашать на чай людей получше и поприятнее меня; я не завидовал им и не горевал, я тоже, как в еврейском анекдоте, поимел свой маленький гешефт, чего мне еще желать? Конечно, я немножко обманул ее, конечно, я присвоил себе пару томиков нелюбимого Гумилева - чтоб потом продать подороже: нечасто попадались мне "Жемчуга" десятого года и "Чужое небо" двенадцатого, в крепких тканевых переплетах, с сохраненными издательскими обложками, я мог заломить за них хорошую цену. Кто осудил бы меня за эти шалости, кто погрозил бы мне пальцем: воровать нехорошо, молодой человек? Все так поступали, чтобы выжить, и я тоже. Зато я не просил прибавки к гонорару, зато я был мил и любезен, и приезжал в любое время - только позовите; зато я слушал наветы, ругань и придирки, улыбался и кивал, и вот, даже посуду мыл без приглашения. И обо мне говорили - я мечтал, чтобы обо мне говорили, - с улыбкой: "Конечно, он мошенник, авантюрист, Феликс Круль, но обаятельный и услужливый, и никому не делает зла, и всегда готов помочь. В сущности, хороший мальчик, и все-таки честнее многих, как ни посмотри". Репутация работала на меня, как, по поверью, зачетка работает на студента; а если меня и ловили за руку, я извинялся и ставил книгу на место, вот и все.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал я в прихожей, - если вам понадобятся мои услуги, обязательно звоните мне, я постараюсь помочь. Вот вам еще один номер, тут меня можно найти, когда я не дома.  
\- И вы часто бываете не дома? - спросила балерина участливо.  
Ей не терпелось выгнать меня, захлопнуть за мною дверь и вздохнуть в одиночестве, сорвать браслеты и чулки, сбросить туфли, распустить волосы; милый гость, не надоела ли вам хозяйка, не пора ли вам к себе в кроватку, поздно уже, баюшки-баю. Мы вели себя словно старые любовники, безмерно утомившие друг друга: щебетали и пересмеивались, уговаривались о следующей встрече, обещали непременно протелефонировать завтра или послезавтра, - и с тоской смотрели в сторону, размышляя, как бы половчее одному - уйти, а другой - не остановить его. Хоть бы кто-нибудь третий явился с визитом - но бедная моя пиковая балерина никого не звала сегодня, кроме теней, а те прибредали обычно не раньше полуночи. Ниоткуда ждать помощи и не от кого, и она молчала, пока я завязывал шнурки и шарф, и все костяные пуговицы проталкивал в петли. А когда я взялся, наконец, за ручку и пробормотал: "Ну, а теперь я, наверно, пойду..." - она кивнула и взяла меня за подбородок, как тюльпан или ребенка, поглядела, точно раздумывая - поцеловать или так сойдет? - и отпустила. На моих щеках осела пудра с ее сухих пальцев - нет, не пудра, а само прикосновение, которое я потом несколько дней не мог смыть. Она вывела меня на лестницу и попрощалась, и я больше никогда ее не видел.  
Как далеко меня унесло, пока я брел вдоль улиц шумных, предаваясь - о, непременно "предаваясь" - воспоминаниям; я давно оставил позади и дом, и ее, и Гумилева продал выгодно одному конквистадору-чудаку. Этою торжественной формулой "и больше я ее никогда не видел" надо заканчивать новеллы о неравной и несбыточной любви: два письма, поклон издали, забытая перчатка, разлука - небесные реки, лазурные земли, струистая лестница Леты. Нет, я бы написал проще, грубее: о том, что я ее непременно любил вопреки ее старости, вопреки иному враждебному полу, вопреки своей холодности, а она считала меня слугой и мальчишкой, и никогда не поднимала головы, чтоб увидеть меня напротив, и вечно оглядывалась назад, к лицу Диночки на увеличенном снимке, к ее губам, глазам и волосам. "Я буду стариться, а ты останешься таким же юным" - опять набегало чужое, или вернее, я переламывал и перемалывал все, подчиняя чужому тексту.  
В теплом воздухе летали нитки межсезонного холодка, приметы и весны, и осени сразу; но дворники поливали плиты водою, предчувствуя страшную жару, как в позапрошлом году, в мертвое дымное лето. Небо, смазанное облаками, поднималось все выше, и не было другой "природы" на этой улице с выкорчеванными деревьями, с бумажными и тряпочными цветами в кадках. Я пересек пустую площадь с грузным Юрием на коне, иллюстрацией к войне; за его спиной бил фонтан, зеленел скверик, а в скверике каменный Ленин сидел, закинув руку за плиту, как за спинку стула, и что-то втолковывал парочкам на скамейках. А они, милые эти парочки, то ли слушали, то ли нет, но хоть не отмахивались: "Помолчи, дедуля, ты ничего не понимаешь!". "Какой я вам дедуля? Мне всего пятьдесят три, это не возраст! - обижался бы Ленин тогда и дергал себя за бородку, притворяясь чеховским персонажем, а то и самим Чеховым. - Я - Ленин-такой-молодой, а вы меня уже хороните!". Да ну, расслабьтесь, Владимильич, никто вас не собирается хоронить, сидите себе, где сидели, лежите, где лежали, вы не мешаете. Парочки обнимались, Ленин посмеивался тонким тенорком, я шел дальше, к дому имени книжного магазина номер сто; без надежд и без желаний, с одним рыбьим интересом - чем бы поживиться? С каждым шагом я тоже превращался в значительное лицо, только без шинели, в человека на службе, и сам верил в свою важность и деловитость несколько минут подряд. И так кстати всплывал в голове диалог с очередной вдовой, нанимавшей меня за небольшую цену: она научилась бдительности, поживши с офицером госбезопасности, и вела допрос по всем правилам, нацеливая электрическую иглу мне в руку.  
\- А где вы работаете, в какой организации?  
\- Нигде, я сам по себе.  
\- Вы живете один?  
\- Нет, с моей сестрой. И какое отношение это имеет...  
\- Выходит, вы живете за счет вашей сестры?  
\- Нет, я торгую.  
\- А, значит, зарабатываете. Чем вы торгуете?  
\- Конечно, собой.  
\- Я вас серьезно спрашиваю, молодой человек.  
\- А я серьезно отвечаю. Я торгую своими услугами и своим временем, значит, я торгую собой.  
\- Вы говорите вздор.  
\- Не обижайтесь. Это сложно объяснить, кто я такой... знаете, что? Я понял, я - книгоноша.


	3. Chapter 3

В подвальчике на Тверской было пусто и покойно: лето, утро, будни, настоящие покупатели собирались к обеду. Я прошел сквозь металлические рамки, как сквозь ворота, и ощутил мгновенное упругое сопротивление воздуха: прозрачная преграда возникла передо мною и исчезла, кавафисовские стены расступились, впуская меня, и сомкнулись вновь. Продавщица взглянула на меня и опустила глаза, закрутила с натугою ручку граммофона, но впустую - ничего у нее не вышло. Или я ошибся, и ручку крутили у шарманки, а не у граммофона, или я вообразил все сам, оттого что она достала пластинку из бумажного пакета и задумалась: что делать с нею? где ее проиграть? На белом круге вокруг отверстия в центре, неприличной сырной дыры, чернела легкая надпись: "Вполголоса читает автор"; продавщица перевернула пластинку, провела пальцем по ободу - порежется? не порежется? - и сказала: "Выкину, ей-богу, спишу и выкину, все равно никто не купит". Я не ответил, я прошел к стеллажам, прокатил стремянку от "философии" до "живописи", влез наверх - будто бы за Керсновской: вот он, альбом "Ach Herr, wenn unsre Sünden uns verklagen", кельнское, о-де-кельнское издание, где рисунков больше, чем текста. Продавщица вложила пластинку обратно в пакет и повторила растерянно: "Спишу и скажу, что она разбилась", - но я пожал плечами, я притворялся немым. "Ach Herr, wenn unsre Sünden..." - ошибочка вышла, не кельнское, а кильское издание, "Neuer Malik Verlag", да неважно, я все равно не возьму. Я не любил Керсновскую, я любил Анну Баркову, но ее не продавали здесь, ее приходилось доставать у перекупщиков, а они разводили руками и подсовывали "Лаковый поднос" Ренье: ну да, не стихи, но взгляните-ка на форзац, что там написано? разобрали? "милой танцующей Нонне от человека с тяжелой походкой. Анна Баркова", то, что вам нужно, лучше не найдете. Я отказывался с сожалением, я хотел и стихи, и автографы, но мне не хватало денег: в следующий раз, если мне суждено ее получить, она меня дождется, прощайте, прощайте, в следующий раз. А сегодня я влез на стремянку лишь для того, чтоб обернуться - прочь от Ефросиньи, прочь от Анны, которой здесь нет, прочь от всех книг, - и взглянуть наискосок через маленький, рассеченный надвое зал, в глаза Полине, даме на портрете. Я еще не поздоровался с нею как следует, и она могла обидеться за это пренебрежение.  
Я звал ее Полиною, не зная настоящего имени; на белой музейной бумажке, приколотой ниже к стене, значилось: "1840е гг, бумага, пастель, пыль. Художник неизвестен". Не оттого ли коллекционеры не покупали ее - все равно нечем похвастаться, кроме позапрошлого века, а просят дорого: и сохранность хорошая, и экспертиза проведена честь по чести, и магазину отчисляют приличный процент. Полина смотрела из овальной рамы, как из зеркала, легко сложив на коленях белые полные руки. Ее улыбка была так мила, прозрачный шарф струился по плечам, голубая кисея облекала высокую грудь и корсетную талию; она сидела высоко, словно ничья невеста, и никто ее не хотел, с приданым и с титулом, с поместьями, фабриками, с отписанными наследствами. Но и она тоже никого не желала, я различал стародевическое - нет, холостяцкое презрение в ее взоре. Жалеете меня за то, что меня не покупают? - спрашивала Полина, скрещивая пухлые пальчики без колец. - И напрасно, мне здесь очень хорошо. Если меня купят, то запрут дома, и я никого больше не увижу, и вас тоже, а сейчас мы с вами встречаемся, и это очень весело. Приходите еще, я буду рада.  
\- Вам помочь?  
\- Нет... я спущусь сам, спасибо.  
\- Вы что-то нашли?  
\- Нет, просто смотрел.  
Полина улыбалась без ревности - "а я, как плавающий лебедь в тебе, не любящей меня" звучало в голове, пока я спускался и шел навстречу, под мазурку из граммофонного раструба: продавщица все-таки справилась с ним, вонзила в пластинку иглу. Пригласить бы Полину на танец, поймать в объятия, покружить, а потом подсадить обратно в раму, как в окно: ни маменька, ни папенька не заметят отлучки, а компаньонка подкуплена. Только туфельки мелькнут в кружевах, да край юбки мазнет меня по губам; жениться меня не заставят. Впрочем, на Полине я бы охотно женился - не ради приданого или прекрасных глаз, а ради прикосновения к былому, ради того, чтоб завязать горло ее шарфом. Да она бы за меня не пошла: si jeune encore si svelte, и шарфика жаль. Я был ненадежен, рассеян, холоден: не игрок, не кутила, не сладострастник, а все-таки дурной и тяжелый человек; когда бы я на ней женился, она бы в медовый месяц прокляла меня за сухость и за невнимательность, за то, что я допоздна читал в постели, но забывал ее поцеловать, за то, что на любой вопрос я морщился и отвечал с досадою: "Откуда мне знать, помолчи, зачем ты ко мне пристаешь с глупостями, ты же видишь, я занят!". Ах, с глупостями? - щурилась Полина и улыбалась в сердцах, а локон дрожал возмущенно над ее виском. - Прекрасно, я с тобой вообще не буду разговаривать, и изволь стучать, когда входишь ко мне в комнаты, твоя новомодная бесцеремонность просто отвратительна. Теперь всех так гадко воспитывают, как воспитали тебя? "Оставь меня в покое, я вообще никогда к тебе не войду, ты невыносима", - я водопад, я март, я плачу, я бы удушил Полину-жену, если б она ожила. "Я никогда к тебе не войду", - как мило звучала эта библейская или шекспировская, или фаустовская двусмысленность, вечное предостережение "и девушкой к нему войдешь, но девушкой не выйдешь"; я тоже боялся утратить свою однополую чистоту, одиночество, свободу. Не надо завтра мне пельменей, я улетаю в двадцать два, - и никогда не вернусь, добавлял я, самовольно продолжая цитату. "А что такое пель-мень?" - спрашивала Полина из глубины девятнадцатого века, из тонкого дворянского пласта, из европейской части азийской империи. Нет, дорогая моя, сами посудите, как же я могу взять вас в жены, если вы даже не знаете, что такое пельмени? "Зато я знаю, откуда берутся дети, - спокойно возражала она, - вам не придется меня просвещать". Никаких детей, мадемуазель Полина, я не создан для деторождения, мой род обязан угаснуть; а вы милы и вовсе не хотите меня, я для вас всего лишь дальний друг, мимолетный посетитель. И лучше так, не надо совершать ошибок, я буду, как прежде, навещать вас и кланяться издали, балансируя на стремянке, а если упаду, то вы рассмеетесь моей неловкости, как в маленьком романе Анри де Ренье, которого вы не читали, красавицы смеялись над горестными прыжками и корчами несчастного Тито Басси.  
\- Вас интересует эта картина?  
\- Полина?  
\- Нет, картина. Прошу прощения, она вас интересует? Вы бы хотели ее приобрести?  
\- Хотел бы, да, но здесь, у вас, она выглядит лучше. Видите ли, Полине... картине нужно пространство, соседи, очень высокие потолки. А я ничего не могу ей предложить, у меня небольшая квартира.  
\- Значит, вы не желаете посмотреть на нее поближе? Я могла бы снять ее для вас.  
\- Право, не стоит, она хороша издали, а вблизи, боюсь, я ее разлюблю. Не продавайте ее вовсе, пусть она будет частью интерьера. А если кто-нибудь захочет ее по-настоящему, то вы сможете назвать любую цену, и вам заплатят, сколько бы вы ни попросили. Это очень выгодно.  
\- Это мошенничество. Если мы так поступим, на нас подадут в суд и выиграют дело. Вы, сударь, делаете опасные предложения.  
\- Нет, сударыня, я просто фантазирую.  
Из подсобки позвали громко: "Машенька, иди сюда", - и моя собеседница упорхнула, извинившись: жаль, сударь, очень жаль, мы славно флиртовали. Я поднял голову и взглянул на Полину; сейчас ее лицо было злым и хмурым, на гладких щеках проступили морщины - или трещины, первые признаки дряхлости и разрушения. Женись на такой прелестнице - и она через год запилила бы насмерть, замучила ревностью и попреками: где ты, с кем ты, кому целуешь пальцы, кому улыбаешься, отчего отвечаешь невпопад, чьи письма прячешь в ящик и запираешь на ключ? Нет, милая Полина, подумал я, никогда я вас не куплю, никогда не введу в свой дом, Лиля с вами не уживется, а Лиля мне все-таки дороже вас. Она фыркнула и поджала губы: впервые встречаю столь жаркую братскую любовь, да вашу сестру нужно не Лилией звать, а Тамарой, Фамарью. Сестру Тамару для совета призвал и, затащив в постель, лишил там девственного цвета. Но это анахронизм, милая Полина, возразил я, вы не можете знать Вийона, тем более в этом переводе, вы не дожили даже до прелестной статьи Мандельштама в "Аполлоне" последнего предвоенного, тринадцатого года, так что избавьте меня от сравнений. Барышня из хорошей семьи - а вы из хорошей, хоть сами и неизвестная, - не могла, не имела права читать старофранцузские непристойности, ваша гувернантка упала бы в обморок, если б вы попросили ее объяснить вам непонятные слова в кокийярских цветных балладах. "Мне наплевать на анахронизмы, - ответила Полина, последнее слово оставляя за собой, - я здесь повешена уже давно и прочитала не только Вийона, но и Пруста, и Уайльда, и д'Аннунцио, которого вы сами никогда и не открывали". Верно, не открывал, я никогда не любил этого претенциозного типа и вообще предпочитал англичан и французов. А вы, Полина, висели здесь давно и думали, озябнув в своей голубой кисее: "Не смейтесь, на повешенных взирая, а помолитесь господу за нас". Терпимей будьте, братья-люди к нам, и вы, хоть и прошли земным путем раньше меня, тоже поучились бы терпимости и не осуждали меня понапрасну. Я кланялся с почтением, когда встречал вас и прощался с вами, а вы, взглянув на меня сверху, лишь сплевывали тихонько, складывали пальцы рогаткой от дурного глаза и бормотали: "Жуткий мальчик, помолись".  
\- Отыскиваете что-нибудь, молодой человек? - спросил охранник. - Или хотите украсть?  
\- Я не унесу то, что хочу украсть, мне сил не хватит, - признался я. - Не беспокойтесь.  
\- Ну, смотрите. Я, между прочим, все вижу и за вами наблюдаю.  
\- Сделайте одолжение, наблюдайте.  
Он хмыкнул и плотно уселся на деревянную скамеечку, закрылся огромным "Крокодилом", как закрываются шпионы: в середине листа проверчена дырка, круглый глаз моргает и мигает грозно, от него не ускользнут ни пылинка, ни муравей. Такие крепкие дяди в форме охраняли все на свете, от школ до секретных объектов, сидели на всех проходных, выглядывали из всех стеклянных окошек в пропускных бюро, пили чай, заполняли разлинованные тетради, вздыхали, чесались, сопели, и бдительно спрашивали: "А вы куда? А вы к кому? Ваш пропуск?". Этот был еще из лучших, хоть и хамски выбривал затылок, но благоговел перед интеллигентными посетителями, перед легконогой Машенькой, перед старосветскими книжниками; и немного добродушного расположения перепадало и мне. Я открывал шкафы, вынимал нарочно самые большие книги - те, что в карман не спрячешь, те, что я с трудом двумя руками удержу, - и ставил на место, едва распахнув: не то, не то, дешевка, приманка для профанов. Но охранник не верил моей игре, не поддавался обаянию, которого у меня никогда не было, и следил снисходительно, как я бьюсь о лед молчания, Полина, полынья моя. "Покупатель платит за разбитые стаканы, опрокинутые стеллажи и разорванные страницы, покупателю могут отказать в обслуживании без объяснения, покупатель имеет право не заикаться о своих правах". Это еще что за глупости? Это не глупости, а торговый устав, его сегодня утвердили, а составителя арестовали вчера, а вы сами кто такой, зачем спрашиваете и что ищете? Предъявите-ка паспорт, да поскорее, не то я с вами по-другому заговорю. Ну, живо!  
Я встал на цыпочки, чтоб дотянуться до верхней полки, и тогда он поднялся со своей скамьи, сложил "Крокодила" - какой-то номер за пятьдесят второй год, чумной, страшный, совсем не смешной, - и подошел ко мне. Вот что чувствовали люди в ожидании ареста: озноб, онемение рук, едкий вкус во рту, астматическое удушье; я тоже замер, как кролик, едва рядом выросла эта квадратная тень в голубом, с погончиками, с блестящей пряжкой на животе, с надраенными пуговицами. Я выбираю свободу, и мне говорит свобода: ну что ж, говорит, собирайтесь и пройдемте-ка, гражданин. Задержан до выяснения, до особого распоряжения, до дворцового переворота, а пока - пусть сидит и не чирикает: бацилла кайфовая, чего еще надо, шаркни ножкой, подай ручку, скажи начальнику - спасибо. Я увидел себя в телогрейке третьего срока, униженного, обритого, голодного - или голодающего, насмерть, всухую, без воды, и мне показалось, что я сошел с ума.  
\- Давайте я вам помогу, - сказал охранник, - а то вы сами не достанете, тут полки высокие. Ого, какая книжечка, да в ней полпуда, вы ж надорветесь. Ну-ка, пустите, да покажите, где она стояла, а нет, не надо, я сам вижу. Опа, готово, чего вам еще достать?  
"Обуздывайте воображение, оно у вас слишком буйное", - учили меня всю жизнь, непременно обращаясь на "вы" - так звучало внушительнее. Я зацепился за погончик и за голубую рубашку, сочинил в один миг гулаговскую историю, поверил в нее и перепугался сам; а охранник всего-навсего хотел взять меня под покровительство, как ребенка или юродивого, магазинного дурачка. Мускулы вздувались на его руках, бычья шея краснела от напряжения; он тоже играл передо мной, красовался и кокетничал своею силой, но не на того напал: мне не нравились борцы, спортсмены и матросы, татуированные музы Жана Жене. Я любил себе подобных - штафирок, хлюпиков, очкариков без очков, я уже нашел дружка себе по сердцу. Охранник попусту растрачивал тяжеловесное очарование, ему бы встретить девушку вместо меня, она была бы благодарна; а я - я мелко отступал назад, выбираясь из-под его тени, и жалко улыбался: спасибо, спасибо, без вас я бы не справился, вы очень любезны, вот вам рубль на чай - нет, сто рублей, с учетом инфляции, - а теперь я пошел, простите меня, я наступил вам на ногу, я очень неловок.  
\- Не надо, не трудитесь, я ничего специально не ищу, просто смотрю, что у вас есть. Не беспокойтесь, я ничего не уроню.  
\- Ну, смотрите, как хотите. Но если вам нужно будет что-нибудь достать сверху, лучше позовите меня, я все же выше вас.  
\- Непременно позову, - пообещал я, - конечно, разумеется. Вы очень добры, я вам страшно признателен, да. Не смею вас больше отвлекать. Извините.  
А еще я ненавидел чужую доброту и свою зависимость от этой доброты: никогда не быть в долгу, скорее отдариться от любой услуги, любой мелочи, лишь бы тот, кто помог мне, не посмел потом втайне подумать - а ведь он должен мне, я держу его в кулаке. Нет уж, не дождетесь, вам меня не поймать: я ни у кого не брал без отдачи, даже у Лили, даже у милого Эмочки; а они-то были мне не чужие - не то что охранник с "Крокодилом". И я бормотал вздор, растянув рот от уха до уха, и все отступал назад и вбок, короткими шажками, на цыпочках ("в бою он застенчив" - это обо мне написали, я лучше всего на свете умел убегать). Опрокинуть бы витрину и исчезнуть в пыли и грохоте, демонически хохоча, - но меня спасла Машенька, высунувшись из подсобки, как Пьеретта из-за шторы, тоненькие ниточки-золотинки блеснули в воздухе, едва она двинула руками. "Васенька, - позвала она охранника, - а перетаскайте-ка нам вон те коробки, мы их не поднимем, а наши мальчишки куда-то сбежали. Их давно пора на склад, все спотыкаются, вот-вот ноги переломают, и вообще места нет. Помогите нам, ну пожалуйста, а мы вас конфетками угостим, я принесла ваши любимые, "Коровки" с изюмом, знаете, загорские. Так сделаете, Васенька?".  
Что вы морщитесь? - могли спросить у меня. - Вам, мальчишке, не нравится, что дядю охранника зовут Васенькой, а немолодую продавщицу - Машенькой? Вас это смущает и раздражает, вы боитесь, что они посягают на вашу молодость, отбирают ее у вас вместе с детскими именами? А я ответил бы: "Да мне какое дело, что вы придираетесь к моей мимике, я морщусь, чтоб скорее постареть, и Васенька с Машенькой меня не касаются. Кузмина звали Мишенькой, Гумилева - Коленькой, Нувеля - Валечкой, и ничего, они от этого не умерли, вернее, умерли, но не от этого, улавливаете разницу? Пусть нежничают, пока живы, это же прекрасно - перевалить за сорок, раздаться вширь, загрубеть, заматереть, и все равно быть для кого-то Васенькой и поедать конфеты "Коровка" с изюмом, загорские, сергиев-посадские, да еще и с мягким белым хлебом". Я вышел из-под наблюдения, освободился досрочно: хоть смотри под микроскопом, а я чистый, как кристалл; и пока охранник, кряхтя, ворочал коробки, граммофон очнулся снова и запел хрипло и сладко: "Что вы плачете здесь, одинокая глупая деточка?".  
На кассе, как на барной стойке, лежали аукционные каталоги - из "Дома антикварной книги", с "Букинистической ярмарки", из ЦДХ, из "Чайки", из "Ра-Гелиоса". Собрания Тарасенковых, Сидорова, Луценко, Вакс, собрания г-жи А и г-на Б были уже распроданы, меня манили аукционами прошлых месяцев и прошлых лет. Я просмотрел описания лотов, я выбрал то, что хотел бы иметь: "Ask mamma" Роберта Сертиза, с развеселыми гравюрами на стали; "Мои показания" Марченко, изданные "Посевом"; записочку Парнок, стопку "Современных записок", "Gespensternovellen" восьмого года, "Небесных верблюжат" и "Шведские перчатки", и, наконец, чтоб было всем известно, что я любим, любим, любим, любим, - "Taten des grossen Alexander" с надписью на авантитуле: "Нежно любимому Всеволоду". Я стащил бы их у счастливых владельцев - вам, господа, они все равно ни к чему, а мне нужны, отдайте добром, я ведь не прошу у вас по-настоящему редких изданий, это мелочи, дешевки, чуть-чуть приукрашенные автографами и экслибрисами, а чаще попросту голые, с ними не жаль расставаться, ну же, отдайте их мне, не скупитесь, und seit ihr nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt. Я твердо знал, чем я болен - страшной книжной жадностью, завистью к чужим собраниям: этот порок не поддавался лекарствам, врачи, отчаявшись, разводили руками. В конце концов, говорили они, он не опасен для общества, он никого не убивает. Я не убивал, я лишь желал смерти всем славным собирателям, старичкам и старушкам, чтоб мне было чем поживиться в опустевших домах.  
"Вы немножко вор", - говорил мне мой милый приятель-немец, из деликатности добавляя это прелестное "немношко", а я упирался: что вы, Райнер, я самый настоящий вор, с головы до пят, я граблю бедных фармацевтов, и мне даже не стыдно. "Was ist doch фар-ма-цев-ты, ich verstehe nicht, sprechen Sie über Pharmazeuten? Aber Sie arbeiten doch in keiner Apotheke". Ах, Райнер, отвечал я, это старая шуточка, "Бродячая собака", "Streuender Hund", erinnern Sie sich daran, ja? О да, он вспоминал и читал наизусть, без ошибок: "Не боясь собачьей ямы, наши шумы, наши гамы посещает, посещает, посещает Сологуб". Ну-ка, давайте наизусть адрес: дом Жако, площадь Искусств, пять, открыто в ночь с одиннадцатого на двенадцатый год, первый гимн написал вовсе не Кузмин, а Князев, гусарский мальчик с простреленным виском. Ну, вспомнили, вспомнили? Гав! "Во втором дворе подвал, в нем - приют собачий", - запевал я, не надеясь, что Райнер узнает, но он ухмылялся и подтягивал преспокойно: "Каждый, кто сюда попал - просто пес бродячий"; никуда не деться, мы выли и лаяли куплет за куплетом, а прохожие отшатывались от нас: оба сумасшедшие, что старый, что малый, полицию, может быть, вызвать. Райнер, говорил я, гавкнув в последний раз, Райнер, откуда вы взялись, вы с неба упали, наверно, вы помните то, что все позабыли, даже саму Палладу. "А, словно древняя Dryade, что резвится на лугу, конечно, я ее помню, у нее были браслеты на ногах..." ...и гомерический блуд, как утверждала одна современница из каторжанок и стопятниц.  
Райнер, милый мой Райнер, я улыбался, когда думал о нем, я был счастлив, словно любовник, когда встречался с ним наяву. Что я знал о нем наверняка? За этим вопросом следовал не ответ, а непременное из Бродского: "Что сказать мне о жизни? Что оказалась длинной". Ничего я не знал, я не расспрашивал его специально, он проговаривался мимоходом, со смехом, с легким привкусом лжи - чтоб слаще было слушать. Я не смог бы даже описать его: особых примет не имеет, и точка, вместо лица - белое пятно. Кажется, худ, кажется, сед и лысоват, сероглаз, невысок; а впрочем, какая разница, важнее, что он пел со мною гимны "Бродячей собаки", и допев, продолжал в одиночестве, без паузы, без запинки: "Все мы бражники здесь, блудницы, как невесело вместе нам". Мне не нужно иных причин, чтоб привязаться к нему и думать о нем с нежностью. Ему перевалило за шестьдесят, он держал антикварную лавочку в Мюнхене, в юности беседовал с Гюнтером-Гюгюсом, женился на славистке: "за то, что она учила меня любить Пушкина и Блока, и еще за то, что она была очень красивая". О красоте ее он упоминал вскользь: отчего ж не сказать, если это правда? - но я знал, что он полюбил бы и дурнушку за эти стихи, мы с ним были похожи; мы оба ценили слово и голос превыше обличья. "Вы не боитесь конца света, - говорил Райнер, - потому что вы верите, что просто снимете... нет, стряхнете плоть, и ничего не потеряете". А что мне терять, отвечал я, но кажется, в христианском конце света плоть никуда не денется, останется при мне. Но это будет уже неважно. Und jene himmlichen Gestalten, sie fragen nicht nach Mann und Weib... "Und keine Kleider, keine Falten umgeben den verklärten Leib. Но вы путаете, мой друг, Миньона пела это не о конце света, а о рае". Нет, Райнер, я ничего не путаю, я сближаю: даже если после конца света плоть останется на костях, пол утратит свое значение, все будут равны. По крайней мере, я в это верю. А в этой песенке Миньоны я больше всего люблю последние строчки: "Vor Kummer altert' ich zu frühe; macht mich auf ewig wieder jung!". Я слишком рано состарилась от горя, сделайте меня навеки юной. Не знаю, как в русском переводе, и неважно, раз вы читаете по-русски, то и я буду читать по-немецки: So lasst mich scheinen, bis ich werde! Какой кажусь, такой я стану. "Вы уже читаете не Миньону, а Цветаеву, - ловил меня Райнер, и повторял с удовольствием, не путаясь в склонениях имен, - не Миньону, sondern Цветаеву. Das Haus am Alten Pimen. Там на красоту и некрасоту не смотрят. Непобедимо, неискоренимо и торжествующе знаю теперь: что там - отыграюсь". Ах, Райнер, нетерпеливо перебивал я, я вспомнил еще, ведь в переводе Пастернака Миньона в первой строфе говорит: "Покамест я к другим пределам под землю не ушла с земли". А у Цветаевой, помните, у Цветаевой-то чудесное: "Я вечности не приемлю, зачем меня погребли? Я так..." - и Райнер ударял ладонью о воздух и вскрикивал упоенно и упоительно: "Не хотела - в землю с любимой моей земли!".  
\- Ах, Райнер, вас наверное выдумали, вы слишком хороши, чтобы быть на самом деле. Вы книжник, это нормально, вы знаете язык, это терпимо, вы, в конце концов, сами, добровольно явились сюда и познакомились со мной, это тоже сносно, бывают совпадения и посмешнее. Но вы еще смеете читать наизусть Цветаеву, и мало того, что вы читаете - вам еще нравится и это, вы наслаждаетесь каждой строкой, и не отнекивайтесь, пожалуйста. Вот за что вас назовут моей выдумкой, если я попробую кому-нибудь о вас рассказать.  
\- Und wozu... нет, а зачем вам рассказывать обо мне? Я согласен быть вашей выдумкой, но зачем другим знать, что я есть на свете?  
\- Неужели вам не хочется даже локальной славы? Я мог бы похвастаться вами: вот, друзья мои, раз вы оставили меня на минутку одного, я познакомился с ученым и...  
\- Я не ученый. Моя жена - уче... ная. Korrekt?  
\- Нет, Райнер, ученая - это собачка, у нас не феминистический язык. Nie - Gelehrte, immer - Gelehrter. Ваша жена - ученый.  
\- Звучит очень гадко.  
\- Еще бы. Мы вообще довольно гадкие, и язык подгоняем под себя.  
Мне наплевать, что обо мне подумают, обвиняйте меня в нахальстве и ненависти, вы, никогда не перебиравшие стихи, как четки: "Знаю я, что меня берегут на потом, и в прихожих, где чахло целуются свечи, оставляют меня гениальным пальто", и так далее, и до конца. Я кокетничал с Райнером, забывая оба языка, я видел, по завету Цветаевой и Миньоны, не мужчину, не Körper, а только душу, и мне было весело с его душой. Мы не успевали утомить друг друга, встречи всегда казались слишком коротки: как, неужели у вас билет на завтра? сдайте его в кассу, и бог с ней, гостиницей, поживите у меня. Нельзя, грозил он пальцем, нельзя, Ленхен будет волноваться, а ей вредно волноваться, я поживу у вас в другой раз. О, я знал наверняка, что у фрау Ленхен крепкая нервная система, но заканчивалась виза, и под маской было звездно, улыбалась чья-то повесть, короталась тихо ночь. И я приходил на вокзал провожать его с букетом, а он бросался ко мне и шпарил по Тэффи так, что все оглядывались: "А я вам буду писать с дороги и поклонюсь от вас нашим-вашим. Да и вообще буду писать!". Иностранец, что ли, бормотали, глядя на нас, артист какой-нибудь или художник; но я обрезал всех, заявляя громко: "И не воображайте, Райнер, что я принес вам эти цветы. Это - мои цветы, я тенор, а сегодня мой бенефис, но все равно я вас люблю, пишите мне непременно, пишите, пишите". Поезд отправлялся не в Гатчину и не в Ковно, всего лишь в аэропорт, я размахивал букетом, и думал - о, всегда одно и то же: я никогда его больше не увижу на этой земле.  
Но он держал слово и возвращался несколько раз в год: "чтобы Ленхен от меня отдохнула, всем нам нужен отпуск в одиночестве". Неужели она сама никогда не бывает у нас? Довольно странно, вы не находите, Райнер? Но кто мне сказал, что его жена никогда не переступала границы; о нет, она приезжала и в командировки, и на конференции, выступала с докладами, открывала библиотечные выставки, но все одна, без мужа. Путешествовать должно без спутников, наставлял меня Райнер, да, без спутников, одному, чтоб не зависеть от чужих настроений, желаний и мигреней. Я ловил его тут же: значит, вы бы не захотели никуда отправиться со мною, даже за город на полдня или на день, ведь это тоже путешествие. Нет, мой друг, возражал Райнер, это не Reise, sondern Ausflug, Ausflug ins Grüne, не путешествие, а так, поездка, мы с вами друг другу не помешаем. Премного благодарен, мой добрый господин; я кланялся на бульваре, приподымая невидимую шляпу, заигрывался самозабвенно, - и Райнер не одергивал меня, а отдавал поклон. Мы кружили внутри кольца на своих двоих, мы не успевали глянуть расписание и вырваться куда-нибудь - на воздух, на траву, ins Grüne; время вытекало в трещину, бочка пустела, и снова приходилось расставаться: все тот же ритуал - перрон, букет, смешок, "кланяйтесь вашим-нашим" во все горло. До нашего знакомства он был верен одному и тому же маршруту: Петербург-Москва-Петербург; теперь последний отрезок, Петербург-два, отвалился бесследно, из Шереметьево самолеты улетали не лучше и не хуже, чем из Пулково. "Но я не могу бывать только в Москве, в Ленинграде букинистические магазины лучше", - говорил он старательно, и спохватывался: "Ah ja, man sagt jetzt nicht Leningrad, sondern Sankt-Petersburg, 'tschuldigung". "'s ist okay, Reiner, Leningrad klingt besser. Aber man sagt nicht букинистические магазины, sondern einfach букинисты oder букинистические, ohne магазины".  
Мы и познакомились с ним bei _Bouqinisten_ , тут же, на Тверской, на минус первом этаже, у шкафа с историческими сочинениями. Не помню, что я искал, не помню, нашел ли, но помню, как к Машеньке подошел пожилой человек в сером плаще и начал выспрашивать на ломаном английском о какой-то книге. Есть ли на свете приятнее чувство, чем то, что испытываешь, бросаясь на помощь иностранцу? Я спросил галантно, могу ли я ему чем-то помочь, он обрадовался, Машенька вздохнула легко, а мы поладили вмиг и узнали, что нужной книги нет и не будет. Он искал "Станционного смотрителя" ("Das ist "Der Postvorsteher", kennen Sie?"), двуязычное издание сорок шестого года, одну из трехсот копий с золотыми буквами на алой кожаной обложке. "Это в подарок моей жене, у нее скоро юбилей, шестьдесят лет". Ах боже мой, вздохнул я, у нас так плохо с книгами на иностранных языках, мы можем, конечно, поискать на Арбате, но вряд ли найдем. Может быть, стоит подарить вашей жене что-нибудь другое?  
\- Kann Ihre Frau Russisch?  
\- Ja, sie kann, sie ist Slavistin. Сла-вист-ка.  
\- Vielleicht finden wir etwas Interessantes hier? Wie verhält sich Ihre Frau zum silbernen Zeitalter?  
\- Gut, aber... ich hab' doch ihr versprochen, dass ich dieses Buch unbedingt finde.  
\- Ah, c'est dommage. Tut mir Leid.  
Нам бы обменяться любезностями и разойтись, у меня был шанс выбраться без потерь из этой беседы. Но я уже не мог остановиться; "вот так всегда, - вздыхал один истощенный, изнервленный книжный герой, - вечно я беру фальшивую ноту". Обычно старики приставали к юношам и предлагали им назойливое покровительство, нашептывали в уши нежности и сальности, платили за книги, напитки, галстуки и гробы. Ах, как кстати тогда захрипел граммофон и завел ехидно: "I love you, you pay my rent"; маленькая серенада о покупной любви должна была меня предостеречь и отрезвить. Но я не хотел прислушиваться к записанным предсказаниям, к пророчествам с пластинки, я вцепился в него не от жадности, а от любопытства: кто он такой и чего ему надо, и на что он все-таки клюнет, чем соблазнится - книгой, не мной. Он косился на меня доброжелательно и постукивал не носком и не каблуком, ребром ботинка по полу, отбивая ритм: "And look at the two of us in sympathy and sometimes ecstasy, words mean so little, and money less when...". "Когда ты лежишь рядом со мной", но я не собирался ложиться рядом с ним, я предпочитал беседовать стоя. Чем бы занять его, чем развлечь, пока не кончится песня, пока не начался джаз: держи меня, будь со мной, храни меня. Я протянул ему раскрытый альбом парижских красавиц, подчеркнул ногтем надпись под карточкой: "Эту барышню я встретил прошлою весною у "Мориса", и она была несомненным мущиною", - а он смешливо кивнул: все ясно, перевод не нужен.  
\- "Maurice" war ein Bar für Homosexuellen in Paris. Es war sehr berühmt, ich hab' einigen Erinnerungen daran in den Briefen Anfang des Jahrhunderts gelesen.  
\- Ja, ich kenne es.  
Как трудно было распознать несомненного мущину в завитой барышне с намазанными губами: курносый профиль, гладкая шея, берет с фазаньими перьями, плоская грудь, не подпертая корсетом, рот - лук Амуров, длинные серьги, а ресницы - еще длинней. Это мальчик, а вернее сказать, tomboy, не одно и то же; но к "Морису" пускали и особ женского пола с определенными вкусами: они не хотели ни студентов, ни коммивояжеров, ни натурщиков, и наводили лорнет, как револьвер, лишь на любопытных американок да на хорошеньких скитающихся мисс. И у нее кровь бежала быстрее по жилам, когда она слышала шорох шелковых юбок; ее встретил у "Мориса" кто-то и запомнил то ли взгляд, то ли смех, то ли фазанье перо. В мужском ли наряде она была - о, едва ли, это же не маскарад; но когда она сидела за столиком одна и курила пахитоску, рассматривая спокойно и внимательно юных туристок, что вошли сюда по ошибке, - тогда она и вправду казалась кем угодно, но не женщиной. Не о ней ли писал позже еще один завсегдатай "Мориса": "...не только здесь мне приходится быть свидетелем чужого счастья. NN нашла свое в лице очаровательного существа, одной подруги по мастерской X. По-моему, она так хороша, что NN не стоит ее. Шатенка с массой золота в волосах". И по самому краю снимка, внизу, мелко-мелко чернели буковки, свивая имя: "Lily Brayton", - еще одно прелестное совпадение, я всегда их очень любил.  
\- Вы увидали что-то интересное? Darf ich auch?  
\- Dieses Fräulein ist meiner Schwester sehr ähnlich. Und meine Schwester heißt auch Lily, Lilie, Лиля. Sprechen Sie auch Russisch?  
\- Немножко. Значит, это будто бы ваша сестра?  
\- И сходство просто поразительное, могу вас уверить. Двойник и одиночка, ко лбу прилипли русые колечки, и билась вена на сухом виске. Открой, открой зеленые глаза, мне все равно, какой тебя послала ко мне назад зеленая страна. Я перевираю, не обращайте внимания, вообще-то надо - "каким тебя послала", я смертный брат твой, помнишь, там, в Карпатах?  
Он слушал меня, не прерывая и не удивляясь, с восхитительною невозмутимостью, пока я набивал ему голову обрывками, нет, волокнами "Форели". Подходящий момент для того, чтобы изловчиться и выдрать карточку из альбома, смыть налипшие комочки клея и подарить Лиле: это ты, дорогая, сшей себе такой же берет, ощипай фазана, составь счастье Сони - ах, нет, ведь Сони тогда еще не было, какая-то другая приходила, в полосатом платьице. Не помню ее имени, вот и щелкаю, как хотел Гораций Флакк, а может, поздний мастер эпохи репрессионизма, вовсе не Гораций, но и не нестерпимо ражий, упрятанный в больничный халат и тапочки с психиатрическим клеймом. Так вот, пока я знакомился с Райнером, у Лили была другая подруга - Олетт, Сюзетт, Анизетт, что-то притопывающее на "етт", а в общем, неважно, потому что я ее не видел давным-давно и не думал, что с нею сталось. Но фотографию я бы прибрал, нечего ей здесь валяться, рядом с пухлыми куклами: локти у них в ямочках и щеки круглые, и плечи пышные, а глаза без зрачков, черные и пустые, как у покойниц. Lily глядела вверх, распустив белый ворот: нечем дышать, давит, откройте окна и пусть будет сквозняк; кто прижимался к ней так нежно после съемки, кому щекотало нос ее перо?  
\- Эта девушка похожа на какого-то персонажа из мистерий Блока. Не знаю, на кого именно и откуда - из "Балаганчика", из "Короля на площади", из "Розы и креста"? Может быть, это паж Алискан с лютней? Лютни нет, но сам костюм... вы понимаете, что я говорю, verstehen Sie?  
\- Я понимаю. Но Алискан - это... красивое животное.  
\- Что ж поделать, и красивое животное сыграть нелегко. К тому же, Алискан имеет право обнимать прямо на сцене и Алису, и Изору, завидная роль для miss Lily. И она бы разгуливала по лугу с цветком в руках, смотрелась в пруд и декламировала: "Эти нежные губы подобны прихотливому луку Амура или алым Изоры устам..."  
\- Их мне прятать под маской железной...  
\- Этот розовый ноготь ломать рукоятью железной меча! Нет, поверьте, Алискана и должна играть женщина, как женщина играет Керубино. Голос ни при чем, важнее - образ, юношеская нежность и женская гибкость, строгость, прелесть. Хотя Алискан совсем не строг, ему бы все соловьиные ночи и розы.  
А Гаэтана и Бертрана играют лишь мужчины, не правда ли? Они поэтичны, седы, печальны, они гибнут, как бабочки, ради торжества Алискана - Алискана с женским лицом, женскою грудью, женскими кудрями, ради Алискана-женщины, в конце концов, которому достается Изора. Нет, вздор, я сам все выдумал, вплел ненужную пикантность в строгий рисунок "Розы и креста"; Алискана мог изображать только первый любовник, пустой, стройный, гладкий, женщина исказила бы образ, превратив пошляка в чаровника. И Lily в куртке с зашнурованными рукавами, в белой рубахе, в берете, без лютни, без шпор и без меча, Lily была не Алисканом, а прекрасным и бесполым странником: нигде она не жила долго, один или два вечера проводила у ног Изоры, Изадоры, Изабеллы, целовала надушенные ручки, позировала фотографу, и шла дальше - о, через все века, в своем плаще суровом, за отблеском пыльного пурпура. Завидная судьба, и я выдумал ее в одну секунду, прежде чем закрыть альбом и поставить на место.  
\- Хотите я вам его... schenke... подарю? Вам он нравится, я вижу.  
\- Что вы, если б я его захотел, я бы сам купил. Но ради одной карточки, мне кажется, не стоит.  
\- Но она похожа на вашу сестру.  
\- Что с того? Я вижу свою сестру каждый день и так, и в жизни она много лучше. Странно покупать фотографию, когда есть живая...  
\- Но она же не всегда будет живая.  
Он напомнил о смерти вдруг, без предупреждения, с очаровательной и несовременной простотой; у Лидии Гинзбург так же заговаривали Эн и Оттер, транслировали авторский голос, ломали наивный механизм вытеснения и ослепления. Как ни крутись, как ни затыкай уши, а все-таки умрешь, и неготовность, недомыслие, непонимание в последнюю секунду окажутся страшнее небытия. Седой немец, который, без сомнения, должен был так или иначе умереть раньше, вежливо и свободно назвал бренным и меня, и мою Лилю, и всех на свете; нет ничего банальнее этого наблюдения, но оно всегда ударяло со всей силы, наотмашь: как Lily с фазаньими перьями, так и сестра твоя Лиля не будет жива вечно; исчезнет мир в тот самый час, когда исчезну я, как он угас для ваших глаз, ушедшие друзья. Чем утешаться, таким же запечатленным образом, записью голоса, рвущей сердце, силуэтом на кинопленке, снами, наконец? Или не ждать ни утешения, ни облегчения, не заглушать боль, а признать, что не понимаешь, не осознаешь потери, и повторить вслед за одним маленьким мальчиком: "Вчера еще пил чай, ходил большими шагами, смеялся, а теперь его нет. Как странно!". С поправкою на пол, разумеется: вчера еще она любезничала с ученицей, сидела, согнувшись, над листом бумаги, зажигала лампу, а теперь ее нет, и как же это странно. Нет, лучше бы она пропустила меня вперед и избавила от похоронной суеты: я же не знаю, как выбирать участок на кладбище, сколько платить гробовщикам и могильщикам, кого приглашать, кому отказать, и как добиться, чтоб не приносили ni fleurs ni couronnes. C таким растяпой, как я, и не умрешь спокойно: ведь все напутает, едва останется один. И я сказал, так и не сумев испугаться:  
\- Теоретически я могу умереть раньше, я не говорил, что она старше меня. Хотя она старше, но женщины у нас, как известно, живут намного дольше. Так что это ей, скорее всего, понадобится моя фотография.  
\- Вы еще очень молоды, - ответил он ласково, и сам себя перевел: - Sie sind doch sehr jung. Es ist zu früh fur Sie, daran zu denken. Вы думаете об этом слишком рано. Еще успеете.  
\- Лучше подумать об этом раньше, в старости будет очень страшно, мне кажется. А может, и нет, знаете, я у кого-то читал: все знакомые постепенно умирают, и ничего, а значит, не так уж это и страшно.  
\- Да, но так можно говорить, когда станешь совсем, совсем старым.  
\- И перестанешь дружить с молодыми. А еще я иногда думаю сам, что, в конце концов, можно было бы и не существовать, и это тоже помогает. Я у Гинзбург вычитал, у Лидии Гинзбург, знаете, в "Мысли, описавшей круг", есть у нее такое эссе о смерти. Между прочим, написано в конце тридцатых, как раз в эпоху репрессий, за несколько лет до войны. Нет, начинает она с тридцать шестого года, с описания похорон Кузмина, но знаете, там чувствуется, что вокруг слишком много смертей. В мирное время не бывает такой концентрации. И она, конечно, не дает ни одного намека на аресты и расстрелы, это опасно, да и ни к чему, но все-таки сама тема становится насущной, необходимой. Кузмин, между прочим, писал в дневнике: "Судьба мне громко произнесла "смерть" и понятие это из почти несуществующего далека поставила нос к носу". Вот и Гинзбург тоже рассматривала это понятие вблизи, без телескопа: все и так видно, невооруженным глазом.  
Когда мы подружились, он признался, что тогда, в подвале на Тверской, едва не принял меня за сумасшедшего. "Я сначала подумал - какой милый молодой человек, предупредительный, вежливый, и хорошо spricht Deutsch, как мне повезло с ним встретиться. Но тут вы заговорили о смерти, о Гинзбург, о Кузмине, и я испугался. Вы все это начали так... plötztlich... вне-зап-но, я не успел понять, к чему вы клоните. Ich hab' gedacht, Sie sind verrückt, сдвинутый, свихнутый. Это же только в книжках русские сразу начинают говорить... толковать о жизни и смерти, über Leben und Tod, как Пастернак со Сталиным". Не совсем так, Райнер, поправил я, Пастернак не успел поговорить со Сталиным об этих вещах, Сталин бросил трубку. Да и что он мог сказать Пастернаку интересного: ну, в крайнем случае объяснил бы, как подписывает приговоры синим карандашом - вот вам жизнь, вот вам смерть, поэт Пастернак. Все просто, никаких тайн и душевных мук: начертал резолюцию, отдал бумажки подлетевшему референту, потрогал оспины на щеках и сел ужинать. Видите, я и теперь болтаю черт знает что, но вы, к сожалению, не можете бросить трубку. Мне очень жаль, я постараюсь следить за собой.  
В том-то и дело, Райнер, что с вами я не следил за собой, молол все подряд, как Хлестаков, без всякого соображения. Если б я служил в канцелярии, меня бы звали там пустейшим - за рассеянность, несообразительность, распущенность души: никуда бы я не мог поспеть вовремя, никому бы не кланялся, как надо, мечтал бы, глядел в окно, засыпал средь бела дня, а проснувшись, терял бы важные бумаги и отвечал дерзко на все упреки. "Вы, Гуль, асоциальное животное, - наставлял меня кто-то, - так нельзя жить, есть законы общества... законы социума, надо их соблюдать. Почаще встречайтесь с людьми, побольше разговаривайте, не застревайте в одном и том же кругу, это вредно. У вас есть потенциал, а вы не хотите его ре... али... зо... выво... вовы... вовать!". Не хочу, отвечал я, надувшись, не хочу тратить время на неприятных людей, они меня и так найдут, как бы я ни прятался. "Ах, ну почему же обязательно неприятных, анахорет вы этакий, успеете еще пожить в одиночестве, вот состаритесь, и никого рядом с вами не останется. Когда и заводить знакомства, как не сейчас? Нельзя же все время сидеть с книжками и книжными червями, так и молодость пройдет, а вы не заметите. Пойдемте на выставку, я вас познакомлю с моими друзьями, помните, вы видели их на фотографиях? Они все очень милые, они вам понравятся". Но я угрюмо озирался и бормотал: не пойду! зачем искать зверей опасных, ревущих из багровой мглы, когда на вывесках прекрасных они так кротки и милы?  
А кроткий Райнер, захлопнув альбом с красавицами, оглядывал полки, уже не надеясь найти "Смотрителя" - но замену "Смотрителю", какой-нибудь славный курьез, книжку-малышку, что угодно, что можно было бы завернуть в хрустящую бумагу и преподнести именнинице с приличным поздравлением, с улыбкой, с пожеланиями долголетия, благополучия, hoch soll sie leben, hoch soll sie leben, hoch, hoch, hoch. Мы переступали мелко вдоль стеллажей, я следовал за ним неотступно, я боялся его упустить и улыбался, чтобы он не забыл - я здесь, рядом с ним, я к его услугам. "Ай-яй-яй, - выговаривал брезгливо все тот же милый наставник, учивший меня встречаться с людьми, - где же ваша гордость, вы готовы обниматься с любым иностранцем в поганом пиджаке, лишь бы он поболтал с вами минуту-другую. Так нельзя, так не пойдет, обозначайте границы, сохраняйте дистанцию, не стелитесь перед Западом, или вам же хуже будет". Плевал я на ваши угрозы, мне нравился Райнер, и я хотел стелиться перед ним, я хотел понравиться ему, и поэтому не оставлял в покое, а он не возражал и смотрел на меня ласково: серый конь моих глаз, кто-то влюбится в вас и овес напридумает.  
\- Есть ли у вас, - спрашивал он, замирая перед "Сказками кота-Мурлыки" с рисунками Куинджи, - есть ли у вас какая-нибудь библиотека... в которой были бы все издания, какие только существуют в России? - и раскрывал коленкоровый томик, пролистывал несколько страниц. - Was ist das? Märchen?  
\- Ja, russische Märchen vom Kater Murr.  
\- О... слишком дорого!  
А библиотека есть, как не быть, говорил я, Ленинка, Staatsbibliothek, nicht weit von hier, но черт знает, пускают ли в нее иностранцев. Да что иностранцев - даже наших студентов не очень-то привечают, я сам не мог туда попасть, пока диплом не получил. А потом мне уже и не хотелось. Aber warum ist es so? Не знаю, наверно, привычка с советских времен: спецхраны, запреты, секретные фонды. Ладно, вру, сейчас нравы смягчились, записывают всех с восемнадцати лет, и на гражданство и подданство не глядят, но все равно неудобно.  
\- Вы думаете, не стоит туда идти?  
\- Даже если мы найдем то, что вам нужно, утащить все равно не сумеем. Я плохой вор.  
Ich bin sehr ungeschickter Dieb. Он улыбнулся сочувственно и сказал: "Я тоже". Мы поняли друг друга, мы ушли вдвоем, не сговариваясь, как любовники уходят с танцплощадки: выпили по пиву, зачем зря время терять? По улице темной, за вороном черным, за этой каретой, где окна крестом... нет, по очень светлой и солнечной улице мы поднялись вверх к бульварам и свернули налево. В нашем знакомстве было что-то ураническое, верно, от большой разницы в возрасте. По дорожкам, посыпанным песком, прогуливались пары, молоденький мужчина вез коляску и наклонялся к ребенку, улыбаясь восхищенно и нежно, на скамейках сидели старые дамы в чепцах и шляпах. Город выкидывал фокусы, клеил коллаж из времен; а Райнер - его звали Райнер, но не Мария, - не удивлялся чепцам и салопам, гравюрным видам впереди: там зеленые деревья желтели вопреки весне, и небо отливало бумажным серым блеском.  
\- Красивый город. Я оделся слишком тепло.  
\- В самый раз, вечером будет прохладно.  
\- Кажется, что там впереди море. Даже чайки кричат.  
\- С реки залетели, наверно.  
\- Очень красиво. Сразу хочется читать стихи... man sagt aber, es ist eine russische Gewohnheit. Und ich mag es sehr gern... entschuldigen Sie, nur ein paar Zeilen. Die Leute sehen Gärten und Häuser, und das blutrote Meer bei sinkender Sohne, die Leute sehen Möwen überm Meere...  
\- ...и женщин на плоских крышах.  
Он остановился и проговорил удивленно: "Вы знаете это? Вы знаете?". Ну конечно, ответил я, за кого вы меня принимаете, я же Гуль, я обязан знать Кузмина. И Alexandrinische Gesänge тоже, но по-русски, не по-немецки. Пожалуйста, продолжайте, я хочу дослушать. Он поправил очки - удивительно знакомым, Эмочкиным жестом: в истасканном, пожилом лице проступили юные черты, морщины разгладились, как у Маргариты, седые волосы завились на висках. Он был поразительно хорош, этот старый усталый человек в кожаных перчатках на пуговках, он стоял на Тверском бульваре, за спиною Тимирязева, далеко от пушкинского взгляда ("и Пушкин прикрывает шляпой зад"), и читал прекрасно и просто четвертое стихотворение из части второй - "Любовь":  
\- Die Leute sehen Krieger in Panzern, und auf dem Markte Pastetenverkäufer, die Leute sehen die Sohne und Sterne, klare Bäche und helle Ströme...  
\- ...а я везде только и вижу бледноватые смуглые щеки, серые глаза под темными бровями и несравнимую стройность стана...  
\- So sehen Verliebte nur das, was zu sehen...  
\- ...велит им мудрое сердце.  
Мы пересекли два перехода, прошли мимо фонтана с памятником A.S. и N.N., миновали и третью, и четвертую "зебру" - вовсе без полос, из сплошной серой брусчатки. На Никитском бульваре он заговорил о Кузмине: немцам повезло с его изданиями, ах да, чрезвычайно повезло, а Райнеру повезло познакомиться с Гюнтером, старым, раздутым, но восторженным и милым. Кузминское "милый" мелькало в его речи, как на дневниковых страницах; он не признавал "nett" - совсем не то, другой звук, сухой и строгий. "А в ваших русских "и" и "л" есть нежность, мягкость, сладость: Zärtlichkeit, Weichheit, Süßigkeit, ужели вы сами не чувствуете?" Вот и Гюнтер был мил, но суетлив, и очаровательно, очаровательно болтал о былом.  
\- Что же он рассказывал? Наверно, про египетские глаза.  
\- Он говорил, что Кузмин был очень, очень ласков.  
\- Вот и Вера Шварсалон писала о том же: он такой ласковый. Какое счастье, что ни она, ни Гюнтер не знали, как Кузмин ругает их в дневнике.  
\- Но это нормально, - мягко возразил Райнер, - и Гюнтер сам считал, что Кузмин о нем пишет не только хорошее. Но он был добр...  
\- Не думаю. Хорошо, ласков, обаятелен, воспитан, приветлив, обходителен, интеллигентен, но не добр. И к тому же антисемит.  
\- Боюсь, Гюнтер не видел в этом большого греха.  
\- Ну да, подписал же он эту мерзость, Gelöbnis treuester Gefolgschaft. Ведь вы об этом знали, не так ли, Райнер? Вы говорили с ним об этом?  
\- Да, однажды. Он очень расстроился, он сказал, что не думал, что все кончится так ужасно. Сказал, что раскаивается, но у него не было другого выбора, и сам он ничего не имел против евреев.  
\- И против государства - тоже. Интересно, додумался ли он до сравнения с автобусом? Не помню, кто так говорил, по-моему, Шкловский: когда мы уступаем дорогу автобусу, мы делаем это не из вежливости. Но надо ли кланяться автобусу и благодарить его, если он давит кого-то другого, а не тебя, вот в чем вопрос.  
\- Вы думаете, если б Кузмин оказался в такой же ситуации, он поступил бы иначе?  
\- Мне хочется в это верить. Скажем так, он не стал бы присягать государству так, как это сделал Гюнтер. И... раз уж мы проводим параллели дальше, он не стал бы, например, подписывать расстрельные письма в газету... по доброй воле бы не стал. А было бы страшно, если б он не умер в тридцать шестом, но его не взяли, а взяли бы только Юркуна, и всех остальных по делу ленинградских писателей - Лившица, Стенича, Зоргенфрея, а к Кузмину бы пришли и сказали: подпишите вот это письмо, видите - все видные деятели советской литературы требуют казни для врагов народа, презренных наймитов, вредителей, право-троцкистских террористов и диверсантов, видите - все подписали, а вы что же, товарищ Кузмин, Михаил Алексеевич?  
Я сам придумал то, чего не могло быть, есть же предел подлости и жестокости, - и сам испугался за Кузмина, маленького худенького старичка с большими глазами. Если б он пережил арест Юркуна, если б его упрямое сердце протянуло еще немного, - он не вынес бы всего, что случилось после ареста. Нет, нет, к нему бы не пришли и не подсунули ничего на подпись, потому что ленинградских писателей не расстреляли в открытую, а сослали, как всегда, на десять лет дальних лагерей без права переписки. И он мог шептать, как молитву, кронштадтское заклятье: "Юрочка, Юрочка мой, дай бог, чтоб вы были восьмой", - а днем хлопотать, как все хлопотали, из последних сил таскаться к прокурору, в Москву - в Военную коллегию, искать, требовать, доказывать, добиваться пересмотра дела. "Он ни в чем не виноват". "У нас разберутся, кто виноват, а кто нет, ступайте, гражданин Кузь-мин, не задерживайте". Он выходил, задыхаясь, Гильдебрандт-Арбенина, Психея милая, бросалась к нему и брала под руку, вела на улицу: валидол? кислородную подушку? врача? - а он качал головой и отвечал, что жалоба "оставлена без удовлетворения", даже переписку не разрешили. "Освободится и напишет вам" - освободится через десять лет и напишет. Пойдемте домой, Михаил Алексеевич, вам надо отдохнуть, я больше вас не отпущу туда, это бессмысленно. Пойдемте домой - да, на Рылеева, семнадцать, в опустевшие комнаты с сургучными печатями на дверях: даже если сорвешь их, ржавый след останется, как присохшая кровь. И он, опираясь на руку Психеи, медленно шел, не зная уже, дойдет или нет до конца дня, и нес с собою угаданную фразу из еще не рожденного Психеиного письма: "Я думаю об этом, и не могу, и не хочу, и не _смею_ больше жить".  
\- Страшновато получается, правда? Но сами знаете, писателей отстреливали тайком, а в открытую - военных, политиков, инженеров, и вот тут в дело шло общественное осуждение: чтоб все проголосовали, возмутились, выступили в печати. Народ негодует и требует справедливо покарать предателей, а в этой стране мнение народа решает все. Если к нему и могли прийти, то как к Пастернаку - подпишите, мол, вот это: "Не дадим житья врагам Советского Союза", надо же расстрелять этих Якира, Тухачевского и других, они ж во всем сознались, значит - виноваты.  
\- И Пастернак сказал: "Как я могу желать их смерти? Это, в конце концов, не контрамарки в театр подписывать". Вы думаете, Кузмин сказал бы то же самое?  
\- Я верю в это. Как вы все помните, Райнер, вам ничего не нужно объяснять. Впрочем, я думаю, к Кузмину и не пришли бы все равно, он не мастер, не признанный "деятель", отживший элемент, кому интересно его мнение? Все это домыслы, конечно, он не дожил до календарного тридцать седьмого, но зацепил и убийство Кирова, и высылку дворян из Ленинграда, и... ну, напомните мне, что еще? Коллективизацию, пожалуй, хотя что ему за дело до коллективизации? Он мог о ней и не знать толком.  
\- Он наверняка знал о... как это?.. о Кировском потоке. Kirov's Strom, Kirov's Fluß, weiss nicht, wie man es richtig nennt.  
\- Я думаю, этот термин на немецкий и не переводился вовсе. Да, Кировский поток сложно было не заметить, это как невское наводнение: вода у самого дома. Конечно, Кузмин знал, я уверен в этом, но упоминал ли он об этом в пропавших дневниках? Голлербах писал в марте тридцать пятого, за год до смерти Кузмина, о чтении его дневника: воспоминания о прошлом, размышления о литературе и искусстве, и несколько строк - о текущем дне, где он был, что делал, кто к нему приходил. Никакой политики, "пусть нами управляет хоть лошадь, мне безразлично". Но с лошадью безопаснее, чем с Калигулой, лошадь сидит себе в Сенате смирно, жует лавровый венок, а Калигула чуть что - сразу в истерику и давай составлять расстрельные списки. И Голлербах добавлял еще в конце тридцать шестого, накануне ягодовщины, ежовщины, бериевщины, в общем, сталинских репрессий, Голлербах добавлял - послушайте, Райнер, очень выразительно, - "с лошадью, даже самой породистой, он, Кузмин, не стал бы заигрывать и не стал бы ржать ей в угоду". Повесили они на ивах свои арфы, чтобы не петь свои песни Вавилону, и сказали: работать в неволе мы будем, но петь - никогда. Если бы ему, конечно, приказали воспевать пятилетку.  
\- Это какой-то псалом?  
\- Самый известный, Super flumina Babylonis. Помните? Wir hängten unsere Harfen an die Weiden in jenem Land, "работать в неволе мы будем, но петь - никогда" - это, впрочем, позднейшее добавление. Не забавно ли, что я сравниваю Кузмина с евреями из Сиона? Он бы, наверно, обиделся, особенно если б услышал это не в конце жизни, а в пятом или шестом году. Все-таки он тогда был законченный юдофоб.  
Все я прощал ему, даже мизогинию, смешной и глупый мужской порок, и лишь антисемитизм не прощал, хоть и утешал себя: все были этим больны, взять хоть Достоевского, хоть Блока, хоть Цветаеву; в разное время они проходили сквозь презрение ко всему еврейскому, переживали то, что нервный Бугаев-Белый называл страхом перед "штемпелеванной культурой" в какой-то статье в "Весах". А потом ничего, "обходились" - еще одно кузминское словечко, - и вспоминали, что в сем христианнейшем из миров поэты - жиды. Черносотенство таяло в них оттого, что противоречило любой культуре, штемпелеванной и самобытной, и презирало всю ученость без разбора: посмел бы сладчайший египтянин Кузмин петь при лавочниках и кабатчиках свои песеньки, посмотрим, что бы они ему сказали. "Хо, хо, сразу видать, что жид, вон какой чернявый, глаза пучит, ишь, жук!" - и в морду, чтоб не пел. Из тех же возлюбленных мещан, из тех же низов вышел, наверно, начальник лагеря, лет через сорок сказавший удовлетворенно: "То-то же!" - когда ему отрапортовали, что зэка Заболоцкий по работе и в быту замечаний не имеет, говорит, что стихов больше писать не будет. Кузмин не дожил - да, слава богу, что не дожил, - ни до дела ленинградских писателей, ни до Катастрофы, ни до ночи расстрелянных поэтов; поплатился после смерти утраченным архивом, сгоревшими тетрадями, рукописями, и только. Повезло старичку умереть не в своей, но хотя бы в больничной постели. Гадал ли он в потерянных дневниках: а может, лучшая победа над временем и тяготеньем - пройти, чтоб не оставить следа?.. Остались и тени, и прах на урне, и отражения в зеркалах, даже голос в шипении фонограмм, живое слово в Институте живого слова, чего же еще желать, издержки неизбежны, потери минимальны, все по правилам, все по ГОСТу. Но я смешно вздыхал, печалясь о несовершенстве умершего: зачем он не был идеален, зачем писал о других пристрастно и сгоряча? Глупец, глупец, да разве я не понимал, что в этой пристрастности тоже таилось очарование, и не будь тех капризных и изменчивых замечаний: "Он очень милый. Он невыносимый. Я его люблю. Я его не могу видеть", - не будь их, я бы сам не любил Кузмина.  
\- Вы читали его дневники, Райнер? А письма к Чичерину? Ах да, знаете, была частушка, наверно, начала двадцатых, сразу после гражданской войны: "Я в своей красоте оченно уверена, если Троцкий не возьмет, выйду за Чичерина". Чичерин был большая шишка, когда ставили "Мандат" Эрдмана... в двадцать пятом году, у Мейерхольда...  
\- Я знаю, я читал, прекрасная пьеса. Это там говорят: "Да когда же это старое время придет?", diese gute alte Zeit?  
\- Там, там. "Тамарочка, погляди в окошечко, не кончилась ли советская власть?" - "Нет, говорю, кажется, еще держится". - "Ну что же, говорит, Тамарочка, опусти занавесочку, посмотрим, завтра как". Какой же вы, Павел Сергеевич, коммунист, если у вас даже бумаг нету. Без бумаг коммунисты не бывают. Мамаша, держите меня, или я всю Россию с этой бумажкой переарестую. Держите меня, Райнер, или я так и буду читать, невозможно остановиться, одна реплика лучше другой.  
\- Вы хотели что-то рассказать о Чичерине.  
\- Именно о нем, так вот, когда в одной сцене, в конце первого акта, Эраст Гарин - Гулячкин кричал: "Копия сего послана товарищу Чичерину!", решили имя заменить, а то неудобно все-таки, сам нарком иностранных дел... ну, то есть министр.  
\- Я знаю, кто такой нарком.  
\- Вы все знаете. И вместо Чичерина Гулячкин кричал: "Копия сего послана товарищу Сталину!". Сталин тогда был сошка помельче, кто ж знал, что он вырастет, как воздушный пирог. Впрочем, все это неважно, важнее, что Кузмин с Чичериным дружил и переписывался очень откровенно. И рассказывал о том, что симпатизирует Союзу русского народа, а Чичерин отзывался весьма кисло, чтоб не сказать - ужасался.  
\- Он не пытался переубедить Кузмина?  
\- Пожалуй, пытался, но довольно мягко: "Миша, это не для тебя, Миша, тебе это не нужно", все в таком духе. И он был прав, некоторым поэтам политика противопоказана: они сразу тупеют, и в лучшем случае подчиняются социальному приказу, а в худшем - оправдывают погромы, и в общем, становятся такими же, как Гюнтер, с его клятвой верности Гитлеру. Лучше уж пусть молчат, не будут потом краснеть на старости лет. И Чичерин в конце концов сумел его отвлечь, направить к чистому искусству, но осадок-то, осадочек остался.  
Ах, Райнер, дорогой Райнер, знали бы вы, что я старался не перечитывать дневники пятого года, начала первой революции, оттого что боялся не то что разлюбить - возненавидеть Кузмина. Нет, ненависть - слишком сильное слово, я сгорал со стыда, когда видел его кислую, квасную, тараканью ругань, его физиологические признания: "Я не воображал, что мысль, что я в первый раз в гостях у евреев и ем, ем с ними, меня так возмутит и угнетет. И еда такая интимная вещь, что я понял старое правило о неядении с иноверными". О, как он мог не вспомнить тут же: "Я жид, и за один стол с филистимлянами не сяду", как не почувствовал, что эта брезгливость смешна и нелепа, унизительна для него самого - а не для тех, кто его угощал? И что бы он подумал, что бы написал, если б узнал, что тех, с кем он ел, давясь, перловый суп, кисель, коричное печенье, вырезали ражие долдоны, молоко с кровью, славные православные, вырезали с гоготом и свистом, чтоб не мутили воду, чтоб не подсовывали свою мерзкую еду добрым людям. Я думаю, Райнер, он ужаснулся бы, когда б убили этих бедных гостеприимных евреев, он отшатнулся бы от преступников и сказал: нет, это ужасно, это непростительно, так нельзя. Вот ведь беда: кому-то надо умереть, чтобы такие, как Кузмин, опомнились и изменились. "За изнасилованных дочерей, за разбитые ящики вашего комода я очень извиняюсь, товарищ еврей, бывшая "жидовская морда"". Попробуем еще раз собрать и перечислить причины юдофобии: угнетенное положение, косность, страх перед чужаками, обиды, идиосинкразия к звучанию идиша, косточки в фаршированной рыбе, и так далее, и так далее, от погромов до Катастрофы, от черты оседлости до пятого угла-пункта. Чудесно, почти все ясно, только чем подавился Кузмин, когда рассыпал своих "жидов" по страницам, что за кость застряла у него в горле? Симпатичных он, так и быть, звал "еврейчиками" и "евреечками", набирал знакомых, будто бы для того, чтоб оправдаться: "Я не антисемит, у меня есть друзья-евреи". Ах, старая, вечная, незабвенная песенка: я не антисемит, я не гомофоб, я не шовинист и сексист, у меня друзья евреи, геи и женщины.  
Разве тонкость чувств (Gefühlsfeinheit), начитанность (Belesenheit), музыкальность (Musikbegabung), гомосексуальность-Homosexualität, наконец, не учили быть терпимым и беспечным, легко сносить чужую инаковость, никого не судить? Они не дурные, они другие - с виду, а по сути, такие же, как вы, - ну многие ли говорили это век назад, многие ли понимали это сейчас? Чего я хотел от милого Кузмина, покаяния, что ли? А он никому не делал зла, не кричал: "Ага, вы Христа распяли!", всего лишь ронял беспечно "жиды", с нежной невинностью, словно не понимал, кого и как оскорбляет. Просто синоним, польский синоним, его и Чехов употреблял, и ничего, ему прощают, чем же Кузмин хуже?  
\- Из-за того, что он антисемит, я не могу совсем его любить. Все время что-то мешает, будто я себя пересиливаю. Знаете, настоящий антисемит тот, кто говорит: "Сами они евреи, но люди неплохие". Вы понимаете?  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Райнер и повторил, - понимаю. Продолжайте.  
\- Ну вот, а я наоборот, я говорю: "Да, он был немного антисемитом, но очень милым". Ищу для него оправданий и не хочу оправдывать, и получается двоемыслие...  
\- Что?  
\- Doublethink... 's ist mir im Moment entfallen, wie es auf Deutsch klingt.  
\- A, Doppeldenk! Да, очень похоже.  
\- Глупо, конечно. Надо разделять моральный облик и творчество, иначе получится черт знает что.  
Райнер взял меня под руку: мы снова приближались к переходу. Гравюрный мир исчез, вокруг гудели автомобили, и воздух холодал. Температура падала, как и было обещано, салопные старухи уводили детей в матросках с бульвара домой, скликая, словно цыплят. Я успокоился, я и не волновался по-настоящему: двоемыслие меня спасало. Мне не хватало непримиримости, я говорил, что не могу ему простить - и все-таки прощал многое за дружбу с евреями, за каждое доброе слово о них в дневнике, за проклятое, унизительное очарование: ну как всерьез рассердиться на него, когда он мил, ласков и сладок, и никому не делает зла? Будьте снисходительны, будьте мягки, и помните, в конце концов, что вы любите его стихи, а не его самого, учитесь проводить границы, пропускайте то, что вам не по сердцу, пожимайте плечами, schwamm drüber: что у одного на уме, у другого - на бумаге, а образ мыслей меняется со временем. Я не утешал, а учил себя быть терпимым и терпеливым, не рубить сгоряча, не хлопать книгу об пол оттого, что писатель глупость сочинил. Надо разделять, черт возьми, я же не наивный читатель, который верит каждой букве. И я почти смирился, я почти простил - о, что ему в моем прощении? - Кузмину все выпады и выкрики, но Райнер вынул руку из-под моего локтя, застегнул перчатку на пуговку, поднял воротник, спасаясь от весеннего озноба, и произнес:  
\- Не надо разделять.  
\- А? - спросил я глупо. - Что вы сказали?  
\- Не надо... как это?.. abteilen. Moral und Schaffen, sie sind verbunden, они связаны. Нельзя прощать все за творчество. Это неправильно.  
\- А что же делать тогда? Не читать?  
\- Читать. Не прощать. Не забывать. Как это у вас говорят... "мы любим его не только за это", да? Не вините себя за то, что вы его любите, и не прощайте ему то, что вам отвратительным кажется. Кажется отвратительным.  
\- Когда-то я пытался вообще не думать об авторе, читать лишь то, что написано, и не лезть в биографию, в мировоззрение, в исторический хинтергрунд. На ранних курсах в университете, то есть, на первом, на втором, мне казалось, так будет честнее, правильнее, но в конце концов я не выдерживал и начинал копать вокруг. Наверно, мне надо было пойти в археологи, я ведь даже на раскопки ездил с историками, за компанию, меня принимали за студента истфака, предлагали досрочно поставить зачеты. Но это неважно. Я не мог всерьез анализировать прочитанное, раскладывать под микроскопом, я вообще, наверно, не научился анализировать.  
\- А кто вы? Вообще, в живой природе, кто вы, раз не историк?  
\- Я филолог. Нет, Райнер, не так: я филолог по образованию. Значит, почти не филолог вовсе. Я люблю слова, но гораздо сильнее я люблю тексты, я люблю языки, но я не люблю говорить на них, я люблю читать.  
\- Мне кажется, это... как сказать?.. правильные качества для филолога. Нет, ценные.  
\- Я бы хотел быть Nurphilologe. Я хотел бы ничего и никого не видеть, никуда не выходить, заниматься чистой наукой. А вместо этого я собираю слепки, les médailles d'argile, сухие и хрупкие лики. Вы читали Анри де Ренье?  
\- Очень давно, - равнодушно сказал Райнер. - Когда учил французский.  
\- У Волошина в одном "Аполлоне" была статья о Ренье, и он писал там так пышно и верно, что Ренье заполняет пластическим веществом слова пустоту, которую оставляет ускользнувшее мгновение. Я не пишу сам, я заполняю эти пустоты обрывками чужих книг. Я не могу использовать науку, я не могу наслаждаться, анализируя тексты, я наслаждаюсь, когда читаю про три золотых ясеневых листа. "Прими их, они желты и нежны, и пронизаны алыми жилками. Подержи их немного в своих нежных руках: они так легки", и так далее. Я ущербный, меня пожалеть надо, все годы учения прошли мимо меня.  
\- Да, вы не Вильхельм Майстер.  
Райнер умел погладить меня по голове и утешить: полно вздыхать о том, чего никогда не достигнешь, дружок, не печалься, люби свои милые глиняные медали за их бренность. Он прощал мне лень и нерасторопность, прощал равнодушие ко всему, что возле литературы, но не литература сама, прощал страх перед "истиками", "логиями" и "ведениями". Что ж делать, говорил он, если вы не можете быть настоящим Gelehrte, это же не значит, что вам незачем жить. Вы тонки, вы понимаете стихи, вы любите книги, я рад, что познакомился с вами, ich bin glücklich, mit Ihnen bekannt zu sein. Ах нет, отвечал я, что вы, Райнер, это я счастлив, что встретился с вами, вы не знаете меня и все равно добры ко мне. Впрочем, пожалуй, вы оттого и добры ко мне, что плохо меня знаете. Я молчал о том, что мог бы полюбить его всерьез: старого худого человека с залысинами, с седыми висками, в сером плаще и щегольских брючках, в клетчатом шарфе, скрученном в морской узел. Слишком хорошо подобрались детали, образующие Erziehungsroman: расстояние в возрасте-времени и в границах-пространстве, общие интересы, книжная пыль, разделенные и перемешанные стихотворения, старость и юность, тяжесть и нежность души. Тогда мне было бы мало любви, близости ума и тела, я завидовал бы плащу за то, что он обнимает Райнера и пахнет его одеколоном. Отрекаясь от прежних связей, от Лили-сестры, от Эмочки-друга, я бросился бы за ним, не жить, а быть рядом, сидеть у его колен и слушать тихие речи, и смотреть, как ветки сгорают в камине и брызжут сосновою кровью. И, позабыв об умеренности, я ревновал бы его к мальчишке из зеленной лавки, к рассыльному из прачечной, к студентам, входившим легко на его порог; я во всех угадывал бы соперников и цепенел от страха: он охладеет, разлюбит, прогонит, и куда мне деваться из Мюнхена, где кинуться в воду, проклиная вероломного старика? Век от века пожилые и потасканные тянулись к свежим и молодым, благоговея перед гладкою кожей, красным смехом, стройностью, силой; век от века они завлекали бездумных мальчишек и девчонок, обещая им все, что скопили сами: деньги, тряпки, побрякушки, всю мудрость мира, оплаченное место в раю; и век от века - скучная история - их оставляли, пресытившись старческой страстью. Нет сил уже слушать наставления и попреки, радоваться никчемным подаркам, узить шаги, примеряясь к шаркающей походке, нет сил мечтать о наследстве по ночам, валяясь в бессоннице на жарком пуховике; когда же черт возьмет тебя, дедушка, ты зажился на этом свете! Они убегали, бросив покровителей в слезах и в параличе, они не брали с собой ни перстеньков, ни подписанных чеков, ни платьев: птичка все же рвется в рощу, как зерном ни угощаем. А я разбил бы испытанную схему, я бы цеплялся за Райнера, и на все доводы, на все увещевания отвечал одно: не хочу никого другого, наплевать мне, что он немолод, мне не нужно будущее, мне не нужен восход, отче, возьми в закат, в ночь свою, отче.  
Только он был женат и счастлив, терпим, мил и равнодушен к мальчикам, как учитель в пурпуре равнодушен к стриженой девочке - она хорошая и смышленая, она готова служить, а он рад с ней дружить, но не требуйте ничего больше, не просите, через эту природу не переступишь. Тем лучше, что вы не гомосексуальны, Райнер, в моем кругу почти все любят лишь свой пол, а вы чудесное исключение, вы напоминаете мне о другом мире. Не будь вас, я утратил бы равновесие, а вы удерживаете меня, вы помогаете мне не сорваться; чудесное слово - Zusammenbruch, по-русски так не скажешь, вы помогаете мне, einen Zusammenbruch zu vermeiden. Когда бы мы ни встречались с вами, вы всегда меня успокаивали, вы проясняли мое сознание, утишали и утешали; мой старший друг, почти отец, милый внерелигиозный пастор, я мог бы признаться вам в любви, если б вы этого захотели, если бы это что-то меняло. Отчего вы всегда так бережны со мною, как с ребенком или сумасшедшим, неужели я действительно такой? "Нет, но вы... фрагильный, можно так сказать? Sie sind fragil, vous êtes fragile, вы хрупкий, вот как надо. Иногда я боюсь, что вы сломаетесь, если я буду слишком резким". Это обманчивое впечатление, Райнер, я вовсе не так хрупок, и, конечно, со мной ничего не случится от вашей резкости, говорите смело все, что думаете обо мне и вокруг меня, я не обижусь, а вы не заскучаете. "С вами не заскучаешь, вы хороший собеседник". Значит, я вам нравлюсь, хоть я и не женщина, и даже не красив? "Вы мне нравитесь оттого, что много читаете наизусть, а красивы ли вы - мне все равно". Ах, Райнер, Райнер, как вы милы, вы разбиваете мне сердце, но не волнуйтесь, это крупные кусочки, их легко склеить; а от одной строчки Блока - знаете, из "Итальянских стихов", или из "Шагов Командора", - оно рассыпается в прах, и не соберешь. Давайте еще почитаем: "Лишь художник, занавесью скрытый, он проводит страстной муки крест"...  
\- И твердит: Profani, procul ite, hic amoris locus sacer est.  
\- Да, это "Благовещенье", я узнал. Я очень люблю Блока. Как вы можете называть себя ущербным, когда вы помните такие красивые стихи?  
\- Райнер, - сказал я довольно, - вы бессовестный льстец. И я вас, честное слово, обожаю. Заказывайте, прочитаю вам, что хотите.  
Вот так-то, Райнер, я любил вас за то, что вы разрешали читать наперебой все, что мне придет в голову: Блока и Кузмина, Цветаеву и Мандельштама, Ахматову, Кавафиса, Суинберна, Тютчева, Анненского, Иванова, Адамовича, Заболоцкого, Тарковского, Бродского и других, других, других, пока не исчезнет голос. Все уставали от этих многостиший - вы не уставали никогда, вы кивали и говорили: пожалуйста, еще немного. Вас хранило не ваше непонимание, о нет, само божественное любопытство оберегало вас от нервного срыва. Что будет дальше? - думали вы и просили так вежливо: - Noch ein Gedicht, bitte. О, как я стыдился высокомерных вопросов: "Ну что поймет иностранец, как ему объяснить прелесть этих звуков, печальных полян и печального света, и седого утра, звона "кольцы-колокольцы"? И разве он оценит перекличку двух играющих Аделей, разве услышит перестук дождевых и кровяных капель, если прочесть ему, задыхаясь, взахлеб: "А потом - через ночь - костром ростопчинским! - в очах красно от бузинной пузырчатой трели" - и не рассказать, кто такой Ростопчин, и не ткнуть на картинке в бузинный куст?". Я сам был иностранцем, но когда мне читали вслух - когда и вы мне читали, Райнер, - разве я не замирал от восторга и томления, услышав мелодию раньше слов? Не разбирая слов, я принимал их звучание, я шептал: "That time is dead for ever, child, drowned, frozen, dead for ever!" - но едва ли сумел бы пересказать, как уроке, смысл того, что шепчу. Я чувствую, что это прекрасно, я пойму до конца, но пока не мешайте мне, прошу вас, не приставайте с пояснениями и историческими комментариями, не суйте мне в уши подстрочный перевод, дайте мне побыть одному.  
\- Почитайте мне Пушкина, - попросил Райнер. - Знаете "К Чаадаеву"?  
\- Конечно, знаю, его учат в школе, я тоже учил. Мой друг, отчизне посвятим и все такое прочее.  
\- Нет, прочитайте его хорошо. Прочитайте, как вы все читаете.  
\- Я попробую, раз вы его любите.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, я очень люблю его.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что с него все началось.


	4. Chapter 4

Пятьдесят лет назад старенький, странненький человек подошел на букинистическом развале к Райнеру, покачал головой и сказал: "Зря вы смотрите, здесь плохой перевод. Не берите, не надо", - и вынул из его рук томик Puschkin's Gedichte (Puschkin's Gesichte(r), миллион портретов!), зарыл в гору разорванных, разломанных книг. Они лежали, как кирпичи после бомбежки, и в них копошились студенты: час, другой, третий, пока не зажгут фонари. Когда спускались сумерки, хозяин объявлял перерыв до завтра, замыкал двери амбарным ключом и поднимался наверх ужинать. Утром все начиналось сызнова: археологи так возвращаются в раскоп, упрямо снимают культурные слои, я знал, с чем сравниваю, я тоже припадал к распахнутой земле. Там были только молодые, мечтавшие о сумасшедших редкостях и восхитительных находках; приличные коллекционеры обходили это место стороной и бормотали презрительно: "Халтура, дешевка, приманка для дилетантов, за эти издания надо покупателю приплачивать и кланяться!". Им не приплачивали и не кланялись, и они обиженно проплывали мимо, пророчили магазину бесславный конец, бросали вечное переведенное проклятье: "месту сему быть пусту".   
А тот тощий старичок не оставил Райнера в покое, а взял под локоть и вывел на воздух: его жесты были вкрадчивы и вежливы, не хотелось ему сопротивляться. О чем он говорил? О, как в цикле "Для августа": да сколько лет, да как живем, да есть ли свой у вас портной... Милая болтовня, с легчайшим намеком на непотребство, но Райнер ничего не понимал - старичок просчитался, напав на мальчика не "из видавших виды воробьев", тем более - не из практикующих балбесов. "Он очень мил, но, кажется, совсем неграмотен", отчего же хриплый голос стал прозрачным и любимым, будто флейта заиграла из-за толстого стекла, отчего же эта нежность щеки серые покрыла... и так далее, и до конца второго "А я", к делу никак не относится. Быть может, этот старичок сам искал собеседника для прогулки, а не для постели, рассудив, что красивых тел много, а попробуй-ка найди красивый ум. И всех прекрасных и пустых ловили не в книжной лавке, а в саду, да, там, в конце проспекта: для многих он - приют услад, а для других - ну, сад как сад; а здесь, в студенческом квартале, царят иные радости. На что он рассчитывал - теперь и не узнать, но Райнер доверчиво отвечал на его вопросы, обсуждал и Томаса Манна, и Генриха Манна, и даже Клауса, вздыхал о Венеции, о том, что Голландия скучна. Но, детка, вы же сами захотели остановиться в этом городке, в глазах плывет размытая фиалка, так самого себя бывает жалко. Старичок говорил без акцента, но не на диалекте, а на профильтрованном хохдойч, с книжными оборотами и выверенными периодами, как профессор без кафедры, как отставной лектор. "Вот истинный Nurphilologe, которым вы хотели бы быть, Гуль, как хорошо, что вы им не стали". От него так и несло старыми пергаментами, чернилами с песком, готическими шрифтами: вы выписаны фрактурой, сказал он Райнеру, а я - текстурой, поэтому вас легче прочитать. Слава богу, что фрактурой, а не бастардой, спасибо вам, мой господин.   
\- А вот вы выписаны бастардой, Гуль.   
\- Французской или немецкой?   
\- Немецкой. Вы не круглый.   
\- Я думал, круглый - это ротунда.   
\- Французская бастарда круглее немецкой. Вы острый, как фрактура, но немного закругленный. Получается смесь, а бастарда - это смесь. Nein, nicht Bastarda, sondern Schwabacher, es ist richtiger. Швабахер - правильнее.   
\- Но бастарда звучит веселее. Неважно, Райнер, лучше расскажите, что было дальше, что вам еще наговорил ваш готический старичок.   
В конце концов он перешел на поэзию и растерял академический тон: нет, он не был только филологом, раз вспыхивал и горячился, соскользнув в хореи и ямбы, в трех- и четырехстопные строфы, в vers libre. Мутные глаза сияли, как от вина, худые руки тряслись, пока он перебирал нежно и скупо любимые строчки: Рильке, Клейст, Гейне, Стефан Георге, - и Райнер кивал, потому что тоже любил именно эти стихи, и продолжал наизусть с полуслова. Старичок гладил его по плечу: да, да, вот так, мой мальчик, - и улыбался, захмелев (я знал, как это бывает, я сам хмелел, начитавшись допьяна). Уже встала луна, они прошатались по городу весь день, словно бродяги, - нет, словно трагики в провинции ("всю тебя, от гребенок до ног... носил я с собою и знал назубок"). И старичок, предчувствуя расставание, сказал Райнеру: "Не обижайтесь, что я отобрал у вас ту книгу. Лучше не читать вовсе, чем в дурном переводе, вы бы решили, что Пушкин был слабеньким рифмоплетом, разболтанным и банальным. Я мог бы подарить вам хороший перевод, по-настоящему хороший, но он лежит у меня дома, а вы, наверно, устали".   
Райнер не ел весь день, у него ныли ноги, саднило стертое стихами горло; он должен был согласиться из вежливости и поблагодарить - что вы, это так неожиданно, я не смею, - но запнулся и ответил неловко: "Да, простите, я очень устал. Может быть, я зайду к вам в другой раз?". Другого раза не будет, мой милый, дважды не делают таких предложений. Он был юн, он еще не знал, что некоторые книги, поманив, уходят навсегда. А старичок, сжалившись, сказал: "А впрочем, даже хороший перевод - всего лишь перевод, вы ничего не теряете. Лучше бы, конечно, выучить язык, но это слишком, вы найдете предмет поинтереснее, у вас все впереди. Но если хотите..." "Я научусь читать! - перебил Райнер. - Я буду читать со словарем, это же несложно. Я выучу алфавит, попрошу кого-нибудь на факультете мне помочь, найду учебники русского, разберусь сам. Я выучу".   
Он изучал немецкую филологию и книжное дело в ЛМУ, в отстроенном заново университете Людвига-Максимилиана. Запах белой розы еще держался в этих стенах, пожилые преподаватели помнили брата и сестру Шолль и вздыхали: "О, они были так молоды, так молоды! Какое будущее ждало их, если бы..." - если бы они тогда не попались с листовками. Пока свободою горим, пока сердца для чести живы, - думали они и не смотрели в будущее, будущее охватывало три дня, от ареста до казни, с восемнадцатого по двадцать второе февраля. "Es lebe die Freiheit!", а остальное уже не имеет значения. И старичок, который мог когда-то увидеть их живыми, встретить на улице и пройти мимо, произнес мягко: "А, вы еще не знаете кириллицу? Ну, ничего страшного, с ней вы легко справитесь, что бы ни говорили, она не так сложна, как кажется. Гораздо легче греческого алфавита, вы сами не заметите, как выучите ее. Аз-буки-веди-глаголь-добро - этого уж давно нет, кончено. Но я, если позволите, просто прочитаю вам вслух одно стихотворение, и вы поймете сами, как оно звучит по-русски. Не пугайтесь, оно совсем маленькое, вы не успеете соскучиться". Мне не скучно, пробормотал Райнер, я вовсе не... Но старичок приподнял руку, останавливая его, и завел тихо: "Любви, надежды, тихой славы недолго нежил нас обман".   
\- Я не понимал ни слова и я понимал все, я упросил его повторить раз пять, чтоб выучить со слуха. Я чуть с ума не сошел, а может быть, сошел.   
\- Кто он был, этот человек? Эмигрант?   
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Райнер, - я больше никогда его не встречал. И о нем никто ничего не знал, он появился и исчез, как ангел. Он говорил не очень чисто, я тогда не чувствовал, а сейчас понимаю. Возможно, он был поляк или даже чех.   
\- Если б это был поляк, он, наверно, читал бы вам Мицкевича. Ну, например...   
\- Budrys und seine Söhne. Und seine Sonne. И все-таки он мне прочитал Пушкина, и с тех пор я недели две изводил всех этими стихами. Я познакомился с одним молодым славистом, он разобрал со мной кириллицу и кое-что из грамматики. Я даже хотел перейти на факультет славистики, хоть это было не так-то легко.   
\- И вы перешли?   
\- Нет. Но я встретил Ленхен.   
У них был студенческий роман - не германский, а совсем советский, с грошовыми развлечениями, танцами до упаду, подготовкой к экзаменам, прогулками до рассвета. Они бродили по городу, разговаривая взахлеб, и Ленхен читала ему стихи - как тот старичок, нет, лучше старичка, с милым акцентом, с четким и чистым произношением: "нас учат не комкать окончания, а выговаривать хорошенько, это ужасно сложно, но так интересно". И Райнер завороженно повторял за нею: "На холме пред казаками вьется красный де-ли-баш". Они колдовали вдвоем, вызывали из небытия смешные и страшные картинки "перестрелки за холмами", смотрели из обоих лагерей: делибаш уже на пике, а казак без головы! - и хохотали на весь город, не разбирая, над чем смеются. Абрам Терц еще не написал тогда "Прогулки с Пушкиным", но мои веселые студенты Райнер и Ленхен шпацировали с Пушкиным вместо него, щелкали каблуками, как в кадрили, припрыгивали, ловя сквозь чужой язык дробный разухабистый ритм: "Делибаш! не суйся к лаве, пожалей свое житье! Вмиг аминь лихой забаве: попадешься на копье!". Прибежали в избу дети, второпях зовут отца: тятя, тятя, наши сети при-та-щи-ли мер-тве-ца! - выкрикивали, как считалку, твистуя на мостовой, порхали, словно пух от уст Эола, юлили, скользили и любили друг друга под покровительством, под хитрым прищуром "ай-да-Пушкина", тени на блюдечке, в цилиндре набекрень.   
\- Мы поженились, когда я закончил университет. Ленхен на год младше меня. Мы начали собирать пушкинские издания, не очень редкие, на редкие не было денег.   
\- И не только пушкинские, правда?   
\- Конечно. Я стал букинистом, если можно им стать. Я им был всегда, но теперь я понимал, что хочу собирать и чем хочу торговать. Это очень важно.   
\- Да, очень важно. Райнер, а вам приходилось продавать книги, которые вы хотели бы оставить себе?   
\- Приходилось, - признался он и улыбнулся беспомощно, - особенно сначала. Чтобы не... как это сказать?.. камнем на дно? Нет, кануть на дно.   
\- Пойти ко дну.   
\- Да, камнем в омут ледяной, это у Галича, кажется. Но я не всегда продавал, я иногда отдавал бесплатно. А? Нет, не только книги, не только. Flugblätter, например.   
Weiße Rose уронила на него несколько лепестков: в конце пятидесятых он по случаю купил с рук листовки Софи и Ганса: полдюжины перепечатанных и переписанных от руки страниц. "В нашем распоряжении лишь одно средство - пассивное сопротивление. Мы не молчим, мы - ваша больная совесть, Белая Роза не оставит вас в покое". "Нет, не только книги", нет, не только Софи и Ганс сочинили эти листовки. "Все знают Geschwister Scholl, - говорил Райнер, - но мало кто сумеет назвать остальных. Christoph Probst, Kurt Huber, Willi Graf, Alexander Schmorell... вы слышали когда-нибудь эти имена?" Двадцать один, двадцать пять, двадцать пять, снова двадцать пять, двадцать четыре... и одному профессору Курту Хуберу было пятьдесят, когда его убили. Нет, я не знал этих имен, и листовки я не читал.   
\- Я никогда не интересовался вашим Widerstandsbewegung. Знал, что оно было, но глубоко не копал.   
\- Я передал потом эти листовки в архив. Скопировал для себя, конечно, но не стал продавать.   
\- И правильно.   
\- А вы знаете, что Александр Шморель родился в России, в Оренбурге? Там служил его отец.   
\- В первый раз слышу от вас, Райнер.   
"Поищите его фотографии", - посоветовал Райнер, и я послушно поискал и нашел несколько бледных снимков в энциклопедических и газетных статьях, посвященных "Белой розе". Как часто писали в них попросту: "Софи Шолль, Ганс Шолль, Курт Хубер и др., Geschwister Scholl, Christoph Probst u.a., Sophie Scholl, Hans Scholl, Willi Graf at alias...". Александр Шморель все время попадал в "другие", для его длинных имени и фамилии не хватало строки. Тем лучше, а то его пришпиливали к иконе и нахлобучивали мученический венец - как будто мало ему досталось при жизни! Со святыми упокой, польем труп елеем и лампадным маслицем, назовем героическим отроком, смахнем жирную слезу. Он уже не возразит, вот и славно, он смазан сусальным золотом, цветочками посыпан. Спи, Сашенька Шморель, спи, Шурочка, спи и не просыпайся. Я перелистывал исторические справочники и смотрел на худенького юношу с трубкой то в руках, то в зубах. Милое лицо, не печальное, не таинственное, милое - только и всего. Он неплохо рисовал, любил музыку и искусство, изучал медицину, с детства говорил на двух языках - немецком и русском. Дружил с Гансом Шоллем, после его ареста пытался бежать в Швейцарию, но вернулся в Мюнхен, во время налета спустился в бомбоубежище, там его узнали и схватили. Это случилось двадцать четвертого февраля, в день похорон Ганса и Софи (и Кристофа Пробста, конечно, ведь его казнили вместе с ними). Вот и все. Ах, нет, еще судили, в апреле, а в июле убили в тюрьме Штадельхайм. "Я чувствую, что моя жизнь должна закончиться сейчас, раньше, чем я думал, потому что я выполнил свою задачу. Я не знал бы, что мне делать еще на этой земле". Вот такую красивую голову отрубили. Совсем юную голову, словно вырезанную из камня.   
\- Райнер, помните у Стендаля? В самом конце, когда Матильда де Ла Моль едет в наглухо занавешенной карете после казни Жюльена Сореля. "Она везла, положив себе на колени, голову человека, которого она так любила". Когда я перечитываю "Красное и черное", мне всегда хочется выговорить именно эту фразу вслух. Там все заключено в словечке "так", без него любовь Матильды де Ла Моль показалась бы смазанной, ненастоящей. Она не просто "любила", она "так любила", и поэтому везла его голову, положив себе на колени. Понимаете?   
\- Немного. Но при чем же тут Шморель?   
\- Да ни при чем. Просто мне подумалось, что у него, бедняжки, не было даже своей Матильды. Никакой известной, задокументированной любви - ни у него, ни у Ганса, ни у Софи. Все ушло в любовь к свободе. Конечно, было бы соблазнительно додумать особые отношения Шмореля с Гансом, или с Софи, или не знаю с кем еще, но это уже беллетристика.   
\- Вы романтик. К тому же, во времена Стендаля и Сореля родственникам еще отдавали тела казненных, а в двадцатом веке перестали.   
\- Когда был Террор, тоже не отдавали тела, слишком много лишней суеты. Сваливали в яму, заливали негашеной известью, и привет. Двадцатый век ничего не изменил, и это нормально, если убивают много, некогда возиться и ждать, что вот придут родные, заберут тело, заберут голову, распишутся в нужной графе. Похороны за казенный счет, последняя государственная милость к преступнику и его несчастной семье.   
\- Вам жаль Шмореля, Гуль?   
\- Мне жаль Софи. В двадцать один год умирать очень страшно, даже если совсем не боишься. И умирать ни за что - за листовки, за инакомыслие, за... как это?.. за passiver Widerstand. То есть, конечно, с точки зрения тоталитарного государства, инакомыслие и листовки - это "что-то", но все равно, нормальный разум этого не принимает.   
Не помню, когда мы говорили с Райнером о Белой розе, не помню, где. Кажется, была весна предыдущего года, душное безвременье, когда никто уже не ждал перемен. Все могло тянуться вечно, а потом рассыпаться в одночасье, слинять в два дня или в три, как в семнадцатом. И ничего, и вовсе не жалко. Мы сидели в Александровском саду, спиной к красным стенам, лицом к уродливым фонтанам. Слева, в повороте аллеи, цвели японские вишни. Я думал о Софи Шолль, о ней одной, девочке в вязаной кофте: ее привели в голую комнату, положили на доску и нажали на рычаг. Нож упал с небольшой высоты и перерезал шею. Я не знал, кого казнили первым - ее или брата, или бедного Пробста, я додумывал детали: в камере остался листок с ее последним, воистину последним словом. "Пишите завещание, - сказали ей и сунули синий карандаш. - Пишите скорее, у вас мало времени". Целая вечность была у Софи, пока она писала ровно и спокойно: "Да здравствует свобода". А дописав, встала и поправила кофточку, так радостно, так остро ощущая свое тело; конвоиры сказали равнодушно: "Закончили? Пора", - и взяли ее за локти. Нечего бояться, гильотина - это совсем не больно и не страшно, когда вешают - гораздо противнее. Ну, чего вы молчите, раньше надо было думать и не лезть в политику, а теперь все, отпели свое, отгуляли. Давайте скорее, да не волнуйтесь, это ерунда - чик, и готово. Рота не выстраивалась квадратом, не выбивала барабанную дробь, тележка не стучала по мостовой, и никто не читал Корнеля, никто не кричал: "Не надо!". И в отдаленье - чистый голос: "Я к смерти готов".   
Я все увидал в две минуты, задохнулся от страха, как будто меня протащили через двор, дали закурить, скороговоркой прочитали: "На основании... тра-та-та-та... за призывы к подрыву обороно...спо...собности... за саботаж и пораженческие настроения... за непристойную ругань... за порчу государственного имущества... за надписи нестираемой краской зеленого цвета... к смерти! Окончательно, обжалованию не подлежит, давайте следующего, а то до ужина не управимся". Я был - вопреки своему полу - не Гансом и не Кристофом, я был Софи, и ворот вязаной кофточки врезался в мое горло. На соседней скамейке любезничала парочка, и девушка держала на коленях, как ребенка, три белых розы в бумаге, приподнимала и покачивала в ладонях их вялые нежные головки. Какие-то птицы щебетали далеко вверху, и била вода из шлангов, смывая пыль с тротуара. Райнер спросил участливо:   
\- Вы расстроились из-за этой истории?   
\- Мне жаль Софи, - повторил я. - У меня убогое сексистское мышление. Я допускаю, что можно бороться с мужчинами и убивать их ни за что, за идеологию, но я не выношу, когда убивают женщин. Никакого понятия о равноправии, правда?   
\- Вы слишком женственный, вот и все. Поэтому вы принимаете это близко к душе... нет, к сердцу. Близко к сердцу. Вы ставите себя на место женщины и думаете, что убивают вас.   
\- Так оно и есть, Райнер, вы правы. Вы поймали меня.   
\- Когда убивают за идеологию, не обращают внимания на пол. Враг не имеет пола, понимаете? Он враг, и только, и его надо убить.   
\- И это я знаю, не сомневайтесь. В конце концов, у нас с вами общее прошлое.   
Осени меня своим крылом, город ветхий с тайнами неназванными. Я говорил об общем прошлом, как об общем преступлении: мы с Райнером были повязаны кровью, пролитой не нами и не ради нас, мы оба вышли из последних дряхлых и нечеловеческих империй. Райнеру дышалось легче, чем мне: за него покаялись, и Вилли Брандт встал за него на колени в Варшаве. А я существовал с чужими непрощенными грехами, я слушал, как вокруг твердили мои ровесники: "Информация неверная, сведения преувеличены, это либеральная истерия, репрессировали не миллионы, а всего лишь сотни тысяч, перестаньте орать, лес рубят - щепки летят". Бедный мой прадед Лазарь попал в сотни тысяч, не повезло ему, учителю математики из Калуги. Тонкая щепочка страшной поры, ужели он и вправду был шпионом и вредителем, ужели злоумышлял против его императорского усатого величества? Он-то наверняка не печатал листовки, не призывал к неповиновению и саботажу - да и как мог не повиноваться пятилетке, как мог саботировать на уроках? Жил себе, жил, а потом перестал жить.   
\- А все-таки, вам хорошо, Райнер. Знаете, как в стихах: "Александру Сергеичу хорошо! Ему прекрасно! Гудит мельничное колесо, боль угасла". Мы возвращаемся к вашему Пушкину.   
\- К нашему Пушкину, Гуль. Но почему мне хорошо?   
\- Вы... свободны от ассоциаций. Вы можете не чувствовать себя виноватым. Я себя чувствую виноватым за все - за Сталина, за лагеря, за Бутырки и Треблинки, даже за смерть Софи Шолль. Конечно, ужасная глупость.   
\- Но вы же себя чувствуете виноватым не всегда, а время от времени, - сказал Райнер. - Вам просто надо чаще отвлекаться.   
\- Я отвлекаюсь.   
Не думайте, Райнер, что я был совестливым и отзывчивым, я глушил себя, как глушат "Голос Америки": за треском ничего не расслышишь, прорвутся несколько фраз, да и те без конца и начала. Я погружался в книги и не вспоминал о своих и чужих грехах: как можно думать о чем-то, если я не прочел еще что-то, не взял в руки, не унес к себе домой? В стенку моего аквариума стучали кулаками, бормотали, прижимаясь губами и носом к стеклу: послушайте, да вы, наверно, слышали - опять у нас берут за анекдоты! Какой ужас, восклицал я, а правду говорят, что недавно Иванова вышибли с работы - ну что за идиоты! А как вам эти клятвы-заверения - мол, вывелись у нас антисемиты? А Бабий Яр заброшен тем не менее, как будто они все там зарыты - и не только антисемиты, но еще и националисты всех мастей, насильники, шовинисты, ряженые казаки. Я качал головой и просил анекдотов, за которые берут, вышвыривают, прижимают к ногтю: а скажи-ка мне, Мойше, сколько ног у таракана? мне бы ваши заботы, господин учитель! Мне бы ваши заботы, господа, когда в моих ладонях рассыпался переплет, и пересохшие страницы крошились и ломались; мне кричали из-за стекла: да очнись же, оглянись, мы тонем, мы идем ко дну! а я шептал: как притонем, так и вытонем, оттолкнемся и всплывем когда-нибудь, не переживайте. Наверно, я отвлекался чересчур часто, я переставал ощущать опасность, забывался - чтоб потом очнуться, оглянуться и ахнуть: боже мой, да что же это, да разве такое может быть на свете? Сам виноват, не спи, не спи, художник, не предавайся сну, а раз уж проспал все, не жалуйся, не спрашивай: это вы наделали? - нет, это ты наделал. Мой аквариум разлетался вдребезги (надо бы новый купить на Птичьем рынке), я вставал сконфуженно и ступал на жесткую примороженную землю: по ней легко идти, стуча каблуками, как копытами. Так что же, спрашивали меня друзья, пойдем, разопьем поллитровочку под прелестные песни Высоцкого? Дурные намеки проступали в невинном вопросе, я узнавал цитату, я хотел отмахнуться и закричать: что вы меня выставляете стукачом и сексотом, вы меня еще на площадь Дзержинского пригласите, в закрытый буфет КГБ, не смейте так шутить, это совсем не смешно! - но они добавляли соблазнительно: подарю вам такую листовочку! - и я обреченно отвечал: а я вслух почитаю из Бродского.   
\- Моя беда, Райнер, в том, что я разрываюсь надвое. Я не могу решить, выйти ли мне на улицу - в переносном смысле, вы понимаете, - и заняться чем-то полезным и заметным, поработать в какой-нибудь общественной организации, открыть выставку Лилиной графики, у нее чудесная графика, и я мог бы договориться, найти спонсоров, стать куратором... Или лучше уйти в себя, возделывать свой сад, заниматься книгами и библиотеками, концентрироваться, молчать, терпеть, конструировать мир внутри, а на внешнее не обращать внимания. И не делать скидок ни на пожары, ни на бедствия, ни на революции: вытворяйте все, что хотите, меня это не касается, у меня есть я и мое дело, остальное меня не интересует. Я не знаю, что честнее, я бросаюсь туда-сюда и везде выгляжу дурно: не активист и не созидатель, а цветок в проруби.   
\- Не говорите так, это грубо. Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду: keine Blume, sondern Scheisse, нет, грубо и несправедливо.   
\- Справедливее некуда, я такой и есть: ненадежный человек, беспринципный, беззаботный. Когда делают что-нибудь ужасное, принимают очередной гадкий и глупый закон, или разгоняют оппозицию, или попросту воруют, "рас-пи-ли-ва-ют", новый глагол, не "лямзят", а именно "распиливают", так вот, я сначала говорю: да ладно, они не всерьез, да ладно, не принимайте близко к сердцу. А потом просыпаюсь и начинаю кричать караул и возмущаться, но уже поздно, я опоздал, и чувствую, что я смешон, я трус и я дурак, или подлец, не знаю, что приятнее. Уж лучше сразу заявить: я занят, политика не для меня, я не хочу размениваться на мелочи, не хочу себя распылять, оставьте меня с вашей гражданской войной. И все, и нет вопросов, от меня бы уже ничего не ждали. Но я же так тоже не могу, я завожусь по пустякам. Вот скажите: Сталин.   
\- Шталин.   
\- Даже лучше вот так: Сталин - эффективный менеджер.   
\- В самом деле? Я всегда полагал, что он создал рабский строй, как при фараонах. Хорошо, хорошо, я скажу: Шталин - эффективный менеджер. У меня не получается произнести его фамилию правильно.   
\- Вы просто не хотите произносить ее правильно, Райнер. Неважно, смотрите: когда я слышу что-нибудь подобное, я сразу выхожу из себя и плююсь, как верблюд, честное слово, как каракумский злой верблюд. Внутреннее равновесие утрачено, книги летят к черту, я произношу длинные речи о том, что эта страна никогда не исправится, потому что в ней не было десталинизации, о преступлениях Сталина говорят вскользь, с вечным этим "да, но" - все равно как про Гитлера сказать: да, убивал евреев, но дороги-то какие сделал, автобаны замечательные, до сих пор все катаются с ветерком и радуются. А евреи - ну, евреев, конечно, жалко, но дело-то прошлое, это же не вчера было. И у нас тоже: мол, это же не вчера было, чего вы нервничаете, дышите глубже кислородом. Зато заводы какие выстроил! Домны задул! Сталь, тракторы, колхозы, электрификация, индустриализация, великое освоение Сибири! И войну выиграл, наконец. И на этой чертовой выигранной войне он выезжает до сих пор, хотя сам сделал все, чтобы войну проиграли, сам загнал миллионы в плен и под оккупацию, и просто под прямой огонь, а теперь, изволите ли видеть, мои современники меня учат, что я живу благодаря мудрому руководству товарища Сталина. Вы здесь из искры раздували пламя, спасибо вам, я греюсь у костра.   
\- Вы жаловались на то, что разрываетесь надвое. При чем тут Сталин?   
\- А вы все-таки выговорили правильно. Я только показываю, как легко меня вырвать из апатии, я не могу быть совсем равнодушным и заниматься своими делами. Но я горячусь, руками размахиваю, кричу, спорю, а потом выдыхаюсь и возвращаюсь к тому, с чего начал: оставьте меня в покое, мне все равно, что будет. Куда я ни кинусь, везде чувствую себя самозванцем, горлопаном, пустым местом.   
\- Это очень... как сказать... интеллигентные сомнения.   
\- Не интеллигентные, а интеллигентские, Райнер. Разные вещи, в конечном счете, я не приношу пользы ни там, ни там.   
\- А вы хотели бы приносить пользу? Станьте волонтером, помогайте людям бескорыстно.   
\- Я для этого слишком ленив.   
Иногда я откупался деньгами - со мной, видите ли, было очень выгодно иметь дело в "тучные дни": я получал гонорар и летел домой, еще не успев спустить все на стишки, рубашечки и безделушки. Меня перехватывали на улице, безошибочно читали на моем лице: я дам на политзаключенных, на адвокатов, на больных, на музеи, но на монастыри и часовни, извините, не дам, восстанавливайте их сами, а меня увольте; ну и ладно, церковники обойдутся без моих рублей и без моей любви. Сборщики обступали меня, и я узнавал их, я встречался с ними у кого-то в гостях, на лестницах в университете, у прудов на Воробьевых - на Ленинских горах. "Старик, куда собрался, старик, ну ты прекрасно выглядишь, настоящий яппи, то есть хиппи, нечто среднее, переходная стадия, короче говоря, тут такое дело, мы реставрируем один домик, тебя не приглашаем, у тебя руки-крюки, ты все испортишь, но вот если ты поможешь нам материально, мы тебя сейчас же все расцелуем. Ребята, становись в очередь целовать Гуля, он нам подкинет монет, а мы ему взамен подарим книжечку, отличную книжечку, "Мой спальной калпак", не путай с каракалпаком, в оригинале - "Mon Bonnet de nuit" написал ее Луи-Себастьен Мерсье, утопист и прогрессист, а у нас ее издали в восемьдесят девятом году, в тысяча семьсот, конечно, как раз поспели к революции. Первых десяти страниц нету, ну ничего, переживешь, сам напишешь, если захочешь, ну, бери, бери, и выворачивай карманы"". Я прижимал к груди том второй в цельноколенкоровом переплете, я отдавал деньги без счета - возьмите сколько вам надо, я еще заработаю, мне не жалко. "Обратите внимание, товарищи, наш Гуль никогда не носит с собой бумажник, и вору приходится проявлять особую изворотливость, чтоб его обчистить, поэтому..." Поэтому, обрывал я, вы ведете себя как обыкновенные бандиты: вместо того, чтобы застенчиво обшаривать мой пиджак, сразу приставляете нож к горлу - руки вверх, финансы на бочку, на помощь звать бесполезно, полиция давно куплена. Ладно уж, оставьте мне сотню на метро и проваливайте, и если я узнаю, что вы ничего не реставрируете, а просто грабите доверчивых прохожих - обижусь на вас и никогда больше к себе не приглашу. "Мы этого не вынесем, правда, уважаемые граждане? Если Гуль с нами раззнакомится, жизнь кончена, придется нам приложить все усилия, чтоб не растратить наши ограниченные средства на кино и мороженое. Кстати, чуть не забыл предупредить, мы берем в долг, и не позднее понедельника отдадим все чистоганом, мы тут недалеко, на Садовом, где пожар". Вихрь несся дальше: одного обобрали, надо искать и окружать следующего, вертеть, ласкать, забалтывать, пока он сам не отдаст все, поблагодарив. Я оставался на тротуаре с Луи-Себастьеном Мерсье в объятиях, с помадой на щеке, взъерошенный, встрепанный, - и мне делали замечание: "Вы бы привели себя в порядок, молодой человек, нельзя в таком виде ходить по улицам, здесь не деревня, а город". Я не отвечал - зачем связываться? - я думал: кто такой Мерсье, надо почитать о нем что-нибудь, я никогда прежде не встречал его имени.   
О, Райнер рассказал бы мне наверняка, кто был Мерсье и что написал, и перечислил бы отличия "L'an 2440" от "Москвы 2042": четыреста лет разницы, и города другие; нет там монахов, священников, проституток, воров, учителей танцев, рабов, налогов, чая и кофе, табака, а все фривольные книжки собрали и сожгли на главной площади, на Гревской площади, - чтоб не смущать умы. Мороз по коже от такого счастья, я предпочту остаться в своем веке ("ты одно мне по нраву, наше время"); не могу я, когда жгут книги, даже если они пусты, гадки и вредны, а все равно - сам в огонь полезу, чтобы вытащить их оттуда. Нет ничего отвратительнее цензурных комитетов, какими бы благими намерениями они ни прикрывались, как ни старались бы тонко и легко проводить границы: вот это хорошее сочинение, его должно сохранить и передать народу, а это безделка, халтурка, пакость и непристойность, спалить ее, чтоб мерзкого духу ее здесь не было. Заседания длились с девяти до шести, минус час на обед, с утра референты притаскивали горы книг на проверку и обсуждение, подсовывали ведомости на подпись: в соответствии с решением, принятым та-та-та числа тру-ту-ту месяца трам-пам-пам года, перечисленные ниже наименования были изъяты из библиотек и личных собраний и ликвидированы. Да у вас, батенька, ошибочка вышла, благодушно замечал председатель, поторопились вы, до "Терезы-философа" мы еще не дошли, а вы ее уж на костерок отправили, поспешили, да-с. Ну ничего, книжонка-то все одно - пустейшая и не философская ни капли, мы вот ее припишем в позавчерашний протокол, и дело в шляпе. И не таскайте вы нам все эти стопки, не надрывайтесь, а то пыль разводите, а смотреть мы их не смотрим, нам ни к чему, мы и так знаем, что запретить, что разрешить, чай, не первый день служим. Вы уж, пожалуйста, нам на карточках пишите названия да выходные данные, и все, с карточками и вам легче, и нам. Ну, ступайте, голубчик, да скажите девочкам, чтоб чайку нам заварили, что ли. Надо горло промочить, вот сами посудите: мы тут минут двадцать сидим, не дольше, а насквозь пропылились, и все из-за книг, из-за них, и добро бы книги были хорошие, а то один хлам, испачканная бумага. Не ценят наше здоровье, а зря, мы себя не жалеем, все на алтарь отечества, все для счастья народа, ночей недосыпаем, света белого не видим. Я, голубчик, в последний раз в отпуску был прошлой осенью, и всего недельку, вздохнуть не успел, а пришлось возвращаться - без меня не справляются, да. Ah! chère, и в моей жизни tout n'est pas rose. Разве я не вижу, что du train, que nous allons, нам еще разгребать и разгребать все эти горы? Гадкая у нас работа, в прежние времена так, знаете ли, золотари работали, по горло в нечистотах. Будь моя воля, я бы учил писать только взрослых, когда у них уже привычки определились, и видно, кто безнравственный, а кто нет, чтобы они попусту бумагу не переводили. Конечно, и тут ошибиться можно, иной раз диву даешься, как человек притворяется: посмотришь - тишайшая барышня, девица, из хорошей семьи, воды не замутит, говорит робко, глаз не поднимает, ангел во плоти, хоть в живую картину, хоть в аллегорию, хоть куда, даже завидуешь родителям - вот, сумели воспитать отраду себе и утешение. А потом выясняется, что это преподлейшее существо, хитрое, лживое, скрытное, и девицей-то не назовешь - натурально средний пол. И пишет, конечно, пишет, выучили же ее грамоте за казенный счет на свою голову, пишет, что не нам, видите ли, решать, какие книги уничтожить, а какие помиловать, и вообще, мол, книги уничтожать нельзя, это преступление. То есть, она подрывает основы нашего государства, она утверждает, что наш строй - не самый лучший и самый справедливый в мире, и мало того, что она говорит, она еще и других пытается в этом убедить. Это, голубчик, самое настоящее распутство, раз-вра-ще-ние молодежи, смущение умов. Или вот еще - ученый, триста научных работ, седые волосы, почтенный старец, сорок пять лет трудового стажа, столп общества, казалось бы, честнее человека не найти. Так потом обнаруживается, что этот двурушник, этот волк в овечьей шкуре вместе со своими учениками спасает то, что надо сжечь, в тайниках прячет всякую мерзость, порнографию, террористическую литературу, пропаганду бог знает чего, прости господи. И мы с ним еще пытаемся мягко, ему и на суде сам прокурор говорит: как же так, ведь вы поставлены следить за здоровьем нации, вы должны взращивать юные побеги из семян добра (он великий оратор, наш прокурор), вы всегда были примером для сограждан, и значит, вы нам лгали? Как это дурно, вы, по правде говоря, не заслуживаете наказания, вас следует предоставить вашей совести. Как бы поступил нормальный человек, такой, как мы с вами? Встал бы, раскаялся, попросил прощения, пообещал загладить свою вину перед государством, которому отплатил неблагодарностью за все благодеяния. А этот старик, поверите ли, голубчик, я видел своими глазами, я был на том процессе, этот старик вскочил с места и сказал всем - прокурору, судье, адвокату, свидетелям, зрителям: вы сами не понимаете, что вы творите, вы думаете, что сжигаете плохие книги и избавляетесь от всего плохого, но это неправда. Вас обманули. Каково, а? Нас обманули! И давай доказывать, что наш строй - не самый лучший на свете, что мы сами губим науку, искусство, культуру, что мы лжем, делаем зло, втираем очки, не созидаем, а разрушаем, и чем громче кричим, что все у нас хорошо, тем яснее становится, что все у нас плохо. Видите, какой мерзавец оказался? Ну и ничего не поделаешь, пришлось расстрелять.   
\- Но я помню Нимёллера, не думайте, Райнер, что я его забыл. В конце концов, когда за мной придут - ну, если придут, все wenn и wenn, никакой разницы, - я, конечно, буду сокрушаться и повторять: "Als sie mich holten, gab es keinen mehr, der protestieren konnte". Это уж как водится, это, что ни говори, красивое стихотворение. Но до тех пор я так и буду лениться, читать и рассуждать о пустяках, буду прогуливаться с вами по бульварам, как сейчас.   
\- Наверно, тогда я уже умру.   
\- Нет, что вы, как вы можете умереть? Я в это не верю, вы обязаны жить долго-долго, вы должны пережить меня, я на этом настаиваю.   
\- А если я завещаю вам что-нибудь?   
\- О, тогда... мне очень жаль, тогда - умирайте.   
"Некоторые Bibliophiles за книги продают себя, а вы продадите других, но попросите хорошую цену", - сказал он весело, с наслаждением прокатывая во рту "хорошую цену", и я подумал - вот так полковник в "Войне и мире" едва удерживается от счастливой улыбки, отрубая красивое слово "наповал". Он разгадал меня быстрее, чем другие старики: еще бы, ведь нас сближало произнесенное, превознесенное библиофильство. Умри я раньше, он бы вздохнул обо мне, но утешился скоро, узнав, что я оставил ему что-нибудь из своего бедного собрания, маленький томик - "картонный домик" - с нежною надписью. "Вас уже не будет со мной, Гуль, но будет память о вас". И я расстроился бы, достав поутру из почтового ящика старомодный конверт с траурной каемкой: "Г-жа Элена с прискорбием извещает о кончине своего супруга, г-на Райнера"; я всхлипнул бы пару раз и попросил Лилю подать мне словарь и хорошей бумаги - письмо г-же Элене, фрау Ленхен. "Примите, пожалуйста, мои искренние соболезнования, мне будет очень не хватать дорогого господина Райнера. Я был знаком с ним не очень долго, но успел искренне его полюбить. Если вам понадобится помощь, прошу вас, обратитесь ко мне, потому что расстояния не имеют значенья теперь, когда его нет с нами". Нет, чересчур пышно и путано, она не поймет, и проще было бы спросить прямо: не приказал ли Райнер перед смертью передать мне что-нибудь? Ах, неужели, какое счастье, какое несчастье, до чего же он мил и любезен, раз включил меня в завещание, я знал, что он меня любит, как сына, но не рассчитывал на столь сильную любовь. Не беспокойтесь о деньгах, милая фрау, расходы я оплачу, но пришлите мне немедленно эти книги, я не могу больше ждать, я не хочу больше ждать.   
Я знал, чего желать: в его собрании хранились - для себя, не на продажу, - "Александрийские песни" в переводе Элиасберга, двадцать первый год, "Музарион Ферлаг", один из ста экземпляров "Приключений Эме Лебефа" с рисунками Ганса Мейда, мюнхенский "Джон Фирфакс" с гравюрами по дереву. Как я мог не завидовать счастливцу, обладавшему такими сокровищами? "Видали вы "Эме Лебеф" с рисунками Мейда? По-моему, восхитительна". Я никогда их не видал, в газетах кое-что читал, и слушал рассказы Райнера; а он любил сильнее всего "Песни", и о 'Die Abenteuer des Aimé Lebeuf', и о 'Die Reisen des Sir John Fairfax durch die Türkei' говорил рассеянно, вскользь: да-да, превосходные издания, редчайшие, коллекционные, но послушайте лучше об 'Alexandrinische Gesänge' в пергаментном переплете, вот прекрасная книга, как жаль, что вы ее ни разу не держали в руках. Послушайте, послушайте, мой друг, - и он описывал влюбленно литографии, раскрашенные вручную, амуров и Антиноев, старых мудрецов и сестер славной Билитис, осликов, пастушков, виноградные гроздья; он искусно возбуждал зависть, он нарывался изо всех сил, и я, не выдержав, грозил ему со смехом:   
\- Знаете, Райнер, вы доиграетесь, я вас ограблю. Дождусь, когда вы умрете, приеду к вашей вдове и выпрошу у нее эту книгу. Или выкраду, если она не отдаст.   
\- Sie sind sehr ungeschickter Dieb, вы сами говорили. А если вы станете просить, Ленхен спустит вас с лестницы.   
\- Ну что вы, я умею нравиться старым дамам.   
\- Тогда я скажу Ленхен, чтобы она остерегалась вас.   
Остерегайтесь меня, фрау Ленхен, спускайте меня с лестницы, когда я приеду к вам после похорон. Я был мошенником и вымогателем, я играл на чужой забывчивости, на инфляции и путанице, на ухабах книжного рынка. У нас перезабыли, сколько надо просить за издание "до революции", "до войны", "до двадцатого века", дурно разбирались в тиражах и раритетах, не смотрели, кто расписался на форзаце. Я пользовался чужой наивностью, обстряпывал свои дела, лукавил по закону - все так поступали, в конце концов, и я был не из худших. И разве Райнер в Мюнхене не выманивал редкости у несведущих владельцев, разве не вздыхал сочувственно: "О, боюсь, вам за это не дадут и ста евро, сами видите, корешок порван, страницы выпадают, а здесь еще и клякса... но из уважения к памяти господина Мейера я заплачу вам сто пятьдесят... как жаль бедного господина Мейера, я его хорошо помню, он сделал столько добра...". Обласканная сирота благодарила и утирала слезы, Райнер угощал ее кофе и шоколадным печеньем, развлекал антикварными историями, смешил, утешал. Ему бы психологом быть, этому плешивому хитрому Райнеру, психологом или славистом: за русские издания, за эмигрантские и петрополисские книжки он не жалел денег, "чтобы порадовать Ленхен".   
\- И вы держитесь на плаву?   
\- Wie bitte?   
\- У вас рентабельный магазин?   
\- Вполне.   
Не трогайте этого небожителя - да Райнер и не был небожителем: он умело высчитывал прибыль, изворачивался, чтобы остаться в плюсе, сводил концы с концами, и не впритык, а внахлест. Мне бы поучиться у него, как вести дела, и тогда, может быть, я тоже стал бы настоящим торговцем, не милым Гулем, а господином Гулем: как вы живете? о, превосходно, мне кланяются и в лицо, и в спину, мои слова имеют вес, а сам я невесом, как прежде. Что ж, рад за вас, на третьем десятке пора остепениться, ведь вы ужасно отстали от своих сверстников. У них уже семьи, счета, кредиты, Гоа и Бали, диссертации, ревматизмы, а вы, чего вы добились? Позвольте дать вам совет: не женитесь, если не хочется, так и быть, и не занимайтесь наукой, раз у вас все равно нет призванья и связей, но перестаньте бегать по заказам и по урокам, сбавьте шаг, говорите солидно и размеренно, поглядывайте чаще на часы. Очень дурно, что вы невесомы, вам надо округлиться немного и повзрослеть, а то вы до сих пор мальчишка, хоть закончили университет - точно закончили? - столько лет назад. И кто вам кланяется? лишь ваши знакомые, не от уважения, а от любви к вам, дешево стоят такие поклоны. Откройте свою лавочку, торгуйте книжками и этими неприличными гравюрами, которые вы храните в столе, наверняка на них найдутся покупатели, мало ли сейчас извращенцев, все можно продать, если постараться. Да, придется потрудиться, но вы проленились полжизни, и если не исправитесь - так и будете до смерти Гулем, а не господином Гулем, и все с вами станут обращаться надменно и насмешливо, как с неудачником - потому что вы и есть неудачник, вы ничего не добились, все растратили попусту.   
Ну что ж, и хвастунам, резонерам, сверчкам, порхунам, шаркунам, папильотам стоит жить, а не умирать, пролетав всего один сезон; откуда знать разумным резонерам, кого из нас помянут когда-нибудь, о ком вздохнут легко и ласково: да, он ничего толком не сделал, он разбрызгал, пролил, проиграл свои таланты, и чудом не влез в долги - оттого ли, что умел желать мало и наслаждаться каждою крошкой, каждым лучом и каждым нежным словом; ничего мне не надо, говорил он, я счастлив, прямо, просто - счастлив, доходят письма мне на третий день. Смотрите на меня свысока, подавайте мне не руку, а два пальца, или кивайте удивленно: о боже мой, и этот здесь? - и сразу предупреждайте, что сейчас не при деньгах и не можете ссудить сколько-нибудь до понедельника; мне все равно, я вне ваших иерархий, меня выдерживает воздух, пока вы лезете по лестнице, теряя запонки и камни из колец. Я ничего не терял из-за вашей нелюбви; пока вы не мешали мне - я вас не замечал, не моя печаль, что вы не могли меня терпеть, и не моя забота - что я не влезал на ваше ложе мира и не позволял рубить себе ноги и голову. Я не хотел быть "господином", вот и все, я, видите ли, мечтал состариться, как состарился Райнер - чтоб в книжных магазинах со мною знакомились юноши и звали меня по имени, проболтав пять минут; потом, взяв под локоть, вели на бульвары и, разгадав мои пристрастия, читали из Кавафиса: "В старинной книге - ей лет сто, пожалуй, - между страницами случайно нашел листок забытый, акварель без подписи".   
\- Название гласит: "Пришествие любви". А лучше было бы - "любви необычайной".   
\- Простите?   
\- Не обращайте внимания, Райнер, я задумался. Рисунок совершенный уст его сулит блаженство милой плоти... Это, знаете ли, Кавафис, вы читали Кавафиса? Бродский написал о нем когда-то чудное эссе, "On Cavafy's Side", "На стороне Кавафиса", я лишь из него и узнал, что существовал такой поэт. Поразительное невежество, правда?   
\- Я так не думаю. Я думаю, многие, как вы, узнавали о нем от Бродского.   
\- И из его переводов - то есть, конечно, это переводы Шмакова, Бродский их только редактировал, но я читал где-то, что вроде бы Бродский их полностью переписал. Не так уж важно, в конце концов, мне кажется, текст становится важнее создателя, основа-то одна и та же - Кавафис, а все остальное - наслоения. Я имею в виду, здесь как у Кузмина - "мне все равно, каким тебя послала ко мне назад зеленая страна", мне все равно, кто бы ни перевел вон то, хрестоматийное: "Когда ты слышишь внезапно в полночь незримой процессии пенье, звуки мерно позвякивающих цимбал, не сетуй на кончившееся везенье...", лучше остановите меня, Райнер, иначе я так и буду читать.   
\- Читайте, пожалуйста, я люблю вас слушать.   
\- Вы просто очень вежливы, а я пользуюсь вашей вежливостью. "...на то что прахом пошли все труды, все планы, все упования, не оплакивай их впустую, но мужественно выговори "прощай" твоей уходящей Александрии".   
\- Nähere dich standhaft dem Fenster, lass deine Seele zuhören - ohne feiges Bittgebet und Wehklagen - zum letzten Mal mit bewegtem Genuss die Melodien und die wunderbaren Klänge der heimlichen Musiktruppe, und nimm Abschied von Alexandria, die du verlierst.   
\- Die du verlierst... Совсем другое ощущение, в переводе Шмакова-Бродского: "и простись с навсегда от тебя уходящей Александрией", имя города - последний удар, Александрия уходит вместе с процессией, вместе с богом. По-немецки звучит иначе, все заканчивается глаголом, и кажется, что Александрия не уходит, а выскальзывает из рук, потому что "попрощайся с Александрией, которую ты теряешь", verlieren - удивительно безнадежное слово, еще печальнее, чем "терять". Я опять выражаюсь неясно, правда? В конце концов, я не могу судить, потому что не знаю греческого, я видел это стихотворение в оригинале, но ничего не понял, там, кажется, тоже глагол на последней месте, точно не "Александрия". И в другом русском переводе, я припоминаю теперь, последняя строчка - "прощаясь с Александрией, которую теряешь", почти то же самое, что в немецком, и наверно, то же самое, что в оригинале.   
\- Чуть-чуть вольности никогда не помешает, особенно в переводе стихов. Но вы начали с другого стихотворения, его я не знаю.   
\- О, это "В старинной книге", образец гомосексуальной лирики, как сказал бы любой исследователь. Я тоже хотел бы найти когда-нибудь в столетней книге позабытую акварель: видите ли, это, пожалуй, не только гомосексуальная лирика, но еще и искательская, археологическая, библиофильская. Наслаждение в наслаждении: снимаешь с полки томик, не знаю чего, ну хоть Гюисманса, впрочем, он недостаточно стар, тогда Нерваля, мою любимую "Сильвию", раскрываешь наугад, ловишь падающий листок, где вопреки тексту нарисована не Сильвия, а неизвестно кто, лесничий на службе у фамилии Конде, "портрет юноши доброго старого времени улыбался нам своим розовым ртом из золоченой рамы", жених прошлого века без невесты, и, глядя на него, вспоминаешь внезапно единственно верное, кавафисовское, блаженное: "Не для любви нормальной и здоровой, не для дозволенного и законного рожден тот юноша на акварели - с такими темно-карими глазами, такою тонкой красотой лица, таким двусмысленным очарованьем".   
\- Cпишите мне его, я хочу прочитать. И вы, конечно, думали о сходстве Кавафиса и Кузмина, вы же любите их, и у них часто совпадают мотивы в стихах.   
\- Совпадают ли, Райнер? Александрия и мальчики - это на поверхности, и еще, пожалуй, античность, хотя у Кузмина ее не так уж и много, и больше в прозе, чем в стихах. Но Кузмин яснее и радостнее, я не говорю о пресловутом кларизме, это общие места, на зубах навязло, но даже в последних сохранившихся, в почти предсмертных стихах - послушайте, сколько света: "В начале было так - и музыка и слово, и ты, и я - один крылатый час, и все в зеленом свете снова, и начиналось музыкой для нас". И дальше все быстрее и быстрее, так, что уже нельзя остановиться, как с горы с разбегу: "Mir erkoren, mir verloren... "Euridice!" - ухнул ворон, ты, дружок, не обессудь, виночерпий Гюлистана, что же медлишь? кличь Тристана, нам пора, склонись на грудь". Неизбежность смерти, необоримость судьбы, неутоленность страсти, и, как Шмаков писал, "светлоокий спутник, уже не victor dux и не "радостный спутник", уже смотрящий глазами, тронутыми смертельной дремой". Голубее льна и стали глаз косит ленив и вял. И к невозможности, недостижимости абсолютной любви, к вечному Liebestod примешивается, мне кажется, утешение - оттого, что все-таки "кони правят нас к Валгалле", а не одного "меня". Вы понимаете?   
\- Да... наверно, понимаю. Но что же Кавафис?   
\- Кавафис всегда трагичнее. У него - по Бродскому - чувство утраты острее, чем чувство обретения, у него каждое мгновение - не запечатленное, а исчезающее, он все время помнит, что в конце концов останется один. Когда он говорит о себе, или хотя бы от первого лица, то всегда оборачивается назад, пытается "воскресить тени некогда любимых", для него каждый возлюбленный - это mir erkoren, mir verloren. Так много эпитафий, так много расставаний, бесплодных, растраченных попусту встреч. И наверно, одно из самых счастливых его стихотворений - помните, о юношах лет двадцати трех, двадцати четырех, в кофейне: один ждет час, другой, третий, уже отчаявшись дождаться, и тут приходит другой, он выиграл деньги, они спасены, они могут пойти в особый дом, заказать спальню и предаться любви. Но рядом с этим стихотворением существует другое, написанное в двадцать девятом, через два года, и в нем история будто рассказана до конца: вот та кофейня, где они бывали вместе, здесь друг ему сказал три месяца назад... тра-та-та-та, мы нищие мальчишки... скажу без лишних слов: я больше не могу с тобой гулять. За двадцать фунтов брошенный любовник возвращает неверного, но поздно: теперь не нужно другу, не нужно ничего, не надо ни нарядов, ни шелковых платков, на гроб его убогий он положил цветы. И в первом стихотворении "он с полдесятого сидел в кофейне и ждал того, другого: скоро явится", а во втором - "и вот сегодня вечером работа подвернулась (что делать, жить-то надо) и привела в кофейню, куда ходили вместе". Когда я перечитываю эти стихотворения, одно за другим, я вспоминаю Адамовича - знаете, он писал Иваску, Одуванчику Павловичу, о его стихах: голубой воздух и небо будто подернуты черным траурным флером. И то же с Кавафисом: на голубое, античное, легкое наброшен черный вуаль, он приглушает звуки, тревожит... У Кузмина этого нет, у него прозрачность, сквозной свет, преодоленное земное притяжение. Можно взлететь, как Наташа Ростова, помните, в деревне, под луной? Кавафис беспощаднее, трагичнее, у него уходят в землю безвозвратно, их придавливают стелами и высекают на камнях, что Левкий в месяце атире уснул последним сном, и утешают - мол, "конец мой был счастливым - в неомраченной любви", но это слабое утешение.   
\- Но не делаете ли вы Кузмина светлее, чем он есть? Ведь он тоже невеселый поэт, а у вас он почти... papillon, farfalla, но не Schmetterling, понимаете, почему?   
\- Понимаю, он - романская бабочка, а не германская. Нет, он, конечно, не таков, и я не считаю его легковесным, не думайте. Но у него нет этой тоски, он вспоминает легче и спокойнее то, что было, и никогда не оглядывается чересчур далеко. Что ж делать, что перестану я видеть твое лицо, слышать твой голос? что выпьется вино, улетучатся ароматы и сами дорогие ткани истлеют через столетья?   
\- Werde ich denn weniger lieben diese schönen zerbrechlichen Dinge, weil sie vergänglich?   
\- Да, он смиряется с тем, что все преходяще, он принимает этот закон - по крайней мере, в "Александрийских песнях". А Кавафис не может смириться, его мучает необратимость каждого мгновения, и он растравляет себя, вспоминает снова и снова, как было все и кануло безвозвратно. Он был красивей - так мне кажется теперь, когда душа зовет его сквозь Время. Сквозь Время. Это было так давно - рисунок, палуба и час послеполуденный.   
Это было так давно - повторял я снова и снова, и думал с сожалением, что не знаю кузминской легкости, мне ближе кавафисовская тоска. Но я лгал или ошибался, я скоро забывал все дурное и гадкое, я отмахивался: ах, оставьте, не хочу больше об этом, все прошло. Разве меньше я стану любить эти милые хрупкие вещи за их тленность, разве не изменю я своей любви - не оттого, что она все-таки сгнила, одряхлела, рассыпалась, а оттого, что я увидал что-то другое и пленился сильнее, чем прежде? И если я вспоминал о прошлых увлечениях, то чаще с досадою на себя, чем с нежностью: было бы из-за чего терять голову, мало ли на свете стихов и мальчишек. О нет, я опять солгал, я не прибавлял к стихам мальчиков, я сам был мальчишкой, в конце концов, и мне полагалось рассказывать весело, как серьезные господа волочились за мною, сулили деньги и наряды, зазывали в гостиницы, и, встретив меня в библиотеке, говорили обо мне: "Читатель он прилежный, но так красив и молод - двадцать три ему исполнилось, и нынче пополудни любовь коснулась уст его и тела".   
\- Но все-таки вы - Гуль, кузминский персонаж, а не кавафисовский.   
\- Даже не из "Александрийских песен"?   
\- Нет, вы современный.   
\- Контемпоральный. И отказаться я готов от мушек и от париков.   
\- Ретроспективный реквизит ненужной ветошью лежит. Да, это о вас, вы совсем не античный, не александрийский.   
\- Но все равно я люблю - издалека, но преданно - этот милый город. Вечерний сумрак над теплым морем, огни маяков на потемневшем небе, запах вербены при конце пира...   
\- Erfrischender Morgen nach durchwachten Nächten, Gang durch die Alleen des Frühlingsgartens... Wann seh ich dich wieder, du Freund, wann seh ich dich wieder?..   
Через две недели после этого разговора Райнер прислал мне маленький пакет. В коконе из картона, в гнездышке из шелка покоились "Alexandrinische Gesänge': номер пять, в цельном пергаментном переплете, с подписью Германа Ротбаллера. Хорошенький голый юнец, загорелый и завитой, взглянул на меня с обложки; у него за спиной плескалось полукруглое море, яхты плыли вдоль берега, кривая пальма нависала слева, а справа паслись лошади на песке. 'Es ist leicht wasserrandig, und Papier vergilbt, aber vollständig und intakt, - я составил в уме описание, зная наперед, что не продам ее, даже если разорюсь; я подумал, что расскажу об этой книге Лиле и Эмочке, - но промолчал, спрятал ее в ящик, запер на ключ, потому что ею надо было наслаждаться тайком, как порнографией. Мне хотелось порезаться о ее зазубренные, неровно вспоротые страницы, и смазать ржавым губы завитого юнца, пометить 'Gesänge' своей кровью, как экслибрисом. Но как я ни старался, мне не удалось даже слегка поцарапать палец - моя кожа ли была слишком груба, или бумажные зазубрины - недостаточно остры? Юнец, отвернувшись, смотрел прочь, туда, 'wo eine ferne Flöte tönt', а я перечитывал в сто первый раз, как историю Апулея, записку Райнера, и чувствовал себя счастливцем.   
Райнер писал: "Дорогой Гуль, теперь вам не нужно ждать моей смерти. Мой приятель из Шарлоттенбурга прислал мне эту книгу, и я с удовольствием дарю ее вам. Обещаю к следующему приезду выучить "Александрийские песни" по-русски, почитаем вместе. Ленхен передает вам привет". Он складывал слова на бумаге еще легче, чем в речи, - или ему помогала Ленхен, подсказывая изящные обороты? Ни ошибки, ни помарки; чернильное перо глубоко врезалось в лист, выдавливало буквы с изнанки. И с необъяснимым, негерманским легкомыслием он озорничал, оснащая твердыми знаками твердые окончания: "вамъ, удовольствиемъ, почитаемъ, приветъ"; наверно, мне следовало бы написать ему в ответ готическим шрифтом (моей бастардой) и также приложить в подарок "Александрийские песни": мера за меру. Но я был хуже милого Райнера, я пожалел для него одной книги, отделался благодарственным письмом. А мог ли я найти для него экземплярчик? Конечно, мог, ведь у меня хранилось на полке издание чуть ли не того же двадцать первого года, пожелтевшая "прометеевская" растрепка с лисьими пятнами на форзаце. Ее и за границу отправили бы без труда: тоже еще, культурное достояние, экий хлам, в руках рассыпается! А мне остались бы крепкие "Сети" и седьмой номер "Весов" от девятьсот шестого, и современные перепечатки с комментариями и вариантами, и даже репринтные ноты - читай, играй, распевай во весь голос. Но я пожадничал, и о чем теперь говорить? Мне легче было расстаться с добрым именем и с честью своей, чем с книгами, - даже ради ласкового друга.   
От Райнера сейчас протянется ниточка к Гафизу. В последнюю встречу, в начале календарной весны, мы заговорили о книгах, которых никогда не было, о книгах, которые мы хотели бы заполучить? Сборник северных гафизитов мелькнул передо мной: невинный соблазн, недостижимая мечта. Ах, я знал наизусть, каким он мог бы стать и попасть мне в руки, я повторял с наслаждением снова и снова: маленькая, маленькая книжечка, almanach de poch, триста нумерованных экземпляров с красными ленточками, читать ее нужно с конца к началу и справа влево, или при помощи зеркала; а в ней многоцветные миниатюрные портреты с вуалированными лицами, изображения nature morte - яства и свечи, голубые цветы, эрос и антэрос, купол Государственной думы за окном. Разве не прелесть, Райнер, разве это не очаровательное завершение очаровательной мистификации? Все ахнут, снобы умрут от зависти, все скандализуются и закричат, ну правда, так бы и вышло. А цензура сначала непременно наложила бы арест на весь тираж, по сговору, чтоб подогреть интерес, и потом читатели скупили бы книжечки и по десять, и по пятнадцать, и по двадцать рублей! В революцию первой полсотней топили бы буржуйки, две дюжины уехали бы в эмиграцию, пара-тройка с надрывами и дефектами попала бы в Публичную библиотеку. Еще полсотни могли исчезнуть в войну: в блокаде, в бомбежках, в великих пожарах. Ах да, забыл тридцать седьмой: кому-нибудь сами знаете сколько лет дальних лагерей без права переписки с полной конфискацией имущества, и славный сборничек с алой ленточкой туда же, в мешок, и в архив, или в сейф, или на рынок. Шито-крыто, и в частных собраниях да в открытой продаже дожили бы до моего рождения полтораста item'ов; а дальше уж как повезет - либо раскопаю в развале за бесценок, либо утащу из чужого шкафа, либо выпрошу, либо выкуплю. Сослагательное наклонение смешалось с изъявительным, грамматика полетела к черту, Райнер засмеялся и сказал:   
\- Когда мне было столько же лет, сколько вам, я тоже мечтал о ненапечатанных книгах. Я же правильно говорю - "ненапечатанных"?   
\- Совершенно правильно. Можно еще говорить - "ненаписанных". О каких книгах вы мечтали?   
\- Я уже не помню... я расскажу потом. Потом эти мечты проходят, когда понимаешь, что и среди напечатанных...   
\- ...есть кое-что интересное. Да, разумеется. Но мне все равно жаль этого сборника. И еще одной книги, тоже не без Кузмина. Он хотел издать "Пример влюбленным", из своих стихов и стихов Князева.   
\- Князева?   
\- Ну, гусарский корнет со стихами, "Поэма без героя", помните, я пел его гимн "Бродячей собаке". Он потом застрелился из-за Путаницы Глебовой-Судейкиной.   
\- О да, я вспомнил, - кивнул Райнер. - Poem ohne Held, ja, ich hab' es gelesen, es ist wie Himmelsmusik. Wunderbarer Klang. Und die Varianten, von denen Chukovskaja schrieb... die waren ebenso faszinierend wie die Endredaktion. Dann wieder heimwärts ziehen durch Cameron-Galerien...   
И я подхватил так же, как подхватывал "Александрийские песни" нелюбимого не нами, а Ахматовой - Кузмина:   
\- В ледяной таинственный сад, где безмолвствуют водопады, где все девять мне будут рады, как бывал ты когда-то рад.   
\- Ob unsre klaren, früheren Blicke einander berühren jenseits von Insel und Park...   
\- Разве ты мне не скажешь снова   
\- Победившее смерть слово   
\- И разгадку жизни моей.   
Не отбиться от рухляди пестрой, это старый чудит Калиостро... Чересчур высок был для Кузмина титул Нечистого: "изящнейший" - о да, и вовсе не из-за жилетов и бутоньерок; но сатана? о нет. Слишком податлив он был, слишком ласков и даже управляем: любовники - пока он их не разлюбил - вертели им как хотели. В его прелестной душе таилась женственность, Weichheit-und-Weiblichkeit; и мизогиния не оттого ли - от зависти к сестрам, а не от мужского презрения к непонятным и враждебным существам? Им все доставалось легче, чем ему, к ним и С.Ю., и В.Г., и Ю.И. прибегали охотно и радостно, а он терзался и думал - о, перефразируя другую женщину, Софию-Сафо, - "не оттого ль в строптивости тупой, не откликаясь, ты проходишь мимо".   
\- А в первой главе, Райнер, как это звучит в немецком переводе? "Маска это, череп, лицо ли - выражение скорбной боли, что лишь Гойя мог передать"... Помните?   
\- Не помню, - вздохнул он, - простите, Гуль, мне очень жаль. Я постараюсь вспомнить.   
\- Ну что вы, я просто так спросил.   
\- Нет, я теперь сам хочу. Подождите... Ein Gesicht, eine... Fratze, ein Schädel... ta-ta-ta... und noch eine Zeile... mit schmerzlicher Bosheit höhnt er... Все, больше не помню.   
\- Мне очень нравится читать с вами стихи. Спасибо, Райнер.   
\- И мне тоже. Знаете, когда я был молод, мне казалось, что в России... в Советском Союзе все интеллигентные молодые люди проводят время вот так: собираются вместе и читают стихи по кругу, даже хором.   
\- И перепечатывают их на машинке, - добавил я и подумал об Эмочке. - Да, все так и было, собирались и читали, и иногда даже не тайком. Помните Буковского? Он тоже участвовал в чтениях у Маяка... то есть у Маяковского. Сначала им позволяли, потом стали разгонять и преследовать... обычная история. Там еще были Вадим Делоне, Губанов...   
Слушал ли Райнер "Московские кухни"? Наверняка, ведь он любил и Кима, и Галича, он мог бы следить с текстом в руках, разбирая на ходу трудные места. Вставал ли у него, как у меня, ком в горле на последних минутах, когда под "вечную память во веки веков" звучал тихонько список погибших: Илюша Габай, Вадик Делоне, Толя Марченко, Юра Галансков, Ира Каплун, Тоша Якобсон... О таких эмоциях не расспрашивают, печаль - это дело интимное; я бы лучше задал другой вопрос: отчего он, благополучный весси, завидовал в молодости своим сверстникам по ту сторону занавеса? Коммунистические идеи не кружили ему голову, о политике или хорошо, или ничего; значит, всему виной была романтика: ему мнилось, что они собираются тайком in der Küchen, садятся в кружок и передают строфу за строфой, как в дописьменные времена, вздыхают о погибшей революции, а потом достают гитару и поют тихонько: "Я все равно паду на той, на той единственной гражданской...". И выходят на площадь (могут выйти на площадь, смеют выйти на площадь) в тот назначенный час, где стоят в ожиданье на рассвете полки...   
Он застал еще первую волну эмиграции - одуванчика Иваска, великую сушь Адамовича, железную Берберову, обитателей петербургских сумерек снежных, - но ему нравились советские выездные и невозвращенцы, пропитанные духом злого жилья, болтавшие на терпком жаргоне, помнившие главную заповедь: "не верь, не бойся, не проси". Они казались не моложе, а взрослее хрупких старичков и старушек из "Нового журнала", из почивших "Современных записок", из Праги, Парижа, Харбина, Нью-Йорка; и Райнер тянулся к ним, прикрываясь, как щитом, Ленхен-слависткой, искал знакомств, угощал, чаровал, показывал книжки, рисунки, фотографии, бросался на помощь по первому зову. Он был мил и трогателен в своей бескорыстной любви, он даже ко мне привязался, хоть я не уезжал никуда, я родился на излете "прекрасной эпохи" и собирал сувениры, узнавал обо всем интересном из книг и ничего не видел своими глазами. Но Райнер, наверно, считал меня хранителем ушедшего времени, носителем советского языка, и за это прощал мне обидную юность: в романах воспитания старики тоже дружили с юношами, а если романы были в оксбриджском стиле - то и влюблялись, чего еще желать.   
\- Я все забываю спросить вас, Райнер. Помните, мы познакомились в подвале, когда вы искали "Станционного смотрителя" для вашей жены. Отчего вы разговаривали с продавщицей по-английски, вы же замечательно умеет по-русски?   
\- Я так испугался, что забыл все русские слова, - сконфуженно признался он.   
\- А, я понимаю. Ну, это нормально.   
\- Нормально, в самом деле?   
\- Конечно, я же вам говорю. Я тоже ужасно боюсь наших продавцов.   
Ладно, мне простительно, мне этот страх передался по наследству от предков, атавизм вроде хвоста: вас много, я одна, куда прешь без очереди, размеры только такие, не хватай руками, не нравится - ищите другой магазин, следующий, следующий, следующий, нет у нас жалобной книги, разбежалися, так я им заведующую и позову, делать мне нечего. А Райнера научили бояться, запугали разыгранными сценками: сейчас мы вам покажем, что такое шоппинг в Советском Союзе, пристегните ремни, алле-гоп, маэстро, туш, хармс, чармс, шардам! Да разве можно расстаться с хамством за двадцать жалких лет, думал он и притворялся несчастным, замученным, забубенным иностранцем, нет, поднимай выше, интуристом: с него спросить нечего, взятки гладки, шерсти клок, ободрали правый бок, переводчицу он потерял, заблудился в трех этажах универмага "Московский", отравился пирожком, затих, присмирел. Язык не повернется грубить ему, рука на него не поднимется, и лучше всего, конечно, не маяться, а позвонить в приемную КГБ по добавочному номеру, чтоб там разобрались с этим типом, но уже нет того КГБ, и в приемной трубку не берут, и надо думать самим, не шпион ли он, не засланный ли к нам, чтоб развалить все, что еще не развалено.   
\- У вас есть теперь тайные общества?   
\- Есть, но не политические. Впрочем, любое общество можно сделать политическим, если есть социальный приказ. Знаете, было дело в оттепель: где-то в Киеве молодежь собиралась на трех квартирах, в одной квартире - читали Пастернака, в другой - танцевали голыми, в третьей - размышляли, как бы перейти через границу. В конце концов, всех скопом загребли за антисоветчину, не помню, чем все закончилось.   
\- Antisoviettschina und Amoralschina, diese Wörter findet man in keinem Wörterbuch. Я думал, танцы - как это? - го-лы-шом, это аморальщина.   
\- Грань слишком тонка. Все антисоветское аморально, значит, все аморальное - антисоветско, хоть так нельзя сказать по-русски. У нас мыслят прежними категориями. Вот если меня когда-нибудь арестуют, то за аморальщину и этот... как его?.. экстремизм. И за тайное общество, конечно.   
\- А у вас есть свое собственное тайное общество? - удивился Райнер. - Правда?   
\- Ну честное слово, - ответил я.


	5. Chapter 5

Да, честное слово, я ничего не напутал: у нас уже был тогда маленький клуб на троих, а значит, я говорил о нем с Райнером, я не присочинил сию минуту. Хронология мешалась в моем мозгу, я существовал одновременно в трех местах: сейчас - в подвале на Тверской, у ног Полины, когда-то - в Александровском саду, на одной скамейке с Райнером, и когда-то - в прихожей собственной квартиры, "на пороге больших событий". Я выбрал одно "когда-то", шагнул в прожитую зиму, отметая и Райнера, и Полину: вернусь к ним попозже, они не обидятся. Стояли холода, и где-то в мире шел "Тристан", в оркестре пело раненое море; я стряхнул снег и снял куртку, повесил на крючок рядом с зябкою серою шубкой. Лишь одна моя знакомая носила эту шкурку искусственной овцы, порождение синтетического века: натуральный мех - такая гадость, утверждала она брезгливо, и Лиля кивала - да, ужасная гадость, ты права. Пустой сапожок лежал на боку, сморщив голенище - о, как на картинке шестнадцатого года из "Книги маркизы": в глубине, на втором плане, в алькове, господин де Фразен и господин де Риго сначала irrumabant alius alium, а потом, вытерев губы, подчеркивали свое презрение к женщинам и разговаривали об этом вполголоса между собою, жеманясь. Ну а мне, как господину де Брео, вовсе не хотелось проводить ночь в их компании; я не любил таких селенитов, я чувствовал себя женщиной, низшим существом - рядом с ними. Из комнаты летело тонкое благоухание, там курилась смолка, или, может быть, ладан, или безымянная, цветная, ароматическая пирамидка: их покупали за грош или два в экзотической лавочке. "Другой уж у дверей, другой уже идет", - пробормотал я, еще не зная наверняка, кого найду внутри, в сладком ладанном измерении (о, лишь бы не Фразена и Риго!), и разулся, чтоб не вносить в дом веселья священного песка пустыни, и пошел дальше по коридору, где издали звучали бубны навстречу.   
Я солгал: молчали и бубны, и систры, и тамбурины, не кружились в пляске девушки с надушенными косами и крепкими грудями, не встречал меня привратник, хорошенький завитой мальчик, почти раздетый, и капризные, галантные любовники не звали с ложа: присоединяйтесь к нам, присоединяйтесь. Тихие голоса шелестели, словно в церкви или в лектории, я услышал: "...когда ты приходишь, я молодею, а без тебя мне чудится, будто я превращаюсь в старуху: кости ломит, сил нет, и мир меняется чересчур быстро, я не успеваю за ним; я куда-то спешу, с кем-то разговариваю, улаживаю какие-то дела, рисую, а мне уже не хочется никого видеть, кроме тебя, мне нужен покой". Бедная Лиля, я прежде не замечал, как беспокойно она живет - или не удостаивал замечать: ей весело, я очень рад, я ни при чем. И она, влюбленная, искала утешения у своей любви, а не у меня, льнула душой к ее сонной душе: ведь ты ни добрая, ни злая, ведь ты, как сухостой, суха. Чем суше, тем лучше: чужая чувствительность лишь раздражала нервы; "сегодня она меня душит в объятиях, а завтра примется бить посуду, я не знаю, чего ждать от слишком порывистых, я не умею с ними обращаться, я их боюсь", признавалась Лиля, и я сочувствовал ей, я тоже боялся порывистых и открытых. Но Соня знала цену и посуде, и объятиям, Соня прикасалась осторожно и к фарфору, и к Лиле - с одинаковою отстраненностью: все это хрупкие предметы, их надо беречь. "О боже мой, вы полагаете, она любит вашу сестру? Вы заблуждаетесь, я уверен, взгляните, у нее даже пульс не ускоряется, она спокойна, как статуя, она не волнуется, не вздыхает, не мнет платочек в руках... нет, что вы, так не любят, мне очень жаль вашу сестру, но так - не любят". Ну и пусть, и отстаньте от моей сестры, она сама разберется, сменим тему, ведь я уже дошел до конца коридора. "...мне очень хорошо рядом с тобой, мне кажется, нам было бы с тобой... да, да, я знала, что ты вспомнишь: а то я умереть бы не могла, я жизнь пила бы из твоих ладоней, это Парнок, мы все здесь больны цитированием, тебя я тоже заразила... это передается и воздушно-капельным, и половым путем, каким хочешь, тебе все равно не спастись..." В комнате пахло резче и слаще, они сидели на полу, расставив свечи на блюдцах, разбросав подушки, как в шатре. На стенах росли тени. Красные платья горели в воздухе - fleurs du mal, ядовитые орхидеи, языки огня; и они обе, даже белокожая Лиля, были смуглы, но прекрасны. "Тебе все равно не спастись, моя радость, привыкай, привыкай, от такой болезни не зазорно умирать". Круто завитая голова Сони клонилась вниз на тонкой шее, серебряные браслеты сковывали щиколотки. Я встал в дверях и сказал:   
\- Я думал, это Пенелопа, а это Психея. Здравствуйте.   
\- И все ты перепутал, надо не так. Я думал, это малиновка, а это - Пенелопа. Отчего ты дома? Здравствуй.   
\- Я ничего не перепутал, Психея лучше Пенелопы, и это вы дома, а не я, я только что вернулся от своих любезных свитков. Электричества больше нет? И не надо, без него лучше. Вы похожи на Иосифов Прекрасных.   
\- Хорошо, что не на Саломей. Здравствуйте, Гуль, вы стрекочете, как сверчок.   
\- Или как ткацкий станок, Соня. А вы Иосифы, потому что Саломею могу играть только я, это мужская роль.   
\- Только ты сыграешь Андроникову-Гальперн, а не Саломею Иродиадовну.   
\- Запутаюсь в семи покрывалах и уроню голову с блюда.   
\- Соломка нежная, соломинка сухая, всю смерть ты выпила и сделалась нежней. В огромной комнате тяжелая Нева, и голубая кровь струится из гранита.   
\- Я научился вам, блаженные слова: Линор, Соломинка, Лигейя, Серафита. Можно мне лечь рядом с вами? Или я вам помешаю?   
\- Ты нам никогда не мешаешь, ложись.   
\- Откуда эти платья, из музея?   
\- С помойки во дворе.   
\- Последнее приданое Соломинки?   
\- По-моему, их выбросили из какого-то театра. Мы с Лилькой их почистили и решили примерить. Если хотите, наденьте тоже, там есть еще одно, вам будет впору.   
\- Если хотите!.. Конечно, хочу.   
Не тогда ли появился на свет (или появилась?) Венус, не в этом ли переигрыше славного Гафиза? Мы лежали в полумраке на подушках, нарядившись в красные платья, и болтали по-французски о пустяках и путешествиях, пустынях, холмах, триремах, флейтах. Кому не хватало слов, тот переходил на немецкий; но немецкий хуже приспособлен для кокетливых бесед: это язык философический, строгий, тяжеловесный. А мы хотели лететь легче газельего скока: eh bien, mon prince, Gênes et Lucques ne sont plus que des apanages, des поместья, de la famille Buonaparte. Над Лукканскою площадью Амфитеатра расстилалось звездное зимнее небо, через Ворота Элизы въезжали в город триумфаторы, щелкали хлыстиками, срывали цветы, пели звонко: "В Канопе жизнь привольная, съездим, мой друг, туда!" Как весело мы имитировали гафизитов - увы, без должной серьезности, без виночерпиев, без поцелуев: пили вино и шутили, но не говорили горячо о красоте и ее счастии, и о том, что нужно спасти ее для жизни. Возьмем себе отдельную мы комнату, друг, с тобой, венками мы украсимся и сядем рука с рукой, вот и все наши мечтания, а философия для нас чересчур холодна. "Я любила бы вас, - со смехом перефразировала Соня, - я любила бы вас, Гуль, если б вас звали Антиноем, а не Диотимой, и если б чувствовала вас живым. Но разве вы не мертвы? Ужели кончилась lune de miel вашего эротико-эстетического приятия?". Смейтесь, смейтесь, Сонечка, обстреливайте меня мудрыми цитатами, хороните заживо: я был Диотимой на нашем вечере, бедною Лидией Дмитриевной, которая все оставалась без партнера. Что поделаешь, четвертый для меня уже не мог поместиться на маленьком полу, даже начитанный хрупкий Эмочка. И я изображал застенчивость и говорил о принципиальном девстве, перевирая чужие искренние слова. Не то чтобы я завидовал им - о нет, я сочувствовал, как сочувствуют нежным друзьям, не младшим, но равным; я радовался за влюбленную Лилю: любовь чужая зацвела под новогоднею звездою, и все ж она почти мила - а я так дорожу всем милым, хрупким и бренным. Только мы не становились одной дурною компанией, свеча горела между нами, как пограничный маячок, делила нас на "двух" и "одного". Я не желал ни сестры своей, ни подруги ее, я мог - единственным прекрасным и невинным Иосифом - пролежать рядом с ними всю ночь, не согрешив, даже не подумав о грехе. Вырезанный ворот натирал ключицы, соскальзывал вниз, оголяя то правое, то левое плечо. Я надела платье свое - не снять ли мне его снова?   
\- Ты сейчас сильнее похож на женщину, чем я или Соня, - проговорила Лиля. - Er ist mehr fraulich, als Frau selbst.   
\- Il est plus féminin qu'une femme même.   
\- Вы меня застыдили вдвоем, не снять ли мне платье, как Вилли Хьюзу в шекспировском леске?   
Лиля засмеялась, извернувшись, и положила голову Соне на колени, вытянула босые ноги, и на миг помертвела. Невидимые доски окружили ее тело, в гробовине, домовине она закачалась, как в лодочке, и Соня приподняла ее волосы и взвесила на руке. Мысль описала круг, как у Гинзбург: "Что там у вас? Да неблагополучно. Что неблагополучно? Говорят, Л.А. померла". Я запомнил навсегда, как в темном воздухе вдруг заострился ее нос, как пожелтело лицо и окостенели руки, и дыхание прервалось. Это была репетиция последнего часа, отсвет непременной разлуки: я вновь увидал струи Леты и голубой крови, лазурные земли, где друг мой навеки уже неотъемлем. Но сама Соня ничего не заметила и наклонилась, целуя Лилю в запавший рот, капля парафина упала в блюдце, застыв на лету. Сухой стук прозвучал так страшно в тишине.   
\- Добрый Орландо, ты ищешь под курткой мальчика горячей груди Розалинды, - уже читала Лиля, пока я думал о смерти, - но под лифом возлюбленной найдешь нежную, но крепкую грудь Вилли Хьюза.   
\- Кабан ничего не понимает ни в любви, ни в исскустве, ни в красоте, - продолжала Соня, разом перемахнув через несколько глав. - А может быть, его привлекает изогнутое, круглое бедро молодого человека. Как раз в это место направлен удар его клыков.   
\- Может быть, он кое-что понимает, - закончил я.   
Не вонзишь серебряный фруктовый ножичек в это бедро - лезвие согнется, и на коже еле-еле проступят один или два жидких красных шарика. Наверно, я придумал "Венус" в память Венеры и Адониса: рыжей Венеры, и в лесу лежавшей на диване, и Адониса, которому не дожить до утра. В перестроечном "Огоньке" было стихотворение Сапгира: "Я - Адонис! Я чужой этим улицам и магазинам я чужой этим людям и трезвым и пьяным". Адонис в алом венерином платье, прикрывающем рану, тащился в чаще, спотыкаясь о корни, и бормотал в бреду, без запятых: "Поездам телевизорам телефонам сигаретам газетам рассветам туманам". Литературные пласты наползали друг на друга, я проваливался в еще не увиденный сон. В нашем сейсмически пассивном городе так редки были земле- и текстотрясения, я не знал, как от них защититься, я не знал, выдержит ли мой дом эти сдвиги слов, строк и целых абзацев. Стены дрожали, у соседей в шекспировском леске бегали вепри, искали желудей. Я Адонис, я совсем из другого мира, там апельсины роняет Флора, там ожидает меня Венера и о несчастье узнает скоро.   
От острых клыков спасала проза - чем резче, тем легче, без завитушек и страстей: перечисление однородных членов, дотошный подсчет прибылей, расходов, предметов в большом и малом завещании, в большой элегии Джону Донну, или, в конце концов, бесстрастное описание смерти или секса, содроганий, конвульсий, жидкостей, агоний. Да здравствует парижская нота во всем вокруг, да здравствует отсечение лишнего, отказ от украшений: только глаголы и существительные, только холодные и светлые слова, чтобы "входило, как игла, и не было раны". В этот миг я выбирал аскетичную речь, как схиму, уходил из мира тел в мир сухих созвучий. И, как часто бывает с монахами без призванья, раскаялся, едва успев отречься, рванулся назад, к избыточным и пышным со-зданиям, к барочным сонетам, к бессмысленным и прекрасным сопряжениям слогов. Я любил сейчас и огонь, и тьму по углам, чувственность и безчувственность, красные всполохи и белую кожу, маки и маковые коробочки.   
\- Я - Адонис, я сквозь дебри за вепрем бежал и дрожал, меня ветви за пятки хватали пытали...   
\- Ах ты, бедняжка. Ты Гуль, а не Адонис, не бойся, ты доживешь до утра.   
\- Отчего вас зовут Гулем? Вы не похожи ни на Ракова, ни на юного американца.   
\- На кого же я похож? - кокетливо спросил я. - На князя Жоржа? На Ричардо или Эрнеста? На Павлика Маслова, может быть? Мой нос Пьеро и губ разрез пьянящий...   
\- С таким носом ты похож в лучшем случае на Бердсли, в худшем...   
\- Не надо о худшем. Между прочим, Лиля - это старое имя. Наша Лиля уникальна, потому что ей двадцать семь лет, а не семьдесят семь. Она анахронизм, нынче не найдешь молодых Лиль, все одряхлели. И молодых Лялечек тоже нет, а жаль, по-моему, прелестное имя.   
\- Чуковское имя, - сказала Соня, - мамочка Лялечку ждет. Соня тоже устаревшее имя, мы с Лилькой - два анахронизма, очень приятно. А вы...   
\- А я Гуль... или Эдгар Халл, так правильнее, но мне не нравится.   
\- Бедный Халл. "Схватились за голову. Боже!"   
\- Влюбленность, встречи, казино. Но выстрел предрешен давно. Нет, если мне нельзя зваться Гулем, я лучше буду вообще безымянным.   
Видите ли, милые леди, добрые леди, меня с детства мучила страсть к псевдонимам, будто крапивница или нервная экзема - ужасный зуд и беспокойство, на месте не усидишь. Я забывал, как меня звали по паспорту, я менял клички, как меняют клички котятам в рассеянных семействах: сегодня Рыжик, завтра Барсик, послезавтра Зверюга негодная. В семнадцать я красил ресницы и подписывался "Кики", в девятнадцать заплетал косички и всем представлялся Джоном Фирфаксом, в двадцать один было еще какое-то имя, которое я потерял. В конце концов, всегда оставался запасной вариант - Ипполит, в честь юноши, боявшегося женщин, из еврипидовской, расинской, цветаевской "Федры", из "Монастыря господа нашего Аполлона". Аполлон, сними венок, положи его у ног. Да, Ипполит, а еще лучше - Гуль, Тристанов Irish Boy, потому что Ипполит вылетал из колесницы на всем скаку и разбивал голову, а Гуль отталкивал лодку от берега и спокойно плыл в зеленый край за паром голубым. Легче всего было снимать как можно чаще если не лица, так хотя бы имена, и не привязываться к одному; Эмочка и Райнер, Лиля, а теперь еще и Соня, звали меня Гулем, и я отзывался.   
\- Совсем безымянным?   
\- Ну, если хотите, зовите меня Ипполитом...   
\- Матвеевичем, - добавила Лиля.   
\- Полли, - сказала Соня. - Ипполит - это Полли... и даже немножко Долли.   
\- А в сумме - Полидори, доктор и вампир, глотатель цианистого калия.   
\- О боже, я не хочу глотать калий, пользовать Байрона и писать "Вампира", нет, я передумал, не надо, не зовите меня Полли, я вас умоляю, je vous en prie.   
И для Сони я тоже стал Гулем - Нью-Гулем, Новым Гулем, Гулем-нуво. "Картина восьмая из мистерии "Прогулки Гуля", - говорила Соня, когда я встречал ее с Лилей на бульварах, - те же и гуляющий Гуль". Это не мистерия, а сюита, поправлял я, но она пожимала плечами: господи, какая разница, вы все равно ее не читали. Я никогда их не едал, у Блока кое-что читал. Это не мистерия и не сюита, вступала Лиля, это уже демонстрация. Не забудьте приготовить объяснение для полиции: кто из нас шел к сапожнику, кто совершал вечерний моцион, а кто вообще в первый раз этих людей видит и не понимает, с какой стати его замели. Ну, раз, два, три, уходим врассыпную, по переулкам.   
Никто за нами не гнался, пока не было приказа: проходите втроем, граждане, проходите, не толпитесь на тротуаре. Что ж, государство рухнет, если мы подойдем к Маяку, окруженному щитами, и почитаем что-нибудь про конец прекрасной эпохи, про то, что никто нас не вызовет на Сенатскую площадь, про то, как "плохо спится по ночам палачам". Нельзя политическое, вспомним лирическое: не - "той страны на карте - нет, в пространстве - нет", а - "вы были уже с другой, с ней путь открывали санный", и так до головокружения, до опустошения, о несчастливой, разлюбленной любви. За нее, наверное, не арестовывали, она была благонадежна и невинна. Oh, je n'en puis plus, j'etouffe! - можно было кричать во весь голос и смеяться, глотая морозный воздух, но с оглядкой, с осторожностью; и от зала Чайковского семенил к нам милиционер, поспевая к последним строкам, как к титрам кинофильма: ваш маленький Кай замерз, о снежная королева.   
Это еще что за акция, граждане? Нарушаем? А разрешение от мэрии есть? А одиночные пикеты не так проводят, а по одному, а вас тут - один, два, три... вы тоже из их компании? Ах, вы мимо шли, ну и идите себе, идите, нечего смотреть! А вы стойте и объясняйте, против чего протестуете, вы левые или националисты, или кто? И не финтить мне, не вкручивать, а то я вас живо в участок! Что? Какие еще эмоционалисты? Вы мне шутки не шутите, никаких эмо...ци...налистов у нас в справочнике нету, нет, смотри, вот покажи мне, где вы, смотри, все по алфавиту: эволюционисты, экономисты, эксгибиционисты, экуменисты, эсдеки, эсеры, эсперантисты, а где эмоционисты, где? Выдумают еще, а мне отвечай, а ну, вон отсюда! Идите к Пушкину, там не моя территория, и хоть на голове стойте, а здесь нечего, ишь, устроились, стихи читают, на всем готовеньком, а потом бунт поднимают, знаю я вас, я сам слышал, как вы орали: "И был жесточайший бунт", и не спорьте, вас кто другой за это точно бы задержал, а я не буду, марш отсюда, да поскорее.   
И сам чего хочешь, сколько хочешь неси - дома, на кухне. Знаем, проходили, споем с любой строчки; мы спускались к Пушкину и уже ничего не читали. Цепи качались бесшумно и грустно; мы осматривали памятник - а вдруг надписи поменяли, и он снова хвалится, что прелестью живой стихов он был полезен? "Жестокий век" и "восславил я свободу" пробуждали несвоевременные мысли, какой-нибудь партиец, проезжая мимо, мог остановиться, прочитать по складам и перепугаться: аллюзии! намеки! это не наше все, это на западе придумали! запретить, снять, переписать! И - джан-джан-джан - ночью стучали молотки, сбивая буквы, а дрожащий, вздернутый с постели пушкинист диктовал: "И долго буду тем народу я любезен... в конец строки "любезен", я говорю, мало ли что вы в школе учили, теперь надо так... что чувства добрые я лирой... и ничего особенного, так гораздо лучше, Василий Андреевич немножко подправил, смысл остался тот же, но без этого... дешевого... вульгарного... со-ци-а-лиз-ма". Опомнитесь, что вы несете, какой, к чертовой матери, социализм? Но пушкинист отмахивался и шептал: "У меня дети, я не могу возражать, я должен жить. А заупрямлюсь - отнимут грант, зарубят книжку, привяжутся по налоговой линии. Войдите в мое положение... а Пушкину что, ему не привыкать. Потом еще все обратно исправят, вот увидите... ну пишите, голубчик, пишите, а то до рассвета не управимся... где мы там остановились? Что прелестью живой стихов я был полезен... а дальше оставьте, как есть, не меняйте".   
Гаечки закручивали потихоньку, одну за другой: приняли закончик, ограничили то, запретили это, прижали газетку, пристрелили журналистку, и всем велели радоваться в едином порыве. Да только радости хватило всего на десять лет, а на одиннадцатом году начали кукситься, киснуть, собираться на болоте и чего-то требовать. "Архиепископ, у меня тут что-то требуют", - меланхолично говорил Людовик в "Кабале святош". "Простите, государь, - отвечали у нас такому же удивленному меланхолику, - они, очевидно, помешались сегодня, а я не знал". Неужто все помешались? Все до одного, государь, все сто тысяч... пятьдесят... эээ... пятнадцать тысяч, да, тут не более пятнадцати, поверьте моему глазу. Впрочем, я старею, у меня зрение ухудшается, а вот мой добрый Одноглазый говорит, что их от силы пять тысяч или семь, капля в море, государь, ерунда, маленькая толпа. Прикажете разогнать, а потом посадить всех в тюрьму или в сумасшедший дом?   
Ах, архиепископ, мудрая у вас должность, да дураку досталась. Где же вы найдете столько аминазина и галоперидола, столько санитаров, смирительных рубашек, историй болезни, шприцов, таблеток, мокрых простынь для укрутки? Немасштабно вы мыслите, нешироко, а надо и о государстве помнить, о его пользе, ведь вы тоже для него созданы, не забыли, архиепископ? Вы для государства, а не государство для вас, так-то испокон веку и положено. А государству некогда возиться с инакомыслящими и выяснять, чем они больны, шизофренией или психопатией, легче сразу в тюрьму, пусть шьют рукавицы бок о бок со своими друзьями. Погуляли, покричали - теперь платите за удовольствие, мы вам устроим кружок "Умелые руки", клуб по интересам, хе-хе-хе, наболтаетесь вдоволь, вы всегда горазды языком трепать. Все обсудите - и права, и свободы, и закон об оскорблении величества, и религию, и развитие, и прошлое, и будущее, а заодно рукавиц нашьете - ого-го, на всех хватит, каждому по три пары. Да разве плохо? Ах, не хочется сидеть за решеткой, не хочется вставать на путь исправления? Тогда не высовывайтесь, не нарывайтесь, будьте умниками и умницами, послушными мальчиками и девочками, разве это так сложно?   
Как удивлялись государь, архиепископ и сочувствующие, когда выяснялось, что очень сложно взрослому быть послушным мальчиком или послушной девочкой. Выросли они уже из младенческих штанишек, с ними надо по-другому разговаривать: припугнуть, подкупить, приманить. У одного работа, у другого дети, у третьей диссертация, а у четвертого дедушку надо в больницу, так что ж он, дедушку бросит ради высоких идеалов? Перед каждой демонстрацией грызуны на зарплате и алармисты на общественных началах сеяли панику: а вот будут бить и брать, а сфотографируют каждого и найдут по фотографии, а снимут паспортные данные и отправят на работу, а лучше дома отсидеться, не то грипп подхватишь и ноги отморозишь. И запевали после: конец протесту, конец протесту, он изжил себя, все от него устали, не надо протестовать, не надо, сиди тихо, сиди тихо, сиди тихо. Никогда, ни за что, нет, товарищ Сталин, мы пойдем другим путем, мы молчать не станем.   
Все я уже пережил, все было раньше, с декабря по июнь, а сейчас медленно тек июль, и я ненадолго менял маршрут и уходил с дорог, протоптанных митингующими, на бульвар, где мы бродили с Райнером. Я покинул Полину, сам того не заметив, я, наверно, поклонился ей механически, но не сказал, когда вернусь и вернусь ли когда-нибудь. Мне очень жаль, что я пренебрег вами, дорогая, но что же делать, я люблю не только вас: вы исключение, я всегда предпочитаю картинам книги. Я шел на Арбат - не на старый, на новый, на бывший Калининский проспект, и не оглядывался, чтоб не смутить ее, как Эвридику, если она, не выдержав разлуки, бежит за мною в легких туфельках, спотыкаясь на асфальте. А на Арбате падает снежок, летит снежок, становится порошей, - чушь, поэтическое преувеличение, там повырубили тополя и воткнули фонари, и раз в год летели там лишь мыльные пузыри, лопаясь в воздухе. А не художник я и не артист, все специальности мне эти плохи, а мой трехпалый в бога-душу свист запомнят дворники моей эпохи! И когда я выговаривал с наслаждением: "дворники моей э-по-хи", - издалека звучал в ответ сухой речитатив: "Поколение дворников и сторожей потеряло друг друга в просторах бесконечной земли". И кем бы я стал, если б родился лет на двадцать раньше, истопником в котельной, библиотекарем, литературным секретарем, или прекрасным бездельником, как сейчас, тунеядцем, который даже стихов не писал, а все читал чужие? Скажи мне, что я сделал тебе, за что эта боль, но это без объяснений, это, видимо, что-то в крови. На Арбате тоже жили букинисты, просившие втридорога за свои припасы, и я ничего у них не покупал и не выменивал, я высматривал, как вор на базаре. А насмотревшись вдоволь, нырял во Вставную челюсть, в длинный МДК образца шестьдесят седьмого года, где вовсе не пахло старой бумагой, и по радио рассказывали о последних изданиях. На первом этаже, в закутке вроде аппендикса, торговали старьем, собранным, как попало: принимали у всех, почти без разбора, шлепали клеевые ценники, рассовывали по полкам, а что покрасивее и повнушительнее - отправляли за стекло, и наивные покупатели, поддавшись на эту уловку, хвастали потом: "У меня есть и редкие издания, настоящая Academia, для меня специально из витрины доставали, и содрали, конечно, ого-го!".   
За кассою никого не было, продавщица ушла обедать, или на базу, или в декрет. Юнец в веснушках и барышня, увы, без веснушек, рылись в "новых поступлениях", разглядывали, хихикая, немецкое руководство по устройству домашних аквариумов конца-начала века - оно уж года два лежало здесь, и никто, ни одна рыбка на него не клевала, ни один рачок не заползал под него. "Смотри, смотри, какая прелесть!" - страницы шуршали, остроконечный шрифт слепил глаза, красная пыль с переплета сыпалась на пол. Я сам не знал, чего хочу, я обходил свои привычные "точки", как нищий: а вдруг подвернется работа, или накормят обедом, или подскажут интересный адресок? День только начался, мой портфель был пуст, мои руки чисты; а Венус, венерианский, венерический, венозный текст - прятался за чужими обложками, растворялся в междустрочье, манил, дразнил и снова исчезал. Сегодня я бродил за собственным сном, за собачьим хвостом, и ждал, что из-за спин вдруг выскользнет старичок в толстых роговых очках, кивнет и возьмет меня под руку покровительственно, как младшего друга и ученика. Вот и вы, молодой человек, где же вас носило, я сбился с ног. Пойдемте скорее, нас уже заждались. Он потянет меня на Малую Дмитровку, а потом, спохватившись, повернет к кинотеатру, бормоча на ходу: "Ах, все время забываю, что они переехали в монастырь!". И призрак Страстного монастыря встанет от его слов, окружая прозрачными стенами, церквями, колокольнями - маленький дом 1/2 с бело-синей вывеской "Редакция журнала...".   
И пока я мечтал, переступая мелко вдоль прилавка, из тупика, из-за раздвинутой книжной кладки, вынырнул навстречу худенький человек - но не старичок, а мальчик, в кудрях и ковбойке, мальчик из Alexandrinishe Gesänge, ожившая иллюстрация Германа Ротбаллера, раскрашенная вручную. Я не увидал лица за высокою горою книг, но зачем лицо, когда я узнал его по движениям, по неровному легкому шагу, по темному кольцу на указательном пальце. Сколько я не встречался с ним - неужели недели три? как много, как мало. "Если в прорезь занавеса на сцене скользнет твоя рука, я все равно пойму, что это ты, - говорил я ему, - и если мне подбросят твою отрубленную кисть, я все равно пойму, что это ты, и вздохну о тебе, Эмочка". Он увлекался этими украшениями, деревенскими перстеньками позапрошлого столетия: в антикварных лавках их отдавали даром, хоть дюжину на вес, хоть две, лишь бы забрали. По заброшенным селам, по заколоченным избам отыскивали любители древностей эту "копанину" из меди, из оловянистой бронзы, из дешевых диковинных сплавов: только и ценности, что сковано лет двести тому назад, а так - ни кожи, ни рожи, ни капли драгметалла. На белых, красных, бурых ободках выдавливали насечки, коронки, псевдогеральдическую чепуху, расплющивали, разнашивали, теряли; а потом являлся на свет щеголь Эмочка, унизывал пальцы этими колечками и хвастался: "Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Dix-huitième siècle, девяностые годы, екатерининское время, якобинский террор, круглые шляпы, колосья и голубой фрак в крови". Все у него валилось в одну яму, в одну корзину: алая кокарда, матушка царица, Строганов и Жильбер Ромм, колесо позорной тележки, чулки красотки Атенаис, попугай Платоша, голова мадам де Ламбаль.   
Смотри, твердил он, смотри, это я нашел в Томске, есть там хорошая лавочка на главной улице, в подвальчике, я в нем рылся два часа, весь перепачкался, но отыскал такую прелесть. На что похоже, как ты думаешь? На собольков? Или на куниц? На горностаев! А это тебе нравится - с печаткой, с вензелем, смотри, буква Н, как с пятака скопирована, но без цифры. Допустим, оно николаевского времени, с двадцать пятого по пятьдесят пятый, от Сенатской до Крымской, от площади до войны. А ободок разрезан, помнишь, как у Челлини: "я надел ему на уши два колечка, с двумя крупными и красивыми жемчужинами; сказанные колечки были надломленные; они только сжимали ухо, а казалось, что оно проколото", вот и это кольцо тоже надломленное, падает со всех пальцев. Я бы нарядил тебя женщиной, как Челлини наряжал Дьего, потому что ты тоже "влюблен только в свои удивительные занятия" и ни с кем не водишь знакомств. А ты откинь от себя горделивость, обрати глаза к земле и скажи: "С Эмочкой я пойду, идем". Не сердись, что я говорю вздор, взгляни лучше, вот еще одно, с крестовой вязью, огромное, его лишь на большом пальце носить, иначе свалится, толстое, как кастет. Не могильное, не волнуйся, из села Нагорный Иштан, дачники вырыли и продали за сто рублей. Я его еле-еле отчистил, драил зубным порошком, будто столовое серебро, ни у кого такого нет, ни у кого.   
Точно, ни у кого, соглашался я, полезная примета твои кольца. Особенно если придется опознавать труп. Хотя я и так опознаю - здесь родинка, здесь шрам, здесь еще родинка, а кольца могут и срезать вместе с руками - помнишь, что я тебе говорил: если мне подбросят твою отрезанную кисть, я все равно... не поверю, что ты уже мертв. Он радостно хохотал, бросался на пол, притворяясь убитым, выставлял локти, как культи, и подначивал: ну давай же, докажи, что я это умер, найди нужные шрамы и родинки. Портновскими ножницами я вспарывал на нем рубашку - в клочья, в лоскуты, - искал приметы, ощупывая теплое тело, и, слыша вздохи, прикладывал к груди ледяное, а не раскаленное лезвие, чтоб узнать наверняка - жив еще или нет. Бирку на ногу, "мальчик неизвестен", и в общую яму, присыпав снежком. Я подковою вмерз в санный след, напевал я и гладил хрупкий реберный свод, в грунт, что я кайлом ковырял... И тогда мертвый оживал, дергался и отвечал хрипло: ведь недаром я двадцать лет протрубил по тем лагерям...   
Отчего двадцать, рассуждали мы позже, сшивали рубашку на живую нитку, тренировали пальцы, как карманники, - отчего же все-таки двадцать, лишь для того, чтоб не нарушать ритма? Мы знали о прототипе, двоюродном брате, оттрубившем от звонка до звонка, мы помнили о первом сборнике, издании "Посева", где написано на суперобложке (кстати, к черту суперобложку): да, он сам столько гнил в Сучане, чтоб всем легче дышалось, что ли; мы все на свете понимали, но нам было мало, нам подавай закономерность, жизненную правду. Как складывались двадцать лет: ну хорошо, либо ему с самого начала впаяли двадцатку, сразу после того, как ввели новые срока по двадцать пять (но позвольте, их ввели со второго октября тридцать шестого года, а его взяли в тридцать седьмом), либо дали десять и пять по рогам, как всем вокруг, а в лагере добавили за антисоветскую агитацию в бараке (а могли и шлепнуть, повезло дураку), либо ничего не добавляли, а просто тиснули минус, да вечную ссылку, а к пятьдесят седьмому освободили вчистую, амнистировали, реабилитировали, двухмесячную зарплату в зубы, пенсию четвертого и двадцать третьего, - и живи, сиди в пивной, будто лорд, любуйся облаками. А напротив, за столом, лущил раков вертухай, смотрел пронзительно склерозными глазами и бормотал, как молитву, то - "я ни в чем не виноват, я ни в чем не ви-но-ват", то - "жаль, я, сука, не добил тебя в Вятке, больно ловки вы, жиды, больно ловки". Только две пленки вложили в грудь этому механическому солдату, вот он и переключался с оправданий на угрозы, и обратно, пока не кончался завод, пока он не падал навзничь, булькая и ойкая. А мы, воткнув иглы в лацканы, встряхивали рубашку, как знамя, и договаривали, чтоб закончить с этой волной: "Я простынкой вертухая накрою, все снежок идет, снежок над Москвою".   
Да уж, песенка в точку, не забыть бы стишок, как он энту вот дочку волокет на снежок. В вашей семье были репрессированные? - да, мои родственники подвергались репрессиям; теперь вы ненавидите наше государство? - что поделать, оно тоже меня ненавидит; значит, у вас могут быть в принципе антисоветские настроения, и вражеская агентура может - в принципе, конечно! - использовать вас в своих интересах, это вы понимаете? Я понимаю, что вы сейчас пересказываете мне "7-35" Заяры Веселой; зря стараетесь, кстати, я ее читал, и вы мне эту статью не пришьете. Послушайте лучше об Эмочке: у него в Магадане сгинула прабабка-партийка, комсомольская богиня в красной косынке, и осталась от нее фотокарточка с обломанным уголком, справочка с печатью ("за отсутствием состава преступления...", место смерти - Ма-га-дан, дата смерти - наобум, причина - бронштейновский прочерк), да еще книжка, странная книжечка "О воспитании девиц" мэтра Фенелона, сладкого и сытого тринадцатого года. Как она попала-то к товарищу-а-не-барышне, к Эльзе Ласкер или Лассер, родившей сына ровнехонько за тринадцать месяцев до ареста? Десятого августа родила, десятого сентября за ней пришли, а сына хотели в детский дом, да тетка отстояла, не дала. Но мэтр Фенелон явился раньше, в юности, и на его форзаце начертал мудрый даритель: "Ляля! Внимательно проработай эту книгу!" - а Ляля, наплевав на авторитеты, ответила карандашом на задней крышке: "Книга ужасно глупая. Зря ты мне советуешь "серьезно ее проработать". Не забывай, что времена-то не те, да и вообще ужасно глупо все здесь сказанное". "Времена-то не те" она подчеркнула жирно, и линия нисколько не выцвела; ах, Ляля-Ляля, что бы ты сегодня сказала, услыхав, как вещают Чевычки точно по Фенелону: "Знания женщин должны ограничиваться лишь тем, что имеет прямое отношение к их обязанностям. На обязанности женщины лежит забота о воспитании ее детей, затем надзор за прислугою, ведение мелких расходов и умение все сделать прилично и экономно...", ах, Ляля, да ты бы, наверно, вонзила карандаш ему в руку и крикнула: "Сволочь!" - и получила бы "дрянь-феминистку" в ответ.   
А от моего прадеда Лазаря ничего не сохранилось, кроме семейных преданий, будто и не было человека на земле. Но как же ничего - а имя? а дети? а строчка в мартирологе? разве этого мало, разве недостаточно? А вещи - бог с ними, вещами, тряпки да тетрадки, ручка с вечным пером, бельишко, потертая пиджачная пара, растрепанный Тютчев и Пастернак. Имущества не нажил, откуда у него имущество, он был обычный калужский учитель из дома в сиреневом дворе, он проверял ученические тетрадки, когда за ним пришли. Да, и странен был их разговор, как на краю земли; они ему сказали: "Ты! А ну, иди сюда!". Нет, я путаю, они ему сказали "вы", они нашли его и в сирени, попросили на минуточку - и вернули после двадцатого съезда, тенью, вздохом, казенным бланком. А в чем его обвиняли - в терроре, в шпионаже, в военном заговоре? А кто ж его знает. А где его убили? Теперь и не отыщешь. Не было могилы ни у моего прадеда Лазаря, ни у Эмочкиной прабабки Ляли, и в память их мы пели вдвоем, не глумясь: "Когда-нибудь все, кто придет назад, и кто не придет назад, мы в честь ее устроим парад, и это будет парад!" - и отбивали такт кулаком по столу, каблуком по паркету. А цветы приносили на Бутовский полигон, на Донское кладбище, в "Коммунарку" - много было этих проклятых мест, ступай, куда хочешь. И глядя тупо в землю, растерявшись от непомерности зла, мы бормотали одинаково - так же, как прежде пели о королеве материка: "Куда они бросили тело твое? В люк? Где расстреливали? В подвале? Слышал ли ты звук выстрела? Нет, едва ли".   
Выстрел в затылок милосерд (сталкивались согласные, слоги, слова), вдребезги память. Но я вспомнил последнее об Эмочке: монолог, произнесенный неизвестно когда, ночью, в ущербную луну, в постели, конечно, непременно в постели. Руки на белом пододеяльнике, как у больного, смятые волосы, большие почерневшие глаза - я мог перечислить детали, составить из них из них образ, но это ни к чему не вело, ничего не меняло. Осень уже дозрела до синего налива, за окном летели дым, облако и птица: и вот ноябрь на свете, огромный, просветленный, и кажется, что город стоит ненаселенный. Он сказал: "Ничего удивительного, что мы встретились. Дело не в книгах, мы сами вообще ни при чем. Это все прошлое. Мы из семей репрессированных, и поэтому нас тянет друг к другу, нам хочется говорить о них, воскрешать их, повторять, что они были, были, были, не исчезли бесследно. Мне кажется, если б, допустим, моя прабабка не сидела, а сажала, ты бы не стал со мной откровенничать, а я бы не стал тебя слушать. Мне было бы просто неинтересно. Я, наверно, считал бы тогда, что все это давно быльем поросло, незачем ворошить и расстраиваться. Страшно, грустно, несправедливо, но ведь все уже прошло. Лучше жить и не оглядываться. Вот так-то, вот так бы все и было, но ты бы тогда от меня быстро сбежал". Да, так бы все и было, нас связывало сродство не по крови, по чужому выбору: когда семьдесят с лишком лет назад отдали приказ снять слой с прабабкой Лялей и слой с прадедом Лазарем, - сцепились колесики, простучали молоточки, и нам на ладонях, в линиях записали знакомство. Дети разойдутся, внуки разойдутся, а правнуки узнают друг друга и помянут погибших. Я на этой земле останусь, кто-то должен, презрев усталость, наших мертвых хранить покой, - мы стыдились повторять эти слова, мы обрывали строчку на половине: "Кто-то должен", - а что должен, не договаривали, но думали о себе и о своих мертвых, невинно убиенных. Наша жизнь разматывалась иначе оттого, что наши Ureltern скончались не в своих постелях, не на войне погибли, даже не попали под поезд или трамвай - а исчезли беззвучно, бесславно, бессмысленно; за них никто и прощения не попросил.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ну, привет трудящимся, - сказал я и поддержал его за локоть, чтоб не скользнул на натертом полу. - Выполним и перевыполним план, завалим книгами родной магазин?   
\- Гуль, осторожнее, я на тебя что-нибудь уроню.   
\- Роняй смело, все подхвачу и к себе утащу.   
\- А если бе-се-э ударит тебя до смерти?   
\- Умру счастливым.   
\- Не смешно.   
\- Не смеюсь. Ладно, Эмочка, ты-то что тут делаешь?   
За последний стеллаж покупатели почти не заглядывали, застывая в букинистическом отделе - над книгами "послевойны", в одно слово, без передышки. На "довойны" у них не оставалось ни рук, ни денег. Или, может быть, они боялись проникнуть в огороженное пространство, пройти под невидимой табличкой "Посторонним здесь ходить воспрещается". А Эмочка еще и устраивал разгром, чтоб все любопытные кости себе переломали: только опытные слоны танцевали тут на носочках, ничего не задевая. Как выдерживал паркет его легкое тело, многократно утяжеленное книжными килограммами? В конце концов, он должен был провалиться в подвал или прямиком в ад, во второй круг, к сладострастникам, ураган покружил бы и побил его за похоть ума, а не плоти. И я бы прыгнул вслед за ним, сорвав кольца и большое покрывало, какое в Риме называется летнею шалью, я схватил бы его за руку и там, внизу, là-bas, сказал: "С Эмочкой я пойду, идем".   
\- Ты здесь замаливаешь грехи или готовишь грабеж?   
\- Я теперь здесь работаю, представь себе, - сообщил Эмочка и вытащил еще одно собрание сочинений. - Береги ноги.   
Вокруг него громоздились советские стопы: синий Тургенев, коричневый Шолохов, малахитовый Диккенс; подержанные книги на вес, пыльные, подписные, престижные. "Всю ночь стоял, но подписался на Джека Лондона", "тетка через свою контору умудрилась подписаться на Жюль Верна", "а вина у них в дому - как из кладезя, а в сервантах: налево - чешский хрусталь, направо - Бальзак в двадцати четырех томах, Стендаль в пятнадцати, а Толстой - девяносто томов тридцать второго года, я чуть не упал!". За Толстым прятали, как порнографию, "Лолиту", и посмеивались нервно, и давали читать лишь проверенным людям - а то еще стукнут куда следует, и придут за ними откуда положено, из одной высокой организации. А "Доктор Живаго" есть? - конспиративным шепотом спрашивали гости дома, и хозяйка отвечала торжествующе: "Есть, но на английском". Ах, душенька, ах, верите ли, я в институте учила английский, я все-все пойму, умоляю, дайте, все знакомые читали, я одна отстаю, отстаю от мира. "Да ты ж ничего не поймешь, старуха, это тебе не статьи из Морнинг Стар". Я буду со словарем, я как-нибудь разберусь, что вы меня за дуру держите, все уже давно прочитали, а я одна... "А вот в Самаре или в Саратове, виноват, господа, в Куйбышеве, так вот, где-то там одну учительницу музыки выгнали с работы за то, что она была знакома с машинисткой, которая тайком перепечатала "Доктора Живаго" для одного киевского гостя. Между прочим, говорят, что эта машинистка печатала с того самого первого итальянского издания, да-да, с издания Фальтринелли. Вот повезло кому-то, лет через пятьдесят это будет музейная редкость. Но учительницу музыки жалко, конечно, угодила, бедняжка, под колеса, за знакомство с врагами народа. А машинистка? А черт ее знает, ну-ка, товарищи юристы, напомните присутствующим здесь, сколько нынче у нас дают за клевету на советский строй? Пастернак - это не Синявский с Даниэлем, но откуда мы знаем, что еще переписывала эта пишбарышня, может, самого Сахарова, или - поднимай выше! - Исаича". Ну, хватит, обрывала хозяйка, обойдемся хоть сегодня без антисоветчины, пусть лучше нам Иван Иванович расскажет о Париже. Просим, просим, Иван Иванович, и пожалуйста, поменьше о Лувре, побольше о Галери Лафайетт, про Лувр мы и сами все знаем. "А как же букинисты на набережной Сены?". О букинистах на Сенной вам Иван Иванович расскажет потом, на ушко, сделайте милость, кушайте салат и молчите, не портите нам настроенье.   
Маленький Эмочка передвигал кирпичи и налепливал ценники, играл в классиков, а не в классики, перебирал Флобера и Ванду Василевскую, изданных в один год: Флобера распродали, Ванда залежалась на складе, роковая Ванда, дама в мехах. Что ж, не угодно ли перекусить? За ваш счет - все, что хотите, сударь. Я преломил с ним шоколадку, хлеба не захватив; Эмочка любил шоколад с орехами, с лимонными корками, с толченым перцем, а еще - жареные каштаны, грушевые карамели, черешни в бумажных кульках. Я знал наизусть его вкусы и увлечения, я изучил Эмочку, как бабочку, под микроскопом. Мы с ним дружили давным-давно, со второго, кажется, курса разных факультетов: от высшего образования я получил ненужный диплом в синих корочках, пару привязных языков - французский да немецкий, чтоб трепаться без оглядки с Райнером и его коллегами-галлами; да Эмочку в придачу, самое дорогое. Ах вы, негазлучники, говорила нам Генриэтта Севериновна, встречая нас в коридорах, а чаще - в одном занятном подвальчике в первом корпусе, - eh bien, mes inséparables, очень мило, что я вижу вас вместе, но где вы пгопадали на пгошлой паге и где вы пгопадете на следующей? Я очень скучаю без вас и без вас. Будьте любезны, навестите меня во втогник, можете вдвоем, ваши ггуппы сейчас пгоходят один и тот же leçon. Поболтаем, а то я не смогу поставить вам зачет, и будет жаль. Ах, Генриэтта Севериновна, ах, мадам, - отвечали мы хором, - клянемся, что придем, а пока смотрите, что мы нашли, хотите, подарим? И она, разыгрывая наш спектакль, вытягивала лорнет из-за пояса, щурилась и каркала весело: "Какая пгелесть! Какая пакость! Это же настоящая Фгаголетта, "Fragoletta: Naples et Paris en 1799", Henri de Latouche, en deux tomes... Откуда вы ее достали, господа?".   
Ах, Генриэтта Севериновна, где вы теперь, кто вам целует пальцы? Гравюрный лист с девицею, одетой мальчиком, с девицею, qui aime la soeur, est aimée du frère, или наоборот, - гравюрный лист тридцатых годов хранился у Эмочки. Эта девица и была Фраголеттою; мы, веселясь, на старой бумаге написали чернилами, чередуя строчки и почерки, строфу Суинберна: "Ah sweet, the maiden's mouth is cold", и так далее, и подклеили лоскут на изнанку гравюры, загадали ребус - ловите, ласковые наследники, ломайте головы. Как хороша она с остриженными волосами, с земляничными губами, с нежною грудью: сорванец, селадон, проказница, похитительница монастырок, соблазнительница невест. В пару ей мы искали юношу в дамском платье, юношу, вырванного из неприличной книги, аватару графа де Брессака, сладость содомитов; мы перебирали иллюстрации к анонимным амстердамским романам, ловили его, юношу напудренного, грациозного, кокетливого, - да он ускользал от нас, гадкий бесенок, он был еще упрямее Фраголетты. Но и мы не сдавались, и, провожая друг друга в путешествия, наставляли: "Поищи красавчика", - и обещали заплатить половину, если красавчик придет к нам в руки.   
\- Ну, о чем ты думаешь?   
\- Я думаю о Генриэтте Севериновне и о нашем красивом мальчике. Кстати, здесь ничего нет?   
\- Здесь, - сказал Эмочка, - эротикой не торгуют, здесь порядочное заведение. К сожалению. C'est dommage, как говорила Генриэтта.   
\- C'est grand dommage, хоть так сказать нельзя. Значит, мальчиков здесь не найдешь?   
\- Только с усами, в сюртуках и с тросточками.   
\- И все-таки это свинство, ты мог бы мне сказать, что угодил сюда, я бы за тебя порадовался.   
\- Радуйся на здоровье, я разве запрещаю? Или ты обиделся и хочешь со мной раздружиться и прогнать меня из постели?   
\- Постель ничего не меняет, - сказал я и сунул шоколадную обертку в серого Голсуорси. - Ладно уж, живи.   
Тем более, постель-то была Эмочкина, он не спал по друзьям и гостям: своя подушка ближе к уху. Я ночевал у него время от времени, когда уставал от неслышимого шепота за дверью Лили: мне не Соня мешала и не ее предшественницы, и не их пальто и шубки на вешалке, мне мешал я сам вблизи чужой любви. В эти минуты одиночество становилось невыносимым, я готов был бежать прочь - и не знал, к кому бежать, кроме Эмочки. Мы трудно сходились с людьми, хоть и притворялись общительными, мы отмахивались от обязательств и оборонялись от чужого участия - оставьте нас в покое, не надо нас жалеть. В больших компаниях мы мучились мигренями, анахоретствовали упрямо, сбегали пораньше и радовались на улице: как здесь тихо и спокойно, а там ужасно галдят, голова раскалывается, и аспирин не спасает.   
Постель ничего не меняла: давно подмечено было, и даже не нами, что удобнее и проще спать с другом, чем с возлюбленным. Не надо думать, съезжаться или нет, не надо говорить: "Люблю тебя безумно" - и ревновать к любому грамотею; зашел вечером выпить чаю и остался до утра, лег рядом, руку на плечо. Смотри на кого хочешь, смотри, какой хорошенький, смотри не на меня, я не обижусь. Нам повезло совпасть в одном увлечении, поважнее эротических пристрастий: у нас пульс ускорялся, когда мы трогали край старого переплета, когда слышали шелест страниц, прочитывали чью-то скоропись на полях. Телесная прелесть не выдерживала соперничества: нагляделся сполна в своей досаде на роскошные ядра, плечи, стати... Выбирать кого-то нового, для развлечения и со скуки? Ах, прости, отвечал я редкому-редкому ухажеру, веселому кавалеру лилий и роз, я бы и рад, да я уже просватан, вернее, уже влюблен. Если он был упрям (а упрямцы попадались редко), то возражал: полно тебе, не ломайся, один разок можно, никто не узнает. Да я и не боюсь, что узнают, можно и не один раз, но лень и некогда, меня ждет веселая вдова семижды семнадцати годов, и я не хочу опаздывать, а то она приласкает кого-нибудь другого. Псих! - замечал Lilien-und-Rosenkavalier, - псих и геронтофил; а из-за кулисы выходил Эмочка, цитируя à part: Эме Лебеф любил старух. И пояснял курсивом в сноске: с большими библиотеками.   
Не думайте, что мы промышляли книжным разбоем и обчищали чужие шкафы, не думайте, что мы вели себя дурно; нет, мы не шли "по опасному пути богатства", как Эме и его маленький маркиз, нам с Эмочкой наглости не хватало: мы никогда не осмеливались попросту стащить с полки то, что понравилось. Вот хозяйка выходит на пять минут, чтоб поставить чайник или снять телефонную трубку, вот несется из-за стены ее голос: "Нет, я сейчас не могу, у меня гости... да, разбирает книги... Жаннетта нас познакомила... очень милый мальчик..." - тут бы милому мальчику и засунуть за пояс "Стихи о прекрасной даме", прикрыть длинным свитером и снова влезть на стремянку в поднебесье, к мистическим сочинениям и к теософским. Но я боялся стыда и огласки, укоризненных взоров: все воровали, не стесняясь, тем слаще было казаться честным; всех добровольных помощников, сортировавших книги на продажу, хозяйки брали на прицел - а мне доверяли, и я, будто связанный словом, не мог обмануть. Бедному Эмочке было еще тяжелее: он заливался краской, едва подумав о краже, и за ним следили в оба - а ну, попробуй только что-нибудь стянуть! Тонкая кожа мешала ему стать книжным вором - и уберегала от греха: как не уступить томик-другой такому ангелу, он же работал с утра до вечера, нашел хороших покупателей, все разобрал, все устроил, и удовольствовался малой мздой; надо, надо его наградить. Вот мы и пробавлялись комиссионными и наградами, платили налоги и старались не задумывать слишком далеко: может, война начнется, или мор, или еще что-нибудь, и до пенсии не доживем, да что там до пенсии - до сорока.   
\- Никто не умер?   
\- Кажется, никто. Зензинов из Кривоколенного был болен, но выкарабкался.   
\- А что у Зензинова?   
\- Подшивки. "Мир искусства", "Золотое Руно", "Столица и усадьба", все в отличном состоянии. Остальное неинтересно.   
\- Понятно. Ладно, рано или поздно умрет. Кстати, мне сегодня приснилось, что я написал роман "Венус".   
\- Почему не синус? Не косинус и не тангенс?   
\- Потому что я не математик, Эмочка, я латинист, и ко всему приставляю длинный "ус". Тезаурус. Урениус. Коитус. Крокодилиус.   
\- Ладно, ты правда написал роман?   
\- Откуда я знаю?   
Эмочка пожал плечами и не стал звать доктора: мы с ним вместе чудили, и он знал, как сочиняют во сне. К нему по ночам являлись стихи, аккуратно выстраивались, как на учениях, и он, проснувшись, говорил мне: дай-ка листок, я запишу, пока помню. В узеньких строфах порхали соловьи из Элизиума, звенел лед, растекались чернильные пространства; он писал под чахоточного, под Вагинова, немножко под Штейгера - тогда соловьи и льды исчезали, повышалась температура, под увеличительное стекло попадали детали - синий ворот, пряжка, беличий мех. Никогда ему не удавалось связать двух строк наяву, он растерянно черкал карандашом, рисовал женские головки, виселицы, пять повешенных силуэтов, и объяснял мне: понимаешь, я даже рифм подобрать не могу, в голове совсем пусто. Лучше я напишу чужое, не все ли тебе равно, чье читать, если оно прекрасно? - и быстро, без помарок, переписывал наизусть "На улице моторный фонарь", или "Играй, Адель, не знай печали", или "Душа заблудшая моя, на мой откликнись клич".   
А латинистом я никогда не был, я закончил русское отделение, не классическое, и едва-едва разбирал по-латыни. След давней игры, безумной мистификации, тихо таял и никак не исчезал: я морочил кому-то голову, притворяясь ученым юношей, и бормотал специально заученных классиков - чем быстрее тараторишь, тем внушительней звучит. Катулл, Овидий, Петроний, письма Плиния Старшего, начало "Записок о галльской войне", дрозд щебечет в шевелюре кипариса. Ради чего я так дурачился, получил ли то, что хотел получить? - я не помнил начисто, а заученные строчки жили в голове и пели сами себя: "Quaeris, quot mihi basiationes, tuae, Lesbia, sint satis superque... Qualis nox fuit illa, di deaeque, quam mollis torus! Haesimus calentes et transfudimus hinc et hinc labellis errantes animas... Когда лобзал я мальчика в уста полуоткрытые, и аромат дыхания я пил устами жадными..."   
\- Помнишь хоть что-нибудь из своего романа?   
\- Название. Место публикации. Читатель в моем сне назвал его педерастическим, так что о содержании сам догадаешься.   
\- Догадаюсь, конечно. Эллинистическая галиматья, палестры, колонны, голые мальчики, нежные девушки в нежных миртовых рощах.   
\- "С руками, как нежные розы, волоокие, прекрасноланитные, как мед, сладкогласные" - так нежно их именует Сафо.   
\- Слишком много нежности, и вообще, ты все списал у Филострата Старшего. ОГИЗ, тридцать шестой год, перевод Кондратьева.   
\- Ты всегда меня ловишь, Эмочка, - вздохнул я. - Но сам посуди, как я мог обойтись без женщин? Вышло бы нечестно и скучно, я не люблю закрытых мужских братств.   
\- Просто тебе всегда нужны подружки, - беспощадно ответил Эмочка. - Филострат, Филострат... Подожди меня, я сейчас кое-что для тебя найду.   
Я не успел спросить: "Что, что ты для меня найдешь?", меня перебили, вздохнули ниоткуда: "Спит брачный пир в просторном мертвом граде, и узкое лицо целует Филострат". Выплеснулись мраморные льды, женовидные слова, все, выдуманное серолицым маленьким Вагиновым: он отхаркивал кусочки легких и переписывал последние страницы "Бамбочады" на мраморных полуколоннах. Под прозрачным снегом зеленела трава, в туберкулезном санатории начиналась оттепель. Это было так далеко от меня и от Эмочки, в хрупком хрустком мире, в рассыпанном наборе; но все-таки и нам, здоровым и почти беспечным, заповедью и законом звучало: "Здесь любовь носит характер свободный и воздушный, без излишних надстроек". Я пожалел, что не принес ему цветов. Вихрь чужих текстов уже закручивался у моих ног, вился волчком, примеряясь - как бы схватить под коленки, опрокинуть и задушить. Пыльные фонтанчики взмывали вверх, все выше, выше, Эмочка шептал стихи, о прекрасных юношеских глазах под крылами ресниц, о табличках и стилосах, о виноградниках, о Филострате, Филострате, Филострате. Все могло кончиться очень дурно, припадком или разрывом сердца, но в этот миг старушка в черной шляпе прошла между нами, как воздушная гимнастка по канату, покачивая сумкою вместо шеста, прошла - и остановила время. Я перевел дух, грудь слева свело остаточною острой болью - нет, не приступ, межреберная невралгия, подай карандашик ментоловый. Эмочка застыл, сонно приоткрыв рот; как странно, я совсем не помнил его фамилии, ему бы к лицу была бамбочадская "Финифлеин" - от финифти, флера, феи, флейты. Мотыльковое, чуть-чуть глумливое созвучье чудно сопрягалось с щуплостью тела, широким разрезом глаз, перстеньками восемнадцатого века. Хотелось распять его на картоне, пришпилить булавочками, чтоб подергался-подергался и сдался, расслабил члены. Никогда я не желал ничего подобного - и не пожелал бы через минуту. Но старушка в черной шляпке вновь повернулась к нам, не замечая книжных россыпей и не наступая на них, как на хлеб. Она прелестно балансировала на рюмочках-каблуках, и я подумал, что в нее легко влюбиться - и без корыстных намерений, ведь в ее шкафах, наверно, стояли лишь миллионные советские издания, пропылившиеся насквозь. Все равно, иногда и я отрешался от книг, прельщаясь крючковатым носом, сухими губами, буклями, напудренными добела. Отчего бы не прилепиться душою к ней, чтоб сидеть потом у ее острых колен, целовать руку с напухшими венами? Я бы от завещания отказался: забирайте, кто должен, квартиру и мебель, а мне оставьте ее черную шляпку и перчатки до локтя, они мне точно впору. Вот и все, я за секунду вообразил, как любил бы ее и как хоронил, плача под вуалью. Но она, не зная, что так хороша, взглянула на меня и Эмочку, наморщила нос и произнесла:   
\- Девушки, позвольте пройти, пожалуйста.   
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.   
\- Ну, или юноши, - добавила она равнодушно.   
Простучали каблучки, и она исчезла. "Так вот, роман и Филострат", - забормотал Эмочка, нырнул вновь в свое книгохранилище и вынес желтую папку. Время по-прежнему стояло на месте, и я топтался рядом с ним. Кто последний? Сказано: не занимать! Так кто последний? Все последние, и первыми никогда не будут."Хранить вечно" выцвело на картоне, но картонные тесемки еще защищали крепко то, что нужно защищать. И я точно знал, что спрятано внутри - толстая рукопись, три или четыре сотни страниц черной и синей пастой, с исправлениями, с перечеркнутыми абзацами, с пометками на полях. Почерк знакомый и все-таки - не мой, не совсем мой; как у Райнера, оседали в конце слов твердые знаки, а я никогда не был так рассеян, чтоб писать по старым правилам, я и не помнил вовсе этой орфографии - ладно, тут твердый знак, а где же ять, где фита, где десятеричное "и"? А в эпиграфе соскальзывали друг за другом по белой глади: "Будет помнить лес и дол, будет помнить сам Эол" - и ничего не значили, ничего не разъясняли. Куда как близка была мне эта забава - вырвать наобум любимые строчки и приставить к новому тексту: кто захочет, отыщет связи, кто не захочет - отбросит смыслы ради прелестной бессмыслицы. Я избавлялся от влюбленности в стихи: не остывал к ним, но переставал бредить, переставал твердить с утра до ночи одно и то же. Так любовь уходит прочь, навсегда, в чужую ночь. Если я когда-то написал эпиграф и все под эпиграфом, значит, верный способ не сработал: я по-прежнему любил и бредил; или - отчего бы нет? - я ничего не написал, не сложил листы в желтую папку, не стянул тесемки в узелки. Это не моя рука, не мои мысли, это был не я, это кто-то другой страдал, я бы так не мог, и пусть черные сукна покроют...   
Антики, мраморы, масла, колонны, как сосны, - не слова, а тени бродили по этой ломкой бумаге. Афинам не хватало солнца, от ночных морозов трескались стволы олив, увядали розы, и мальчики выходили на рассвете из чужих домов, кутаясь в шерстяные плащи. Звезда Венера гасла на светлом небе. Я вспоминал что-то - и боялся вспомнить, под первым слоем сна - с сердитым старичком, скамейками, прудом и парком, - скрывалась беспокойная бездна, струя нефти била из вены Аполлона, заполняя бассейн. Не надо мне новых видений, не надо, довольно, - и я взял Эмочку за плечо, ощупал красно-черную ткань, кожу и кость, толкнул время и внес прекрасную ясность в мир. Папка хрустнула под мышкой, строчки улеглись ровно, утихли, уснули. А Эмочка сглотнул, словно сию секунду выдумал ложь, и сказал светски и скромно:   
\- Ты в прошлый раз оставил у меня дома, помнишь, на той неделе? Я тебе хотел отдать, но все забывал.   
\- Разве ты не уезжал? Мне казалось, мы долго с тобою не виделись.   
\- Уезжал, но вернулся, и ты у меня ночевал. Не помнишь? Вот какой рассеянный.   
\- Я позабыл, я почему-то подумал сегодня, что почти месяц тебя не встречал. Да, я позабыл. Что это?   
\- По-моему, роман, но безымянный. Заберешь? Вдруг к тебе вправду придут из "Нового мира" и предложат издать?   
\- Ах, Эмочка, толстые журналы умирают от своей полноты. Лишний вес вреден, об этом знают все ученые.   
\- Так издай его в каком-нибудь тоненьком альманахе. Можем вместе напечатать на машинке, если тебе хочется, ты же любишь старье.   
\- Я подумаю.   
Ведь мы с Эмочкой сошлись на любви к старью, схлестнулись над одной книгой, как Казобон и Лия в "Маятнике Фуко". "Простите, но я отложил для себя этого Мандельштама". "Ничего не могу поделать, я успел первый". Нам бы все равно не хватило денег, чтоб поднять весь "Камень", но принципы мы ценили превыше всего: я взял первый, мало ли что вы воображали. Не надо было выпускать добычу из рук, здесь кружат стервятники, пора бы знать. И, вместе приблизившись к кассе, мы сложились и купили одного Мандельштама на двоих, заключили букинистический союз, даже не познакомившись как следует. Потом уж нельзя было разлучаться: ссора означала бы прощание с леди Годивой, с прекрасной эпохой, с половиной сборника. Эмочка перепечатал его на "Эрике": стоял у него дома этакий железный гробик, берущий четыре копии, а может, и поболе. Он превращал просто старые книги в памятники семидесятым годам, воскрешал диссидентские традиции и сам переплетал свою машинопись. Я перебирал у него дома эти аккуратные томики, оправленные в черный коленкор: Цветаева, Войнович, Шаламов, Чуковская, Гумилев, немножко Кузмина, немножко Андре Жида, нормальный интеллигентский набор. Строчки прыгали, буквы темнели неравномерно: Эмочка ленился и бил по клавишам кое-как, авторучкой исправлял опечатки, помечал на полях "пишу в час ночи, стучу одним пальцем, а то соседи спят". Да здравствует искусство бесшумной печати: не греметь на всю Москву, а переписывать неслышно и мягко, ночь за ночью, ночь за ночью, и заполнять город разрешенной и запрещенной литературой, прекрасным необязательным чтением для нового века.   
Ах, безумный Эмочка, коварный Эмочка, ведь он хотел насмерть запутать наших потомков. Ну кто бы сумел верно датировать его собрание, если он вытаскивал из домашних архивов кипы бумаги семидесятых, вставлял в машинку старые ленты, клянчил у бабушек и дедушек куски тканей для переплета, и все пускал в дело, реконструировал самиздат? И уверял, что так и надо, ведь скоро все вернется на круг, и нам снова придется тайком передавать друзьям книги, а копировальные аппараты опять поставят на учет. Пока на кухнях твердили о тридцать седьмом, как о повернувшем вспять поезде, Эмочка готовился к другим временам и не заглядывал назад дальше Пражской весны. В конце концов, рассуждал он, в тридцать седьмом веселились, плясали и пели, и никто не выходил на закрытую Красную площадь с плакатом "За нашу и вашу свободу". А нынче выходят - о, еще как, под треск киноаппаратов, под вспышки и шепот прохожих: смотри-ка, смотри, это же несогласные, сейчас их заметут. Впрочем, с застойных лет изменилось кое-что: инакомыслящих уже не "мели", а "винтили", скручивали руки за спиной и тащили в автозаки - посеревшие, пропыленные "черные воронки". "Протестуем, свободу народу! Декабристы, едри их мать! Да плевали они на свободу, им бы, бля, свое "я" показать!". Одно и то же пели важные дяди с телевизионных экранов, обзывали террористами, народовольцами, бомбистами, экстремистами, сволочами, обещали щедро колонии, ссылки, психушки. А выбравшись из кадра, как из клетки, стирали пот и грим, разводили руками и бормотали недоуменно - все по Киму, до последнего слова, до буковки: "Что ж такое - квартиры, зарплаты, девки, дачи, вон сколько всего. Ну чего им еще, ну чего еще надо, чего не хватает, чего?". Обкладывай их, ребята, - и ребята их окружали, по форме номер два, работали вплотную к ним, как вохра. Кто теперь, кстати, помнил, что такое ВОХР - военизированная охрана: мы знали о ней по Гинзбург, по Слиозберг, по Галичу, в конце концов, когда читали с аппетитом о том, как "вохровцы спят как в последний раз - научились спать у зэка". Мы в глаза не видели ни формы, ни автоматов, ни вышек и бараков, мы находили где-то в горах последние зимовья, древние, как стоянки каменного века, - с деревянными рельсами и вагонетками, с грудами ржавых консервных банок, с разломанными нарами под открытым небом. И нам казалось, что это невосстановимо, как невосстановимо египетское рабство, женское бесправие и детоубийство. Черт возьми, мы были ужасно наивны, мы не понимали, что легче легкого отстроить заново лагеря, накрутить колючую проволоку, пропустить ток от столба к столбу - гораздо легче, чем соблюдать конституцию.   
Одно послабление вышло таким, как мы: больше не надо было давиться в ОВИРе, добиваясь права на выезд, не надо было искать мнимых израильских родственников и взвешивать вещи, чтоб не отобрали на таможне. По двадцать килограммов на рыло, как для ссыльных поволжских немцев, и ни граммом больше, - все эти ограничения сгинули на рассвете, набирай сколько хочешь, увози весь дом, кроме стен, сколько поднимет самолет, только плати за перевес. Друзья с высшим образованием, с сексуальными отклонениями, некрещеные, несгибаемые, неподкупные, гордые, чистые, злые, мои друзья, встречаясь, обсуждали, куда лучше уехать, и где хорош климат, и где легче с жильем и с работой, и где их ждут ненапрасно. Я даже провожал в аэропорт - в Шереметьево с огнями-миражами - одноклассников и однокурсников, прыгавших в другой мир. От прощальных рукопожатий похудела моя рука. Почему бы и тебе не уехать? - спрашивали они ласково, прежде чем исчезнуть за стеклышками пограничного контроля. - Там тоже есть библиотеки, и ты можешь их разбирать. А я отвечал: с какой стати я должен отсюда уезжать? Пусть "они" уезжают. И еще я говорил, что уехал бы в Италию, в Камерино на горе: там когда-то по узким улицам ходил трамвай, пыхтел и звенел, одолевая подъемы, а на ночь отправлялся в депо, переделанное из монастыря, и спал с тенями монахов, под призрачный колокольный звон. Но депо закрыли, разобрали рельсы, спустили трамвай в долину, и мне незачем было жить теперь в Камерино. К тому же, я с детства плохо переносил жару.   
Друзья слушали мои оправдания, пожимали плечами и исчезали один за другим, рассыпались по свету. А я разбирал книги, оценивал, перепродавал, заводил новые знакомства. Пожалуй, я устроился уютнее всех, важные дяди пока не усомнились в моей лояльности и не приписали напротив моей фамилии "Арест оформляется". На меня не могли навесить даже совращение малолетних, я водился только с Эмочкой, а он был старее меня на целых три месяца. Когда мы знакомились с мальчиками, то уже не обменивались телефонами, а спрашивали друг у друга паспорта. И, вздохнув, просили: "Зайди через пару лет, дружок, тогда поговорим". Ах, боже мой, нет, конечно, мы так не делали, я так не делал, это было в дурных обэриутских снах, в злых анекдотах, а не наяву. Мы боялись в меру, ходили с оглядкой, но не пускали государство в свою постель - нечего лезть на простыни с грязными ногами. Природа была еще на нашей стороне, рисуя на небе радугу.   
\- А ты заглядывал внутрь? - спросил я, не в силах соскочить с романа, как с иглы. - Снял себе копию, правда?   
\- Нет, ты же мне не разрешал, копировать, я имею в виду. Но заглянул, конечно, почитал. Вещичка в твоем духе.   
\- В каком это "моем"?   
\- Я же тебе сказал: галиматья греческая, вернее, античная, с привкусом римской империи. Упадок и разрушение.   
\- Иначе говоря, вполне современная штука?   
\- Даже слишком.   
Лгал ли Эмочка? с него бы сталось перепечатать без разрешения, за неделю он бы управился, а потом, оправив машинопись в ткань, создал бы недатируемый раритет, сочинение господина Анонима. Если нет денег на то, чтоб купить редкости, сотворим редкости своими руками - и пусть у других не будет на них денег. Прекрасная философия, я сам любил ее, но мне не хватало усидчивости и мастерства: я ленился даже вырезать картинки из журналов, я останавливался на полпути - есть текст-душа, а тело слепит Эмочка. Переплетное дело отмирает, говорил он, зажимая том в тиски, через десять лет все старики уйдут, останусь я один, городской сумасшедший. Я полагался на него, я знал, как ловки его пальцы: как кружевница Оффиды, щелкающая коклюшками, как рисовальщик золотом в глухом монастыре, как энтомолог, рассаживающий бабочек и жуков по иглам, так и он склонялся над столом и мастерил без конца, mon cher Cropoton. "Я бы хотел еще вышивать и вязать, - признавался он, не смущаясь: стыдно было неумение, а не само желание. - Я не могу ничего не делать, у меня руки должны работать все время". Ах, Эмочка, вздыхал я, как жаль, что родители не отдали тебя в музыкальную школу, ты стал бы великим пианистом, новым Рубинштейном. "Ах, Гуль, - отвечал он мне в тон, - как жаль, что родители не отдали меня в школу карманников, я бы составил себе состояние в электричках и троллейбусах. Был бы важный господин, все руки по карман ходиль". Никуда-то его не отдали растяпы родители, прозевали счастье собственного сына: сам выкрутится, а вернее - сам решит, чего ему хочется. Он был благополучник и неженка, не забалованный, но залюбленный, и я не заманивал его своей любовью: зачем ему такая мелочь? Он когда-то знакомил меня с мамой и папой: смотрите, это мой друг Гуль, он собирает книги и интересуется прабабкой Лялей, не набрасывайтесь на него, он и так стесняется. Мы беседовали степенно и неторопливо: вы живете один? ах, со старшей сестрой! вы работаете в книготорговле? ах, нет, сами по себе! вы видели Лялечкину карточку? Эма, принеси! И я вновь смотрел - притворяясь, что в первый раз, - на строгое и прелестное девичье лицо под комсомольской, рабфаковской косынкой: прядка вылезла сбоку, губы сжаты от смеха, шея в отложном воротничке, родинка на щеке. Неужели ее вправду вбили в магаданскую землю, присыпали желтым снежком? Бабушка была красавицей, говорила ее внучка, кивая печально, я на нее не похожа, а Эма похож: глаза ее, рот ее, даже волосы. Повязать ему косынку - и не отличишь. Как приятно, что вы хотите знать о ней, сейчас ведь всем наплевать, будто их и на свете не было - умерли и умерли, надо же отчего-то умирать. Мне не наплевать, отвечал я, для меня это важно, я не хочу, чтоб они исчезали, я хочу, чтоб у них - у прабабушки Ляли, у моего прадеда Лазаря, у всех, у всех, - были могилы.   
Я понравился, меня приглашали на чай и жареную рыбу, приманивали восьмидесятилетней горбатой теткой, будто бы помнившей Лялю, а потом, когда тетка соскакивала с крючка и отговаривалась маразмом, звали просто так, поболтать. "Мама и папа от тебя без ума, - замечал Эмочка без ревности, - так что ждем, подгребай, обещают налить вина". Он жил отдельно, в соседнем доме, через двор, они по вечерам видели, как горят у него окна, и иногда звонили часов в одиннадцать: "Ты не спишь? Приходи, мы бутылку открыли, нам вдвоем скучно. Ты не один? Все равно, приходи, если не занят". Эмочка пожимал плечами, закрывал трубку рукой, спрашивая: "Ну что, пойдем?" - и громко отвечал: "Ладно, мы сейчас". Я уже одевался, а он потягивался в постели и жаловался: "Ну никакого покоя, учет и контроль, вздохнуть не дают. И что бы им выпить эту бутылку без нас, нет, непременно нужна компания...". Не ной, говорил я, все равно нам нечем заняться, пустой день, и у меня депрессия. Поцелуями сыт не будешь, я люблю твоих и хочу с ними пить. Если тебе неохота, оставайся, а я пойду.   
Мне хорошо - я сирота. Я льнул к чужому семейному уюту: тем лучше, что он чужой, меня принимали как гостя, ласкали как друга, выслушивали как родственника, и отпускали легко, без упреков. Знали ли они, что я с Эмочкой не только дружу и разговариваю, но еще и целуюсь? Наверно, подозревали что-то и никогда не вздыхали: ах, как нам хочется внуков! - и никогда не подмигивали с намеком: о, у вас есть сестра, и незамужем? вот была бы чудесная жена для нашего Эмы! С очаровательной деликатностью они обходили камни и лавины, молчали о будущем, улыбались прошлому. "А знаете, Гуль, когда Эме было десять лет, у них в гимназии устроили новогодний маскарад, и он нарядился знаете кем? Никогда не поверите - миледи из "Трех мушкетеров". У него была кузина... и сейчас есть кузина, что ей сделается, так вот, он выпросил у нее черное платье до пят, спереди расшил бисером, как жемчугом, у папиной коллеги взял светлый парик в кудряшках, напудрился, и получилась такая маленькая миледи, что все ахнули". Я смеялся и рассказывал в ответ: "Сестра меня старше, но мы с ней одно время были страшно похожи, как близнецы, но она стриглась коротко, а я отращивал патлы, как хиппи. Мне было пятнадцать, ей семнадцать, нас позвали к дальним родственникам из Калуги. Мой прадед Лазарь тоже там жил, у нас в семье целая калужская ветвь. Мы этих людей никогда не видели, но делать нечего, нарядились и пришли. Звоним, дверь открывается, оттуда вылетает здоровый парень, мой троюродный брат, трясет мне руку и вопит радостно: "Здравствуй, Лиля, какая ты красивая, точь-в-точь как на фотографии, и волосы отрастила, вот молодец!". Мы так хохотали, что соседи снизу прибежали, спрашивали - не вызвать ли скорую, может, кому-то плохо? С тех пор как с ними встречаемся, так сразу орем с порога: "Лиля не отрастила волосы, но все равно красивая, точь-в-точь как на фотографии, даже лучше!". Хотя нас уже давно не спутаешь, мы сильно изменились". Они вздыхали за меня, сочувствуя переменам, и просили кланяться Лиле: ничего, что незнакомы, она ваша сестра, ей, наверно, будет приятно. Я грелся у вежливого огня, собирал приветы и поклоны, разносил их, как синяя птица цавлин.   
\- Что ты ухмыляешься?   
\- Вспомнил опечатку.   
\- Откуда?   
\- Из материалов к кузминской конференции.   
\- А-а, я знаю, птичка цавлин.   
\- Она самая. Эмочка, если я дам тебе перепечатывать роман, делай только красивые ошибки.   
Оттого-то мы и скользили, минуя службы и офисы, забытые трудовые книжки лежали под грудой бумажек. Устаревшие документы надо либо рвать, либо сдавать в музей, - провозглашали мы, но сами выбирали третий путь: пусть поваляются пока, мало ли что. Нас бы выгнали из любой приличной редакции, жившей по заветам Детгиза и Маршака, нас бы вышвырнули - и поделом нам! - за нашу противоестественную страсть к искажениям и опечаткам, к двусмысленностям и изъянам, к словам-уродам, что рождались при замене и перестановке букв. Что за цавлин, как вы посмели допустить эту гадость, вы что, не вычитывали корректуру, как следует, вы ослепли? Тогда закажите очки! А мы объясняли на два голоса рассудительно и серьезно: цавлин - это помесь павлина и цапли, длинноногое существо, живущее и на деревьях, и на болотах. Оно хрупкое, грациозное, голенастое, гадкоголосое, питается лягушками, а хвост у него не разноцветный, а сапфирно-синий, как у Кавафиса. Нет, у Кавафиса не хвост, а глаза, и у него самого они были черные, но в одном стихотворении он написал: "Глаза я помню смутно, но как будто синие... Да, синие, сапфирно-синие глаза". Перестаньте мне голову морочить, выдыхал замученный редактор, Кавафис, сапфиры, птицы-мутанты, да вы напились оба или издеваетесь! Сил моих больше нет, довольно, пишите по собственному желанию, не то я вас выкину за профнепригодность, без выходного пособия.   
Ах, как весело воображать эти небывалые сценки: пылится острым солнцем осенний кабинет, мы с Эмочкой стоим, руки назад, как чертовы революционеры на допросе, секретарша пудрит нос в углу, а услышав стук в дверь, семенит на носочках к порогу, высовывается наружу и шепчет: "Обождите, Иван Семенович занят". "А мне бы только..." "Обождите, я сказала!" - сиди смирно, смертный, учись терпению, это полезное качество пригодится тебе в жизни. Но вот заявления написаны, печати поставлены, заполнены приказы об увольнении, - теперь надо лишь забежать в бухгалтерию за месячной зарплатой и все, вольному воля, клены роняют листья на рельсы, и имел я в виду ваши чистенькие новые книги, вашу оффсетную печать, вашу компьютерную верстку. Прощайте, мы никогда не увидимся, мы никогда и не виделись, потому что я не работал в редакции, я заходил иногда, чтоб встретить Лилю, и сидел в коридоре, как в поликлинике, в жестких советских креслах, под воркотню секретарши: "Что же вы, без предупреждения, да еще по личным делам? Я поставлю Лилии Аркадьевне на вид, так нельзя, у нас приличное заведение, с родственниками надо разговаривать дома, а не на работе!". Сударыня, бормотал я сквозь зубы, срывая сердце, сударыня, мадмазель, фрекен, товарищ, приличным заведением может быть только бордель, все остальные неприличные.   
Да здравствует терпимость в maison de tolérance, да здравствует открытость в maison close. Я боялся не тюрьмы, а ежедневных маленьких унижений, раз и навсегда определенных присутственных часов, придирок, болтовни в курилках, планов и разносов, невыполнимых требований, бесконечной зависимости не от одного начальника, а от всей лестницы, от тех, кто стоял выше, ниже и рядом со мной. Я был необязателен и ленив, мне даже расхлябанный Эмочка казался пунктуальным и собранным; я и самой легкой служебной связанности не выносил, я дергался и дрыгался, как в петле. Лучше получу меньше, лучше прослыву вертопрахом и лодырем, лучше покраснею и промолчу, когда меня спросят: а вы кем работаете? - зато буду свободен. Вы к какому дому прикреплены, юноша? Ни к какому, я порхаю, как аполлонида, пока не ударят морозы; тогда мне придется туго, но ничего, я растрачу последние деньги и тихонечко умру.   
\- Ты заплатишь мне за работу?   
\- Какие счеты между друзьями, Эмочка? Конечно же, заплачу.   
\- Сколько?   
\- По стиху за каждую хорошую опечатку. А если пришьешь одну главу вверх ногами - получишь поцелуй.   
\- Договорились. Но прежде прочитай и внеси правку, лунатик. И приходи вечером, когда закончишь, будем печатать всю ночь.   
"Будем печатать всю ночь", - Эмочка знал, чем меня приманить, как пригласить не в постель, а за письменный стол. Мы просиживали до рассвета под зеленой библиотечною лампой, пили кофе из одной кружки, говорили друг другу: еще страничку, и спать, - и так час за часом, пока не погаснут звезды. Я диктовал, Эмочка записывал с голоса, без помарок, без ошибок; в углу, запахнув кургузый пиджачок, торчал портновский деревянный манекен, и мы знали, что он за нами следит, как дворник дядя Федя. Почему ты ему не откажешь от дома, он наушник и шпион? Ну да, я его выкину, а взамен пришлют нового в защитном френче и с усами, вот и все. К этому я хоть привык, если что, даю по затылку, чтоб не болтал лишнего, а с усатым пока договоришься, он меня кругом обстучит. Тень от манекена дергалась на стене, он поскрипывал тихонько, вздыхал, ему было скучно, пиджачок проедала моль. "А дядя Федя стоял и качался, и посылать посылки обещался... - безжалостно напевал Эмочка, заправляя новый лист в машинку. - Диктуй дальше... о загадочная русская душа!"   
У вас паранойя или шизофрения? - спрашивала Лиля, когда я приводил ее к Эмочке на рюмочку. - Вы соображаете с манекеном на троих? "На четверых, Лили, - уточнял Эмочка, грациозно изогнувшись. - Чего изволите-с? Есть бардолино, кьянти, гевюрцтраминер для поклонников Германии вроде Гуля, марчелло греканико сицилийское, парельяда каталонская. К ним сыр пенициллиновый с плесенью-с, виноград красный с косточками-с, крекер нежнее нежного и последние обрезки ветчины". Он раскладывал закуски на покрытой полотном "Эрике": мы присутствовали при трансмутации слова в пищу и обратно. Нам недоставало истинного вкуса, мы ели слишком быстро, болтали торопливо, зачитывали вслух меню столетних парадных обедов и полезные советы из Молоховец, и манекен кивал нам безглазой головой. Слушайте, слушайте, зазывал Эмочка и подпрыгивал, доставая с верхней полки "Бамбочаду" в цветочном переплете, да слушайте же, вам говорят, Молоховец - кухарка, дилетантка, то ли дело Торопуло, и Вагинов, его создатель. Один этот перечень: "студень из оленьего рога, и губы говяжьи с кедровыми орешками, с перцем, с гвоздикой, и желудок бараний по-богемски и по-саксонски, и пупки куриные, искрошенные в мелкие кусочки, и хвосты говяжьи, телячьи и бараньи, и колбасы раковые, и телячьи уши по-султански, и ноги каплуна с трюфелями, и гусиные лапки по-биаррийски", - утоляет голод лучше любых лакомств, прочтешь про цыплят с грушами и ягнячьи головки в рагу, и есть уже не хочется. "Нам и так не хочется, Эмочка, читай дальше", - говорили мы, и он читал взахлеб целый вечер, от веселых обедов до последнего неотправленного письма. "Я часто хожу здесь с гитарой по саду. Говорят, приближение смерти опрощает человека", - голос звучал из глубины, из полумрака, ниоткуда, с любовью. Я вспоминал о легкости тела, выдолбленного изнутри, о слабой и быстрой походке - когда сил нет, но ветер подталкивает, я вспоминал о стеклянных усыпальницах на волшебных горах, о яркой зеленой траве подо льдом. И когда мы медленно возвращались домой, Лиля спрашивала: "Ты не просил его сходить к врачу? Не смейся, но когда он читает о туберкулезниках, мне кажется, у него самого чахотка. И он такой бледный и тощий, нет, право, попробуй отвести его на рентген, он тебя послушается". "А когда он читает о лихорадке, нервной горячке и черной оспе, тебе не кажется, что он и оспой болен? - отвечал я. - Он играет, а ты ему веришь, хотя, согласись, он недурной чтец, но бездарный актер. И здоровее нас с тобой, вот увидишь, он нас отнесет, а не мы его".   
\- Будем печатать под бдительным оком дяди Феди?   
\- Конечно, он всегда на посту.   
\- Налил бы ты ему, чтоб он задремал и не подсматривал. Ничего не имею против вуайерства, но только с сексуальным оттенком.   
\- Не выйдет, дядя Федя на службе и кушать водку перестал.   
Чем еще мы забавлялись, кроме чтений и песен? У вечеров в красных платьях, у вечеров Гафиза был еще один прототип, кроме кружка на Башне, - прежде мы наряжались с Эмочкой вдвоем, стыдливо укутывая дядю Федю в шарфы, как в чадру. Лампа на длинной ноге горела у стены, мы завешивали абажур цыганскою юбкой и спускали шторы. Эмочка протирал прабабкино трюмо и повторял одно и то же: "Потустороннее стекло, отражает всех, как покойников, я никогда не замечаю обычно, что у меня такой острый нос, а у тебя щеки то желтые, то голубые". Пестрый рассеянный свет красил кожу, я наклонялся, чтоб взглянуть на себя, и отвечал: "Чего ты хочешь от старого зеркала? Зато оно отражает тебя, а не сеньора Альтиненго, как в рассказе Ренье". "Я бы предпочел видеть в нем Венецию, а не эту комнату". "Что делать, мой милый, как оно может показать тебе Венецию, если оно не венецианского, а нижегородского стекла? Давай переодеваться, а то сейчас твои позвонят и позовут в гости, и придется идти. Давай скорее". Эмочка вздыхал и раздевался донага, натягивал черное белье и пристегивал чулки к поясу, мазал ресницы и пудрился, превращаясь в бесполую куклу-актерку, в карикатурный соблазн из немых кинофильмов, в модель с неприличной фотокарточки. Но нужны были туфли на каблуках, а мы не знали, как их раздобыть, и поэтому Эмочка бродил по комнате в одних чулках, ступая легко и неслышно. Я сидел в кресле, выпрямившись, - приличный джентльмен в пиджачной паре, пожелавший выкурить сигару в бардаке. Тонкий дым поднимался к потолку, дядя Федя алчно следил из-за шарфов, принюхивался, глотал слюну. "Угостите сигаркой, сударь?" - подсказывал ему Эмочка, и дядя Федя склонял деревянную голову: да-да, угостите и поднесите спичечку. Не надо, говорил я спесиво, еще пожар устроите, а мне отвечать. Эмочка без спросу забирал сигару и замирал перед зеркалом, спрашивал, не оглядываясь: "Вы довольны, господин оформитель?". Я доволен, уверял я и не двигался, не менял позу, я в восхищении, вы прекрасная и беспощадная восковая фигура. То, что надо, лучше не придумаешь, да, я очень доволен.   
Наши выдумки были бы прелестны, если б не повторялись чересчур часто. Нам не хватало истинного увлечения, мы сочиняли сценки с усмешками, с затаенным холодом; оттого, что стеснялись просто целоваться. Я боялся влюбиться, я не хотел ничего, кроме страсти к словам и книгам, я дорожил неестественностью, извращенностью отношений и связей. В моих руках все превращалось в пустяки, куколки, игрушки: гимназисты дураки, гимназистки душки. И если б Эмочка спросил: "Ты любишь меня?" - я ответил бы без стыда: "Я не люблю тебя самого, я люблю то, как ты читаешь стихи, я люблю твои переплеты, твою машинопись, люблю слушать твой голос в темноте". Когда мы ложились в постель, я гасил свет и закрывал глаза, я не смотрел ему в лицо, я был только тем, чего он касался ладонью. И хоть я помнил, что лежу именно с Эмочкой, и хоть я никого не представлял вместо него, - я все равно изменял живому, разбирая его тело на рифмованные строчки, преображая живую материю в сцепления букв. Ну что же ты молчишь, говорил он иногда, скажи мне что-нибудь. И я отвечал: "Ты просыпался - я не сплю, мы два крыла - одна душа". Зачем же заперт чемодан и взят на станции билет? Ты лжешь, произносил Эмочка, дослушав, ты не это хотел прочитать. А что же? "Безумствует шиповник, небо сине, и Эллинор прекрасней, чем всегда. Прости, мой друг, но если бы ты видел..."   
\- Как поутру она в цветник выходит в голубовато-серой амазонке, ты понял бы...   
\- Что страсть - сильнее воли.   
Я не видел его, я был попросту слеп. О чем он думал, наклоняясь надо мной в темноте, и что различал - мои ли черты или чьи-то еще? Этот худенький мальчик с нежною кожей, с загнутыми ресницами, с шрамом на животе, - что носил в сердце, что таил от меня, и страдал ли оттого, что я говорил с ним о чем угодно, кроме любви? Между нами всегда стояла "Эллинор", счастье для меня, как роза - роза, и окно - окно. Эмочка не мог подойти ближе, не наступив на ее тень. Нечеловечески мила была ее дремота: "Эллинор" - это не женщина, а понятие, воплощение, олицетворение, blaue Blume, бесполезно с нею бороться, она всегда останется победительницею. Он смирялся, не противясь и не горюя, он тоже замолкал, вытягивал руки поверх одеяла, задирал острый подбородок вверх. Лунный луч чертил границу, делил кровать надвое, и в голове отстукивало меланхолично: "Осенним вечером, в гостинице, вдвоем, на грубых простынях привычно засыпая".   
И когда я думал о нас - так редко, мимоходом, в пустые минуты, - я всегда вспоминал одну книгу, один чужой разговор, который могли бы разыграть и мы с Эмочкой, если б были свободнее и проще. Скажи, а мы с тобой могли бы влюбиться друг в друга? Нет. Ты мне не безразличен. Но нет. Мы произнесли бы эти фразы легко и искренне: это не ложь, не жалость, не жестокость. Все было именно так: связь не совсем дружеская, не совсем любовная, не совсем телесная, хрупкая и крепкая одновременно, удобная привычка и лень. Но я боялся сказать о ней вслух, потому что мы соскользнули бы дальше, не удержавшись, и прошли чужой текст до конца. Тогда он или я сидел бы в кресле, умирая ("барон, умирающий в креслах"), и говорил ровно и равнодушно: "Наверное, я любил тебя, но боялся себе в этом признаться", - и получал в ответ холодное утешение: "Я думаю, я тоже любил тебя". И эти слова казались мне страшнее смерти: они уничтожали иллюзию, сдували пудру, и выставляли на свет желтое тело, отросшие ногти, гадость и гниль.   
\- И все-таки ты мне очень дорог. Помнишь, как в "Гэндзи-моногатари" То-но тюдзё думает, глядя на Гэндзи: "Если бы я был женщиной, моя душа непременно осталась бы с ним даже после того, как тело покинуло этот мир". А я готов отбросить это "если бы".   
\- Очень мило, что ты об этом заговорил, но я не Гэндзи, а тебе еще рано умирать. К тому же, мало радости, если твоя душа будет все время вертеться рядом, я хочу иногда и побыть один.   
\- Предупреждай заранее, и я буду улетать к себе домой.   
\- У тебя не будет дома. Зачем ей дом, когда она - душа?   
\- Эмочка, я буду печатать за тебя, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть.   
\- Для этого тоже необязательно умирать. Мы же договорились: приходи сегодня и печатай.   
Я мог всплеснуть руками и воскликнуть горестно: "Ты ничего не понимаешь, не хочешь понимать!" - но вот беда, он чувствовал меня лучше всех на свете, он угадал бы, что я играю и лгу. Я печалился не о мании-непонимании, я если и страдал - то из-за своей вялости, из-за прохладной, рыбьей и жабьей крови. "Разве вам не хочется гореть и пылать, бросаться в ураган, в безумие, выдумывать человека, разочаровываться бурно, и опять выдумывать, и жить страстью?" - ну что я бы ответил, если б меня спросили прямо? "Н-нет, н-не очень... - промямлил бы, споткнувшись, будто хороший мальчик, и добавил через силу, одолевая заиканье: - Я вообще не верю в самовозгорание, это мода семнадцатого века, или даже шестнадцатого, когда на всех не хватало костров. И страстей я не люблю, я люблю читать...". Так, все, ступайте, с вами все ясно, вы брезгливец, лентяй и трус.   
"Ах, понимаю, - сказала однажды Лиля, когда я попытался объяснить ей, что же у меня выкручивается с Эмочкой, - все ясно, у вас просто секс и дружба. Дружба и секс. По-моему, лучше и не придумаешь, я тебе завидую". А я завидую тебе, ответил я, потому что ты женщина и спишь с женщинами. Мне кажется, что вам проще, вы не сосредоточены на гениталиях. И вообще, когда говорят об однополом сексе, у мужчин, сразу думают о пенетрации, feuilles des roses, о том, что всегда один желает être perforé, а другой - о том, чтобы самому perforer. Они дублируют схему "как это делается у натуралов", хотя и у натуралов в жизни не все так просто. Вот Гинзбург писала в "Четвертом разговоре", я тебе процитирую целиком, потерпи: "В пределах разврата нормальные мало чем отличаются от ненормальных. Непринципиально отличаются. Я знал женщину, уверявшую, что у них с мужем нет детей не по нежеланию, собственно, но потому, главным образом, что муж ее никак не может собраться прибегнуть к соответствующему способу... Ему это не интересно". Это так, к слову о натуралах. И вот когда я ложусь в постель даже с Эмочкой, я все время думаю о том, что делаю что-то не то, неправильно, не так, как должны мужчины. Хотя какая разница, как мы получаем удовольствие? Ему хорошо, мне хорошо, чего же еще? Но мне иногда кажется, что кто-нибудь выйдет из двери, посмотрит на нас, погрозит пальцем и скажет: "То, чем вы занимаетесь - это не секс, это неправильно. И вы не гомосексуалы, а непонятно кто, таких не бывает". Я будто самозванец, примазываюсь к настоящим селенитам, потому что это удобно, модно, поэтично. И жду, что меня обличат и раскроют, и все от меня отвернутся, тоже скажут: "Ты непонятно кто, ты не можешь жить на свете".   
Я думал, она пожалеет меня, - и боялся ее жалости, участливого и равнодушного вздоха: "Бедненький мой братик, тяжело тебе приходится, ну ничего, я поглажу тебя по голове, и все пройдет". Все твои глупости и страхи ничего не стоят, ты сам завтра же о них забудешь. Но Лиля нахмурилась и сцепила пальцы, нервно хрустнула суставами, и я вздрогнул от этого сухого и отвратительного звука. "Нам проще, - произнесла она, - как же, с чего ты взял, что нам проще? У каждого, знаешь ли, своя тяжесть. Ты можешь быть гомосексуалом или примазываться к ним, неважно, ты существуешь, и от тебя нельзя отмахнуться. А лесбиянки невидимы, по крайней мере, в этой стране. Потому что приличные женщины этим не занимаются, а если и занимаются, то от безысходности, и все равно изображают натуралов: одна активная, у нее есть предмет за две драхмы, а вторая пассивная, у нее ничего нет, кроме отверстия. Тютелька в тютельку, как в порнофильмах, одна сверху, другая снизу, миссионерская поза, пенетрация, вагинальный оргазм. У меня была одна знакомая, ты ее не знаешь, и я с ней однажды разоткровенничалась о сексе, думала, она меня поймет, сама же вроде бы би. Она меня выслушала, сделала большие глаза и заявила: "Но разве ты лесбиянка? Если ты занимаешься сексом без проникновения, просто обнимаешься и целуешься, то какая же ты лесбиянка?". Вот так-то, я позорю славных дочерей Сафо, втираюсь в стройные ряды со своими извращенными понятиями. Меня совсем нет, я тоже непонятно кто, еще непонятнее тебя, и мне не легче. Не смей мне завидовать... и не смей считаться, кому из нас хуже. Нам обоим хуже, и тебе, и мне, вот и все".   
С тех пор мы никогда не заговаривали о сексе, лишь о любви, прятали в подтекст постельные подробности. Никого не касается, с кем мы спали и сколько раз за ночь, раздевались ли догола, выше или ниже пояса, куда целовали любовников, как обнимали их - крепко или слабо. Прелестным кузминским словечком "быть" зашифровывали мы свои связи: "я немножко побыл у Эмочки", "заходила Соня, побыла со мною", "ты заночуешь у него? нет, только побуду, наверно, если он тоже захочет". Вот и все, главное сказано, и довольно перебирать эту тему, откровенность нам впрок не идет, мы не на допросе. Спросите меня о самом ярком эротическом - и физическом, непременно физическом наслаждении - и я отвечу, подумав: не первый поцелуй, потому что я не помню его вовсе, все поцелуи сразу были вторыми; не обжималки на студенческой вечеринке бог знает с кем, за красной шторой, когда все наигрались в фанты и разбрелись по углам; и не fatalité, о нет, в ней слишком много неловкости и скуки; нет, слаще всего - ладонь Эмочки на моей щеке, прикосновение долгое и ласковое, с которого "все началось", всегда с чего-то "все начиналось". Летом пятого или шестого года, до жестокой жары, когда воздух еще не обратился в торфяной дым, мы сидели у него дома на тахте, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и о чем-то беседовали; все забылось, остались длинные паузы, июньская медовая лень, звон пчелы на стекле. Я сказал к чему-то: "А еще можно в горы", - и Эмочка, покачав головой (значит, в горы - нельзя?), молча приложил руку к моей щеке. Что было дальше? Неважно, не хочу и вспоминать, мне дорого лишь это короткое очарование, почти влюбленность; "друг к другу вновь, того гляди, нас бросит ненароком" - повторял я потом осознанно, когда Эмочка опять дотрагивался до моего лица. Но в ту секунду я не думал ни о чем, пчела билась в окно, облетали тюльпаны, и где-то далеко загорались болота; мы сидели на тахте, не обнимаясь и не целуясь, растеряв все стихи, а деревянный дядя Федя глядел на нас из угла и злился, что не может даже отвернуться: не положено, и все тут.   
Собачья служба, не моргни и не дыхни, да отчитывайся начальничкам: объект А вступил в связь с объектом Б, то есть не совсем вступил и не совсем в связь. Да что они делали-то? - допытывался начальник. - Это самое, что ли, под одеялом? Один в другого тыкал, ну? Совершал эти, как их, развратные действия в нарушение статьи 121-й уголовного кодекса РСФСР? Дядя Федя вздыхал и ежился, мял кепку, и выдавливал неохотно: "Так ведь, товарищ полковник, то есть, виноват, гражданин полковник, короче говоря, Иван Иванович, у нас ведь эту статью давно отменили, и РСФСР тоже, у нас только за насилие теперь спрашивают, и за растление малолетних, а они не малолетние, и вообще... И ничего они такого не делали, я не видел, ну, сидели рядом, и все". А кровать скрипела? Ты мне не финти, отвечай все как есть: скрипела или нет? "Да скрипела, конечно, к ней подойдешь, она уже скрипит, ну, Иван Иванович, какая вам разница? Вы ж сами говорили: если они спят - это полбеды, а вот болтают - это беда, и болтовню надо пресекать, а вовсе не это..." Ты мне пофилософствуй еще, профессор! Тебя забыли спросить, где беда, а где полбеды. Твое дело маленькое, за тебя умные люди думают, а ты исполняй и не отсвечивай. Ты что ж считаешь, эти мальчишки как нормальные себя ведут: потрахались, потом задницами повернулись и баиньки? Да они в постели еще больше болтают, воображают, что там их никто не услышат, заговоры составляют, конспираторы хреновы. Вот ты их тут и слушай, да повнимательнее, ничего не упускай, ушами не хлопай. А статью мы им найдем, статей у нас много, на их век хватит, и на твой тоже, так что ты того, не зарывайся. Ишь тоже, сказал, "отменили"! Ладно, РСФСР еще не вернется, так мы переживем, не почешемся, а сто двадцать первую протащим, увидишь, и тогда всех их за жабры возьмем. Они у нас попляшут.   
Вечный карикатурный начальник шел за мной по пятам: не темная тень и не черт-соблазнитель, а поганое предостережение, развоплощенная дрянь. Он мог принять любое обличье, вынырнуть из подворотни, обратиться ко мне вежливо или обматерить, погрозить пальчиком: ай-яй-яй, вы поступаете неразумно; или врезать кулаком в челюсть: сгною! забью! кровью харкать будешь и харкотину эту жрать! Вы преувеличиваете, уверяли меня, таких уже не бывает, все-таки не застойное время, вы перечитали Буковского, у вас ориентиры сместились. А я отвечал: они бывают, они живы, и некоторые еще ждут своего часа, а многие уже дождались. И мой начальник, может быть, сейчас въезжает в новый кабинет, устраивается, вдвигает и выдвигает ящики стола, уминает кресло, чтоб уютнее сиделось, телефоны проверяет и вздыхает, что нет "вертушки", отказались от нее, а зря, вещь хорошая. Как там доктор Левинтон говорила у Гроссмана? "Если человеку суждено быть убитым другим человеком, интересно проследить, как постепенно сближаются их дороги: сперва они, может быть, страшно далеки... я собиралась на концерт, а он в этот день покупает на вокзале билет, едет к теще, но все равно, уж мы встретимся, дело будет". Да, вот так, шептал я вслед за нею, когда-нибудь я встречусь с моим начальником, дело будет.   
Но это когда еще случится, а пока я мог дышать - кантуйся, условно свободный, припухай на воле. "Как вы познакомились с ним? Кто вас представил? Где произошло знакомство? Как вы склонили его к мужеложеству?" - записывал начальник вопросы в столбик, играл в следствие сам с собою, как в шахматы. А я, за сотню километров от него, знал, что ему отвечать, и бормотал, глядя в затылок спящему Эмочке: "Engel verführt man gar nicht oder schnell. Verzieh ihn einfach in den Hauseingang, steck ihm die Zunge in den Mund und...". Ничего не понимаю, переводчика сюда, да поскорее, пусть объяснит, что он там бормочет! Но если ты мне голову морочишь, я тебе покажу, я с тобой разберусь просто, цацкаться не стану. Тут тебе не курорт! "...und lang ihm untern Rock..." - а мне плевать, мне очень хочется, я дочитаю до конца, и ни один начальничек - из тех, кто надменно верит, что он не он, а еще миллион и он, и каждое слово его миллион, и каждый шаг миллион, - ни один начальничек мне не помешает.   
\- Что ты ухмыляешься? - спросил Эмочка и похлопал меня по щеке, воссоздал тот далекий жест, приглашение к нежности. - Опять что-то вспомнил? Когда ты делаешь такое счастливое лицо, quand tu fais cette heureuse mine, значит, опять читаешь про себя. Давай рассказывай, что именно, я тоже хочу.   
\- Ne parle pas français, c'est ridicule. И ты меня сбиваешь своим французским, у меня в голове сейчас другой язык. Не отвлекай.   
\- И все-таки что это?   
\- "Шпигель", тридцать седьмой номер, восемьдесят второй год. Тринадцатое сентября, если не ошибаюсь. Если ошибаюсь, то ненамного. Дальше угадывай сам.   
\- Über die Verführung von Engeln, - улыбнулся Эмочка. - Что ж тут угадывать? Stell ihn das Gesicht zur Wand, heb ihm den Rock und fick ihn. Ты ничего больше у Брехта не помнишь, я тебя знаю. Как у Мердок в каком-то романе - "любить можно только ангела". И соблазнять тоже.   
Если б я был создан иначе, если б я умел сильнее желать то, что есть на свете, я бы нашептал Эмочке много, нашептал ему "страшное, страшное": ты сам ангел, мой милый, и тебя я поверну к стене, задеру твои одежды и отымею тебя. О, stöhnt er irgendwie beklommen, dann halt ihn fest und lass ihn zweimal kommen. Я переводил дословно, я превращал стихотворение в инструкцию для насильника: а если он будет сдавленно стонать, обними его крепче и заставь его кончить дважды. Если уж ты взлюбил больше Бога милых ангелов его, не останавливайся, затащи хоть одного с огромными крылами в подъезд, засунь язык ему в рот, попробуй осквернить лучезарное тело. Ангела соблазняют быстро или не соблазняют вовсе, запомни это на всю жизнь, и не плачь много от своей любви, слезами здесь не поможешь. Я набрасывал строчки внахлест, крест-накрест, и они сцеплялись крючочками смыслов, презирая разность алфавитов, размеров и лет. Ich suchte meinen Genuß weder in der Verführung noch im Ficken, я не искал отрады ни в обольщении, ни в совокуплении, и наставлял Эмочку:   
\- Ermahn ihn, dass er gut den Hintern schwenkt, heiß ihn dir ruhig an die Hoden fassen...   
\- Sag ihm, er darf sich furchtlos fallen lassen, - продолжал Эмочка, прилежный мой ученик, - dieweil er zwischen Erd und Himmel hängt.   
Скажи ему, он может падать без страха, ведь он уже повис между землей и небом. Я немного лгал самому себе, я притворялся безучастным советчиком, надменным рассказчиком, голым голосом, но - к чему лукавить? - я ощущал себя ангелом; я не хотел затаскивать в подъезд рассеянных крылатых мальчиков, я мечтал, чтоб затащили меня, и, прижимая к стене, пробормотали меланхолично, с чудесным баварским, аугсбургским акцентом: "Schwenk gut deinen Hintern, fass mir ruhig an die Hoden, verstehst du oder nicht, mein Engel?". И откуда явилась ко мне эта паршивая и унизительная фантазия, с какого дна выбралась, из-за какого прокричала обвала - так громко, что я ее услышал? Вот оно, доказательство, что у вас душа женская, молодой человек, вам подавай самца, вора, солдата, вас не удовлетворяют тонкие интеллигентные мальчики. А когда за вас возьмутся покрепче и проткнут поглубже, тут вы и позабудете свои глупости, успокоитесь и заживете, как все живут, и перестанете сыпать стихами, как сумасшедший.   
Ах нет, возразил я, все гораздо сложнее: не будь стихотворения, я не грезил бы о насилии, натиске и покорности, я отвернулся бы в ужасе, намекни мне кто-нибудь - мол, а хорошо бы, почему нет, что в этом такого? А если бы кто-то и попытался подстеречь меня в подворотне, в арке, у двери, - едва ли, конечно, все же мы не в кино, а в книге, - тогда я дрался бы насмерть, орал и кусался, и не стал бы дожидаться, пока меня поцелуют или доведут до конца два раза. Не знаю, как насчет души, а смирения во мне нет: умру, но не дамся. Und seine Flügel, Mensch, zerdrück sie nicht; не сломай его крылья, а у меня крыльев нет и не предвидится, я ни при чем. Словарные значения 'zerdrücken' - "раздавить", "смять", "сплющить"; но ангельские крылья надо именно ломать, чтоб перья хрустели, а косточки торчали под причудливыми углами, выставляя зазубренные осколки. Множественные открытые переломы со смещением, врач так и запишет в истории болезни: соберем по кусочкам, посадим на спицы, загладим, прикроем, срастим, но летать вы, ангел мой, уже не сможете. Придется вам привыкнуть к земному тяготению, почитайте-ка для успокоения Франса, "La Révolte des anges", убедитесь, что не вы первый, не вы последний, и дайте объявление в газету, чтоб ваши собратья нашли вас. Вместе жить легче и дешевле, ничего, все наладится: поправитесь, приоденетесь, поступите на работу, а там, глядишь, и женитесь, остепенитесь, купите машину, будете отдыхать в Таиланде или хотя бы на Кипре. Только, пожалуйста, будьте осмотрительнее, не гуляйте больше по безлюдным местам в темное время, сами видите, как у нас пошаливают. Во второй раз я за ваши крылья не возьмусь, берегите их, и себя берегите тоже.   
\- Что ты ухмыляешься, Гуль?   
\- И разгорается заря, пока не перестанет улыбаться...   
\- Стоп! Отвечай на вопрос, не отклоняйся.   
\- Хорошо, отвечаю и не отклоняюсь: я представил себе, как Брехтовский ангел приходит к врачу, и что говорит ему врач, загипсовывая его помятые крылья. Хорошо помятые, как будто их специально кулаками месили. А все потому, что соблазнитель не хотел ihm beim Ficken ins Gesicht schauen, и как повернул его в пятой строке к стене, так до конца и не отпустил. Конечно, увлекся, потискал, а ведь ангельские крылья ужасно хрупкие, с ними надо обращаться очень осторожно.   
\- Напиши ответ Брехту, - посоветовал Эмочка, - "Über die Verführung von Engeln, neue Redaktion, neue Interpretation", новое прочтение, короче говоря. Küss ihn leise und langsam, sag ihm, dass man so ein Gesicht nur in Wolken sieht...   
\- У тебя размер не выдержан. И ты знаешь, что я по-русски рифм подобрать не могу, а по-немецки тем более, получится в лучшем случае белый стих, он же проза, да и дурная. И вообще, нет смысла переписывать агрессивный erotisches Gedicht, агрессия в нем - стержень, вынешь ее и все развалится.   
\- Да, ты прав.   
Мы не занимались исправлением стихов, это не наша работа: нужно быть очень самоуверенным или очень образованным, чтоб взрезать и распластывать живую ткань, перестраивать клетки, приглаживать неровности и неловкости. Пусть так развлекаются редакторы на зарплате, а мы обойдемся: лучше сосны, чем телеграфные столбы. Нам повезло, мы оба почти не сочиняли сами: значит, можно не бояться ни подражательства, ни ревности, ни унизительного сравнивания с настоящими поэтами. "Мальчик пишет славные стишки, вы уж его не обижайте, он, наверно, не очень талантлив, но чувствителен, и иногда составляет очень хорошие строчки, а то и целые строфы". Не смейте говорить так обо мне, я не пишу стихов, я конструирую прозу, я бесталанен и бесчувственен, и даже если вы меня обидите, я ничего не замечу, но если вы обидите Эмочку, я перестану подавать вам руку. Ах, какие ужасные угрозы я выдумывал: не буду здороваться за руку! не буду кланяться! скажу, что мы незнакомы! - так и Лиля грозилась вызвать Чевычку на дуэль; что брат, что сестра - оба предпочитают устаревшее и смешное оружие, не романтики даже, а просто непрактичные люди. Ну что с ними церемониться, ну что их бояться? Да я и не желал вовсе, чтоб меня боялись: оставьте меня в покое, вот и все, не мешайте мне дышать и жить, и не учите меня, что мне делать с телом, таким единым и таким моим.   
\- Послушай, я хочу тебе сказать кое-что.   
\- Что, Эмочка? - спросил я (а в голове пролетело: "за радость тихую дышать и жить - кого, скажите, мне благодарить?"). - Скажи, пожалуйста.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы ведем себя странно?   
\- Странно? Нет, с чего бы. По-моему, как всегда.   
\- Мы не можем поговорить даже полчаса подряд, непременно начинаем читать стихи, как будто нам больше нечего сказать друг другу. С чего бы мы ни начали, всегда заканчиваем одним и тем же: ты заводишь что-нибудь, а я подхватываю за тобой.   
\- Так не подхватывай, если тебе не нравится. Я могу не читать при тебе, если это так раздражает.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, Гуль, - сказал Эмочка, - это вовсе не раздражает. Просто я заметил, что мы все чаще переходим на стихи, как на иностранный язык... или даже на родной. Иногда мне кажется, я скоро разучусь говорить нормально, как все люди, и буду в магазине или в автобусе изъясняться одними цитатами. Все хорошо в меру, я вовсе не хочу сойти с ума.   
\- Но это было бы красивое безумие. Хорошо, я понял, я постараюсь читать поменьше. Я иногда увлекаюсь, обрывай меня, не бойся, я не обижусь.   
\- В том-то и беда, что я не хочу обрывать. Мне тоже это нравится.   
Он ждал, что я возьму вину на себя, опущу покаянно голову и вздохну: да, Эмочка, я тебя совратил, одурманил литературным щебетом, ты жертва, а не соучастник. Не тут-то было, еще чего, я не собирался его выгораживать. Или он позабыл, как в первую нашу встречу, над растрепанным "Камнем", он доказывал, что ему эта книга нужнее, и заливался, как свиристель: "Да обретут мои уста первоначальную немоту! Я вздрагиваю от холода, мне хочется онеметь! Горячей головы качанье и нежный лед руки чужой! Неужели я настоящий и действительно смерть придет?" - он обрушивал на меня лавины и надеялся, что я не выдержу, отступлю, убегу. Но я тоже знал эти приемы, я отвечал: "Зачем вам книга, раз вы все помните наизусть?" - и улыбался высокомерно, корчил коллекционера, а не чтеца. А он наскакивал, не сдаваясь, опускал мне в сердце длинную булавку-звезду, мерцавшую всегда над модной лавкой, и приказывал мне петь. Кружевом, камень, будь и паутиной стань, там - я любить не мог, здесь - я любить боюсь; он воздвигал колокольни и стрельчатые башни, расписывал луну под циферблат, говорил настойчиво и строго: "Целый день сырой осенний воздух я вдыхал в смятеньи и тоске". Ну же, продолжайте, не молчите, - и я продолжал, не выдержав: "Я хочу поужинать, и звезды золотые в темном кошельке!".   
Нет, он не забыл, что болен тем же безумием, гуляет со мной по тем же могилам. И его призыв: будем благоразумны, поговорим о чем-нибудь спокойно, - разбивался о книжные корешки. Здесь было душно от букв и исписанной бумаги, здесь страницы лезли из-под переплетов и шелестели призывно: открой меня, попробуй, почитай, мой сладкий, и если понравится, я стану твоей. Чистая тяга к познанию претворялась в интеллектуальную похоть: чем больше читаешь, тем сильнее хочешь еще, и за редкое сочинение отдашь не только драгоценный небесный глобус, но и собственную честь. Но никто не предлагал таких сделок ни мне, ни Эмочке; мы покупали, доставали, выпрашивали, выманивали, воровали, мы утоляли свое сладострастие, презирая чужие желания. Не так уж хороши мы были, чтобы нас захотели всерьез, и не надо, ни к чему смешивать удовольствия. Как потасканные дон-гуаны, одуревшие от любви, могли говорить лишь о женщинах, локонах, бедрах, грудях и губах, так и мы с Эмочкой всегда сворачивали на книги, не позволяли словам вернуться в музыку и раствориться в пене: но черемуха услышит и на дне морском простит - и оглохшая черемуха не простит на дне морском!   
\- Эмочка, - произнес я, - знаешь, мне все равно, что бы ты ни говорил, мне хорошо, когда я слушаю тебя. Называй это как угодно, привычкой, болезнью, ленью, привязанностью, мне нравится звук твоего голоса, вот и все. И я люблю, когда ты читаешь, и я могу молчать, но ты сам начнешь читать мне, я тебя знаю.   
\- Я не был таким психом, пока не встретился с тобой. Может быть, это во мне было, как шизофрения, но пока я тебя не узнал, я был нормальнее. А сейчас я чувствую, что уже не могу остановиться.   
\- Не останавливайся. Я оттого тебя и люблю, что ты единственный, с кем я говорю откровенно. Ты меня понимаешь лучше всех на свете, ты узнаешь каждое слово.   
\- Как Бельбо и Диоталлеви? - Эмочка улыбнулся, но скривил рот, как паралитик, левый угол опустил вниз. - Они оба плохо кончили, я не хочу повторять все за ними.   
\- Мы не настолько умны, чтобы выдумать План, нам ничего не грозит. За наши игры с нас ничего не спросят.   
\- Я не хочу умереть от рака и не хочу, чтоб тебя повесили на Маятнике. Ах да, Гуль, и еще не говори мне больше, что любишь меня, ладно? Я же знаю, что это неправда.   
\- Тебе это неприятно? Я не совсем лгу, я привязан к тебе.   
\- Ну, вот и говори так: "я привязан". Когда ты пытаешься сделать свои чувства нормативными, общепринятыми, это выглядит довольно жутко. Могут ведь и вправду решить, что мы с тобой влюбленные.   
\- А кто же мы тогда? - спросил я напрямик, и Эмочка ответил, не задумавшись:   
\- Чтецы.


	7. Chapter 7

Если б я печатал все, что происходило вокруг меня и во мне, я отбил бы пустую строку, начал новый кусок, пронумерованную главу. "Чтецы", - сказал Эмочка, нашел название нашей общей болезни: мы не паралитики, не психопаты, не сифилитики и даже не сердечники, мы такие же "как вы, только хуже", опять ворвалась цитата и исказила смысл, нет, мы не хуже, и не надо нам завидовать, и жалеть нас, и кивать нам, как глухим. Но мы не только в бреду, мы наяву совершенно ясно и спокойно слышали то, что вычитали в книгах, и ничему не удивлялись, и повторяли рассеянно безо всякого повода: "Для кого на свете столько шири, столько муки и такая мощь?". Когда, путешествуя порознь по Италии, мы входили в церкви и глядели на рыжих Магдалин, обмывавших миром из ведерка пречистые стопы Христа, мы оба вспоминали: "шарю и не нахожу сандалий, ничего не вижу из-за слез, на глаза мне пеленой упали пряди распустившихся волос", - а потом, проговорившись мимоходом, даже не удивлялись: "Как, ты тоже это шептал? Как странно, как чудесно!" - ведь иначе и быть не могло. "Мы источены литературой, как жучком, мы провоняли стихами насквозь, мы ничего не воспринимаем напрямую - лишь через слова, написанные кем-то другим, не нами. Гордиться тут нечем, наоборот, этого надо стыдиться, как любой дурной привычки. Взять хотя бы Магдалину - я же не знаю ни имени художника, ни датировки картины, я забыл, где я ее видел, допустим, в Толентино, там в базилике, кажется, была какая-то Магдалина, но я ничего о ней не помню - лишь рыжие волосы, и то, что я подумал, едва ее увидал: я был бос, а ты меня обула ливнями волос и слез. А поцелуй Иуды и Гефсиманский сад? Когда я вижу этот сюжет, я будто слепну, я тут же принимаюсь бормотать как заведенный: завтра упадет завеса в храме, мы в кружок собьемся в стороне, и земля качнется под ногами, может быть, из жалости ко мне. Перестроятся ряды конвоя, и начнется всадников разъезд, словно в бурю смерч, над головою будет к небу рваться этот крест, я и не хочу читать до конца, мне противно, мне даже больно, но я уже не могу остановиться". О, Эмочка, ты жаловался мне, а я не находил утешений, как Магдалина не находила сандалий, и шептал против воли: "Брошусь на землю у ног распятья, обомру и закушу уста, слишком многим руки для объятья ты раскинешь по концам креста", - все равно не отвлечешься, пока не дойдешь до последней строки, так лучше уж закончить скорее и выдохнуть, и вытереть мокрые пальцы, смыть пот, как смывают семя после мастурбации. Не было сравнения грубее и правдивее: мы ласкали себя, читая наизусть, наслаждались не знанием, а звуком, удовлетворяли книжное сладострастие - то, что "совершенно бесплодно и не идет ни в какое сравнение с любовью, даже телесной". Но перебитая, словно хребет, строфа раздражала едва ли не сильнее прерванного соития - так возбуждение, не нашедшее выхода, приносило боль, угнетало, подчиняло себе и тело, и разум: нельзя ни на что отвлечься, нельзя забыть и расслабиться, нервы натянуты и обнажены. Мы и в постели - да, и в постели, наедине, - распаляли друг друга стихами, как кардамоновыми конфетами и шпанскими мушками: чтоб кровь зажглась, чтобы взыграла похоть, чтоб мы выполнили, наконец, благочестивый и любовный наш обет. Зачем же вы спите вместе, если вам не очень-то этого хочется? - что я ответил бы на этот разумный, участливый вопрос? Пожалуй, правду: нельзя сказать, что мне этого вовсе не хочется, не зря же я твержу который год подряд, что никого лучше и милее Эмочки не знаю и не ищу. Мне с ним спокойно, мне легко прикасаться к нему, я привык обнимать его и целовать, а если б появился кто-то другой - мне пришлось бы учиться заново, в моем возрасте это не так-то просто. И все-таки я еще не совсем равнодушен, я не могу перевести в слова все желания и порывы, у меня пока есть немного плоти - и я за ней ухаживаю довольно скучно и гигиенично.   
Значит, продолжал бы мой спокойный следователь, вы поддерживаете с ним связь из медицинских соображений? "Из дружеских" - так было бы точнее; я не испытывал потребности в сильных чувствах, я не нуждался в новых эротических переживаниях, я перепробовал кое-что до встречи с Эмочкой и быстро пресытился. Если угодно, называйте наши отношения браком или однополым партнерством, сексуальным товариществом, gleichgeschlechtliche Liierung; все термины сгодятся для протокола, раз вы желаете составить протокол. Я не искал утешения в его объятиях, о нет, когда мне было плохо, я звонил ему по телефону и просил: почитай мне хоть что-нибудь, чтоб я слушал твой голос, чтоб я думал - ты сейчас недостижимо далек, и я могу только слышать тебя, не надеясь на встречу, почитай что-нибудь, так мне станет легче, и я усну, как от ампулы морфия, но без побочных эффектов. Из всех зависимостей я выбрал самую легкую и невинную, от нее не лечили - и вовсе не считали болезнью; после наших инъекций не оставалось следов на коже. Он читал мне, позевывая, Катулла: "Quid dicam, Gelli, quare rosea ista labella hiberna fiant candidiora niue, mane domo cum exis et cum te octaua quiete e molli longo suscitat hora die?". И я успокаивался, я желал ему хороших снов и вешал трубку, не дожидаясь второй строфы. Геллий, скажи, почему твои губы, подобные розам, кажутся нынче белей зимних чистейших снегов, если взглянуть на тебя, когда утром ты из дому выйдешь или в восьмом часу после полдневного сна? Геллий красавец, нет слов, солнце, солнце, божественный Ра-Гелиос, я люблю тебя, солнце, не меньше, чем загорелый моряк, пахнущий рыбой и соленой водою... признаки те же у нас - постоянно тебя проклинаю, но пропади я совсем, если тебя не люблю.   
\- Гуль, я вообще-то...   
\- Да?   
\- У меня есть еще кое-что для тебя. Только это довольно грустный подарок.   
\- Грустный, правда? Тогда, может быть, я лучше не буду его брать.   
\- Нет уж, лучше бери. Да и все равно узнаешь потом, не от меня, так от кого-нибудь другого...   
\- Узнаю о чем?   
\- Сейчас поймешь.   
\- Пойму ли? Если хочешь меня подразнить, то contra nos tela ista tua euitabimus amictu...   
\- At fixus nostris tu dabis supplicium. При чем тут Катулл?   
\- Ни при чем, это успокоительное. Ну, теперь показывай, что там у тебя.   
\- Ты наверное вспомнишь, откуда это. Ведь вспомнишь, правда? - сказал Эмочка и протянул мне серую брошюрку. - Угадай.   
Легко ли было угадать, ах, Эмочка, что за страсть к бессмысленным загадкам, к библиофильским экзаменам торчала в тощей груди, как стрела, как заостренная птичья кость? Эротическое напряжение усиливалось стократ, когда он видел меня растерянным, недоумевающим: ага, не знаешь, не знаешь, так тебе и надо! Щеки покрывались розовыми пятнами, дыхание учащалось, глаза стекленели; он возбуждался сильнее, чем от ласк и поцелуев, и мне нравилась эта сладкая девиация, торжество эгоистической души над плотью. "Я люблю тебя, - безмолвно намекал он, - да-да, дослушай, я люблю тебя оставлять в дураках, опережать на полкорпуса, обкрадывать, охмурять, обморочивать". На здоровье, я сам был не ангел: всерьез не предавал, но обирал по мелочам, мы стоили друг друга. От наших шуточек кровь не застаивалась, текла быстрее и веселее. И на вопрос: "Откуда сие?" - нужно было отвечать, не думая, что в голову взбредет: проигрывал молчавший, а говорун выкарабкивался. Передо мною висело в воздухе "мелкотиражное, малолитражное издание", ухваченное за уголок, на обложке с опилками чернело важно: "Античастицы: первое поколение", шестьдесят третий год, "юниверсити капусто-пресс"". И я чуял истинный, неподдельный запах тех лет: тропы еще в антимир не протоптаны, "Застава Ильича" еще не снята и не порезана на кусочки, в Чехословакию еще не вошли танки, все впереди, все страшное будет потом.   
\- Физфак, размножено черт знает на чем, на ротапринте, что ли. Они тогда уже появились, кажется.   
\- Да нет, ты подумай, откуда я ее взял.   
\- С помойки?   
\- Почти, - и Эмочка вложил брошюрку мне в руку. - Держи, дарю. Закрыли наше "зеро-зеро".   
Я открыл "Античастицы", я пролистал все тридцать страниц мелкой печати, бумаги третьего сорта. Пародии, марши физиков, кибернетические стихи, политехнические стихи, первый раздел - "Позитрон", второй раздел - "Электронное антинейтрино", непонятные значки и заряды, греческие буквы, отсылавшие к Кавафису, к Платону, ко второй части Аристотелевой "Поэтики", к чему угодно, но не к науке, потому что я ничего в ней не смыслил, и подтекста не различал. На последней пустом развороте какой-то умник вписал от руки - о, для кого, неужели для меня, потомка, лирического невежды? - "Спокойно ль вам, товарищи мои, легко ли вам, и все ли вы забыли?". И все ли я забыл, разбирая неровные строчки? Он прощался с друзьями, перекатывая Заболоцкого из "Дня поэзии" за пятьдесят шестой год, брызгал черными чернилами, с нажимом и кляксами, царапал гусиным пером. Давным-давно рассыпались вы в прах, как ветки облетевшие сирени, вы, бедные веселые студенты, мои вечные ровесники, основавшие "капусто-пресс". Я держал осколочек, погасший маячок, скол затонувшего корабля. И они ничем не могли меня утешить: из-за пространства-времени они сейчас кивали мне и уходили по черно-белым улицам, в мои сны, в фантастические рассказы, в научно-исследовательские институты, в размытую землю.   
\- Что ты сказал сейчас? Что там с "зеро-зеро"? Мне, наверно, что-то померещилось, я не расслышал.   
\- Я сказал, что его закрыли. Ты все расслышал, тебе не померещилось: "зеро-зеро" закрыли.   
Не убеди себя, что это сон, ошибка слуха, к пустым надеждам зря не снисходи. Я поверил сразу же, как верят врачу, констатирующему смерть; я переспросил лишь затем, чтоб продлить паузу, вглотнуть дурную весть до конца. Эмочка снял очки и начал протирать стекла, завернув ковбойку над тощим джинсовым бедром; а я подумал рассеянно ("разсеянно", по старой орфографии), что надо бы подарить ему аккуратную тряпочку, а то он смахивает пыль чем попало. Глупая заботливость настигала меня невовремя, я прятался за нее от невзгод и горестей: поговорю о смерти потом, а сейчас надо о жизни и о любви. И я цеплялся за мелочи, за приметы чистой совести и чистого бытия: Эмочка протирал стекла, по громкой связи объявляли о встрече с модным писателем на втором этаже, из брошюрки студентов-физиков лезли наружу веселые синтетические строчки. Маленькие сжатые слова, электроны, нейтроны, кварки семенили по моим рукам, как блохи или мурашки, противно щекотали и хихикали, когда я вздрагивал. Впрочем, все это был вздор и бред, я механически отыскивал объяснение обычному нервному зуду.   
\- Закрыто навсегда, - произнес Эмочка. - Как у Шелли: dead for ever.   
\- Ты не ошибся? Ты уверен, что навсегда?   
\- Конечно, уверен, они все вывезли подчистую, расшвыряли по разным магазинам. Я помогал разбирать.   
\- Почему ты не позвал меня? Это ведь моя работа.   
\- Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. К тому же, тебя бы все равно не пустили, там такая суета с пропусками.   
\- Колбасня.   
\- Устаревшее слово, Трифонов, городские повести. Ладно, неважно. Ты бы туда не попал и только переживал попусту. А сделать все равно было ничего нельзя. Говорят, сам ректор велел от него избавиться. Знаешь, как в начале века: закрыть сей рассадник вольнодумства, запрещенные книги уничтожить, а студентов, буде они поднимут возмущения, сдать в солдаты. А студенток - в солдатки.   
\- Мне все равно не верится, Эмочка, - сказал я. - Зачем они это сделали? Не понимаю, зачем.   
В университете закрыли "зеро-зеро", где такие, как я, проводили пять лет, от первого до последнего курса. Время от времени мы выныривали, набирали воздуха, сдавали экзамены и зачеты, наспех читали что-то в стеклянной библиотеке, - и уходили снова с головой, вниз по скрипучей лестнице, в набитый бумагами подвал. Я не запомнил имен тех, кто плавал там вместе со мною, только лица: вот девушка старше нас всех, испанистка с иняза; вот хмурый мальчик-историк, настоящий латинист, не то что я; а вот его рыжий друг, похожий на англичанина, - теперь он в "Мемориале", я слышал о нем от Лили, я встречал его на Болоте и на сухой земле. В одном углу собирались физики, в другом - биологи, изредка падали, как звезды на Мцхету, одинокие экономисты и журналисты; но нас было больше всех - нас, неприспособленных для лазанья, нас, красноглазых кроликов, филологов и буквоедов, любителей изящной словесности с дипломами и без. Мы рылись на полках и отыскивали книги, вот и все, за нами не записали других преступлений.   
И этот островок затопили в три дня, ликвидировали в темпе, в темпе. Граждане, прошу очистить помещение, граждане, поспешите, граждане, поворачивайтесь быстрее, что нам тут, до ночи торчать? Знатоки-библиофилы заранее просмотрели списки и успокоили: здесь нет ни редкостей, ни древностей, брать нечего, государство не обеднеет. Как в том самом лихом году, когда покойников в штабеля укладывали на льду, как в том году, при полных конфискациях имущества (курсивом в ордере), Федина и Панферова сдавали по назначению, под опись, а Гумилева и Ахматову прятали под полу, уносили домой, не ради имен, так хотя бы ради цены: чуяли, что за них дадут дорого на черном рынке. И сейчас повторялась эта история: под шумок вытаскивали из "зеро-зеро" странные, сумасшедшие, небывалые книги, развозили по белу свету, от букиниста к букинисту. Спасай, что можешь, Эмочка, - и он кое-что спас: "Античастицы", "Зависть", вырванные листы "Часов", "Небесных верблюжат", дневники и записные книжки, заполненные от руки. Последний летучий развал дотянул от двадцатых до наших дней; мы все читали, как счастливчики-коллекционеры, любовники пожилых поэтов, выуживали автографы и оттиски, стопки писем в разноцветных лентах, прошения на гербовой бумаге. Они создавали архивы, сожженные в блокаду, схороненные в НКВД, по лоскуткам восстанавливали распавшиеся миры. Как я завидовал их случайным удачам, как легко отмахивался от их страшного будущего: привет тебе, дело Детиздата, привет, коспомополиты, привет, пятый угол, и тебе, ЕАК, тоже привет. Расстрел (не)обязателен, расстрел (не)избежен, а если удрать и замести следы, а если завербоваться на стройку и махнуть на север или в Казахстан - авось не тронут, пропустят, забудут. И в багаже уедут "Курильщики опиума" с автографом, рукописное "Златое небо", "Вюртембергские близнецы" и "Венецианские безумцы", ледяной "Тристан", "Волшебный фонарь" в сиреневом переплете, уедут и потеряются в пути, потому что им нельзя быть на этом свете, и если жив их владелец - они должны вместо него умереть.   
\- Эмочка, - сказал я, - Эмочка, и все-таки этого не может быть. Ты, наверно, что-то не так понял, они, наверно, хотели какой-нибудь ремонт или расширить помещение, или перенести все в главное здание. Зачем закрывать... это же книги, это нужно, нельзя, чтоб студенты без книг...   
\- Тебе воды дать? Ты же сейчас в обморок грохнешься. Послушай, дай-ка мне руку и дыши спокойно, дыши, все равно уже ничего не поделаешь.   
\- Да я и так дышу, боже мой, не дергайся, что ты дергаешься? Почему все молчали? Ты сам почему молчал, надо было орать, надо было протестовать, нельзя такое позволять, это же, черт возьми, "культурное достояние"...   
\- Я об этом узнал, когда все уже решили. Конечно, я сказал, что я об этом думаю, но меня никто слушать не стал. Гуль, пойми, мы с тобой ничего не можем в таких случаях, надо быть не знаю кем, важными особами, чтоб нас хоть из вежливости выслушали. А я неважная особа, и ты тоже. И вообще, никому дела нет, подумаешь, книжный, много у нас книжных.   
\- Но такого больше нигде нет. И кому, ну кому он понадобился?   
\- А ты что, с Марса? - зло сказал Эмочка. - Завидую тебе: живешь и ничего не знаешь. Теперь там все вычистят и сделают молельную комнату.   
\- Так это же подвал!   
\- Ничего, побрызгают святой водичкой и скажут, что это первый этаж с окнами в светлое будущее.   
\- Эмочка, да ты шутишь.   
\- Шучу, еще как шучу. Думаешь, им нужны книжные магазины? Думаешь, им нужны очень умные студенты? Думаешь, им вообще что-нибудь нужно? Ха-ха. Да все давно придумано до нас, ты забыл про глистократию. Им наплевать, что будет после них, они хотят одного - жрать прямо сейчас, высасывать все и ползти дальше. Они даже не знают, что они умрут, они воображают, что будут жить вечно.   
А как же иначе, ведь у божеств нет белка в моче и сахара в крови, они не слыхали о дыханье Чейна-Стокса, они не нуждались в вентиляции легких и наркотиках; они все были похожи на зощенковских героев: "ну, ей шестнадцать лет, ну, она дура, она думает, что будет жить вечно" - о, если бы только в безобидных мыслях таилось сходство! Эмочка прав: они просто хотели кушать из большой государственной кормушки, а потом переваривать пищу под жарким солнышком. "Зеро-зеро" развращало и учило думать, рыться в книгах, пропускать лекции; когда приезжал важный чиновник, оловянный министр, церковник в шелках, что говорили нахалы-щенки? "А, значит, занятий не будет? Тогда я в "зеро-зеро", мне на арархов пэцэ смотреть нельзя, я из индийского меньшинства! Что? На министра культуры тоже, я эпилептик, у меня сразу начнется приступ, я его оплюю и облюю. Нет, нет, я люблю мой вуз, я хочу ему добра, я в "зеро-зеро", айда со мной!". Ищи-свищи их, вытаскивай за уши из подвала, заклинай зачетами и пятерками на экзаменах, а они-то на все мольбы отвечали дерзко: не имеете права, вы забрали наши учебные часы, целуйтесь сами со своими кувшинными рылами в больших чинах, а мы не хотим, мы будем читать! Выгоним, грозили им, выставим без права восстановления, в армию загремите, мерзавцы, вас там живо скрутят в бараний рог, вы еще пожалеете. Попробуйте, возражали девчонки и мальчишки, позавчера из школы, а уже шибко умные, ну давайте, попробуйте нас исключить просто так, а мы в суд пойдем, да-да, в наш гуманный-Басманный, и даже если не выиграем, вам тоже лучше не станет. Народилось новое поколение, разбиравшееся в правах и свободах: ты им запрет, заслон, "не положено", а они в ответ - конституцию, гласность, ЕСПЧ. И с ними бились, бились, мучились, а потом решили: к черту все, нельзя выгнать их - не за что, не нашли статью, - выгоним "зеро-зеро", они еще пожалеют.   
Как удачно выбрали время: на грани сессий и каникул, когда всем не до справедливости, разобраться бы со своей жизнью. Обитатели "зеро-зеро" защищали дипломы и курсовые, на защиту чего-то еще у них не хватало сил. А на доске висел бледный приказ - да повыше, повыше, чтоб не прочитали: "за несоответствие пожарным нормам", "за задержку арендной платы", "за распространение запрещенных изданий", "за то, что я руки твои не сумел удержать" - торговая точка "ZZ" ("зеро-зеро") подлежала немедленной ликвидации. Так в асфальт закатывали могилы и прокладывали магистрали: не увидал петитного объявления в газетном листке, не подсуетился вовремя, прочихал прах бабушки-дедушки, - сам виноват, с себя и спрашивай. И на спохватившихся студентов секретари и кураторы поглядывали презрительно и цедили сквозь зубы: "Вы что, в деканате не были? Там месяц назад вывесили извещение, кто вам мешал прочитать? Ничего не знаем, не наше дело, пишите заявление ректору, но учтите, он все равно рассматривать не станет, он и так занят. И вообще, идите, у нас обеденный перерыв!".   
\- Надоело мне все, Эмочка, - сказал я. - Знаю, что лет через десять они признают ошибки и примутся все восстанавливать, только...   
\- Только замечено давно, что ломать гораздо легче. Ну да, все так и будет.   
\- Попов из подвала переведут куда-нибудь повыше, нечего им маяться под лестницей, как при советской власти. Но...   
\- Но собрание "зеро-зеро" они разрушили, и его воссоздать невозможно. Даже если откроют заново, получится обычный букинистический, с книжками, собранными у населения.   
\- Кстати, ты не смотрел, откуда они получали книги? У них, наверно, существовала какая-нибудь регистрация поступлений, какие-нибудь списки дарителей, телефоны, контакты...   
\- А толку-то? Дарители все равно отдали все, что было.   
\- Да, ты прав. Но можно поискать по спискам, подобрать копии, если подлинники уйдут в частные собрания.   
\- Подлинники, копии, - усмехнулся Эмочка, - тебя послушать, так там были музейные раритеты. Чушь. Все можно восстановить, если понадобится, опись я составил, если хочешь, возьми, почитай перед сном. Но воздух не восстановишь, воздуха "зеро-зеро" больше нет. Так что не стоит и возиться.   
\- Что же из этого следует?   
\- Следует жить, гулять, требовать отделения церкви от государства, университетов от церкви, книжных от университетов. Даешь всеобщее раздробление.   
\- Не доживу я до него, и до революции не доживу. Ей-богу, уеду я отсюда.   
\- И пойдешь по миру. В Европе тебе не позволят мухлевать с книжками, как здесь, будь уверен.   
\- А как же Эко, "Таинственное пламя", старый мошенник Бодони?   
\- Он художественное преувеличение, ему можно. Успокойся, Гуль, ты никуда не уедешь.   
\- Да не уеду, конечно. Разве что вышлют.   
Но ради меня не станут снаряжать философский пароход, но меня не обменяют на Луиса Корвалана, но меня не завернут в ковер, чтоб выдворить насильно, - нравы изменились, и сам я не был опасен режиму. "А если не нравится тебе здесь, - зевало и почесывалось мохнатое государство, - собирай манатки и вали сам. А не хочешь - ну, оставайся, только уж не возникай, много вас таких, больно умных, с высшим образованием". Я не был ни бойцом, ни борцом, ни леваком, я носил белую ленточку, сдавал деньги в пользу политзаключенных, подписывал письма, выпускал в небо люфтбаллоны; пейзаж мало изменился с девятнадцатого века, у "сочувствующих" и "мирных" все те же приемы. Таких, как я, всегда презирали за мягкость и бесхребетность, кадетское слюнтяйство, за прекрасную веру в права, свободы, демократические ценности. "Может, в Америке или в Европе все и так, - поучали меня, - а у нас не так, у нас все по-другому, нам надо идти своим путем". "Ну что ж, - отвечал я, - если вы придете к власти, вы тоже, наверно, захотите меня запретить. Ничего, я привык, я не боюсь, но я бы не хотел, честно говоря, никакого "другого пути", мне не нравится славянофильство". Опять замямлил, опять замолол про историческое развитие, филолог хренов. А начнется революция - не побежит на баррикады, побоится костюмчик замарать. "Побоюсь, - соглашался я, - но надо еще разобраться, кто там будет, на ваших баррикадах, и против кого эти баррикады построят, если против нового ГКЧП, то я обязательно туда пойду".   
Я не хотел революции, беспорядков, стрельбы и погромов, я любил мирные и бережные протесты, чтоб полицейские с белыми гвоздичками в карманах улыбались и говорили: "Пожалуйста, проходите, уважаемые граждане, и будьте осторожны, там ступенька, смотрите под ноги, пожалуйста, не споткнитесь". Смейтесь, смейтесь, обзывайте меня гнилой интеллигенцией и сопливым мальчишкой, вы правы, я пороху не нюхал, я о людях хорошо думал, даже если меня сто раз разубеждали и учили ремнем, кулаком, дурным примером, обидой. Но неужели нельзя стать вежливыми, спокойными и свободными, неужели мы обречены рычать, хамить и ненавидеть, прятать нож в рукаве, скалиться и браниться, искать управу и урядника - чтоб навел порядок, всем в зубы дал, а ключницу за бока, за бока ее, подлую! "Не горячись, милый, ты хочешь царства божьего, коммунизма, мира Полудня, свободы-равенства-братства, а его нигде нет на свете - ни на карте, ни в пространстве". Значит, все бессмысленно и бесполезно, значит, нет избавления, и надо смириться, опустить руки, полюбить хаос и атомную бомбу? Нет, ни за что, давайте смотреть в прорезь синевы и перечитывать время от времени, как молитву: "У нас был еж. Он умер. Мы его похоронили. А он ушел из могилы через два часа".   
И вот, словно пух тополиный в июле, куда-то в зенит поднималось тело. Нам выпало прохладное лето в этом году, леса горели - но где-то далеко, в Сибири, на Алтае, и сюда не долетал дым. Мы отдыхали после сумасшедшего сезона прогулок на свежем воздухе, мы обошли болотный земной шар от полюса до полюса, завязали белые ленточки на всех мостах. Встречаясь, мы перечисляли, как заклинание: Болотная-Сахарова-Якиманка-Белый-круг-Пушкина-Новый-Арбат-Якиманка-Абай-бульвары. По этим паролям узнавали своих: разве я не стоял с Соней рядом на первых Чистых прудах, еще не запомнив крепко-накрепко ее лица? Разве Лиля не встретилась с Эмочкой зимою на проспекте Сахарова, подпрыгивая от холода, а он - разве не спросил, не узнав ее, закутанную в шерстяной платок: "Так вы - Лили, сестра Гуля?". "Ну да, - ответила она, - это я, а вы меня не узнали, и немудрено, voyez, comme je suis attifée". Soyez tranquille, Lilie, vous serez toujours la plus jolie; мой Эмочка звал ее Лили, как Марлен или Брик: Лили Аркадьевна, miss Li-ly, лилейная Лиль. "И хорошо, что не Юрьевна, - говорил он серьезно, - я не люблю, когда у моих знакомых одинаковые отчества. Я бы ее путал с другой Юрьевной, с Юлей Юрьевной, и получалось бы глупо. Надо их познакомить, обязательно надо, из соединения элементов мы получим Лили-Ю". На Якиманке, в страшный мороз, Эмочка бегал по колоннам в своей куртке на рыбьем меху и все искал Юлю Юрьевну, потому что она обещала прийти, она была где-то рядом. "Я же должен вас познакомить", - повторял он и снова исчезал, мечась между левыми и либертарианцами. Мы сохраняли тепло, мы шли втроем - Соня, Лиля и я, в огромных шарфах, в рукавицах, в сапогах, по лиловому замерзшему асфальту. "Смотрите, - говорила Соня, - красные флаги на белом небе, как в девятьсот пятом году, кажется, вот-вот запоют "Варшавянку", или "Вы жертвою пали", или что там еще пели, "Марсельезу", в конце концов". В нас не стреляли из Кремля, там тоже мерзли и ждали весны, чтоб подновить старый приказ: "Патронов не жалеть". От реки тянуло сыростью сквозь толстый лед, вдоль решеток стояли веселые люди с белыми бантами и фотографировали плакаты, флаги, полицейских в валенках, воздушные шарики в черных ветвях.   
\- А помнишь марш по Якиманке в феврале? Так ты нас тогда и не познакомил с Юлей Юрьевной.   
\- С Юлей Ю... А, ну да. Я ведь ее тогда нашел, но она, знаешь, была не одна, и я решил, что это неудобно. Лили решила бы, что я сводничаю.   
\- Разве ты вправду не сводничал?   
Эмочка хихикнул и махнул рукой: это было давно и неправда, к чему теперь разбирать. Я любил его короткие, глупые смешки: он давился ими, как костями, воздух попадал ему не в то горло, и мне хотелось постучать его по спине - отдышись, запей водичкой. Все, что раздражало меня в других людях, в Эмочке казалось трогательным и милым; я был пристрастен и несправедлив, как модный кавалер. Моя избранница прекрасна с туфелек до локонов, ее изъяны - черные пылинки, ее достоинства - сияющие солнца, и дурно будет тому, кто в этом усомнится. Преотвратительная фраза, стоило бы вымарать ее, вычеркнуть из следующего романа: "пылинки", "солнца" - это дрянной модернизм, мой милый, никогда не пишите так, никогда. Я больше не буду, вы правы, это дурной вкус, сам не знаю, как я мог так обдернуться, вырвать вместо приятной цитаты - собственную фантазию. Моя - прочерк вместо прилагательного - избранница, ты в мире скромница и странница, и мне до боли ты нужна, это звучит лучше, не правда ли? Я не хотел от него избавиться, я по старой дружбе прощал Эмочке промахи и неловкости. Когда он оскальзывался, я самодовольно поддерживал его под локоть: смотрите все, как я хорош, я не стыжусь чужих ошибок. Но никто не смотрел на нас, все бежали мимо; мои прекрасные жесты пропадали впустую, и я смущался, словно сам оступился и заскользил вниз, вниз, вниз. "Ты хочешь быть покровителем, но ты так застенчив, что тебе самому нужен бы наставник и защитник. И лучше бы ты вообще оставил другим иерархические отношения, они не для тебя; ты только с равными бываешь счастлив".   
Я ни с кем живым не бываю счастлив, вот и все; с Эмочкой я чувствовал себя наименее несчастным, чем с другими. Но разве и с ним не подкрадывалась ко мне, чтоб наброситься из-за угла, - беспощадная тоска, "некто в сером", порховская тоска, доводящая до самоубийства? Я не успевал заметить ее движения, я не слышал ее шагов, но когда она прикасалась ко мне, мир скучнел и линял, и я думал с досадою: чего я ищу здесь? зачем мне этот пустой Эмочка? скорее бы уйти к себе, в свое одиночество, лечь в кровать и укрыться одеялом. O schlafen möcht' ich, schlafen, bis meine Zeit herum. Даже стихи иссякали, а громкие звуки причиняли боль; я видел себя со стороны - сгорбленного, согнутого, отвратительного, - и никак не мог распрямиться. "Что с тобой? - спрашивал Эмочка, когда я не подхватывал цитату, - что с тобой, отчего ты молчишь? Ты забыл, что дальше?". Нет, отвечал я, не забыл. Я хромаю, и кровь течет из бедра. Меня погубила дура из бара, обступили какие-то хмуро и серо, я падаю - мне не дожить до утра. "Но это совсем не то, - произносил он растерянно, - это же Сапгир, а я начал Кузмина. Разве ты не узнал? Весной возвращается Адонис из царства мертвых, не умирает, а возвращается". Я все узнал, я ничего не забываю. Im Frühjahr kehrt Adonis wieder aus dem Reiche der Toten. Я Адонис, я совсем из другого мира. "Тебе плохо", - догадывался, наконец, Эмочка, и я кивал еле-еле, мне не хотелось шевелиться. Да, мне плохо. Нет, помочь ничем нельзя. Надо ждать. Это всегда проходит, это должно пройти. Не было утешений, все слова лишь мучили и раздражали меня, и Эмочка молчал, не прикасаясь ко мне: трогать тоже нельзя, он знал наверняка. Я падаю - мне не дожить до утра, мне дурно, прочитывал я, ощущая резкую боль в бедре. И тогда Эмочка садился за стол и ударял по клавишам, как ударяет пианист: без бумаги, даже без ленты; на всю Москву гремел гром, каретка летала впустую слева направо. А он печатал резко и быстро, бил по выпуклым буквам, и в этом стуке проступал ритм, сапгировские строчки вновь являлись в воздухе, и я, спасаясь от себя самого, от белых фар, от моторного рокота, серых туманов, рассветов, газет, сигарет, - я читал вслух, все громче, призывая алое и золото:   
Летят трубя и каркая -   
ты - их добыча жаркая   
их приз - игрушка яркая   
ты - их дворец и трон   
вся боль и унижение   
ты - поле их сражения   
ты - их Армагеддон.


	8. Chapter 8

А сейчас я сказал:  
\- Сводничество - это самый клыкастый грех, Эмочка, он может укусить тебя. Гордость, злость и лесть, корысть и любострастие, грех со слоновой пастью, и грех еще клыкастее, и всех не перечесть.  
Он вспомнил мои припадки и улыбнулся, потому что я дышал свободно: никто не мешал нам вспоминать зиму и ждать зимы. Тоска моя брала за горло, как астма, сжимала, душила; против нее только стихи и помогали, барабанный ритм: когда в городе гаснут праздники, когда грешники спят и праведники. Чье это нашествие, чье это сумасшествие? Я открою окно, я высунусь, дрожь пронзит, будто сто по Цельсию. От предсмертных корчей и задыханий избавлял меня Эмочка и его "Эрика"; разве за это спасение не смел я простить ему маленькие грешки? Ведь все уходит в прошлое: десятое декабря, двадцать четвертое декабря, четвертое февраля, двадцать шестое февраля, пятое марта, десятое марта, шестое мая, и неизвестно, что будет дальше, вернется ли что-нибудь в сентябре. И морозный марш по Якиманке, марш, когда вместе было не холодно, обращался в безнадежное и мучительное воспоминание: помнишь, как все смеялись? помнишь, как Лиля завязала мне белый бантик? помнишь, как мы думали, что теперь-то победа близка? помнишь, как мы танцевали на набережной, чтобы согреться? помнишь? помнишь? помнишь? и ты еще искал Юлю Юрьевну, да так и не нашел. А зачем ты искал ее - а просто так, чтобы вас познакомить. Да, мой Эмочка, экспериментатор Эмочка всего лишь хотел свести Юрьевну с не-Юрьевной, создать мелодичное слияние Юли с Лилей: Ю-ли-ля, прелестный урод, сиамский близнец, живет в хрустальной колбе и распадается на атомы, если подойти к нему слишком близко; ах! ну вот видите - форель пробила лед, и в колбе лежит только горсточка праха.  
\- Ты хотел, чтоб Лиля ушла от Сони ради этой твоей Юли-Ю.  
\- Что ты, конечно нет, у меня были бескорыстные цели.  
\- Корысть и любострастие, не забывай. Это все о тебе.  
\- Я просто люблю знакомить приятных людей.  
\- А она приятная?  
\- Ю-Ю? Она прелесть, я бы в нее сам влюбился.  
\- Ну, у тебя извращенный вкус, я тебе не доверяю.  
\- И зря, Ю-Ю бы тебе понравилась, ты любишь таких.  
\- Каких?  
\- Спокойных.  
\- Как слоны?  
\- Как ангелы. Она никогда не раздражается, не повышает тона, не улыбается из вежливости. Кого захочет - принимает, кому захочет - отказывает от дома, и все так ровно, беззлобно. Я однажды сам слышал, как она сказала своему приятелю из художников: "Вы мне надоели, пожалуйста, не приходите ко мне больше". И он, как хороший мальчик, взял шапку и ушел. С ней бесполезно спорить, если уж она решила, то никак ее не разубедишь.  
\- Тогда я тем более не хочу ее знать. Терпеть не могу, когда меня прогоняют, да еще и без объяснений.  
\- Ах, тебя бы она не прогнала, ты умница, Гуль. А Лили в ее вкусе, они бы непременно...  
\- Бескорыстные цели, Эмочка, - напомнил я.  
\- Корысть и любострастие, - ответил он.  
Цитата уже вылиняла: два раза повторишь, на третий она рвется, хожденья нет монете стертой, надо новую. Я мог бы спеть сейчас Эмочке: "и доигралась, алая, и потеряла голову", - ты увлекся, милый, вообразил себя повелителем человеков, решил подсунуть своей Ю-Ю мою Лилю, отвлекающий сладкий кусочек. Мы переворачивали привычные романтические раскладки: обычно юношу знакомили с братом и сестрой, чтоб он с одним дружил, а другую любил; а Эмочка взамен юноши подставил девушку, но больше ничего не стал менять: с братом по-прежнему предполагалась дружба, с сестрой - любовь для отвода глаз, для пауз в разговоре. Поспорил он, что ли, с этой Юлей-Ю, что доставит ей сразу и дневную, и ночную птицу, а если поспорил - то что проиграл? Наверно, у нее была недурная библиотека, раз Эмочка с ней связался: он знать не желал бескнижников, у них нечем разжиться, не стоит и тратить силы. Но на Ю-Ю он потратил порядочно сил, да и теперь, похоже не оставил надежды, хоть прошло, о боже мой, почти полгода, и мы все за это время могли умереть.  
\- Я не хочу никакую Юлю-Ю, а с Лилей договаривайся сам, но думаю, она откажет. Она сейчас любит Соню.  
\- И долго ли она намерена ее любить?  
\- Еще полгода-год, а там посмотрим. У нее увлечения долго не длятся, во всяком случае, не на всю жизнь.  
\- Типичная l'Amazone, - заметил ученый Эмочка, и добавил задумчиво: - Не понимаю, почему она не хочет иметь под рукой запасной вариант. Это же так удобно: расстаться с блондинкой и немедленно подхватить брюнетку.  
\- Фи, Эмочка, подхватывают испанку или французскую болезнь. А брюнеток - только в объятия, да и блондинок тоже.  
Мы такие умники, рассуждали о запасных вариантах, выстраивали чужие связи, а сами-то, а сами сто лет не влюблялись в живых: суетливо, неуютно, затратно. Вы не любите женщин? Помилуйте, люблю, например, Фраголетту, Аннемари с лицом безутешного ангела, безымянную девочку, катящую серсо. Ах, все с вами ясно, вы любите мужчин. Да, всем сердцем, красавчика с ненайденной гравюры, горбоносого Обри Бердсли, и еще юношу в черных чулках, в перчатках до локтя, в вуали с мушками, обнаженного юношу-сомнамбулу в ледяном лайм-лайте. Застывшие образы, видения, воспоминания, наброски, рисунки, желтые снимки, пойманные движения, остановленные жесты, замершие вздохи - вот что я любил, а еще буквы и звуки, напев и форму, мелодию и графику слов. Кого я мог подхватить в объятия? - книгу, Эмочку, старую даму, тень, Лилю, Полину на портрете.  
И мы стояли в тот день - я никогда не забуду, четвертого февраля, - у каменных решеток, на берегу очень белой реки, притопывали в такт веселой и ядовитой музыке, словно на рок-концерте под открытым небом. Ах, как холодно было, губы немели от смеха, и Эмочка, вернувшись ни с чем, взглянул на меня и ахнул: "Да ты же сейчас обморозишься!". А я и не чувствовал, что замерзаю: минус двадцать, а мы пришли, мы вместе, и нам не холодно, протест согревает; и щеки у меня не белые, а бледные, это причуды кровотока. Солнце пылало, разбрасывая короткие розовые лучи, изо рта вырывался пар, и ресницы заострялись, как у Мадиэля, огненного ангела. "В такую погоду надо надевать башлык, - поучал старичок в валенках, подкравшись неслышно, - фуфайку, рейтузы и шерстяное белье". А у меня нет ни башлыка, ни шерстяного белья, мне в такую погоду надо бы дома сидеть, да разве усидишь? Соня и Лиля подпрыгивали на твердом снегу, Эмочка растирал мне щеки перчаткой, а я стонал и жаловался: "Ты мне кожу сдерешь, полегче ты, варвар, палач, мастер пытошных дел!". Терпи, терпи, а то растеряешь всю свою телесную красу, будешь носить черную повязку поперек лица, как сифилитик, и все вдовы с книжками тебя испугаются и решат, что ты заразный.  
Но я действительно был заразный и отравленный, вирусо- и бациллоноситель; я вел себя осторожно, чтоб никому не передать случайно свою высокую болезнь. А как оно переносится - бытовым, воздушно-капельным, или, хе-хе, половым путем? Нет, интеллектуальным, через разговор, а не через рукопожатия и поцелуи; впрочем, если помнить о безопасности, то ничего страшного не произойдет, нужно только не болтать с кем попало о чем попало. Мой недуг протекал бессимптомно и скрытно, нос не проваливался, ноги не заплетались, ко мне не липли простуды и пневмонии; я мог кому угодно доказать, что здоров и благонадежен: чистота помыслов ценилась выше чистоты легких. "Вот и врешь, - бормотал Эмочка, - сколько ни клянись в верности престолу, а глаза тебя все равно выдадут. Это со стороны кажется, что легко сказать: люблю вождя, люблю партию, люблю мир во всем мире, я ж с пеленок октябренок, я ж с роддома пионер, отпустите меня, я хороший. А ты где-нибудь непременно пустишь петуха, ухмыльнешься невовремя, и даже дурак поймет, что ты вкручиваешь и выкручиваешься. Тут тебя за ушко и на солнышко, и привет, пишите письма в республику Коми". Люди, уйдите, не надо, бросьте меня утешать, все равно среди вашего ада мне уже нечем дышать.  
"А знаете, что? - вдруг сказала Соня. - Я подумала, ведь в этом году будет тридцать лет со смерти Галанскова. И никто о нем не вспомнит, как и не было его на свете. Как это странно, правда?". Я оттолкнул руку Эмочки и повернулся к ней, я хотел возразить: "Вздор, я вспомню!" - но старичок в валенках меня опередил. У него глаза слезились, он снял очки и промокнул ресницы платком, а мы ждали, онемев, когда он снова наденет очки, сгорбится и тоже что-нибудь скажет, успокоит ли: "Нет, его не забыли, его обязательно вспомнят", - или усмехнется: "Туда ему и дорога". Соня задрожала под дубленкой, наконец-то промерзнув насквозь, и Лиля обняла ее за талию, прижала к себе. На том конце площади, где стояла высокая сцена, закричали: "Долой! Долой!" - уходите, ваше время истекло, уходите под сукно и под стекло. А старичок в валенках не согнулся, а выпрямился и произнес медленно: "Это - я, призывающий к правде и бунту, не желающий больше служить, рву ваши черные путы, сотканные из лжи". Разорвалось пространство-время, мы увидали площадь Маяковского, вечерний свет, обезумевшие снегоочистительные машины, гнавшие по кругу: раздавить, разогнать, заткнуть рты. И оттуда, из прошлого, перекрывая рев двигателей, прозвучало чистое эхо: "Это - я, призывающий к правде и бунту...".  
\- Помнишь того старичка на Якиманке? Он еще читал "Человеческий манифест", и хорошо читал.  
\- Ну, неплохо. Но по-моему, Галансков не такой уж и хороший поэт. Чересчур риторичен, правильно его кто-то ругал за безвкусицу: "все чаще и чаще в ночной тиши вдруг начинаю рыдать" - ну что это такое?  
\- А Губанову, значит, можно писать: "Ушла за водою, и я зарыдаю"?  
\- Да, ему можно, и не говори, что я пристрастен, ты и сам так считаешь. Это не снобизм, а смогизм. Губанов поэт, а Галансков...  
\- Не хуже поэта. Неважно. "Синтаксис", "Феникс", "Альянс", "Коктейль", все, что вокруг - это грустный коктейль из истины, лжи, снов и желаний, каких-то лозунгов, чьих-то радостей, святости, подлости, снов и желаний.  
\- Это уже Шарль.  
\- Эмочка, я помню, что это Шарль, ну и что? Жаль, что я не расспросил старичка как следует, он же наверняка всех их видел. Всех, кто был у Маяка.  
\- А я не верю, что он действительно приходил к Маяку. По возрасту мог бы, конечно, но я не верю. Он просто понял, чем вас всех взять: тебя, Лили, эту ее Соню, и разыграл перед вами диссидента со стажем.  
\- Эмочка, ты тоже слушал его, развесив уши.  
\- Но не восхищался так, как вы. Все время вы забываете, что стихи еще ничего не значат, их может выучить наизусть и прочитать кто угодно. Как там у Буковского? В девятнадцатом веке шпики изучали социалистические сочинения, чтобы беседовать с инакомыслящими на равных, не вызывая подозрений, а в двадцатом веке взялись за поэзию. Кто тебе сказал, что этот старичок поддерживал тех, а не этих? А если он приходил к Маяку затем, чтобы разгонять тех, кто там читал? Может, он был дружинником, комсюком, милицанером, откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Эмочка, ты мерзкий старый скептик.  
А я поверил старичку, я имени его не спросил, но запомнил, какие у него были варежки на руках - вязаные, пушистые, с узором; наверно, их жена вязала, поседевшая девочка с московских кухонь; она тоже варила картошку, а потом ела со всеми и пела, и искала адвокатов, и сшивала полотенца, прибивала их на палки от швабр, растягивала и черной краской писала: "Уважайте Конституцию! Требуем гласного суда над Синявским и Даниэлем! Свободу Буковскому! Свободу Галанскову! Свободу Хаустову, Гинзбургу, Делоне!". Но на палках эти транспаранты долго не продержатся, их даже развернуть не позволят, набросятся, стопчут, сдерут. И она, сидя на полу, думала: что же делать? как получить хоть пару минут, чтоб их успели увидеть и прочитать? Получить пару минут, а потом пару-тройку лет, "двушечку", как нежно говорили в наше нежное время. Она грызла ногти, за стеной, у соседей, кричал ребенок: "Хочу шарик! Мама, купи шарик!", во дворе глухо били палкой по ковру: будешь еще пылиться? будешь? будешь? вот то-то же! Вечером ключ поворачивался в двери, входил ее муж - мой старичок в валенках и варежках - и видел, что в комнате лежат тугие синие и зеленые шары, надутые, круглые, пахнущие резиною. Она перетягивала им горлышки нитками, а нитки придавливала книгами - чтоб не улетели раньше времени. "Ты что делаешь? - спрашивал он весело. - Зачем столько шаров?". "А мы привяжем к ним плакат и отпустим, - объясняла она, - и пусть сбивают, как хотят. Как ты думаешь - отправят пару истребителей на перехват или нет?".  
А может быть, если они оба были диссидентами, то она выступала активнее, а он - носил ей передачи в тюрьму, требовал свиданий, организовывал защиту? Мы привыкли, что на зону и на срок шли мужчины, а женщины оставались дома: она - "я пойду с вами", а он - "помолчи ты! разбежалась! разлетелся мотылек!". Ну, Горбаневская, Богораз, Лашкова, Великанова, Боннэр - чушь, не путайте, Боннэр не сидела! - вот и все, больше ни одного имени не припомним. Ратушинскую забыл, Ратушинскую - "Серый - цвет надежды"; а от нее сразу взгляд назад, через плечо, к Анне Барковой: в душе моей какая-то сумятица, и сердцу неуютно моему, я старенькая в бедном сером платьице, не нужная на свете никому. Но это набор тридцать пятого, тридцать седьмого, сорок седьмого и сорок девятого, да с пятьдесят вторым в придачу; а я говорю о шестидесятых, семидесятых, восьмидесятых: политические уже знали, прекрасно знали, за что их берут и по какому принципу, и в уголовном кодексе разбирались, и в конституции, и в правах человека. И вот эта маленькая, с воздушными шарами, как за каменной стеною за маменькой росла: школу кончила с медалью и дипломчик добыла; как там дальше? впереди аспирантура и создание семьи. Из аспирантуры выгнали, конечно, но это неважно, зато она научилась уходить от хвостов и слежек не хуже мужчин, зато она первая прибегала в гости на обыски, зато она печатала, размножала, прятала и перепрятывала, и простаивала в очередях - да нет, даже не тюремных, а обычных, за кефиром и колбасой, за босоножками, за лентами для машинки. Ну, как у вас дела-дела насчет картошки? Насчет картошки? Насчет картошки! Она себе становится на ножки. Ну слава богу - я-таки рад за вас!  
А может быть, они оба уцелели, не попали под раздачу: не выдавили их за границу, не запугали до онемения, позволили дотянуть до перестройки, а там уже легче стало, ветерком просквозило, и все зашаталось, поползло, потекло, как текут песочные замки. Вам жаль тех лет? - спрашивали их гораздо позже, на постсоветском просторном пространстве, и они отвечали задумчиво: "Мы тогда были молодыми, разумеется, жаль. Но ведь это было ненормальное состояние, борьба без надежды. Мы не то чтобы каждую ночь ждали, что кого-то из нас арестуют, мы не слушали, остановится ли у нас во дворе автомобиль или поедет дальше. Но мы чувствовали, что если будет приказ, то и до нас доберутся. Даже стыдно было - как же так, хватают одного за другим, а мы все на свободе, как будто мы непричастные, или того хуже - осведомители". То есть, из-за того, что вас не арестовывали, вас могли посчитать ненадежными или предателями? "Нет, что вы, тогда пришлось бы подозревать слишком многих. Но мы сами чувствовали себя неуютно: как же так, неужели мы настолько неопасны? Это тоже юношеское желание: чтоб противник видел в тебе врага и боялся. Довольно глупо, ведь если все будут сидеть, значит, работа встанет; но тогда это казалось прекрасным - сидеть за идею". А сейчас, сейчас вы тоже так думаете? Вы согласились бы пойти в тюрьму за идею? "Нет, возраст у нас уже не тот. Впрочем, вы думаете, нас бы стали спрашивать, хотим мы или нет? Конечно, сначала могли запугивать, уламывать, предлагать компромиссы: обещайте, что больше не будете, и сейчас же идите домой. Ну, а если понимали, что не получается переупрямить, тогда уж не миндальничали. Помните, как у Булгакова? Герцог, если вам не трудно, посадите маркиза де Лессака на один месяц в тюрьму. У нас в стране советов маркизов уже не было, и сажали не на месяц, а на подольше". Да, я понимаю, и потом накручивали, уже не у Булгакова, а у Кима: ну, добавьте ему, добавьте, срок добавьте, тюрьму добавьте, свидание отнимите, передачу, посылку...  
А может быть, я, как всегда, все выдумал сам и сильно приукрасил, оттолкнувшись от ничтожной и не отнятой посылки: старичок прочитал мне Галанскова, и я в благодарность сочинил ему жизнь и жену. Это не ложь, это переосмысление: неизвестные имена заранее изменены, любые совпадения случайны. И старичок в валенках и варежках превращался в N, интеллигента в особых обстоятельствах, немогумолчащего и несломленного, почти бунтаря, почти героя. Он входил мимо дикого зверя в клетку, выжигал свой срок и кликуху в бараке, жил у моря, играл в рулетку, обедал черт знает с кем во фраке. Вот и кончена его биография, я все уместил в четыре чужих строки; и маленькие противоречия уже не имеют значения: "вы же только что сказали, что он не сидел, при чем тут "кли-ку-ха" и "ба-рак?"". А помните у Галича: "мы ж работаем на весь наш соцлагерь, мы ж продукцию даем на отлично? а все ж, говорят, ну ты прав, говорят, и продукция ваша - лучшая, но все ж, говорят, не драп, говорят, а проволока колючая"? Символика ясна, четка и чиста, "кругом так много воздуха, сосняк тебе, дубняк, а кроме зоны отдыха есть зона просто так". Если вам и это надо объяснять, то вы родились в другой стране и в другую эпоху, вот и все.  
\- Нет, я не скептик, - тихо сказал Эмочка, - я хотел бы верить, что он вправду был настоящим диссидентом, чистым, честным, как Сахаров, например, ведь Сахаров - это образец. Но таких чистых было много, просто Сахаров первым приходит в голову, мгновенная ассоциация: "диссидент"? - Сахаров!  
\- Но все-таки ты не можешь поверить.  
\- Не могу. Потому что сейчас очень удобно примазываться к тем, кто был там всерьез. Ядро кометы изо льда - и за ним шлейф из пылинок, обломков, космического мусора; и здесь то же самое, много-много случайных людей, сочувствующих, праздно болтающих, выпивающих по третьей, пятой и седьмой на какой-нибудь модной кухне. Не вольнодумных, потому что думать им не хочется, а просто беспечных. Собрались, поругали Софью Власьевну, закусили, анекдот рассказали, ночь и прошла, и так год за годом.  
\- Но мы не лучше, Эмочка, мы тоже такие. Мы травоядная оппозиция, мы бы никуда не пошли, если б это было опасно. И они тоже, как мы, вышли потом, когда выходили все, когда было уже не страшно. И этот старичок вовсе не хвастался, в конце концов. Лишь сказал, что бывал там, на площади, вот и все.  
Лет через тридцать, если доживем, мы тоже будем говорить тем, кто согласится нас слушать: "а ведь мы были на первой Болотной, и на проспекте, и на марше, и на Белом Садовом Кольце". Только вместо стихов тех лет, где на монетах - молодость моя, пробормочем позабытого напрочь Галанскова, и нас спросят наивно: "Это сам Маяковский, да?". А потом попросят, наверно, почитать что-нибудь "современное", десятых годов, не может быть, чтоб тогда ничего не писали, и я припомню с трудом, запинаясь, как сейчас припоминал - АПЦ, Алексея Цветкова, альманах "Московское время", радиостанцию "Свобода", ритмическую прозу, - нет, мои собеседники не поймут и заглянут тайком в литературную энциклопедию, а я прочту все равно:  
тогда мы в город выйдем всей когортой  
без паспортов и справок налегке  
и выпьем за свободу по четвертой  
в жан-жаке в джоне донне в маяке  
\- и ничего не добавлю, и откажусь объяснять.  
Не удивляйтесь, это старые топографические приметы, по ним мы станем узнавать друг друга, когда разрешат или раз и навсегда запретят вспоминать о том времени. "Жан-Жак" и "Джон Донн", Чистые пруды и памятник героям Плевны, Абай и Грибоедов - а все вместе - весна этого года, май без края и конца, жестокая весна, и он сказал, сбежав с крыльца: "Моя, моя вина!". О господи, говорил я Эмочке еще раньше, в девятом или в десятом году, когда все застыло: нельзя дышать, и твердь кишит червями, - так вот, а я говорил Эмочке: о господи, почему же мы не спохватились раньше, почему мы не обращали внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, на все эти звоночки, которые звучали все громче и громче? Ведь читали газеты, слушали радио, все видели, все знали, но не обдумывали, отмахивались: некогда сейчас, отстаньте вы со своей политикой, у нас есть дела поважнее. А теперь опомнились и закричали, но что толку от наших криков, мы ничего не изменим, здесь вообще никогда ничего не изменится, был шанс да сплыл, и это мы его упустили. А Эмочка отвечал - что же он такое отвечал? ох, конечно, цитировал, ведь я понимал только книги: "Ты как Гильденстерн у Стоппарда, за секунду до казни. "Наши имена, выкрикнутые на каком-то рассвете... распоряжения... приказы... должно быть, был момент, тогда, в самом начале, когда мы могли сказать - нет. Но мы как-то его упустили". За это равнодушие положено расплачиваться, и мы все платим, да еще довольно легко. А надо было, наверно, в самом начале сказать "нет", но кто же знал?". Нет, и эти оправдания не прокатят: вы что же, ослепли и оглохли, раз ничего не знали? или думали, что вас это не касается? или надеялись, что посидите, потерпите, и все само пройдет? Где же вы были? - могли спросить у нас через тридцать лет, как спрашивали дети двадцатого и двадцать второго съезда у отцов со съезда семнадцатого. - Почему вы молчали? Почему вы это допустили? И как вам теперь верить, и зачем вам верить, если вы это сделали, вы виноваты не меньше всех остальных?  
В этом году мы пытались исправить все сразу, мы доказывали, что еще отличаем свободу от несвободы, и повторяли: "Это наш город", - когда у нас требовали справки и паспорта, сдирали с нас белые ленточки, как погоны. Так прошла весна, наступило лето, все замерло ненадолго, но мы ждали - нет, я ждал, что осенью все начнется снова. И боялся заранее, и предчувствовал, что та надежда неповторима: довольно полнозвучий, ты напрасно Моцарта любил. Пора снова спускаться вниз, в глухоту, в лень, в усталость; я изведал самое отвратительное безразличие, я сам отвечал когда-то: не хочу ни застоя, ни перемен, ни рево-, ни эволюции, я вообще ничего не хочу и ничего не вижу впереди, и все, что будет дальше, меня не касается. Нет, лучше отчаяние и разочарование, чем эта апатия, лучше умирание, чем зафиксированная смерть: суетитесь, возмущайтесь, размахивайте руками, а мне наплевать, что случится завтра, я уже труп, мне все равно. Живу я, в живых не значась, непротивление совести - удобнейшее из чудачеств, и только порой под сердцем кольнет тоскливо и гневно...  
\- И если меня спросят когда-нибудь - а где ты был тогда-то и тогда-то, а что ты делал, а почему тех посадили, а тебя нет? - я же не стану лгать, я так и скажу: я был не революционером, а сочувствующим, попутчиком, не пылинкой даже, а так, атомом рядом с хвостом кометы. И еще подписантом - ведь я подписывал и петиции, и заявления, и протесты, деньги давал в помощь политзаключенным. Но я не был настоящим бунтарем, я ничего не организовывал, я не бросался на полицию, я даже в отделение ни разу не попал, не то что в тюрьму. Я просто выходил, потому что не мог иначе, - и ты ведь выходил со мной именно поэтому, и Лиля, и Соня, и все мои знакомые. Как у Слуцкого, помнишь? Утро брезжит, а дождик брызжет, я лежу на вокзале в углу...  
\- Я еще молодой и рыжий, мне легко на твердом полу. А что там у Слуцкого?  
\- В конце, ты забыл. Потому что так пелось с детства, потому что некуда деться. Вот и все объяснения, нам всем тоже некуда деться, и других причин нет. И знаешь, я никогда не забуду, как в первый раз я приехал на Новокузнецкую, чтоб по Пятницкой дойти до моста, а оттуда на площадь. Я боялся, что никого не будет, или будет совсем мало народу. Ты этого не видел, ты ведь из центра приехал, там, наверно, это не так ощущалось. А на Пятницкой очень узкие тротуары, и по ним, по четной стороне и по нечетной, шли люди - в выходной, утром, зимой, и их было много-много. Нет, я не сумею рассказать, но я этого никогда не забуду.  
\- Это иллюзия единения, Гуль. Но ты, наверное, прав. Действительно, некуда деться.  
Я обнял его, я не мог его утешить. И кто бы утешил меня, кто сказал бы мне: вы сделали все, что в ваших силах, ни в чем нет вашей вины, вас не за что казнить. Нет, не безответственность и не мигрень, но холод пространства бесполого угнетал меня и мучил; дальше - еще не припомню - и дальше как будто оборвано: пахнет немного смолою да, кажется, тухлою ворванью. Мне хотелось, чтоб все изменилось легко и покойно: не переворот и не революция, а очищение, освобождение. "Ну, Гуль, - говорила Лиля, - ты хочешь, чтоб тебе разыграли песенку: я проснулся - здрасте, нет советской власти! Вот она, вот она, на..." Молчи, я сам знал, на чем она намотана, и я знал, что так не бывает, вернее, так уже было, и дважды в моей жизни не повторится. Но я мечтал об этом пробуждении, я слышал во сне звонок телефона, радостный крик издали: "А ты спишь, спишь, а их больше нет, все, выгнали, только их и видели, сегодня с утра объявили, да нет, что ты, какое "Лебединое озеро", все пристойно, цивилизованно, скопом в отставку, под стекло и под сукно, в музей нулевых годов! Переворот в Москве, первый декрет новой власти о назначении Солженицына главным цензором Советского Союза, ха-ха-ха! Ну как, кинемся в попутный позитрон, и в кабак, и там напьемся, как хмыри? Ладно, ладно, ты дальше слушай, ведь теперь устроят досрочные выборы, и парламентские тоже, и муниципальные, и губернаторские, всех, всех надо выбирать заново. Да что ты мямлишь, хуже не будет, хуже просто некуда было, теперь что ни сделай - будет лучше. Да, работы много, но мы будем работать, правда? Мне теперь жить хочется, я в школу пойду преподавать, и ты тоже давай со мной, будем с тобой вдвоем учить всех русскому и литературе, а, здорово? Ты диссертацию напишешь заодно: "Именительный падеж в творчестве Лермонтова", нет, Кузмина, конечно, и я тоже что-нибудь напишу, воспоминания из стола достану и опубликаю, теперь можно, ведь их больше нет. В общем, вставай, умывайся, думай, что делать дальше, я за тобой вечером зайду, пойдем гулять, и не отказывайся! Помнишь, мы все хотели - без паспортов и справок налегке? Теперь можно, это наш город, мы свободны, мы наконец-то свободны".  
Я просыпался и снимал трубку, но телефон молчал; "а наутро радио говорит, что, мол, понапрасну шумит народ: это гады-физики на пари крутанули разик наоборот". Я выходил на кухню, шаркая, как старик, и говорил Лиле: "Когда я совсем разорюсь, я пойду в школу и буду учить детей русскому языку и литературе. Как ты думаешь, меня примут? Все-таки я закончил филфак и выгляжу прилично". Нет, отвечала она, тебя не примут, ты будешь читать им стихи вместо диктантов, и они живо сядут тебе на шею. "Ну и что, пусть садятся, мне не жалко, у меня крепкая шея, не сломается от пары дюжин каких-нибудь восьмиклассников". Ах ты, мечтатель Гуль, восьмиклассники - самый опасный возраст, хуже только семиклассники, они вовсе неуправляемые, ты с ними наплачешься. Лучше устройся в какую-нибудь библиотеку, хоть в "стекляшку", хоть в Старосадском, все сотрудницы будут от тебя без ума. "Не хочу, - заявлял я хмуро, - я их боюсь, дети и то не такие страшные, как библиотекарши, от детей я могу убежать в учительскую, а от них куда убежишь? И в конце концов, я хочу читать стихи школьникам, наверняка им больше никто ничего не читает, они долбят наизусть письмо Татьяны или парус одинокий, потому что сверху спустили установку: привить детям любовь к отечественной культуре и творчеству А-Эс-Пушкина и Эм-Ю-Лермонтова; они свое отбарабанят, наверху поставят галочку - готово, любовь привита, переходим к прозаикам. А потом кричат: караул, пропало поколение, все гибнет, мы идем ко дну, молодежи наплевать на классику. И кричащие громче всех сто лет не брали книг в руки, им самим наплевать и на классику, и на неклассику, им бы глотки подрать и получить деньги". Послушай, милый обличитель чужих пороков, тебе не все ли равно? Даже если ты проберешься в школу и начнешь читать детям не знаю кого, хоть Гумилева, хоть Гумильвицу, даже если им понравится, и они будут тебя слушать, а не играть в тетрис под партами, что толку? Тебя через неделю вежливо попросят вон, потому что ты нарушаешь программу, срываешь план, и проходишь с детьми не "да с причастиями", то есть "не с причастиями", а "Реквием" и "На далекой звезде Венере солнце пламенней и золотистей". "Ну почему непременно "Звезду Венеру", у Гумилева есть стихи, которые я люблю гораздо сильнее. Да вот например: соловьи на кипарисах, и над озером луна, камень черный, камень белый, много выпил я вина...". Оставь, пожалуйста, я так и знала, ты не можешь без "розовых усмешек" и "виночерпия взлюбил я не сегодня, не вчера". Теперь это почти такая же нецензурщина, как "Реквием", во всяком случае, не для детей, а только после восемнадцати, при предъявлении паспорта.  
Я не слушал Лилю, меня уносило прочь от школьных коридоров, от классных комнат, от детских лиц, я бормотал сам себе, проверяя память: "я бродяга и трущобник, непутевый человек, все, чему я научился, все забыл теперь навек ради розовой усмешки и напева одного...". Мир лишь луч от лика друга, все иное тень его, прекрасно, я не потерял ни слова, я вытягивал вслед за стихами - все, что было вокруг них, кусочки диалогов, маленькие подробности, позолоченные нитки. Лиля, Лиля, а помнишь, ведь Гильдебрандт спрашивала у Гумилева, нравились ему когда-нибудь мальчики, и он, конечно, все отрицал поначалу, а потом сказал: "Ну, разве что Никс..." - Никс Бальмонт, мальчик Никсик. Еще были стишки, по-моему, прелестные: "Жил на свете мальчик - Никсик, у него был ротик алый, к Пастуховым на журфиксы мама Никса не пускала". У Лунца, кстати, тоже мама: "А у Лунца мама есть, как ей в Студию пролезть?", а кто такие Пастуховы - я не помню. И Никс, по рассказам Гильдебрандт, был прелесть что такое: рыжий, зеленоглазый, с фарфоровым лицом и с нервным тиком, вообрази только, настоящая кукла или уайльдовский мальчик, денди, поэтик, морфинист. Кажется, он сошел с ума и умер уже после революции, тридцати шести лет, в лечебнице: сошли с него и рыжесть, и фарфоровость, остались одни выцветшие зеленые глаза да "тик в лице".  
Привязался ко мне этот Никс, Бальмонтик, Бальмонтишка, никак от него не отделаюсь, вот послушай-ка, что о нем писал Кузмин в четырнадцатом году, в мае, за два с лишним месяца до войны, в Павловске, на даче у Нагродских. Запись от восьмого числа, четверг: музыка, играли в лото, бедная Е.А. вытянула ногу и сидит, как "Божья девочка", а Олег завел какие-то шашни с Никсом Бальмонтом. Олега этого, наверно, убьют через год: кончусь, останусь жив ли, чем зарастет провал? Нет, удержи меня, я отвлекаюсь, вот запись от двадцать седьмого, вторник: прогулка в очаровательные места, потом на музыку, и Леночка гуляла по саду с тетрадкой, а Олег рассказывал о своем романе с Никсом, который кончился. И не поймешь, кто кончился - роман или Никс, или оба одновременно вздохнули в последний раз, как у Казановы в мемуарах прекрасные М.М. и К.К. "испускали дух", разметавшись вдвоем, нет, втроем с мемуаристом на мягких пуховиках. Я сейчас умолкну, Лиля, я больше не буду, а то этот Никсик с ротиком алым решит, что в мире я должен грустить лишь о нем. Вот он уже посвежел и приосанился, с капризной ужимкой захлопнул раскрытую книгу мою, туфлей лакированной топнул, едва проронив: How dull. Как смел он так пахнуть духами, так дерзко перстнями играть, как смел он засыпать цветами мой письменный стол и кровать!.. Довольно, он влез без спросу и совсем меня запутал, увел прочь от моих печальных, не королевских, но пажеских размышлений; а я устал, я хотел, наконец, вернуться назад.  
Не различал ли я в лице Эмочки пленительных Никсовых черт, не любовался ли рыжиной, вспыхивавшей в его волосах под солнцем, а в глазах - не видел ли зелени лавра, доходящей до дрожи, и розовых теней - на белых щеках? Другие искали великих двойников с блоковскими ресницами, пастернаковским индейским загаром, мандельштамовской певучей гнусавинкой, а я любил отражения мелких модников, несостарившихся юнцов, поэтов-дилетантов. Никто их не вспомнит, никто не обрадуется им - и никто не отнимет, я весело кланялся, встречая их тени, пожимал холодные руки, спрашивал о здоровье, о летних поездках, об этюдах и поэмах. О моих друзьях, обо мне самом - никогда не напишут исследований, и если мы появимся в документах, то в двух-трех строчках, в равнодушном перечислении: кого видал сегодня автор дневника, с кем познакомился, с кем прогулялся под болонскими аркадами. Как у бедного Олега, крутившего любовь с Никсом Бальмонтом, не было ни фамилии, ни жизни и смерти: как жил? когда умер? можно гадать и в примечаниях делать предположения, заключая в скобки вопросительные знаки; так и мы, наверное, сохранили бы лишь свои прозвища, инициалы, полудетские, оборванные имена.  
"Четвертое апреля. Нынче ветрено, но все-таки гулял, встретил Л.А. и ее брата, Л.А. очаровательна. Гуляли втроем и беседовали".  
"Одиннадцатое августа. Скоро осень, все изменится в округе. У букинистов встретил Г. и Эмочку, вместе искали для меня Сологуба, ничего не нашли, отправились в парк и под деревьями переждали грозу. Мне нравится Эмочка, он очень милый".  
"Шестнадцатое января. В Болонье третий день туманы, я блуждаю наугад, а оглядываясь, вижу лишь руины. Взгляд, конечно, очень варварский, но верный. Вчера на страда Маджоре столкнулся с Л.А. и ее прелестною подругой. Спускались сумерки, играл скрипач, мы заходили в маленькие антикварные лавки, их много на этой улице, и Л.А. купила серебряный подсвечник семнадцатого века и шкатулку с секретом для любовных писем. Мне очень нравится ее подруга. Г. приедет сюда через неделю, но мы с ним разминемся, я уезжаю в субботу. Очень жаль".  
"Двадцатое октября. За черными пиниями шумит Понт, щебечут дрозды. Едва ли я когда-нибудь вернусь обратно, в Москве слишком холодно, мне вреден сырой климат. Ничего не пишу вот уже полгода. Только что получил письмо от Л.А., Г. умер. Как странно, ведь он был младше ее. Надо узнать, что с ним случилось, я так давно не имел вестей о нем, я не знал, что он был болен".  
"Третье ноября. В последнее время я постоянно вспоминаю Г., Л.А., Эмочку, подруг Л.А., себя самого. Мы никогда не сходились близко, может быть, напрасно, хотя мне очень нравилась Л.А., и я жалел, что мы не успеваем наговориться вдоволь. В последний раз мы встретились с нею в Ленинграде полтора года назад, вшестером: Г. с Эмочкой, Л.А. и Ю.Ю., тогда они были вместе, и мы с Aimé. Оказывается, Aimé знал Ю.Ю. лет двадцать, но долго не видался с нею из-за какого-то недоразумения в марте девятого или десятого, я не запомнил точно. Впрочем, Ю.Ю. была мила и дружественна, Aimé напрасно волновался. Мы гуляли всю ночь, и Г. сравнивал нас со своими умершими друзьями, которые тоже гуляли вшестером в Ленинграде в конце восьмидесятых годов, в другую эпоху. "Шинель" на Марсовом поле. Бедный Г., кто бы мог подумать, что он умрет первым. Белье еще можно выстирать, но не разгладить кожи даже пылкой ладонью".  
"Двадцатое июня. Прошло всего восемь месяцев, но я, как в детстве, чувствую, что время замедляется. Или мне хочется чувствовать так, чтобы повторять из Бродского: восемь лет пронеслось. Вспыхивали, затухали войны, рушились семьи, в газетах мелькали хари, падали аэропланы, и диктор вздыхал "о Боже". Солнце над зимним Римом борется врукопашную с сизым дымом. Только что пришел Aimé и сказал, что сегодня в Москве в восемь утра умер Эмочка. Не знаю, что делать и кому выражать соболезнования, наверно, снова Л.А., я привык звонить ей и просить: держитесь, дорогая, вы нужны нам. Но пока у меня нет сил, я сижу и вспоминаю Г. и Эмочку, какими я видел их в двенадцатом, на зимних митингах. Эмочка был мил и румян от мороза, с очень нежным лицом. Aimé сейчас заглянул ко мне через плечо, прочел и сказал: "Г. говорил, что Эмочка был похож на младшего Бальмонта", - что ж, так и пишу: Эмочка был похож на младшего Бальмонта. А Г., говорит Aimé, был похож на Л.А., и еще на Рахиль. Хотел бы я знать, кто такая эта Рахиль, и отчего Aimé никогда не рассказывал о ней прежде. _Она лежит на Новом Донском кладбище, за длинною розовою стеной: от ворот нужно повернуть направо и дойти до упора, потом повернуть налево (девяносто градусов, прямой угол) и отойти чуть-чуть от колумбария, за два-три ряда могил. И там уже найти ее совсем просто: ноги сами донесут к ней, взгляд сам остановится на ее милом лице. Годы проходят, а она все смотрит - испуганно и бессильно, раздвинув в слабой улыбке губы. Мягкие волосы сплетены в косы, что голову обвивают венцом - похоронным венчиком, и старомодным высоким воротничком схвачена хрупкая шея._ Я отдал ручку Aimé, и он написал, кто эта Рахиль, мне не к кому ревновать. Жизнь без нас, дорогая, мыслима - для чего и существуют пейзажи, бар, холмы, кучевое облако в чистом небе над полем того сраженья... Думаю, кто следующий: Л.А., Ю.Ю., с которой Л.А. так и живет, насколько мне известно, хоть я думал, что они давно расстались. Возможно, следующим станет Aimé или я сам. Но хотел бы я увидеть эту Рахиль и сравнить ее с памятью о Г. - он был, конечно, женственным, но все-таки без кос. Хотел бы я вернуться и перед чьей-нибудь смертью повидаться с Л.А., мы о чем-то не договорили до конца в Ленинграде. Она была очень моложава, и Г. тоже, и Эмочка, они почти не состарились, оттого ли, что их не обременяли семьи, дети, долги, мысли о чужом будущем? Но мы с Aimé немногим лучше, мы сильнее износились, истаскались внутри, чем снаружи. Со спины нас еще окликают "юношами" - так Л.А. говорили ленинградские продавщицы, кондукторши, цветочницы: "девушка", "девушка, вы оплатили?", "девушка, вам сколько тюльпанов?", "девушка, вы забыли сдачу". Нам помогает не распасться внутренний холод, температура нашей крови так низка, что... я забыл, что хотел написать. Бедный Г., бедный Эмочка, бедная Л.А., надеюсь, что Ю.Ю. переживет ее, чересчур жестоко сваливать на Л.А. все похороны на свете".  
"Пятое марта. Мы возвращаемся в Москву в мае - до октября, если будем живы. Aimé требует, чтоб я похоронил его непременно на Донском кладбище - слава богу, не на старом, как Деникина, а на Новом, в колумбарии, там все еще есть места. Его тетка зарыта где-то за городом, за кольцом, около Видного, но Aimé утверждает, что там хоронить слишком дорого, долго и хлопотно. Гораздо легче сжечь тело, взять в аренду ячейку в стене и замуровать урну: ни гробов, ни могильщиков, ни червей. Надо разузнать, где лежат Г. и Эмочка, я до сих пор не знаю точно. Прежде легче было навещать друзей, они жили ближе, теперь не наездишься по всем кладбищам".  
"Тридцать второе мая, ниоткуда, с любовью. Я разбирал бумаги и нашел записи об Aimé. Тогда я не ставил чисел, с числами бумага, как известно, становится недействительной, но, по-моему, я писал это в "дымное лето", когда горели торфяники, и город был сиреневым и душным недели напролет. Хорошо, что сейчас прохладно и ветрено, я не пережил бы еще одного такого лета. Вот что я писал об Aimé, переписываю, не исправляя: _Он странный тип. Из тех, что совершат любую глупость ради своей прихоти. Не подлость, не преступление, а именно глупость. Ну например, он переплатит за книжку с какой-нибудь дурацкой надписью в тексте. Или влюбится в фотографию, наплевав на разницу в возрасте. Или переспит с кем-нибудь тоже за книжку, потому что мы живем ради книг, сладчайший из уделов в этом бренном мире и все такое прочее. Лет пятьсот назад из него получился бы отличный монах где-нибудь в Италии, в теплом климате, в уютно обустроенном монастыре. Он бы читал себе книжки и горя не знал._ Теперь я понимаю, что Г. был похож на Aimé, но без любви к живым или даже мертвым; Г. действительно жил только ради книг, я никогда не встречал человека, сильнее влюбленного в слова и сопряжения слов. Мы с Aimé тоже читали друг другу стихи, но Г. доводил эти чтения до абсурда: при всяком удобном случае он переходил на стихи, как иностранец переходит на родной язык. Это было не цитирование, а новое эсперанто, нагромождение смыслов в текстуальных единицах. Непривыкшие люди не выдерживали такого напора, однажды в Музее служительница поймала меня за рукав и спросила: "Этот юноша сошел с ума? Он читает без остановки уже сорок минут, я уже хотела вызвать врача". Что это была за выставка, теперь и не вспомнить, надо узнать у Л.А., она, кажется, тоже была там. Я ответил: "Не беспокойтесь, он всегда такой", но служительница мне не поверила. Мы были из одной компании и казались ненадежными, даже опасными, никто не понимал, чего от нас ждать. Тогда нас все-таки попросили уйти, и мы стояли на Остоженке, раздумывая, куда бы податься, и ругали Г. за то, что он нас компрометирует. Удивительно, как легко все вспоминается, не приняться ли мне за мемуары, пока не поздно? И надо попросить Л.А. наговорить что-нибудь на диктофон, что-нибудь из любимых стихов Г., у них очень похожие голоса".  
\- О чем ты думаешь, Гуль?  
\- О дневниках, в которых напишут о нас. Мне кажется, я сейчас заглянул через плечо человека, который будет нас вспоминать, когда мы оба умрем.  
\- И я знаю его?  
\- Наверно. Может быть, мы с ним просто еще не познакомились как следует.  
\- Ты фантазируешь.  
\- Нет, я читаю.  
Но рукописная страница перед моими глазами таяла, расплывалась, и я не мог разобрать ни слова, и я так увидал слишком много. О зимних митингах двенадцатого года вспоминал этот бедный сочинитель дневников, и чем дальше они отступали от него, тем сильнее он тосковал о белом городе, об утраченной молодости, о свободе, о всех в кругу своем. Я, объявленный умершим, похороненный и помянутый, завещал ему эту тоску, а сам ушел в страну, где вместо неба - лишь могильный холм и неподвижна лунная орбита. Мне было много легче, теперь мне братья - корни, муравьи, травинки, вздохи, столбики из пыли. Из "Античастиц" рвалась ко мне эта строфа, а за нею летела следующая: "Теперь вам сестры - цветики гвоздик, соски сирени, щепочки, цыплята", - и я отмахивался от них, и спутывал с чужими, небывшими еще поденными записями. Болонья, Рим, тюльпаны, Бродский, Музей, аэропланы, вещи затвердевают, чтоб в памяти их не сдвинуть с места; но в перспективе возникнуть трудней, чем сгинуть в ней, выходящей из города, переходящей в годы в погоне за чистым временем, я узнал, откуда это цитата, это "Сюзанне Мартин", восемнадцатое января восемьдесят девятого года, без счастья и терракоты.  
Этот юноша сошел с ума? Да нет, не беспокойтесь, он всегда такой, он таким уродился. Он угрожает окружающим? Что вы, он абсолютно безопасен, вы не трогайте его, не обращайте внимания, он почитает и перестанет. А вдруг он начнет буянить, вдруг он эпилептик, перебьет все слепки, витрины расколотит, кто тогда будет отвечать? Ну что вы, я за него ручаюсь, он не будет ничего бить, он вообще не выносит насилия. И потом, смотрите: нас пятеро, он один, если он разнервничается, мы возьмем его под руки и спокойно выведем, вот и все. Он хоть на учете состоит? Нет, он предпочитает, чтоб его не учитывали и не замечали, он, знаете ли, маленький человек эпохи Москошвея, трамвайная вишенка страшной поры, но он не просит, не жалуется, не хнычет, он умрет, как пехотинец, но не прославит ни хищи, ни поденщины, ни лжи? Вы все здесь ненормальные, вы подозрительные, я сейчас охранников позову, уходите отсюда немедленно.  
Я подтяну бутылочную гирьку кухонных крупно скачущих часов, уж до чего шероховато время, а все-таки люблю за хвост его ловить. В тот день, четвертого февраля, я видел что-то еще на Якиманке или на Большом Каменном мосту: последний камешек, весь в радужных разводах, выпал из мозаики, закатился под стол, и я искал его теперь, я ползал на коленях - в воображении, не наяву. О, мне приснилось ли, как плыл по площади плакат на длинной палке, плыл высоко, вровень со знаменами в шесть цветов: фиолетовый, синий, зеленый, желтый, оранжевый, красный. Не помню, кто его нес, мне мерещились двое, перекрестившие пальцы на древке, один повыше в черном, и другой поменьше, в легком, не зимнем - весеннем пальто. А лица, что у них были за лица, старые или молодые? Сквозь облака пробивался луч, выхватывал их в толпе - ну-ка, дайте побольше света, чтоб они ослепли на секунду и остановились: значит, так, этот мальчик в черном прелестен, как ангел, если ангела замотать в шарф, шапку надвинуть на лоб; а его спутник, маленький и хрупкий, вышел с непокрытою головой на мороз, и редкие снежинки падают на его светлые, точно напудренные волосы - не миновать ему воспаления легких. Толпа несла их мимо, плакат покачивался в небе, и я читал - тогда, теперь, зимой, летом, до конца жизни, пока хватит сил:  
Когда же нет свободы и следа,  
Как московит, рожденный под ярмом,  
Я все твержу, что рабство - не беда,  
И скудным, мне оставшимся умом  
Себе внушаю, что всему я рад,  
С восторгом приукрашивая ад.  
\- А помнишь тот плакат со стихами Сидни? Я так и не узнал, кто его сделал, а жаль.  
\- Спросил бы у меня, я знаю. Это Рощина работа, и его приятеля.  
\- Что еще за Рощин?  
\- Да ты его знаешь, он учился со мной на истфаке, такой рыжий.  
\- А, англичанин Слава.  
\- Теперь он мемориальный Слава. И я, между прочим, у него выменял кое-что, ему от деда досталась хорошая самиздатовская библиотека.  
\- А была очень умная летняя ночь, но дураку досталась. Что ж он не пригласил меня разобрать ее?  
\- Чтоб не вводить тебя в соблазн.  
\- А приятель, случайно, не латинист?  
\- Не помню его имени.  
Никто не помнил имени этого латиниста с кафедры русской истории, еще одного ловца жемчуга в "зеро-зеро". И я о нем спрашивал для порядка: вдруг я один такой рассеянный? Рыжий Рощин был заметен издалека: встречались мы у Соловецкого камня, в "белом шуме", на прогулке с писателями. И был с ним всегда хмурый мальчик, мой ровесник или помладше чуть-чуть, похожий на бунинского Митю: поджарый, безбородый, с расширенными, очень черными глазами. Да, я видал его прежде, там, где все мы встречались рано или поздно, под сводами "зеро-зеро": он сидел на полу, согнувшись, и жадно перебирал книги, окружал отложенные худыми руками, чтоб никто не отнял. Кто назвал его латинистом - и откуда я узнал это прозвище, если ни разу слова ему не сказал и не слыхал его голоса? На площадях он мерз и молчал, сжав побелевшие губы, и не противился, когда Рощин стискивал его пальцы; они дружили и наверняка спали вместе, как мы с Эмочкой, я чуял избирательное сродство, Wahlverwandtschaft der Seelen. Но что-то мешало нашему знакомству: столкнувшись, мы кивали друг другу приязненно и расходились в разные стороны. Мы не нуждались в связях и скрепах: у меня были книги и Эмочка, у латиниста - книги и Рощин, а может, и третья радость - балет, флейты, кладбища. Если б мы родились пораньше, мы сидели бы на одних кухнях, но с тех пор мир раздвинулся, телефонные провода истончились и провисли. В больших компаниях драли глотки, а мы хотели говорить тихонько, совершенствуя шепот и шелест. Так зачем мне дружба с Рощиным и его мальчиком, лишний камушек и обуза? Я верил, что они милые люди, чудесные, умные, близкие, я улыбался искренне, я кланялся издалека и убегал, пока меня не представили им, не втолкнули насильно в чужое пространство.  
\- Он нравится тебе? - спросил Эмочка. - Если нравится, скажи мне об этом, я хочу знать.  
\- Кто мне нравится, Сидни? Я у него почти ничего не читал, не могу так сразу сказать. Почитаю побольше и решу.  
\- Нет, не Сидни, а этот приятель Рощина.  
\- Бог с тобой, откуда я знаю. Я с ним едва знаком.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя сведу с Рощиным, познакомишься с ними поближе? Рощин очень милый и умный, я его люблю.  
\- Похоже, сейчас я должен заревновать, - сказал я, - но вы просчитались, милорд. Я очень рад, что ты любишь Рощина, значит, он действительно мил и умен.  
\- Так ты все-таки хочешь увидеть его поближе? Не Рощина, а его друга?  
\- Эмочка, отстань, я не хочу. Хватит мне сватать всех подряд, я доволен тем, что имею, тобой, например.  
Как ты груб, сказал он, вздохнув, и стал смотреть в солнечное окно. Опять ворвался нелюбимый Бунин, швырнул последнюю строчку "Руси", чтоб я быстро поправил родовые окончания: это легкая ампутация, чикнуть ножницами в трех местах, кинуть подгнившие "а" в таз - и готово. А ласковому латинисту к лицу была катулловская нежность, но я позабыл начатки грамматики и подобрал наугад: "amatus nobis quantum amabitur nullus" - не смущаясь, что лгу и преувеличиваю, награждая его любовью. Это не любовь, а скучное языковое упражнение; никто - и Эмочка первый - не поверил бы этой маленькой исповеди. Я продолжал, перемахнув через десяток строк, от пятой к шестнадцатой: quis nunc te adibit? cui uideberis bella? quem nunc amabis? cuius esse diceris? quem basiabis? cui labella mordebis? - кто придет к тебе теперь? кому ты будешь верна? кто будет теперь любить тебя? кто тебя позовет? кого ты будешь целовать? чьи губы ты укусишь? Латинист отступал дальше, я забывал его за стихами к Лесбии, я уже не пытался сменить род: к мальчикам были обращены другие признания и жалобы. Surripui tibi, dum ludis, mellite Iuuenti, suauiolum dulci dulcius ambrosia.  
\- Я у тебя за игрой похитил, мой нежный Ювенций, cладостный с губ поцелуй -- сладостней пищи богов.  
\- Катулл, девяносто девятое, - отозвался Эмочка, качая головой. - Теперь ты будешь перебирать все, что помнишь по-латыни, чтоб поразить его наповал.  
\- Нет, Эмочка, я хочу поразить только тебя, и проверить заодно, что ты помнишь у Катулла. Quam quoniam poenam misero proponis amori, numquam iam posthac basia surripiam.  
\- Если проступок любви караешь ты столь беспощадно, то я могу обойтись без поцелуев твоих. Придумай что-нибудь посложнее, это мое любимое, я его везде узнаю.  
\- Хорошо, тогда закончи и назови номер, - велел я, будто школьный учитель, и прочитал торжественно: - Cum puero bello praeconem qui uidet esse...  
\- ...quid credat, nisi se uendere discupere, - ответил он тут же, не раздумывая ни минуты. - Сто шестое, о мальчике в компании с аукционистом. Каждый, кто с крикуном красивого мальчика видит, скажет: как жаждет юнец, чтобы купили его.  
\- Эмочка, да ты сам латинист. И я поклянусь кому угодно, что ты предпочитаешь стихи из многоточий, которые не принято печатать и переводить: бумага не стерпит membrum virile, сгорит со стыда.  
\- Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo, Aureli pathice et cinaede Furi, qui me ex uersiculis meis putastis, quod sunt molliculi, parum pudicum.  
\- Шестнадцатое, в буквальном переводе: "я отымею вас в зад и в рот, развратный Аврелий и бесстыжий Фурий, вы решили, что я распутник, из-за моих стихов, потому что они сладострастны и нескромны". В одном подстрочнике "pathice" перевели как "оральный", а "cinaede" - "анальный". Послушай, может быть, мне назвать мой роман "Venus cinaeda", "Бесстыжая Венера", "Анальная Венера"? Или это уж слишком?  
Но целомудренным быть благочестивый сам лишь должен поэт, стихи - нимало. Если они сладострастны и нескромны, они могут пробуждать желание; я смешал ритмизированные строки и сухой буквальный перевод. Кинед жил в "Сатириконе" и в примечаниях Пиотровского - "продажный содомит" в байковой зеленой одежде, подпоясанный кушаком. Могла ли Венера, рыжая женщина с молочным телом, с грудями слаще малины, принять его облик? Нет, уже не Венера, а Венус, существо бесполое или обоеполое, с плоскими сосками и узкими бедрами, с веснушками Вилли Хьюза, - это существо было кинедом, amor cinaedus; оно шептало, хотело, потело, выпячивало губы для тысячи тысяч поцелуев. На опушке пели охотничьи рожки, олени бежали, роняя слезы, и в чьих-то руках, которым впору нежить лилеи нежный лепесток, щелкал ружейный курок, вырывалось длинное пламя, и олень падал в траву, обращаясь в Актеона.  
\- Mellitos oculos tuos, Iuuenti, si quis me sinat usque basiare, usque ad milia basiem trecenta... Если б мне позволили целовать твои милые глаза, я бы поцеловал их триста тысяч раз...  
\- Ты забыл имя, - сказал я. - Твои милые глаза, Ювенций. Mellite Iuuenti, милый Ювенций, сладчайший Ювенций, медовый Ювенций. Это не я.  
Эмочка от непристойности переметнулся к невинности, к любовным заклинаниям, не имеющим силы; и если б кто-нибудь подслушал нас, то еще решил бы, чего доброго, что Эмочка не мне, а для меня читает, чужими словами опутывает меня, как сетями. Сорок восьмое он вспомнил, сорок восьмое, о ниве поцелуев, что тесней колосьев тощих. А мне хотелось вновь вернуться к Venus cinaeda, к Venus cynica, и прочитать весело: "pedicare cupis meos amores"; вздумал ты не "обладать моим любимцем", вздумал ты отыметь его сзади, а значит - quare desine, dum licet pudico, ne finem facias, sed irrumatus. Остановись, пока еще не получил, не то тебе придется остановиться после того, как возьмешь у меня в рот. Сами угрозы казались радостными, в них пылал дионисийский огонь: плати физической любовью за любовь, и мы в расчете; коль протянул руки к чужому - не обессудь, если будешь наказан. Я смаковал грубости, как мальчишка, впервые узнавший, что в книгах - пишут о сексе; я наслаждался жаркою плотью, пел гимны бедрам, ляжкам и ягодицам, подсматривал, как тискают и щупают Ювенция, продажного юнца, и пересчитывал вместе с ним полученные монеты. Не смешно ли, что я был так резв, пока пел и читал, и так застенчив - едва возвращался в себя и прикасался к живому телу? Меня пленяла античная, греческая, римская любовь в легких одеждах, опаленная горячим солнцем, напоенная вином, увенчанная розами и плющом; когда бы я родился у Катулла, у Петрония, у Лонга - я порхал бы счастливо меж пожелтевших мраморных колонн, улыбался прохожим писцам, солдатам и скульпторам, перебирал свитки под косым портиком, в полуденный жар приходил в чужой дом и засыпал в прохладе, чтоб хозяин, вернувшись, разбудил меня поцелуем. Никаких забот, мнилось мне через две тысячи лет, и почти никаких горестей, а если нахлынут болезнь или безумие, пресыщение или скука, можно лечь в горячую ванну и открыть вены, и слушать в предсмертье, как звучат издали за рекою, у мельницы, филостратовы флейты. Зелень лавра, доходящая до дрожи - уже не в чьих-то глазах, а на земле и под небом, дверь распахнутая, пыльное оконце, стол покинутый, оставленное ложе. Я перечислял приметы мира без меня, живущего, сияющего и сладкого, и все-таки помнящего - как у Бродского "тело... помнит ласку рук и уст". Жизнь без нас, дорогая, мыслима, я и был этой дорогой, нашептывал утешения, позабыв о Катулле, бросался к Бродскому: он ближе, яснее, роднее.  
И я снова подумал о смерти, о рухнувшем в пыль "зеро-зеро", о своем безмерном убожестве, о своей сухости и пустоте. Мне нечем будет оправдаться, когда придется оправдываться, я ничего не смогу подсунуть высокому и гневному суду: "я любил читать" - и что с того? я попросту глушил все голоса вокруг, зачитывался до хрипоты, выбеливал шум; я воровал у поэтов по строфе, у писателей - по странице, отрезал кусочки мяса и кожи, собирал обрезки ногтей и волос; вот что я делал, читая, бормоча, захлебываясь созвучиями и строками. Я не любил живых, пора признаться честно, я привязывался - но разве я не отдал бы Эмочку, милого Эмочку с его очками, ковбойкой, худыми руками, с его машинкой "Эрикой"", мамой и папой, переплетами и перчатками, с его шрамом на впалом животе, родинкой на коленке, чулками, зеркалами, розовыми губами, - разве не отдал бы я его за исписанный листок, за редкую книгу, за ветхий дрянной альманах? Бесстрастная душа нашла приют в моем теле; я охотнее целовал не живые лица, ладони и плечи, а холодные мягкие обложки, из пергамента и из картона. И если б мне сказали: "Выбирай, кого ты потеряешь - Эмочку или все свои книги?", - я ответил бы, помедлив всего секунду или две: "Если я потеряю Эмочку, то найду другого, таких мальчиков много на земле; но если я потеряю эти книги, я никогда не найду их снова, нигде не будет уже этого запаха, этих загибов, пятнышек, пометок, подписей, нет, я не вынесу, я без них не могу".  
Хромая логика, дружок, порочная логика, не надо меня слушать; я знал, что не только мои книги неповторимы - но и Эмочкино дыхание, "шум шагов и лиры звук", шепот во сне, седой волосок на виске, угловатые жесты, тонкая шея - все невоссоздаваемо, невоспроизводимо, невозвратимо. И выпустив Эмочку однажды, я нигде бы его не отыскал и ни в ком не различил его черты. Потерян навсегда, как будто не был. Забыться в обольщенье, в самообмане; искать других объятий - и как в тумане, в чужих обличьях видеть его лицо. Опять я подбирал подходящую цитату заранее, запасал впрок, чтоб потом пробормотать себе под нос и ощутить отчаянье: иначе не выйдет, нужен укол, как наркоману. И мне хотелось взмолиться: "Помоги мне, Эмочка, научи меня, ласточка хилая, разучившаяся летать, как мне... да нет же, к черту воздушную могилу, крыло и руль, научи, как мне любить тебя, а не твой голос и твое чтение, больше я ни о чем не прошу". Но на что мне эта любовь, на что мне облака и степи, и вся подсолнечная ширь, если Эмочка и сам, конечно, хотел лишь читать - читать все-таки со мной? Мне бы радоваться, что я нашел спутника себе по вкусу, легкого и лукавого, мне бы благословлять его дом и его улыбки; а я вздыхал о своей ущербности - и вздыхал-то неискренне, как человек с маленьким внутренним изъяном: никто его не видит, но я-то о нем знаю, вскройте мне грудь и поймете, какой я урод.  
А Лиля? А Райнер? А пастелевая Полина? Разве их я не любил - примеряя маски брата, ученика, романтика и знатока искусства? Но я бы отстранился от Лили, если б она не прочитывала те же книги; я расстался бы с Райнером без сожаления, если б он не заворожил меня русалочьими песнями, nixenhafte Alexandrinische Gesänge; и на Полину я бы не взглянул, если б не нашел когда-то у Гиппиус этюд "Вне времени" в Четвертой книге рассказов, если б не вспомнил, взглянув на бледное лицо в овальной раме, на полный и легкий стан в голубой кисее, - "ты с глупым лебедем свыкаешься, и невдомек тебе, печаль моя, что ты смеркаешься, смыкаешься"... Я был зациклен на произнесенном, записанном, выдуманном слове, я не создавал ничего своего - это было прекрасное бесплодие: пока другие рожали и воспитывали детей, я мог только лепить искусственные душки, смешивая менструальную кровь, семя, слюну, тинктуру в хрустальной реторте.  
А мой роман? Едва ли он был хорош, ведь я написал его в беспамятстве и позабыл о нем, отвлекся на что-то чужое, внешнее, великолепное. Разве так обращаются со своими текстами - значит, он наполовину, на две трети, на три четверти не принадлежал мне, я не горевал, утратив его, и не радовался, обретая вновь: еще одна рукопись в моей коллекции, и, наверно, довольно скучная. "Напечатаю в "Новом мире"", - обещал старичок во сне, но я не верил - легко ли прийти с улицы и напечататься (восхитительна эта возвратная частица, хвостовой след самиздата) без протекции, просто так? Вам не хочется славы? "Славны бубны за горами!" - так кричала Катерина Ивановна и закатывалась в приступе кашля: жилы на горле и нервы натягивались одинаково, словно веревки: вот-вот лопнут. Мне хотелось тишины и уединения, полного покоя: чем меньше обо мне знают, тем лучше. Все чувства я извращал и искажал, от влюбленности до простого, честного тщеславия; я мечтал, чтобы обо мне говорили, но боялся, что узнают мое имя. И "Венус", Venus pathica, я охотно издал бы с инициалами на обложке, или лучше без инициалов вовсе, с невинным примечанием на последней странице: "Список опечаток: имя автора Anon. читать как Onan". Я не Anonymous, я Onanymous, прелестная шутка, с дурным душком, но что поделаешь, если в моей природе есть что-то онанистическое, и ничего не поделать с этою страстью к рукоблудию. Поздно спохватились, я вырос, меня уже не отучишь, разве что руки мне отрубить.  
\- В конце концов, сколько ни вспоминаешь Катулла, всегда приходишь к одному и тому же: vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus. Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum. Дай же тысячу сто мне поцелуев, снова тысячу дай и снова сотню.  
\- Эмочка, знаешь, мне кажется, я переел латыни. И поцелуев тоже, у меня сейчас губы распухнут. Прочитай мне что-нибудь по-русски, пожалуйста, чтобы я отвлекся, только не о любви. Кого-нибудь злого и современного.  
\- Хочешь Бродского?  
\- Хочу. И пожалуйста, о смерти, все-таки "зеро-зеро" больше нет. Впрочем, всем это безразлично, и даже мне...  
\- Впрочем, он не испытывает безразличия, ибо от него осталась лишь горсть пепла, смешавшегося с миром, с пыльной дорогой, смешавшегося с ветром, с большим небом...  
\- ...в котором он не находил Бога, ибо не обращал свой взор к небу. Нет, это не то, - сказал я. - Это совсем не то. Прочти то, что к Шмакову, написанное через тридцать лет. И не все, любой отрывок.  
\- Я все и не помню, - ответил Эмочка. - Я его почти забыл. Ты точно хочешь "Памяти Шмакова", именно его?  
\- Да, точно, читай же, наконец, читай, я тебя прошу.  
\- Извини за молчанье. Теперь ровно год...  
\- Нет, не сначала, слишком долго. Ну, хоть отсюда: коли так, гедонист...  
И Эмочка подхватил, запнувшись, с середины стиха, шагнул наощупь, вслепую толкая руками слова:  
\- ...латинист, в дебрях северных мерзнувший эллин, жизнь свою, как исписанный лист, в пламя бросивший...  
\- Да, Эмочка, - сказал я, - да. Будь беспределен.  
\- ...повсеместен, почти уловим мыслью вслух, как иной небожитель.  
\- Не сказать "херувим, серафим". Но -...  
\- ...трехмерных пространств нарушитель.  
Знать теперь, недоступный узде тяготенья, вращению блюдец и голов, ты взаправду везде. Как сладостно было это подтверждение: нет конца движеньям, дыханьям, голосам, "ты бредешь, как тот дождь, стороной" - опущен эпитет, но ссылка все равно ярка и ясна, и струйка пара треплется над кофе. Я утешался этими обещаниями, как утешаются другие жизнью вечной, раем, незабвенностью; я верил, что я тоже буду везде, когда умру - если умру. И Эмочка один поднимет голову, один прочтет, выучив уже наизусть: "Значит, воздуха каждый глоток, тучка рваная, жиденький ельник - это ты...". Конечно, это я, но вернее искать меня не под небом, а под крышей, в пыли, между строчек и между страниц, может, я там промелькну медоносною мушкой. А лучше нигде не искать, мой период полураспада затянется на миллион лет, пока не погаснет солнце, и некуда торопиться.  
"Я сам не понимаю, боюсь ли я смерти, - шептал я на ухо Эмочке - или просто шевелил губами, пораженный внезапною немотой. - Иногда мне кажется, что я о ней все знаю, я столько читал о том, как перестают быть, я столько о ней думал - зачем же мне бояться? Мне и терять нечего, мне ничего не жаль, и вообще я помню все по Эпикуру, навязшее на зубах: пока есть я, смерти нет, когда придет она, не будет меня, все, закрыли тему, кто там? смерть? а меня нет дома! Видишь, все очень легко, но я чувствую - я испугаюсь, если пойму, что умираю, если успею понять. И я боюсь этого страха, я боюсь утратить власть над собой. Опять все говорю по Гинзбург, правда? Но она лучше всех писала об этом ощущении смертности, она знала, что об этом надо говорить, и я тоже пытаюсь говорить. Я бы хотел сказать bin zum Tod bereit, или что-нибудь в этом роде, но мне кажется, я тогда солгу, а это еще противнее".


	9. Chapter 9

Мы стояли, обнявшись, среди обломков "зеро-зеро". Все на свете были сильнее и лучше меня: и Лиля, и Соня, и даже Эмочка. Я не надеялся остаться чистеньким, ох, нет, и не хотел все глотать молча и соглашаться, но у меня просто не было сил каждый раз возмущаться во все горло. Я говорил вяло: да, это ужасно, да, это отвратительно, и я подпишу, и я пойду с белой ленточкой на Старую площадь, но сейчас брось, не рычи, они того не стоят. Наверно, я зря сносил все так легко и отмахивался, как свежая вдова, - а-а, ерунда. Другие были умнее и ничего не спускали, и ничему не удивлялись. И когда я наивно спрашивал, как можно так позориться, как не стыдно лгать и лебезить, и изворачиваться, и бить исподтишка, - мне отвечали: еще как можно! и в какой ты стране живешь? и на что ты надеешься? А я сам не знал, на что надеюсь, я думал о бессмысленности зла, о жестокости, и снова - о непременной смерти. Не стыд и не совесть сдерживали меня от подлостей: я немножко жульничал, врал по мелочам, подворовывал, шаромыжничал, но я всегда помнил о том, что мне придется умирать; ну вот, говорили мне, а они не помнят, они думают, что будут жить вечно. И не сравнивай свои детские грешки с их грехами: ты книжки таскаешь, как сорока, да и то стесняешься, прячешь глаза, а они смотрят маслено и усмехаются, и воображают, что всех уже положили в жилетный карман.  
Мне хотелось вытряхнуть все из головы, стать совсем пустым, равнодушным и легким, прозрачным, стеклянным, беззаботным; и я знал, что это невозможно, я не умел отталкиваться от земли и подниматься ввысь. Эта бесплодная совестливость не принесла добра ни мне, ни друзьям моим, никому, я лишь проводил границы, отделяя отвратительное от приятного, и пуще всего боялся испачкаться. Что поделать, объяснял я, у меня врожденная брезгливость, я не могу успокоиться, если чувствую, что у меня руки испачканы, я должен мыться каждый день; и если я поучаствую в настоящей мерзости, как же я буду отмываться - в буквальном смысле, im warhsten Sinne? Я не горностай, я не умру, конечно, оттого, что на моей шкуре появится пятно, но я, наверно, немножко с ума сойду, все буду принюхиваться - пахнет от меня грязью или нет? Конечно, ты не горностай, отвечали мне - Лиля, наверно, отвечала, я узнавал ее голос, - ты дама с горностаем, Dama con l'ermellino, длиннопалая, плоскогрудая, в черном жемчуге. Из тех красавиц, что кажутся хрупкими, а на самом деле выносливее волов, крепче мужчин. Чудесно, говорил я, значит, я мужчина крепче мужчин, так, что ли? Но Лиля серьезно покачивала головой ("и вдруг из расспросов сиделки, покачивавшей головой, он понял, что из переделки едва ли он выйдет живой") и поправляла на мне черный жемчуг: мне кажется, ты вообще не мужчина, а неизвестно кто; но не обижайся, ведь я сама себя не ощущаю женщиной, так что я такая же, как ты, и друзья у нас такие же, кто в здравом уме назовет твоего Эмочку - мужчиной? Допустим, никто не назовет, ну а твоя Соня - разве не женщина? Но я признавал правоту Лили, я соглашался с ее рассуждениями: Соня - не женщина, но женское существо, l'être féminin, Лилин frère féminin. А мы с Эмочкой были, наверно, les sœurs masculines, как переодетые монашками мальчики, как переодетые монахами девочки, сколько ни разбирай, истины не найдешь. Мы не отрекались от биологического пола, мы не желали для себя чужих, "мужских" или "женских"" привилегий, но мы - нет, не мы, я один хотел бы существовать так, будто у меня уже нет тела. Миньона пела, и Райнер читал со мною вместе: So lasst mich scheinen, bis ich werde; Mignon или Mignonne, geschlechtslos или geschlechtsunsicher, каким бы ни было это создание, я любил его, я различал его черты и в Эмочке, и в Лиле, и в Соне, и даже в себе самом. Мы разделяли миньонность, mignonnerie, разрушая словарное значение: нет ни "деликатности", ни "нежности" (ведь Миньона не нежна и не деликатна, но суха, странна и резка), а лишь смешение признаков и примет, сексуальная - асексуальная гремучая смесь, коктейль Молотова.  
"Как ты ощущаешь этот мир?" - спросил меня однажды мой знакомый - не Левушка ли из Зоологического музея на Васильевском, не царь ли зверей, чучел, бабочек и гербариев? Я не помню, я все забыл, хорошо, допустим, что это был Левушка, милый и дружелюбный, формалиновый формалист, мечтавший жениться на Лиле. "Как ты ощущаешь себя в этом мире, как преодолеваешь сопротивление материи, как отражаешься в зеркалах?". И я наивно рассказал ему об этой двойственности, о спутанности мужского и женского во мне, о мечте ходить если не sur les astres, по звездам, то хотя бы по воздуху, об эротическом возбуждении от слов, а не от прикосновений, о влечении лишь к двойникам, с теми же вкусами, с легким внешним сходством, с тем же телесным строением. Я наговорил очень много, польщенный и прельщенный его интересом, я чего-то желал от него тогда - книг, или стихов, или сочувствия, или признания, что я не хуже Лили. Значит, было и у нас с нею соперничество, у нас, никогда не мешавших друг другу. Но Левушка смутился, выслушав меня, и пробормотал: "Но я не совсем это имел в виду". А чего же вы хотели, Левушка, разве не исповеди, разве не откровенной и доверительной беседы на диване (но не "canapé", как у Кузмина и Потемкина, - сексуальная близость вам и мне ни к чему)? Он сказал досадливо: "Я ничего не имею против вас, против таких, как ты, вы все мне не мешаете. Но почему вы, гомосексуалисты... хорошо, вы, гомосексуалы, почему вы можете рассуждать лишь о своей однополости и больше ни о чем? Я хотел узнать, чего ты боишься, что ты любишь, на что ты надеешься, а ты опять о хорошеньких мальчиках, это даже смешно". Неправда, вы сами выдумали, Левушка, вы выхватили из моей речи только то, что касалось плоти, и возмутились специально, и вам наплевать, на что я надеюсь и чего боюсь, вы сейчас решили, что я ни на что не способен, кроме физического возбуждения. Я ответил ему: мне кажется, я говорил о любви не больше натурала, и вы бы не цеплялись ко мне, если б я предпочитал девушек. "А ты зря обижаешься, я же ничего плохого тебе не сказал. Пока вы меня не трогаете, мне что, я не против, я толерантный. Но мне неинтересно о твоих мальчиках, мне интересно о тебе самом". Я все рассказал о себе самом, мне нечего добавить. Но я повторю, если хотите: я никак не ощущаю себя в этом мире, я не преодолеваю сопротивление, я аккуратно вычеркиваюсь из зеркал, теперь вы довольны?  
\- Я ненавижу Льва Львовича.  
\- Он уже умер, за что ты его ненавидишь?  
\- Не Ракова, а другого, ты с ним не знаком. Неважно, не обращай внимания, я просто вспомнил кое-что неприятное.  
\- Я тоже вспомнил кое-что неприятное. Мне надо работать, а я обнимаюсь с тобой и отпугиваю посетителей. Они заглядывают, решают, что у нас с тобой свидание, смущаются и уходят. При плановой экономике с меня бы не спросили за это, а при рыночной спросят и скажут, что я порчу дневную выручку.  
\- Эмочка, выручку нельзя испортить, ты неправильно употребляешь слова. Можно ее украсть, потерять, зарубить, можно ее лишиться - или лишить других этой выручки.  
\- Они лишатся выручки, а я лишусь места, так тебе больше нравится?  
\- Совсем не нравится, я не смогу даже дать тебе денег взаймы. Ладно, я уйду сейчас, а ты пригласи меня вечером к себе. Посидим, выпьем за то, чтоб они все сдохли, почитаем стихи, напечатаем мой роман.  
\- А как же Лили?  
\- Она все равно вернется поздно, ей надо на вокзал за Соней. Она обо мне даже не вспомнит.  
\- Она точно не станет беспокоиться? - спросил Эмочка деликатно. - Вдруг она ждет тебя сегодня?  
\- Нет, успокойся, она меня не ждет, она ждет другую. Пригласи же меня, не бойся. И сними очки, наконец.  
И снова звучало: Аполлон, сними венок, положи его у ног. У наших ног лежали только книги, все, что мы любили на свете, все, что хотели помнить после исчезновения. Когда сотрется все, и тела станут одуванчиками, с нами уйдут тексты и оболочки текстов, чьи-то пометы карандашом, загнутые углы, хрупкие страницы, шершавые переплеты. Знаешь, Эмочка, - говорил я по ночам, - я бы тебя забыл и бросил, и совсем о тебе не скучал, но без книг я был бы несчастен. Эмочка кивал, соглашаясь: он боялся того же несчастья, мы потому и сошлись, что сильнее всего любили не друг друга и не кого-то живого, а милые тленные вещи. Что же вы делаете, это книги! - кричал понятой, одной крови с нами, и ему отвечали, браво стуча сапожищами: - Не стеклянные, не разобьются. Они разбивались для нас от пинка, от презрительного взгляда, от удара аукционным молоточком. И мы торопились спасать и сохранять, мы утаскивали их от дурных хозяев, от небрежных продавцов, мы снимали их с пыльных полок в гостях, с подоконников в университетах, с прилавков в маленьких городах. "Räuber, Räuber!" - восклицал Райнер, растворив двери, разбойники вы Шиллеровы, пройдохи, мошенники, ловчилы, плуты, Гермесы! Ах, как нам не хватало крылатых сандалий в наших странствиях, ах, сколько времени мы сберегли бы, шныряя по белу свету, воруя все, что попадется в руки: огромные кодексы и маленькие ин-октаво, издания амстердамские, лейпцигские, венецианские, эротические, прелестные, возбуждающие, таинственные, гностические, сумасшедшие. Мы библиоманы, библиофилы, библиотафы, мы хоронили свои книги от чужих взглядов, прочитывали их, задернув шторы, мы грабили сами и боялись ограблений. До любви ли нам было, до влечения ли к человеческой плоти?  
И все-таки я не желал еще расставаться с ними: с Лилей и Соней, с Эмочкой и Райнером, с прекрасной старой балериной, с хранительницами картин и свитков, с тенями теней. Когда б я мог, я загнал бы их в книгу, приколол к бумаге крепко-крепко; я не сумел бы написать о них верно, но я набрал бы чужих строк и вылепил из них истуканов и кукол: они неживые, но немного похожи, а точное сходство мне и не нужно. Я не позволил бы вставлять настоящие фотографии в свой труд, в свой майстерверк: у двойников лучше видна душа, а лица и тела ускользают, как дым, я не хочу за ними гнаться. Лилей стала бы Lily Brayton в берете с фазаньими перьями; Соней - Софи Шолль, с белой розочкой на груди, с остриженными прямыми волосами, и наплевать, что у Сони они вились, важнее было повторенье глаз и губ: те же ресницы, тонкие линии, расширенные зрачки, безнадежность и юность. А Эмочку - да и себя самого - я отыскал на любительском снимке шестидесятых годов: в общежитии на железной койке, в старом сибирском университете, сидели два студента, наклоняясь друг к другу, и один держал в зубах папиросу, а другой прикуривал, и маленький огонек сиял между ними. На выгоревшей стене чернела математическая формула, непостижимая, но прекрасная, греческие буквы в ней транскрибировали воробьиный щебет. Не все ли равно, что я никогда не сумел бы не то что написать - прочитать ее, не все ли равно, что я не застал уже этих общежитий, конспектов, консервных банок, - я смело вступал в сфотографированный мир, я требовал: узнайте меня, узнайте нас вдвоем. Эмочка был слева, с раскуренной папиросой, вихрастый и тощий, а я - справа, в ковбойке, прожженной пеплом; я держал его за запястье, чтобы он не дергался хоть минуту, не хохотал, и дал мне затянуться, наконец. Это мы помогали печатать "Античастицы" в юниверсити-капусто-пресс, это мы читали взахлеб "Хронику текущих событий" и "Белую книгу", это мы рвались в Москву из глубинки, чтоб помочь, доказать, выразить протест, выйти на площадь в тот назначенный час. Что с нами стало? Наверно, ничего особенного, взяли на заметку, а форму номер раз и номер два решили не применять - мелкая сошка, за ней не набегаешься, сами заскучают и уедут обратно, займутся делом. Ах, какую грустную судьбу я выдумал себе и Эмочке: неужели мы сдались, смирились, вернулись на цыпочках на родной факультет, да так и завязли там до самой смерти? "Вы, товарищ, кто по образованию? Физик-теоретик? Вот и занимайтесь теорией, а в борьбу не лезьте, хватит с нас одного такого физика!". Махнуть, что ли, в Горький - закрытый город, в район Щербинки, в квартиру на первом этаже, к одному такому физику, и будь что будет, и пусть гонят с работы, пойду в истопники-практики. Мама, теоретика люблю, я за теоретика пойду, жизни он совсем не знает, девушкой меня считает, вот за это я его люблю! Будущего у нас нет, мы умерли рано, в восемьдесят шестом, не от рака и не от старости совсем, и продолжили там же, где остановились, начали заново, уже без физики, в зыбком гуманитарном пространстве, надеясь, что протянем подольше. Болят к непогоде раны, уныло проходят годы, но я же кричал: "Тираны!" и славил зарю свободы, вот и все мои оправдания, а шепот повторялся, и повторялись следы, и никого еще опыт не спасал от беды, и мы ждали несчастий, я ждал несчастья, призывая их к себе и на себя - о, Эмочка, да обойдут тебя лавины, - а огонек полыхал между нами, и мы, почти не курившие, наклонялись и опаляли руки, лица, волосы и кончики папирос.  
А старая балерина, подруга Диночки, жила не на фотографии, а на - или в акварели: неизвестно кто нарисовал в середине века женщину у зеркала, и Эмочка, милый Эмочка, нашел этот листок на антикварном рынке в Ареццо, купил и подарил мне, потому что снова не смог раздобыть "красивого мальчика" в пару Фраголетте. "Мне не везет, Гуль, я бродил там весь день и чуть не сошел с ума, и в припадке купил ее. Если она тебе не понравится, разорви ее и выброси, но не ругай меня". О, Эмочка, когда же я ругал тебя, когда я рвал твои подарки? Хоть я не любил тебя, как принято любить, я бережно хранил все, чего ты касался рукой, все, что ты привозил мне издалека. И эта женщина сидела на пуфике, вытянув ноги в балетных туфельках, и в волосах ее белела седина, шарф стекал по костлявой спине. Что она увидала в зеркале, отчего застыла, сжав пуховку в пальцах - не было вуали, и никто не мог спросить: "Отчего ты сегодня бледна?". Морщины ли изуродовали ее постаревшее лицо, или прыщики в пудре, или сифилитические язвочки, наконец, - не разобрать ни за что; а может быть, ее губы застыли в улыбке: рот сведен и открыт, словно рот трагической - поправка: комической! - маски? Сколько ни всматривайся в стекло, ничего не отыщешь; она просто не отражалась, она была слишком легка, прозрачна, равнодушна. Наверно, нежный Ходовецкий гравировал мои мечты: о, вздор, лишь нежность совпадала, а все остальное пролетало мимо - и гравюры, и мечты, и сам Chodowiecki; а она сидела недвижно и устало, марьонетка с оборванными нитями, и ее тонкие двурогие шпильки валялись на ковре. Спектакль окончен, освободите помещение, сударыня, отныне вы не служите у нас и не танцуете, вам уже умирать пора. Заходите, кто там дальше, заходите, следующий!  
Затем Райнера нарисовали тушью, пустили под снегом по бульвару - по Тверскому бульвару, где мы с ним гуляли вдвоем; но теперь он брел один, надвинув на лоб цилиндр, высоко подняв воротник, и я узнавал его по осанке, по очертаниям фигуры под пальто, по сжатому сухому рту. Просыпаясь, дымит и вздыхает тревожно столица, окна призрачно светятся, стынет дыханье в груди. Черные деревья стояли и несли почетный ка-ра-ул, первый троллейбус, выставив рога, ехал вверх от Никитских ворот, с натугой одолевая неразличимый подъем. Что за черт занес туда Райнера в старомодном пальто и цилиндре: и на этом рисунке пересекались два века - дефект бумаги и пленки, - как прошлой весной, когда мы спускались навстречу этому троллейбусу, к воротам, и видели на скамейках салопных старух, нянек в сборчатых юбках, хорошеньких детей с мячиками и обручами. Откуда он возвращался - из гостей, с маскарада, с ночного дежурства или допроса, ждал ли его кто-нибудь, беспокоясь, может быть, Ленхен сидела на кровати без сна и прислушивалась: не зашаркает ли он у двери, отряхиваясь, не ткнет ли ключом в замочную скважину наугад, как пьяный, хоть отродясь капли в рот не брал. "Где же ты был так долго, почему не позвонил, и что у тебя за вид, о боже мой, откуда ты взял эту одежду? Да на тебе лица нет, ты весь дрожишь, что они с тобой сделали!". Это был сорок девятый год или пятидесятый, за спиной у него, торопясь и оступаясь, слезал с постамента опекушинский Пушкин, и бормотал, наверно: я привык к старому месту, нечего меня на ту сторону передвигать, мне и тут хорошо, придумали тоже, меня не спросили. Да ведь еще и не передвинули, что вы заранее переживаете, все сделают аккуратно, вы ничего не почувствуете, да не волнуйтесь вы, ну что вы волнуетесь? Учтите, наше терпение не беспредельно, будете суетиться и протестовать, мы кого-нибудь другого назначим солнцем русской поэзии. А мне наплевать, отвечал Пушкин, обдергивал жилет и бежал за Райнером по нечищеной аллее, пристраивался рядом, шаг в шаг. Закурить не найдется, гражданин, какой вы странный в этом цилиндре, до процесса Синявского-Даниэля еще ого-го как далеко, а мы с вами уже гуляем. "Неужели все это никогда не кончится? - бормотал Райнер, и сам себе отвечал: - Да, боюсь, что это не кончится никогда". Правильно, не кончится. И правильно, что боитесь. Вертлявый Пушкин, хлыщ, щелкопер, обезьянотигр, не бросал его до конца, провожал до дома и утешал: "Пока свободою горим, пока сердца для чести живы... как-нибудь выберемся, короче говоря, будет все хуже и хуже, а потом, глядишь, и лучше". Легко ли вам говорить, вздыхал Райнер, вы же видите, что происходит, вы все понимаете, но не хотите меня расстраивать. Троллейбус катил навстречу, фонари желтели, Пушкин оскальзывался на снегу, и Райнер поддерживал его за локоть. Осторожнее, осторожнее, в вашем возрасте лучше не падать, а то сломаете бедро, попадете в больницу, и вас непременно положат в коридоре, у вас нет блата, бумажки нет, поди докажи, что вы настоящий Пушкин, а койко-мест на всех не напасешься. Медсестры невнимательны, нянечки грубы, каждой приходится совать по рублю, а то и по трешнице, чтоб постель перестелила, подала утку, принесла таблетку снотворного. Вы замучаетесь, вы подхватите воспаление легких, а потом вас пошлют в санаторий, и вы поймете, что больница - это еще не самое страшное, уж лучше умирать в больнице, чем в Домодедово: там в зареве рдела застава, и, в отсвете города, клен отвешивал веткой корявой больному прощальный поклон. Райнер болтал что в голову придет, и думал про себя: а как же он обратно вернется, ведь упадет же один, упадет, надо его проводить. "Да что вы волнуетесь? Я сам дойду, не маленький, мне сто пятьдесят лет, а вас, наверно, ждут дома, беспокоятся". Да, да, спокойная Ленхен сидела в халате на постели, читала, осторожно переворачивая страницы, босиком выходила в коридор, на кухне пила воду из-под крана, чтоб отбить сладкий привкус во рту, и снова забиралась на постель и брала книгу. Звонил телефон (в два ночи, в три ночи, в четыре), она поднимала трубку и говорила: "Алло?". А скажите, Елена Фердинандовна, то есть, виноват, Элена Фердинандовна, муж-то ваш еще не пришел? Нет? Загулял, загулял, да вы не волнуйтесь, ну что вы волнуетесь, что не нужно, мы вернем, а он-то нам не нужен, мы еще перезвоним, мы всю ночь не спим, работаем, охраняем ваш сон, хе-хе-хе. "Нет, он еще не пришел, - отвечала она холодно, - и я не знаю, где он. Что ему передать?". Передачку! - хмыкал бессонный весельчак, работничек очень важной конторы. - Ничего не надо, уж мы ему перезвоним, будьте покойны, никуда он от нас не денется. И когда Райнер, распрощавшись с Пушкиным, входил с оглядкою к себе домой, Ленхен помогала ему снять пальто и цилиндр, повторяя сокрушенно: "Что они с тобой сделали!". Пока еще ничего, отвечал он, пока что они бессильны, не бойся, мне кажется, я их переживу. Их нельзя пережить, они вечные, от них сейчас нельзя спрятаться, они всеведующие, всепроникающие, рентгеновские губительные лучи. Троллейбус вечно забирался на улицу Горького, на часах замирал маятник, стрелка рвалась бежать обратно. И Ленхен, закрыв плотно двери, шептала Райнеру на ухо: "Тебе всю ночь звонили из учреждения". Из какого учреждения? "Из того самого, из Третьего Отделения. Которое работает, когда все чистое ложится и все нечистое встает".  
До свиданья, Райнер, до знакомства, свидимся - не знаю, но - споемся. Я бросал его и Ленхен во враждебном городе, во враждебном времени, и это было довольно-таки подло: мог бы не мелочиться и отдать им не первую, а вторую половину десятилетия. Но тогда бедному Пушкину пришлось бы перебегать дорогу, чтоб нагнать Райнера на бульваре: передвинули его на ту сторону и развернули, как он ни брыкался, как ни протестовал. Удобнее так, а Райнер как-нибудь вытерпит три года до пятого марта, до тех пор, пока по всем радиостанциям Советского Союза не заиграют Баха и не объявят горестно, что Ус откинул хвост. Все встало на свои места, едва сыграли Баха, когда бы не было надежд, на черта белый свет? Да, говорили мне старшие, вы так ненавидите Сталина, что не способны говорить о нем спокойно, вас же всего трясет от злости. А за что я буду его любить, отвечал я снизу вверх, отрицая их правоту, и за что я буду любить кретинов, защищающих его перед всем миром: он-де мудрый, родной и любимый. Был порядок! - говорят палачи, был достаток! - говорят палачи, дело сделал! - говорят палачи, и пожалуйста, сполна получи. Оттого я и отправлял Райнера и Ленхен в предрассветную тьму, чтоб они вместо меня вынесли вес этих лет, и выжили, дожили, ожили, и - вместо меня, за меня, для меня, - радовались этой смерти. Сдох, туда ему и дорога, и не жаль, и не стыдно мне вовсе, сдох генералиссимус, лучший друг детей, взрослых, авиаторов, физкультурников, хлеборобов, доярок, оленеводов и зэков, сдох, и с ним еще разберутся на том свете. С Новым годом - светом - краем - кровом, с новым звуконачертаньем, Райнер, с новым оком, Райнер, слухом, Райнер, я выбирал подходящие строчки из густого теста-текста. С новым облаченьем, Райнер, вы накрепко вбиты, врисованы тушью на белую страницу, и вам теперь от меня не уйти.  
Я кого-то позабыл - не персонажей ли второго и третьего плана, "кушать подано", субреток, портных, гостей и лакеев, сгинувших любовников и любовниц, врагов, приятелей, горбатых букинистов, разносчиков товаров, болезней и блох? Но с ними легко совладать, они нетребовательны и скромны, они обходятся одним росчерком - и не надо тратить тушь, хватит и карандаша. Вот Чевычка, скрученный и сухой, как перезимовавший листок, выглядывал из-за стола и грозил кулачком: не позволю разваливать редакцию! велено дарить мимозы на восьмое марта - будем дарить мимозы, и вы, Лилия Аркадьевна, не отбивайтесь от коллектива, оденьтесь прилично хоть ради праздника, сколько вам говорить! Вот пожилой танцовщик Вика в шинели переходил Марсово поле, под руку с гримером, а за ними шли муж и жена осветители, и балерина с Диночкой: и, пара за парой, идут влюбленные, согретые светом любви своей, это старый эскиз к "Балаганчику", и в бесполых, безликих фигурах я различил их приметы. Вот летела - о боже, на метле, - Генриэтта Севериновна, торопясь вырваться из этого дикого, перекошенного пространства, летела и грозила мне: "Вы доиггаетесь, мой дгук, вам это дагом не пгойдет, вы еще пожалеете, что пгистали ко мне со своими глупостями". А за нею пробегали все, все, кого я знал, пробегали молча по белым листам, и исчезали навсегда, я устал, я не хотел их перечислять. Стучит машинка. Вот и все, дружок. В окно летит ноябрьский снежок. Шаги моих прохожих замело, стучит машинка. Шествие прошло.  
Нет, не прошло, я позабыл вытащить последний снимок, могильный снимок с гладкого серого камня. Не помню, что был ли это лабрадорит, гранит или литьевой мрамор, не все ли равно: его отполировывали долго и любовно, хорошей памятник - для прекрасной дамы. Когда-то она звалась Евгенией, потом превратилась в Джейн и дожила до нас, как дожили все мои друзья, мои джентльмены и леди минувших времен. Фотограф хорошо поработал, даже ретуши не понадобилось, чтоб оттенить ее черты: она смотрела в сторону, и две перламутровые пуговки блестели на ее твердом белом воротничке, полосатый галстучек лежал на груди, пятиконечные серьги-звезды качались в ушах. Это серьезная особа, не шутите с нею, она закончила Высшие женские курсы, она трудилась на ниве - о, непременно на ниве! - народного просвещения, она в области культуры согласилась по районам инспектировать работу изб-читален и ликбезов, так будьте с нею повежливее. И я был нею вежлив и учтив, я кланялся, завидев ее издали, почтительно сгибался пополам над ее рукою и ждал - напрасно ждал - что она, растрогавшись, поцелует меня в лоб. Крахмальный воротничок размяк и расстегнулся, галстучек стал тряпкой для пыли, сережки выпали, и дырки в мочках затянулись новою кожей; но лицо Джейн, мистрис Джейн, не изменилось, накрашенным закрытым ртом кричало, что для него "потом" важнее, чем "теперь", тем паче - "тогда". Не первой свежести, как и цветы в ее руках, - это не преувеличение, она действительно держала две бумажные белые розы, и в них было такое же вранье, и та же жажда будущего. Ни ваз, ни разговоров о воде, один гербарий, - так заканчивалась первая строфа, притягивая вторую - о складчатости рта, неверную, потому что рот мистрис Джейн казался нежным; и не в тафту она была облачена, а в лен, избитый и измятый бедный лен. Легко ступая по паркету, как по Босфору, по европейскому асфальту, по просторам, пустыням, пескам, она прошла за прилавок и выронила розы, взглянула на нас без гнева, с легкою насмешкой: "ах, глупые дети, как вам не совестно обниматься". Ах, глупые дети, вы когда-нибудь нарветесь и попадете в беду.  
\- Послушайте, Иммануэль, - сказала она, - я прекрасно понимаю, что вы молоды и влюблены, но вам платят за то, чтоб вы разбирали книги, а не за то, чтобы вы обнимались с людьми сомнительной репутации.  
\- У меня сомнительная репутация, мистрис Джейн?  
\- И еще какая. Не отвлекайте Иммануэля от работы.  
\- Но мистрис, может быть, у него обеденный перерыв.  
\- Давно прошел. Довольно, Иммануэль, ступайте на место.  
Эмочка вздохнул и надел очки: легче было целоваться под обстрелом, чем под взглядом мистрис Джейн. "Ступайте на место" - но где мне место, где мой дом и где рассудок мой, кто в этом теле, не понять, и думой душу не обнять, и сердце не постичь. Он подчинялся, не сопротивляясь: в конце концов, она права, надо работать, а не обниматься. Перемена кончилась, начинался урок, и мистрис щурилась и стучала ногтями по стеклу: чур, не просить, не вздыхать, не дрожать, не клянчить, не жаловаться, цыц. Для того ли разночинцы рассохлые топтали сапоги, чтоб Эмочка теперь их предал и все оставил ради чьих-то губ и глаз? "Милая мистрис, вы настоящая классная дама, - уверял я, встречаясь с нею, склонялся, прикладываясь к ее сухим пальцам, - гроза гимназистов, кумир гимназисток, у вас даже костюм подходящего цвета - синий-синий, поэтому вы образцовая синявка. А если б вы носили полосатое, то были бы полосаткой, прислугой, горняшкой, и пансионерки бы вас гоняли в лавочку за булками, тайком от инспектрисы". "А вам, молодой человек, - строго отвечала мистрис Джейн, - не стоит увлекаться Чарской. Читайте лучше Жюль Верна или Гюстава Эмара, они приличны вашему возрасту и полу, читайте Фенимора Купера, если не хотите, чтобы вас называли девчонкой". Ах, мистрис, мистрис, называйте меня хоть андрогином, мне все равно, я могу вселиться и в растение, и в камень, в колчан с одной стрелой, в палитру, в сиенскую землю, в античный краплак из марены красильной и мальвы, потому что инерция метаморфоз бесконечна, а искусство поэзии требует слов.  
\- Ну, зачем вы сюда явились? Мешать Иммануэлю?  
\- Что вы, мистрис, я думал, вы исполнили мою просьбу, я пришел ради вас.  
\- Вы меня ни о чем не просили.  
\- Просил, неужели вы забыли? Я заказывал комплект "Задушевного слова" за седьмой или хотя бы за восьмой год. Сойдет и девятый, но не позднее десятого.  
\- Вздор! - сказала мистрис Джейн, поджимая губы. - Я не стану возиться, разыскивая эту макулатуру, даже и не рассчитывайте. Читайте "Родник".  
\- Ох, вы бессердечны. Ну дайте мне хотя бы "Тропинку", там где-то напечатаны ноты Кузмина.  
\- Читайте "Родник", вам говорят. Это самый полезный журнал, чтоб дети вроде вас не баловались: "сиди смирно, не дрыгай ногами, читай "Родник"".  
\- Школьник бросает "Родник" и бежит покуситься на самоубийство. Когда его спасают, он бормочет в бреду: "Фильтруют через фарфоровые фильтры, чтобы отфильтровать", вот что такое этот ваш "Родник", нет уж, благодарю покорно, не хочу его, не хочу.  
Наша схватка длилась без конца - со дня знакомства: у этой витрины, в этом бреду, в этом саду, одиноком, как она сама, я спросил о детских журналах, она ответила, я прочитал Чуковского, она подхватила, я попросил "Задушевное слово", она меня выругала. Я назвал ее мистрис Джейн, и она откликнулась: дай мне имя, и я приму его, почему бы и нет. Она тоже помогала мне создавать мой мир, как роман, она входила в него легко, как в комнату - с бумажными розами в руках. Пошли мне сад на старость лет - мне послали ее, для равновесия, чтоб я не только с Райнером дружил, но и с его неведомой сестрою. Она не очень-то нужна для сюжета, да без нее я сам стану скучнее, старее и суше, а с ней могу дурачиться и снова молодеть. Какая разница, где она жила, с кем просыпалась, о чем вздыхала по утрам, стряхивая папильотки и намазывая губы? В книге мы бы непременно полюбили друг друга, а в жизни она была старше меня на тридцать лет: суровая мистрис, надменная мистрис, непреклонная мистрис; она дразнила меня "Княжною Джавахой", "Людой Влассовской", "Второю Ниной", а я кричал, что мне плевать, я сохраню свою свободу, я буду восхищаться Чарской, обмороками и ужасами, институточками, пепиньерками, медам и маман, даже если меня стошнит. Бледнея гасли в небе зори, темнел огромный дортуар, ей снилось розовое Гори... где еще не родился мне, тебе и всем на горе трижды сукин сын Сосо, или уже родился? Она сдвигала брови, фыркала, стучала прюнелевыми башмачками: фи, фи, молодой человек, а еще из приличной семьи, у вас даже, кажется, есть вкус. У меня, мистрис Джейн? Что вы, нету никакого. Знаете мой идеал женской красоты? Небесные ласточки с конфетных картинок госпожи Самокиш-Судковской, в пелеринках, с длинными косами и на pas-de-géant. Они похожи на сильфид, и к ним нельзя прикоснуться, а мне и не надо, я люблю любоваться, а не целовать. Да вы вуайер, мой милый, и фетишист.  
Когда я прежде перечислял тех, кого я хочу увести с собой в четвертое измеренье или в пятое, я позабыл о мистрис Джейн, о стройноногой мистрис Джейн в чулках из мокрого стекла. Она тоже легко жила в моем тексте, в моей игре, странная дама без моськи и без компаньонки, с античными локонами над ухом. "У вас лицо, как у камеи, мистрис", - говорил я, а она откликалась: "Как у потрескавшейся камеи, мальчик", - и вела пальцами по морщинам, обозначая трещины. Всем известно, как были хороши старые маркизы, пережившие революцию, и вы, мистрис, одна из них, и вы еще - старая Билитис, вы пишете палочкой на земле, и дождь делает дырочки в вашей песне. "Все мои отрезанные волосы я завернула в свой пояс и приношу их тебе, вечная Афродита. Я не перестану тебя обожать". И она отвечала: "Это последний стих благочестивой Билитис". Я окружал себя литературными героями, мозаиками из двух-трех цветов, редко-редко встречались в моем собрании цельные, совершенные образы - такие, как мистрис-Билитис. Тем дороже она была, отраженная в зеркалах: мудрая наставница, певица священных гимнов, воспитанная авантюристка, старая дева. Я говорил ей: "Если вы умрете раньше меня, я попрошу написать на вашем надгробии: "Я росла на родине нимф, я жила на острове любящих женщин, и на острове Киприды я умерла". Никто не узнает цитаты, но все будут в восторге". Мистрис Джейн пожимала плечами и отвечала величественно: "Но если вы умрете первым, я напишу на вашей плите: "Он мог бы украсить собой любую декурию Рима, но не пожелал. Будь здрав. И ты также", а рядом прикажу изобразить урну разбитую, и отрока, над ней рыдающего. А позировать попрошу Иммануэля". Для отрока или для урны? Она молча грозила мне пальцем и указывала на часы: торопись, торопись, твое время уходит. Ты, кто остановился над моею могилой, в благодарность за это желаю тебе: будь любим, а сам не влюбляйся.  
\- Если я увижу у вас эту гадость мсье Вольфа, что в Гостином Дворе, я выкину ее в окно, так и знайте. Не позволю вам читать чарский вздор.  
\- Мистрис, мистрис, вы жестоки, даже Эмочка добрее вас, он мне дарит книжки, а вы только отбираете.  
\- И перестаньте называть Иммануэля этой собачьей кличкой.  
\- Это не собачья кличка, это ласкательное от Эммы Бовари. И ему нравится.  
\- Нравится, неужели?  
\- Поверьте, мне все равно, как меня зовут, - признал Эмочка, улыбаясь. - Просто я люблю букву "э", а "Имочка" звучит хуже.  
\- Вы не похожи на Эмму Бовари, Иммануэль. Уж скорее, на Эмму Вудхаус...  
\- Эмми, - сказал я. - Прожил на свете двадцать шесть лет, почти не ведая горестей и невзгод. Красавец, умник, счастливого нрава, вот разве что не богач и не наследник прекрасного имения.  
\- Зато не отравится мышьяком, - закончила мистрис Джейн.  
Я снова обнял Эмочку: ах, поверьте, мистрис, мы лучшие друзья, мы никогда не ссоримся, не изменяем, не подсыпаем яд в напитки. Под ее ехидным взором сладко было представлять любящую пару; она ни на грош не верила в голубиные нежности, презирала страсти и воркованье, угадывала в нашем лепете вырванные с кровью цитаты. Играйте, играйте, мальчики, в конце концов вы расплюетесь и разбежитесь с проклятьями, до могилы будете пылать от искренней, дистилированной ненависти - чище не придумаешь. Мизантропка мистрис Джейн тыкала острой тросточкой во все, что шевелилось и пело, отворачивалась от Киприды, отрекалась от Билитис: помилуйте, сколько нелепостей накрутили вокруг продолжения рода, сколько напустили романтического дыма от крохотного огонька. Ах, вы даже не можете иметь детей, у вас все чувства, симпатии, увлечения, привычки. Тем хуже для вас, мальчики, tant pis pour vous, вы задохнетесь в романтике, наглотаетесь углекислоты и задохнетесь.  
А я любил вас бескорыстно, мистрис, за то, что вы жучили меня и насмехались надо мной, за прозрачных институток за вашими плечами, за рой писательниц для юношества, за Чуковского и за Чарскую, за Желиховскую, Кондрашову и Лухманову, за эротический перевертыш девичьей дружбы - "Красного паучка", и конечно, за наше негулянье под луной и солнце не у нас над головами. Вы были мне лучшим товарищем: всем остальным далеко до вас - и Эмочке, и Лилечке, и Сонечке, и Райнеру. Вы поверили мне? Напрасно, ведь я вам солгал, вы не были мне товарищем, я не скучал, когда долго не видел вас, я ценил не вашу душу, а ваше состарившееся и устаревшее лицо, отражение в пыльном зеркале из Эмочкиной комнаты, в могильном камне, в озере. Ваши шпилечки пролетали мимо меня: знай, от любых твоих стрел я укроюсь полою накидки, повторял я Катулла не по-латыни уже, а по-русски; и вы презрительно поджимали губы, вы знали следующую строчку, но не отвечали: ты же от каждой моей будешь мученье терпеть. Вы меня не то чтобы не любили вовсе, но вы мало любили меня, вы подмечали мои изъяны, мои страхи, мои маленькие пороки, и не прощали меня за то, что я не пытаюсь от них избавиться. "У вас есть задатки, у вас есть таланты, вы не совсем пустой человек, но вы не хотите совершенствоваться, вы хотите всю жизнь порхать и ни о чем не думать. Вы дурно кончите, молодой человек, и мне вас очень жаль". Не жалейте меня, милая мистрис, вы правы: я не хочу совершенствоваться, я боюсь этого громоздкого глагола. А если я и вправду дурно кончу, тем хуже для меня, tant pis pour moi; тогда я вспомню, что вы одна мне по нраву, я к вам приползу умирать, положу голову на ваши башмачки и усну под нотации и реприманды; а вы валяйте потом, рисуйте что угодно на моей плите, мне не жаль. Item, возлюбленной моей мистрис Джейн я завещаю "Песни Билитис" красного шелка: продайте их дураку, дорогая, а на вырученные деньги наймите самую легкую лодку в мире и нарвите для меня ненюфаров, да выберите стебли подлинней.  
\- Вы любите плавать на лодке, мистрис?  
\- Я люблю плавать без лодки.  
\- А я боюсь воды, - сказал Эмочка, чтоб мы не забыли о нем. - Мне везде кажется глубоко.  
\- А вы заходите по грудь, Иммануэль.  
\- И не склоняй головы, Эмочка.


	10. Chapter 10

"...и оставалась только узкая темно-синяя прорезь неба, да красное солнце, да дорожка расплавленного золота, по которой они плыли", вот что вспомнили молча мы втроем - и мистрис, и Эмочка, и я сам. Блестящие черные стены выросли вокруг, прорезая потолки и перекрытия, вырвались вверх, дотянувшись до края мира, и растаяли; "как мог я наслаждаться тишиною мнимой и не заметил, что стена росла" - хороший эпиграф не для всей книги, но для одной главы. Я наслаждался не тишиной, но затишьем, кто выдумал, что мирные пейзажи не могут быть ареной катастроф. Стояли холода, и где-то, безусловно, шел "Тристан", отчего бы ему не идти, его пока не запретили; в оркестре пело раненое море: родимая яблоня далека, ни птицы, ни облака, ни ветерка, о где же твоя рука? От митинга до митинга, от протеста до протеста жили мы весело и светло, и на нашем втором вечере Иосифов Прекрасных, на вечере красных платьев и бумажных дам я сказал Соне:  
\- Когда я смотрю на вас с Лилей, я понимаю, о ком это написано. Знаете? Ты, не склоняя головы, смотрела в прорезь синевы и продолжала путь.  
\- Вообще-то это о Тамаре Габбе. Но очень лестно, правда, Лилька?  
\- А я думал, вы скажете, что это из "Далекой радуги". Там в примечаниях очень двусмысленно написано, можно подумать, что это перевод Маршака откуда-нибудь.  
\- Нет, я сразу поняла, когда увидела, что это его собственное, - заметила Лиля, - и знала, что там будет посвящение "Т.Г.". Трагический образ Неудачности, которая наперекор всему была счастлива... У этих стихов особенный звук.  
\- Какой же?  
\- Очень печальный. Маршаковские стихи, посвященные Габбе, ни с чем не спутаешь. "Ты уже там, на другой стороне, но протяни свою руку..."  
\- "Свою руку" - это англицизм.  
\- Не придирайтесь, Соня, вы же вовсе не хотите придираться. Люди пишут, а время стирает, все стирает, что может стереть...  
\- Но скажи, если слух умирает, - разве должен и звук умереть? Он становится глуше и тише, он смешаться готов с тишиной...  
\- Не надо дальше, пожалуйста, а то я заплачу.  
\- Ладно, давайте сменим тему. Давайте веселое. Любовь к добру сынам дворян жгла сердце в снах...  
\- А Герцен спал, не ведая про зло...  
Но декабристы разбудили Герцена, он недоспал, и тра-ля-ля-ля-ля. Наперекор всему мы были счастливы, читая друг другу стихи, как мальчики и девочки двадцатых годов, выкормыши Тенишевского училища, воспитанники Института истории искусств. У подъезда И.И.И. обвалилась стенка. Лиля заводила, мы с Соней подхватывали хором: "Стенка, стенка, задави Яшку Назаренко!". Мы размахивали костями бедного Якова Назаренко, как веселые дикари, отдыхали от лирики: он жил в эпиграмме, его было не жаль. Лиля начинала снова: "Живет в Москве литературный дядя, я имени его не назову..." А я кричал, перебивая Соню: "Скажу одно: был праздник в Ленинграде, когда его перевели в Москву!". Все обойтись могло с теченьем времени, в порядок мог втянуться русский быт; какая сука разбудила Ленина, кому мешало, что ребенок спит? Ах, декабристы, не будите Герцена, нельзя в России никого будить, нельзя в России никого будить. И, наконец, разбудив, разбередив всех вокруг, мы запевали втроем, на страх соседям, допотопную колыбельную милой Памбэ, рычали, подвывали и ухали: "Заслоняет горизонт нам сегодня мастодонт, ууу, ааа, ууу, ааа, у пещеры поперек развалился диплодок, ааа, ууу, ааа, ууу, все желают одного - слопать сына моего, я им сына не отдам - я три дня не кушал сам!". Ууу, ааа, ууу, ааа, и по батарее стучали снизу кулаками: да замолчите вы со своими зверями, жить не даете!  
Какие же мы, к черту, гафизиты, те были серьезны и лиричны, а нам все хиханьки, да шуточки с душком; а нас не хватало даже на полчаса откровений, ведь из-под стола вылезал, ляская пастью, голодный бронтозавр, и мы кормили его конфетами, нашептывали сказки в его огромные уши. Когда он уползал обратно, мы вновь сбивались на мрачный тон, мы говорили о том, что жить очень страшно, а экрир э дифисиль, поправляли свечи на блюдцах. Тени плясали наверху, превращая потолок в подвальные своды, в кухонной раковине, как в Привале, стояла невыкачанной вода. Вы знаете, вы бывали? Но Соня тянулась за финиками и задевала Лилю, ветхая ткань трещала, звенели браслеты на ногах, Лиля ловила Соню в объятия и целовала, а я кричал, изображая зависть: "Выключили свет, и поднялась щупка, как в танцульке Народного дома!". Ах так, отвечали мне, на, завидуй, не ты доигрался "до конца при всем честном народе".  
Давным-давно пел южный Гафиз, потом, столетия спустя, на башне открылся Гафиз северный, а у нас был Гафиз-зеленая-книга: мы проповедовали просвещение, республику и абсолютную грамотность, свободу не во что ни верить, ничего не бояться, никого не просить. Подсудное дело, между прочим, оскорбление величества, верующих, верноподданных вместе взятых. Летучие листки приносили печальные вести: один монастырь отобрал кусок школы, другой снес домик двадцатых годов и разбил огород, третий оттяпал планетарий - и пригласил местных гэбистов на торжественный молебен. Церковники и полковники смыкались крепче, чем прежде, выходили из одного мундира голубого. А наши веселые ужасы сбывались все быстрее и быстрее: не закрыть ли кафедру классической филологии? не прижать ли к ногтю историков? не учредить ли новую, единственно правильную теорию языкознания? не ликвидировать ли перво-наперво "зеро-зеро"? Нет, стыдно мне, я все перепутал: когда мы встречались зимой в красных платьях, "зеро-зеро" еще жил, дышал еще, и классические филологи чирикали, как воробьи, по-гречески, вспоминая Радцига. У них были свои пароли, унаследованные через шестьдесят лет или вычитанные у Апта в "Иностранной литературе": "Ушел в банк. А когда вернусь?", "Скажите, Гай, может быть, вы пацифист?", "О, Асмус - это гуманист! Меньше тройки никогда не поставит!". И они перекликались по углам: "Когда я вернусь, послушай-послушай, не смейся... Мы, оглядываясь, видим лишь руины - взгляд, конечно, очень варварский, но верный... О знал бы я, что так бывает, когда пускался на дебют!.." Голоса взлетали между листьев (книжных листьев), между стволов неясных, и, перекрывая их, внятным и грозным речитативом произносил кто-то: "Ангелы на италианских кладбищах обыкновенно пышны и нехороши собою, однако и между ними попадаются исключения, о коих мы расскажем подробнее в следующей главе. Глава пятая. Самых красивых ангелов мы собрали на Кампо-Верано, у базилики святого Лаврентия за городскою стеной. Искусные мастера изваяли их тела, соединив юношескую стройность, девическую мягкость и небесную грацию, и придали их стопам насильственный упор земли. Между написанием четвертой и пятой главы прошло полвека, законы изящной словесности заметно изменились. Продолжение следует, отпечатано в типографии Селивановского, продается в лавке сестер Яруцких в Никитских воротах. Автор - господин Ф-л-в-в".  
Отчего мне запомнились эти признания сборщика кладбищенских ангелов, господина с фамилией из одних согласных? Или это тоже был сон, всплывший в свечном красном воздухе? Les anges, les nuages - любовная дребедень затуманила мне голову, я все-таки страдал от одиночества и обижался, что для меня не наняли виночерпия, а обещали-то хорошенького и глупого, в тунике на голое тело. Да я бы не стал его обучать, о нет, я бы нарядил его ослом и сам вскочил бы ему на спину, изобразив исход из Египта, путь в Вифлеем, бегство в Варенн. Вчетвером удалось бы легко разыграть мистерию, а втроем - о, втроем мы лишь жевали орехи и бормотали чужие стихи: и сладко, и тошно, и хочется лечь.  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
\- Я хочу домашний спектакль, как на Башне. Я девицей, Соня старухой, ты Георгием, отвергающим деву.  
\- А девы не надо, по вольному хладу... чего-то там один я поеду... от славы, от гною доспехи отмою. Я не хочу старухой, я хочу драконом. Хочу дышать на вас огнем и угрожать.  
\- Ну тогда вы, Соня, драконом, Лиля Георгием, я старухой, а девицей... девицей мог бы Эмочка, но он не придет, для него даже нет наряда.  
\- В следующий раз сошьем еще одно красное платье и пригласим твоего Эмочку, - утешила Лиля. - Стоит девица, царская дщерь, одеяние на ней царское вельми преизрядное... вылитый Эмочка, честное слово.  
\- Диотима плакала и говорила, что несчастна, а я ее утешал и гладил по волосам, обнимая. Не утешай меня Эмочкой, я все равно буду плакать.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cet Эмочка?  
\- Mon doux ami.  
\- Ты же видала на площади, это его дружок, архивный мальчик из коллегии иностранных дел.  
\- Connais pas. Reconnais pas. Ne me rappelle pas.  
\- А поскольку коллегию упразднили полтораста лет назад, он перебивается по библиотекам и книжным, и наш Гуль в нем души не чает.  
\- Тебе он тоже нравится, - сказал я. - Тебе нравится, что он зовет тебя Лили.  
"Как Лили Марлен, - объяснял Эмочка, - или как Лили Брик, лучше даже как Лили Брик, два одинаковых слога уравновешивают друг друга, а "я" на конце все портит". Милый, милый, звукопись придумали до тебя, ты не Хлебников, глотай пыль молча. Но я не смел его обрывать, я смиренно выслушивал его рассуждения и говорил: "Да ты в нее влюблен". Почти, успокаивал он, почти влюблен, вы же так похожи. В алом платье он был бы не Иосиф, а - Рахиль, Рахиль ясноглазая, смуглая, юркая, четырнадцатилетняя. И кому он сказал бы, как в средневековом театре (о, снова Вилли Хьюз появлялся в нашем лесу): "Siehe, du walztest den Stein für mich mit Manneskraft, Jaakob, mein Lieber. Walze ihn nun von der Grube ein andermal und bette ein das Labanskind, denn ich gehe von dir dahin". Я не был Иаковом, а Лиля - даже если одну букву убрать - не превращалась в Лию.  
Да, тебе нравится, что он зовет тебя Лили, поэтому ты прощаешь ему все на свете, было бы что прощать. Вздор, спорила она, мне вовсе не нравится, Лили - это кафе-шантан, канкан, юбки веером, корсеты, панталоны, визг, зрители в мопассановских усах. Предпочитаю Лилию, звучит тяжеловесно, но гордо. Ну да, Лилия - не оперетка, а поездная песня, куда уж важнее. Соня слушала нас с деланною безучастностью, зачерпывала миндаль и грызла, перемалывала зубами. Как точно написано: "Соня была тоненькая, миниатюрненькая брюнетка с мягким, отененным длинными ресницами взглядом", только нет густой черной косы, два раза обвившей голову; я мог бы говорить о ней чужими словами, целыми фразами, а она все равно бы встала передо мною, как живая. Но была еще одна Соня, не почти-Ростова, а настоящая дворянская дочка, графинечка и бомбистка; в бледном лице Сони я различал и ее жесткие, упрямые черты. Нет между ними никакого внешнего сходства, но маленький красный след на шее сближал их сильнее, чем повторенные, скопированные приметы: кошачья царапинка превращалась в странгуляционную борозду, одна Соня, повисев, перебрасывала другой петлю: теперь твоя очередь, покачайся и ты. И если выбирать между способами самоубийства, то я взрезал бы вены - неумело, чтоб ненаверняка, Лиля выпрыгнула бы в окно - и повыше, чтоб наверняка, а Соня удавилась бы, чтоб было весело.  
Мы так и не сыграли "Чудо о деве и змие", не сшили красное платье для Эмочки и не собрались еще раз гафизитами, будто кто-то из нас троих умер от скарлатины, вырос или влюбился. "...нету, как и той меня" - повторяли мы легкомысленно о всем милом и тленном. Но полно, я тогда не знал, что потом ничего не будет, я верил, что нам удастся устроить театр, как в детстве на даче, но без зрителей и без музыки, для одного соседа с магнитофоном за стеной. Надо лишь задрапировать, заткать оконный проем красными и черными сукнами, пристроить по бокам свечи, да не в блюдцах, а в шандалах, и вынести вон мебель, бросить на пол, под босые ноги Георгия, старухи, девы и дракона - взбитые куски шелка, как взрытой земли. И нарядить деву в пурпур и виссон, дракона украсить цепочками, бусами, серьгами, унизать его пальцы кольцами, чтоб блестел и звенел золотом на каждом шагу; старуху - в черное, как саму ночь, как ведьму, ведь она становится ведьмою оттого, что не ее спасает Георгий; а Георгию - синий плащ со звездами, алую шапочку на подвитые волосы, алый хитон, забрызганный драконьей кровью. Мы бы не стали учить роли и репетировать мизансцены, наша мистерия летела бы, как небесный камень, неизвестно куда: и дракон мог убить Георгия, и Георгий мог полюбить старуху, и дева могла пожалеть дракона и закрыть царскою диадемой его лоб. В апофеозе они выходили вчетвером - мы выходили бы вчетвером - и пели не славу божию, а о том, как ехал всадник на коне, артиллерия орала. "Я, конечно, не умру, ты мне раны перевяжешь..." - твердили дракон и Георгий и брали лилии из рук старухи и девы, заключая четырехконечный, четвероугольный союз: прелесть (charme), целомудрие (chasteté), чешуя (écaille), чары (maléfice).  
\- Надо будет достать не белые, а красные лилии, - сказал я. - Под цвет шапочки Георгия. Лилии-на-крови.  
\- На драконьей или на девственной? - спросила Соня. - В знак смерти или утраченной невинности?  
\- Или революции и свободы? Дева превращается в Теруань де Мерикур, старуха достает вязанье, дракону отрубают голову, Георгий кричит: "Le jour de gloire est arrivé!", мы захватываем Лубянку и разбираем ее по камушку...  
\- Все это чудесно, но, Лиля, у меня один вопрос: как мы соорудим здесь гильотину? Ну, раз дракону надо рубить голову... И еще я вязать не умею, а старуха должна вязать.  
\- Научишься. Ладно, не будем казнить дракона, он станет нашим герцогом Эгалите и поможет нам громить Лубянку.  
\- Тилили, тилили, а дракона повезли! Ладно, я согласна.  
\- А потом мы удалимся в спальню, - сказал я, - и высечем Теруань де Мерикур. То есть я высеку, потому что я старуха, а ее били старухи.  
\- Мы бредим, правда?  
\- Правда. Мама, ваш сын прекрасно болен.  
\- А мы?  
\- А вы чинные чиновницы ангельской лиги, вы никогда ничем не болеете.  
Короток путь от революции к реставрации и обратно, от погоста к окнам РОСТа, от просто облака до облака в штанах. Мы оттолкнулись от старых символов и рухнули в фантазию, в конструктивизм, в биомеханику: сюда поставим гипсового Робеспьера, отберем у дракона драгоценности, эмансипированной деве подарим красную косынку, а старуху сожжем в крематории, теперь это модно. Бред накрывал, как в пневмонии, я барахтался в текстах, а из них вылезали возмужавшие дождевые черви и покачивали головами. Я забыл, что было дальше, фитили проваливались в воск, стакан падал набок, как застреленный. Так начинали верить небу продажных глаз, сгоревших цифр... А мы пели протяжно, как побирушки в вагоне: я фальцетом, Соня басом, Лиля с привизгами: "Товарищ правительство, пожалей мою маму и белую лилию, сестру". Разве не прелестна эта песня, переделанная из предсмертного, издерганного письма? Я вспоминал не Маяковского - он распадался на части, на желтую кофту, "пожар сердца", бронзового Маяка, - нет, я вспоминал всякие пустяки, дневниковые записи: "Видел Маяковского, он шумен, но мил; явился ко мне Маяковский, он хулиган, но детский какой-то; Маяковский ко мне холоден, но я его люблю". И все твердили: хорошо, что не дожил, а то куда же ему, на Колыму или в президиум, и неизвестно, что страшнее. Известно, известно, президиум стократ страшнее, спросите хоть у Фадеева, он вам все расскажет, вы потом не уснете. На улице запускали фейерверки, за разрывами пропадали выстрелы, гильзы летели в траву: одна, другая, третья. Как трудно застрелиться, просто невыносимо, целишься, целишься, и все не туда; полно вам, не брюзжите, вешаться тоже нелегко, но я не жалуюсь.  
\- В столе лежат две тыщи...  
\- Пусть фининспектор взыщет...  
\- А я себе тихонечко умру.  
Что это - сон, опиумный дым, безумные игры, из которых вырастал роман "Венус"? Я все еще стоял в букинистическом закутке на Арбате, в два или в три часа июля, рядом с Эмочкой, моим другом, с желтой папкой подмышкой, с "Античастицами" в руке, - и я же валялся в прошлом на полу в темной комнате, у ног сестры Лили и милой Сони, моих хранительниц, моих теней. Моя семья - это друг Эмочка, grande soeur Лиличка и sa femme София (после впишите отчество и фамилию), если ты устроишь им сносную жизнь - спасибо. Но я использовал не сослагательное наклонение, а нереальный залог, я знал, что надо выбираться самостоятельно и не кокетничать. Суды и права, кодексы и поправки - все это мишура, блестки для идиотов, а работал один непреложный закон, моя любимая свобода: "Не верь, не бойся, не проси", - и если б я решил стреляться, я б не стал просить ничего даже для провожающих.  
Нет, не Гафиз - то был призрак упадка и разрушения, последнего борделя на закате девятнадцатого века, нашей игры с Эмочкой на двоих. В каком-нибудь парижском доме удовольствий, за плотными спущенными шторами, подсвеченными красным фонарем, плавали по комнатам исхудавшие сонные барышни в дорогих платьях, а один-единственный клиент сидел, сдвинув колени, и слушал мадам, что предлагала великодушно: "Если вы хотите, я пошлю за мальчиком, он будет здесь через четверть часа. Ему девятнадцать, он очень мил, il est très joli. Хотите?". Да-да, пожалуйста, отвечал клиент пугливо, - нет, я сам и отвечал, и высокий воротничок натирал мне шею. Барышни вздыхали легко: какое счастье, не надо его развлекать, какое счастье, сегодня у них свободный вечер, - и уходили наверх, спать. Я сидел один, дожидаясь мальчика, и две девушки спускались по лестнице, обнявшись, с растрепанными локонами, со стертою косметикой. "Он опоздает, он всегда опаздывает, а нам не спится, мы побудем с вами, хотите?". Спасибо, говорил я, спасибо, одному мне не по себе, даже мадам меня бросила. "О, у мадам мигрень, извините ее, у мадам мигрень, и сегодня дурной день, торговля не идет". А чем вы торгуете? - спрашивал я, и они переглядывались и обнимались крепче. "Мы не спим ни с кем, мы беседуем, и за это нам платят". Какой странный бордель! - или не бордель вовсе? Как вас зовут? "Я - Еврейка, - отвечала кудрявая и клювоносая, - а это - Леа". Кажется, я где-то слышал уже эти имена, прекрасная Juive, прекрасная Léa, наверно, вы мне снитесь. Они улыбались и вставали, прогуливались по комнате, как в музее, держась за руки, рассматривали картины и фарфоровые фигурки. "Хотите, мы почитаем вам стихи, чтоб вам было не скучно ждать? Он придет нескоро, он идет очень медленно, но не ругайте его, хорошо?". Хорошо, соглашался я, я не буду его ругать, а вы прочтите мне что-нибудь, что хотите. Я ждал чувствительных виршей, неловкого лепета, сухих и равнодушных строк, но Еврейка и Леа щурились лукаво и читали: "Lesbos, où les baisers sont comme les cascades...'. Lesbos, où les Phrynés l'une l'autre s'attirent... Как странно звучало в их губах тяжеловесное прославление Лесбоса: Бодлер уже устаревал, уплывал к берегам минувшего столетья. Под мягкую двухголосицу "Lesbos, terre des nuits chaudes et langoureuses" приближался не календарный, настоящий двадцатый век. И гюисмансовский юнец, картинка из "À rebours", входил в спящий дом, тихо звякнув колокольчиком. Я узнавал его, я вспоминал все, что о нем написано в конце девятой главы: бледная кожа, большие влажные глаза, на носу золотистые веснушки, рот маленький, но пухлый, на нижней губе ложбинка, как на вишенке. Приметы совпадали, мадам не обманула: il était très joli, ce garçon. Еврейка и Леа замолкали и смотрели из тени, как мы с мальчиком подходим друг к другу все ближе и ближе. Анахронистический хромой граммофон запевал сам собою: "Je t'aime, oui, je t'aime... moi non plus. Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue, tu va et tu viens entre mes reins..." - и сквозь вздохи и всхлипы, сквозь скрип пружин, сквозь двойной пульс Еврейки и Леа, я говорил мальчику: "Здравствуй".  
Еврейка Соня, Леа-Лиля, joli garçon Эмочка, простите меня за то, что я бросил вас в глупую эротическую грезу, и поверьте, я никогда не покушался на вашу свободу, я лишь фантазировал, выстраивая внутри еще один маленький театр. Прекрасны герой, дракон, колдунья и дева, но усталый клиент, мальчик в тесном шевиотовом пиджачке и черных брючках, простоволосые подружки-лесбиянки - тоже прекрасны, поэтичны, нежны. Я не желал овладеть вами, я желал разыграть в вашем кругу еще одну пьеску - не о любви, а о торговле, о бесстрастном подглядывании, о неразгаданной инаковости. "Хотите что-нибудь купить, сударь?" - мягким, умоляющим голосом спрашивал юнец и выпивал оранжаду, пока я думал - хочу ли я чего-нибудь? Никогда не покупайте ничего на улице, - шептали из полумрака Juive и Léa, - а здесь покупайте смело, здесь занимаются коммерцией, вы не прогадаете. И я брал его за руку и вел по темной комнате, имитируя прогулку по улице Латур-Мобур, неподалеку от Инвалидов. Его рот пах оранжадом, а Еврейка и Леа все стояли в углу, обнимая друг друга, и граммофон пел: "Je vais je vais et je viens entre tes reins, je vais et je viens et je me retiens".  
L'amour physique est sans issue, я верил этой строчке. Иногда я хотел бы вовсе освободиться от телесной любви, заменить ее одной любовью к книгам. "Так кем ты хочешь быть, импотентом или монахом?" - спрашивал Эмочка серьезно. Ни тем, ни другим, может быть, чистым духом. "Тебе не нравится спать со мной?" Мимо, тоже мимо, мне нравилось, конечно, но я все время мечтал, как окутаю крепом твое лицо. Я не могу вынести, когда ты смотришь на меня. "Я закрою глаза, если надо, мне не сложно". Нет, мне мало закрытых глаз, мне нужно анонимное соитие, с Эмочкой - но ослепленным, безликим и онемевшим. "Я тебя не пойму, ты мечтаешь стать духом, а фантазии у тебя земные, очень эротические. Сначала ты захочешь, чтоб я надел маску, потом потребуешь, чтоб лежал неподвижно, а потом задушишь, чего доброго".  
Женщинам проще, женщины доверяют друг другу, женщины не стыдятся своих отражений. Я больше не смел расспрашивать Лилю - как бывает у вас, как вы ложитесь в постель, о чем шепчетесь под одеялом? Ни о чем, обо всем на свете, и на разных, непременно на разных языках. Но я видел, что она свободно целует и трогает Соню, расчесывает ее волосы, берет орехи и финики с ее ладони, как с тарелки, как с лотосового листа. Завидовал ли я этой мнимой легкости, этой сафической нежной дружбе? Нет, отчего же, прекрасно, что вы счастливы, я очень рад. "Как хорошо, что ты не задаешь глупых вопросов, - говорила Лиля, - не спрашиваешь, хотелось бы мне попробовать с мужчиной, даже из любопытства. В тебе нет этого мужского превосходства... когда человек так уверен даже не в своей неотразимости, а в неотразимости своего пола, и не понимает, как можно вообще не хотеть - мужчину". "Но ведь мне не хочется пробовать с женщиной, - отвечал я, - почему же тебе должно хотеться - с мужчиной? Вообще эти гетеросексуальные обиды выглядят ужасно глупо, какое мне дело, с кем ты спишь. Но я на твоем месте и не смотрел бы на мужчин". "А я бы на твоем месте и не смотрела на женщин, твой Эмочка такой славный". Мы обменивались комплиментами, мы хвалили партнеров друг друга, как хвалят собак, картины и мебель. Как хорошо, что нас не слышали, я сам стыдился своей беззаботной и хвастливой болтовни, я знал, что лгу и упрощаю, не смея распутывать клубок влечений и холодных страстей. Признайтесь, Гуль, вам по ошибке вложили женскую душу, а вашей сестре досталась мужская, кто-то перепутал в последний момент. Нет, я полагаю, нет никакой ошибки, все сделали так, как надо, как и должно быть, потому что души бесполы, и моя душа - только моя, больше ничья, как мой язык. У вас опять какие-то цитаты, Гуль, и вы все усложняете. Не обижайтесь, но с вами всегда так трудно, вы никогда ничего не говорите прямо, а только с подтекстами, с двусмысленностями, это очень утомляет.  
\- Ты помнишь тех, кто был у тебя до Эмочки? Ведь кто-то был, в университете, на первом курсе, такой англизированный мальчик.  
\- Не помню. У тебя в то время была аспирантка, я запомнил ее хорошо. Всегда в перчатках, даже летом.  
\- Даже в постели. Она считала, что у нее некрасивые руки.  
\- Но это, пожалуй, пикантно. Голая аспирантка в одних перчатках.  
\- Оставь, я не хочу о ней думать. Невротичка, я еле от нее отвязалась, а ты еще напомнил. Почему я не могу забывать свои симпатии так легко, как забываешь ты? Это нечестно.  
\- Но это значит, что ты лучше меня, ты их любила. А я не запоминаю ни имен, ни лиц. Вот этот англичанин с первого курса... я помню, что подарил ему "Парижские арабески", второе издание шестнадцатого года, у меня был дубликат, помню фиолетовый штамп на последней странице - из калининского букинистического, представляешь, из калининского? "А справочку с печатью о реабилитации выслали в Калинин пророковой вдове", а она в ответ - "Арабески". Обложка надорвана, корешок с трещинами, лисье пятно на авантитуле, смешное такое, как лисья мордочка. Я эту книгу и сейчас узнаю, если она мне попадется, а мальчика - не узнаю ни за что. А ведь он меня, кажется, очень любил.  
Мне хватало скромности вставить "кажется" в свою хвастливую речь, чтоб меня не поймали: ага, лица и имени ты не запомнил, но точно знаешь, что этот безымянный тебя очень любил? Завидное самодовольство. Но Лиля, сестра моя Лиля, знала лучше всех на свете, что я не зол и не равнодушен, я лишь легкомыслен, рассеян, слаб. Я никому не желаю зла, не умею, я просто не знаю, как это делается. И еще одна строчка, пропетая наполовину, наполовину проговоренная: "Я желаю счастья каждой двери, захлопнутой за мной". Хотел ли я хотеть так своих друзей, любил ли Эмочку, как возлюбленного? Нет же, я устал задавать себе один и тот же вопрос, я копался в чувствах, как в мусорной куче, отыскивая битые стеклышки, обломки глазурного фаянса. Ведь в меня вложили не мужскую и не женскую, вялую душу, и электрические разряды не могли ее оживить: она дергалась, словно лягушка Гальвани на доске, содрогалась ритмично, бессмысленно, и я, ощутив эти корчи, отвлекался, гадая, - не растет ли во мне süße Liebe; я прислушивался к трепету за ребрами, бормоча: "...шевелится, шевелится в груди мой мертвец".  
Поступал ли я жестоко - не знаю, признаться откровенно, я никогда не верил по-настоящему, что меня можно любить, я думал - переменяя порядок слов вслед за Лилею - я думал, меня забывают так же легко, как я забываю. Страдать обо мне - это, право, смешно и нелепо, я не так хорош, со мною просто встретиться, и еще проще расстаться, без слез и без долгих прощаний. Мне все равно, куда исчез англичанчик с первого курса, куда исчезли все, кто были со мной до него и после, пока я не увидел Эмочку. Я отмахивался от намеков и попреков, я ничего не принимал всерьез: полно тебе, отчего ты на меня сердишься, я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть, не расстраивайся, ради бога, ты мне очень дорог, я о тебе часто думаю, но я так занят, я завален с головой. Занят, еще бы, "зеро-зеро" было мне дороже всех друзей на свете, и книги засыпали меня с головою. А если сверху кто-то говорил мне о любви, что я ему отвечал, не вслушиваясь, чем утешал, чтобы он отвязался и не мешал мне своими страданиями? Зря себя ты мучишь - поди напейся воды холодной, про любовь забудешь.  
\- Гуленька, - с ужимкой произнесла Лиля год назад или около того, в глухую пору листопада, - знаешь, я познакомилась с девушкой.  
\- Мои соболезнования, мои поздравления. Я ни с кем не познакомился, завидую.  
\- Она очень милая, я в нее, пожалуй, влюбилась. Ее зовут Сонечкой.  
\- Сонечкой? Значит, она Инфанта, кукла Инфанта.  
\- О боже, нет.  
\- Elle était pâle - et pourtant rose, petite - avec de grands cheveux. Quels yeux elle avait, mon cher Monsieur! Belles, belles, telles des raisins égrénés. Son regard brûlait, ses yeux donnaient chaud.  
\- Перестань сыпать цитатами. Были очи острее точимой косы...  
\- По зегзице в зенице и по капле росы. Неужели она вправду так хороша, эта пылающая Сонечка? Или ты ослеплена ее сиянием и не можешь рассуждать здраво?  
\- Я всегда рассуждаю здраво, как любой влюбленный. Я солгала, ее зовут не Сонечкой, а Соней. Согласись, это важно.  
\- Ужасно важно. Соня и Сонечка - ничего общего. Если Соня - то подруга, а ты ее юность, которая проходит мимо. Если Сонечка - то значит, она твоя юность, которую сам черт от тебя унес. Она тебя старше? У нее мигрени? Она пишет стихи?  
\- Важнее, что я стихов не пишу.  
Она была не младше и не старше, маленькая, но жестковолосая и жесткоголосая. Светились ли ее глаза, созревали ли персики под ее жарким взглядом? Нет, едва ли, в ее жилах, вопреки румянцу, текла прохладная кровь; она не была ни волной, ни огнем, ни жемчугом, она не переливалась, не шептала, не грела. Кто-нибудь сгоряча или в насмешку мог сказать ей: "Сонюшка, bonjour", - этим французским приветствием оттеняя свое презрительное и ласковое отношение (ах, Марья Дмитриевна, я узнал вас, но вы просчитались, не на ту Соню напали), а она, приподняв брови, ответила бы недоуменно: "Это вы мне?". То, что она брала в руку, не становилось пламенем, то, что она бросала, не становилось углем: к черту поэтические преувеличения, да здравствует умеренность во всем. Как можно в нее влюбиться? - подумал я, увидав ее впервые. - Она такая озябшая, некрасивая, замкнутая. Сидит молча и не улыбнется, будто ей скучно, а уйти неловко, или будто я очень не нравлюсь ей. А лицо у нее ужасно худое и хмурое, скулы обтянуты, и я точно ей неприятен, она на меня даже не глядит, я зря пришел, я все испорчу. Как можно в нее влюбиться, когда она не цветок - стебелек из стали, злее злого, острее острого, как можно не влюбиться уже - любить, когда у нее такие тонкие колени и голубая кожа, когда она так похожа на Эмочку - и не Эмочка вовсе?  
\- Она сказала, что ты очень мрачный и грустный. Она тебя чем-то обидела? Я, конечно, ответила, что ты всегда такой, но все же...  
\- Я подумал, что это она очень мрачная. Вы, может быть, поссорились, или она тоже всегда такая?  
\- Она тебе не понравилась?  
\- Я не знаю сам. Нет, она милая, если тебе с ней хорошо, то я очень рад.  
\- Ты ожидал большего.  
\- Просто я, как хороший брат, мечтаю о твоем счастливом замужестве, и в каждой девушке вижу твою невесту.  
\- И каждую невесту ты готов вызвать к барьеру, если она меня оскорбит? Нет уж, куда тебе, все-таки ты не Валентин, а Гуль.  
Потом я твердил: очаровательна, очаровательна, - и пил с ней за военные астры, за красные платья, за упокой старых книголюбов и за свободу их коллекций. "За здоровье красивых женщин, Петруша, и их любовников" - или любов-ниц, так будет вернее; за вечность книжного рынка, за неустойчивость цен, за отставку Чевычек, за шведские перчатки, за изъятые рукописи, за листы Лилиной графики, за Святую Марию на горе в Оффиде, за поля подсолнухов и маков, за разоренный дом, за злую жизнь мою, и конечно, за то, чтоб они все сдохли. Я принимал ее как снежную Псюхе, ласточку-душу, не разучившуюся летать, предлагал и кров, и дружбу, и кошелек, - берите все, но любите Лилю, любите, помешайте ей умереть. Я был назойлив и жалок, что поделать: мне нечем подкупить ее по-настоящему, я не ведал, какие подарки нужны таким замкнутым и гордым - офорты, трости, парюры, столовое серебро? "Не вмешивайтесь, - слышал я, хотя она молчала, - не стойте у нас под дверью, уйдите куда-нибудь, дайте нам побыть вдвоем. Ведь я пришла к Лиле, а не к вам, неужели вы не видите? Сделайте милость, оставьте нас в покое, разве вы не понимаете, что я здесь затем, чтобы любить Лилю. Потому что я здесь ничего другого не делаю и вообще на свете - не делаю. И делать не намерена. И не намерена, чтобы мне другие - мешали".  
\- Мне, пожалуй, пора.  
\- Куда ты на ночь глядя? Соня, скажи ему.  
\- Мы с Лилькой вам мешаем?  
\- Нет, но я обещал другу. Считайте, что у меня тоже свидание, и не сердитесь.  
Соня, Сонечка, Софьинька, Софья, Софи, Парнок, Голлидэй, Перовская, Шолль, распятая невеста София; еще одно умирающее имя порхало передо мною, расправляло радужные крылышки. Она приходила не ко мне, она терпела меня за то, что я был брат, - а если нет Лили, то и она не останется, не приколет на грудь розу, роняющую белые лепестки. Счастлив, кто ее не встретил на своем пути - и еще счастливее Лиля, встретившая и состарившая поцелуем ее юный рот. Я садился сбоку, на полу, на краешке дивана, я всегда был готов сорваться и убежать до утра: голова до прелести пуста, оттого, что сердце слишком полно. Когда бы я искал прекрасную даму, я не нашел бы никого лучше Сони: нас разделяла пропасть, защитный ров без мостика, и называлась она нежеланием. Все остальные препятствия были преодолимы, все остальные запреты мы могли обойти: измена простительна, если нас влечет друг к другу, нет ревности и нет вины, все при своем. Но я ее не хотел, и она не хотела меня: я буду обожать вас издали, я буду любоваться вашей тенью, я буду бормотать о вас чужие стихи - и все, и хватит с вас, мой друг. "Il est frais comme une rose, но не дурак, кажется". "Она некрасива, но умна, она не удостаивает быть красивой, и мне это нравится". Слева и справа мы нашептывали Лиле: "Он мил, но ты милее. Она мила, но мне с ней неловко", - а она слушала молча и пожимала плечами, и в пальцах ее блестели несуществующие, сталкивающиеся спицы. Я грезил, я видел опущенный тонкий профиль, лампу сбоку, горящую тускло, я слышал, как падал клубок и катился по полу. Она вздрагивала, потому что Соня целовала ее щеку, щекоча губами, и я пробуждался: ни вязанья, ни лампы, и льется в окно электрический отсвет из дома напротив.  
\- Мне, кажется, пора, мне опять пора. Я пойду, Лиленька?  
\- Наконец-то. И убирайтесь, пожалуйста, с этого места, это - мое место.  
\- А меня терпят только из жалости, потому что я - мужчина, бессловесное существо, неодушевленный предмет, единственный неодушевленный предмет во всей грамматике.  
\- Соня, если ты скажешь хоть слово еще, он никогда не уйдет, он прочитает нам всю L'histoire de Sonetchka наизусть.  
\- Может быть, я и хочу, чтобы он читал. Раз у вас все равно нет граммофона, а сегодня такой вечер...  
\- Мне сегодня не хочется ничего читать, простите меня. И я теперь решительно пойду.  
\- Гуль, вы любите того, к кому идете?  
\- Конечно, нет, я люблю его пишущую машинку.  
\- Но несравнимо сильнее, чем всех живых и нас с тобой, Соня.  
Вот и все, со мной кончено: пишущая машинка мне дороже мира. Что я там наболтал прежде о рыцарском, Бертрановском служении, о возвышенном восхищении, о том, что "ты проходишь своей дорогою, и руки твоей я не трогаю"? Все вздор и ложь, мне, в конце концов, наплевать на эту Соню, я совсем ее не знал, я лишь трясся и боялся, что она Лилю не любит, обманет, бросит. О, если вы ее оставите, я прокляну вас, Соня, так и знайте, я не приму никаких оправданий и объяснений, я вам никогда не прощу. Вольно мне лезть не в свое дело, дрожать и угрожать: я не понимал, как Лиля может так легко сносить отменившиеся встречи, разъезды, прощания на вокзалах; баллада о прокуренном вагоне, безнадежно устаревшая, стучала у меня в голове - как стучат клавиши под пальцами Эмочки, а вовсе не колеса по рельсам. Распыхтится паровоз, и под гул его угрюмый буду думать, буду думать, что сам черт меня унес. А Лиля отвечала устало: "Ты трясешься так, будто ты в Соню влюблен. И эта несчастная баллада написана в тридцатые, тогда поезда крошились, как печенье, вдребезги, в щепки. Сейчас такого нет и в помине, успокойся, иди спать. Я не волнуюсь, но сейчас начну, если ты не прекратишь". И, чиркая спичкой, добавляла: "Мы слишком разные с тобой, слишком разные. Ты боишься, что она меня разлюбит, и мне будет плохо, а я боюсь, что сама разлюблю ее. Понимаешь, тогда будет гораздо хуже, мне придется снова искать кого-то, а это так трудно. Ты никогда не разлюблял первым, по-настоящему, ты даже не знаешь, что так больнее всего. Только что цепенела от ее голоса, казалось - что бы она ни говорила, лишь бы говорила, а я бы слушала и слушала, и вдруг - все, сердце останавливается, немного не по себе, отвечаешь из вежливости и думаешь, как бы половчее уйти. И ужасно, и жаль ее, а ничего нельзя поделать - нет любви, была, да вся вышла. Вот этого я боюсь. А если она меня разлюбит... ох, тем же лучше". О, быть покинутым - какое счастье, оставленной быть - это втравленной быть в грудь, как живется вам с другою - проще ведь? удар весла.  
Как сладко спать разлюбленным, как сладко спать свободным. Права Лиля - я никогда не бросал первым, если влюблялся (будто бы влюблялся), то дотягивал, доцеживал до капли свое влечение и очарование. Слабенькая, чахлая любовь входила в сердце быстро, выходила долго. И я тянул до последнего, оттого что боялся исчезнуть, разлюбив: словно клетки тела распались бы без этого животного клея. Вы меня любите? - очень люблю, подождите немного, я дочитаю, мне осталось всего полторы главы. Вы меня совсем не любите! - ну что вы, у меня нет никого дороже вас, разве что эти книги, но вы же не станете к ним ревновать. И я вас тоже не люблю больше! - мне очень жаль, я не хотел бы, чтоб вы страдали, надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь... что вы сейчас сказали, кажется, я прослушал. Дверь хлопала, наконец, он исчезал, а я, проснувшись поутру в одиночестве, перечитывал прощальную записку: "Шлю Вам привет, мой дорогой друг. Мое долгое молчание считаю извинительным; теперь я спокойнее", - и думал блаженно: "Но отчего такая легкость? разве я совсем бессердечный? Вчера еще я мог броситься из окна из-за него, сегодня - ни за что". Я и вчера не стал бы умирать из-за него, совесть меня не мучила; я вылезал чистеньким и отвечал уходящему дружески, сдержанно, не диотимно: прощайте, мой милый, я имею счастливую способность не желать невозможного. Забегайте, когда вам станет скучно, мы вам будем очень рады.  
Я не спрашивал Лилю, как она расстается со своими подругами, я не знал, как это происходит у женщин. Горстями ли они вырывали кудри, жаждали ли летейских маков, чтоб позабыть о той, что их покидала? Или попросту заправляли постель, как в гостинице, и возвращались к приятельству без примесей, к поцелуям при встрече и исчезновении, но не посередине. Через месяц или год они улыбались друг другу без ревности, без reproche'й, и представляли своих спутниц, столкнувшись случайно на улице, уже не вдвоем, а вчетвером. О прошлом не вспоминали, не было ничего, ни хорошего, ни дурного. Куда же вы теперь? Нам - в ту сторону. А нам - в ту, - и указывали налево, а тем нужно было направо, и никак нельзя уклониться с пути: непременная цель сияла им - гости, театр, выставка, фонарики-лампионы в саду "Эрмитаж". Посмеявшись любезно, раскланивались и расходились навсегда: вспомяните - всех голов мне дороже волосок один с моей головы, и идите себе...  
Вы тоже, и вы тоже, и вы. "И все-таки, как же ты понимаешь, что разлюбила? Начинаешь смотреть по сторонам на красивых женщин - и все кажутся красивее нее? Не хочешь больше ходить с ней за руку, вообще не хочешь ходить с ней, забываешь ее номер, жалеешь денег, чтобы покупать ей цветы? Нет, в самом деле, как это ощущается, расскажи мне? Это больно?". По-разному, отвечала Лиля, иногда больно, а иногда как у Цветаевой. Помнишь? "Душа твоя мне встала поперек души". Пресыщение и отвращение, будто я ею наелась до отвала, и теперь смотреть тошно. Но так бывает нечасто, обычно мне просто становится скучно. Вроде бы все, как всегда, мы сидим вместе, она о чем-то рассказывает, а я на нее смотрю, и мне все равно. Нет ни злости, ни раздражения, вообще ничего нет, одна скука и очень вежливое равнодушие. Онемение чувств. И думаю лишь об одном: посидеть еще пять минут, или довольно?  
Или довольно? - повторяла она задумчиво и закуривала прямо в комнате: пусть занавески пропитываются дымом, пусть легкие покрываются копотью. Я не спорил и не просил сигарету даже за компанию, я говорил: "Не хотел бы я быть твоей симпатией, все это слишком непрочно", а Лиля смеялась, узнавая цитату, и роняла пепел на пол, на стол, на подушку, только не в блюдце с окурками. "Знаешь, если Соня меня бросит первая, то вот за это - за то, что я неряха, а она чистюля". Чтоб бросать из-за таких мелочей, надо жить вместе, как в браке, скреплять или дробить любовь бытом. Свидания продлевают связь: уходишь, не успев насытиться, не исчерпав вдохновения, возвращаешься радостно, с тюльпанами в фольге, как в первый раз, и все-таки пропускаешь миг, когда милое лицо становится немило. Я никогда не мог остыть до конца, вот в чем штука, я был рассеян и равнодушен, но на дне блестела, не пересыхая, нежность - к маленьким друзьям на час, на год, на вечность, к разделенным и неразделенным увлечениям, к канувшим и даже умершим. Помани меня один из них - и я потянулся бы к нему, уже не любя всерьез, но в память о прошлом, но от любопытства: долго ли живет такая fatalité, неизбежность, неспособность к решительным расставаньям? Я был податливее и мягче Лили, я не умел ни рвать, ни ненавидеть, и непрошеный совет помнил крепко: "Только одного никогда не пробуй: никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким". Вот и разгадка: я влюблялся, и меня, пожалуй, любили, но я никому не отдавал своего одиночества, потому что Гинзбург написала однажды: "...эта попытка бьет слишком больно".  
Лиля еще искала кого-то, чтоб быть не одной. Оттого я и боялся за нее: кто ни уйдет первым, все равно будет больно. Но лишь бы не Соня, бормотал я, лишь бы не Соня, и не думал эгоистично о ее боли: я брат, мне важнее моя сестра, а Соню пусть родители жалеют. Она не маленькая, как-нибудь переживет, с кем-нибудь утешится и забудется, и кто-нибудь еще поцелует ее так крепко, так крепко, будто она - стена, и белые щеки ее наконец-то загорятся, она станет огнем, костром, пожаром: Flamme ist sie sicherlich. И был у нас один разговор наедине, весной под липами, ливанскими кедрами, пока мы вдвоем ждали Лилю, чтоб пойти по переулкам между ГУМом и Лубянкой: тогда нас тянуло в эти мощеные узкие улочки, не московские, итальянские, но без резких спусков и подъемов, без лестниц и висячих фонарей в арках. Ни трава, ни деревья не росли в асфальте и камне, за стеклами горели герани: здесь все были закрытые магазины и присутственные места, адвокатские конторы, бюро путешествий. Из-за домов вдруг высовывалась церквушка-игрушка, крохотная - на ладонь взять, терем пряничной куклы. А город спал, и наплевать влюбленным на яркий свет автомобильных фар, - повторял я и бродил в акациях, как в дыме, и мне тогда хотелось быть врагом. Не было здесь ни акаций, ни кленов, Соня стояла рядом со мною - влюбленная, да не в меня: мелькнули Садово-Каретные версты, привет, Якиманка, Таганка, адью! падают, падают, падают звезды - конечно, на счастье, конечно, к дождю. За нами не пробрался бы от Лубянки автозак, только ножками, ножками можно было нас догнать.  
Вот и бегали мои современники в том мае, играя в кошки-мышки, а полицейские носились следом, надрывались, орали хрипло: "Граждане, расходитесь! Граждане, вы мешаете другим гражданам! Граждане, гулять по ночам запрещено! Граждане, последний раз вас предупреждаю, идите домой по-хорошему!" - а несознательные граждане били их конституцией по голове. Граждане, отечество в опасности, хоть наши танки в этот раз не на чужой земле, а на Киевском шоссе, как двадцать - нет, двадцать один год назад. Наутро слухи рассеивались, танки пропадали бесследно: почудилось вам, помстилось, не разводите панику; но на смутьянов охотились из автомобилей и с вертолетов, хватали в кофейнях и волокли на улицу, как воров и убийц, выворачивали руки, скручивали, "винтили" - и об этом твердили на свободе и на "Свободе". Ой, кто бы дал мне карандашик, написал бы я слова, ой, ребята, где я? кто я? это Марс или Москва? Хочешь побегать? ну что ж, давай, давай побегаем. И они уже не бежали - шли по зеленому Белому Городу, с Театральной на Китай-Город, на Баррикадную, на Патриаршие, и наконец, на Чистые пруды, в сквер, и там вставали лагерем. "Ладно уж, пока приказано вас не трогать, дождь пойдет - сами расползетесь, смоет вас как из шланга, а не смоет - мы приказ получим и поможем". Как же там было - в тюрьме, в Ярославле, в тридцать седьмом? "А вот польем вас ледяной водицей да и запрем в карцер". Разойдитесь, вы мешаете проезду поливальной машины, - а это уже наши дни, и в ответ всем машинам, жезлам, указкам, полицейским, в ответ кричали весело: "Свободу собраний - всегда и везде!". Я не был там, с ними, но я знал, как они схватывались с государством, легко и безумно, пели, пили чай из термосов, сидели на Старой Площади на ковриках и картонках, делали зарядку, играли в бадминтон. Мама, все хорошо. "Что значит - хорошо, если ты в автозаке?". Мама, сейчас в нашей стране это и есть хорошо.  
Теперь наступила короткая передышка; "тубо!" - сказали собакам, и они, зарычав, легли, уткнули в лапы носы. Автозаки вернули в гаражи порожняком, объявили ОМОНовцам выходной, развели руками: а мы что? мы хорошие, мы никого не трогаем, хотят они сидеть на улице - пусть сидят, погода-то прекрасная, но только пусть не сорят, не шумят, мирным жителям не мешают; охота вам дурить - да пожалуйста, протестуйте хоть до морковкина заговенья, все равно ничего не выйдет. Раз не справились с ними силой, зайдем с другой стороны; и вот уж отправлялись делегации по соседним домам, звонили в нерасселеннные коммуналки, упрашивали "прописанных граждан" - подпишите на них заявление, мол, кричат по ночам, мусор кидают, крыс развели, курят, пьют, дебоширят, вытрезвитель по ним плачет. И вот вам еще за беспокойство, возьмите, - добавляли они, всовывая в протянутые ладони смятые синие бумажки, - а теперь черкните тут и вот тут, и все, нам больше от вас ничего не надо. Раз не справляемся с ними силой, попробуем по-другому, тихо-плавно, они ж такие законопослушные - вот мы на законы их и подцепим. Пожалеют еще, что высунулись, на всю жизнь пожалеют.  
А на Чистых прудах, на пятачке между фонтаном и памятником ночевали в палатках и прямо под небом, последние трамваи проезжали мимо, дворники шелестели метлами и удивлялись - ни бумажек, ни корок, ни яблочных огрызков. Здесь возрождался Маяк, здесь читали стихи, спорили, раздавали листовки, обменивались книгами и новостями, ждали разгона - "какого Разгона, Льва Эммануиловича, да?". Именно его, как вы угадали, Льва Эммануиловича, а еще, пожалуй, Льва Зиновьевича, Раису Давыдовну, Лидию Корнеевну, Елену Георгиевну, Андрея Дмитриевича... Вы думаете, они придут? О, конечно, вчера же пришли, в час пополуночи, когда вы уже спали, и сегодня обещали быть, так что вы потерпите, не ложитесь, с ними очень интересно. Будут еще Евгения Соломоновна, Анна Александровна, Юрий Иосифович, Константин Петрович - это из старших, а из младших - Леонид Георгиевич, Вадим Николаевич, Илья Янкелевич, Лариса Иосифовна, и зарубежные гости - Софи Магдалена и Ганс Фриц. Открываем салон мадам Фриде, политический и литературный, и сама мадам тоже должна подъехать с минуты на минуту, без нее не начнем. А как же Александр Аркадьевич, неужели отказался? Мы его звали, мы так надеялись, неужели он испугался, быть не может! Глупости, чего ему бояться теперь, он звонил только что, ждите часам к пяти утра, раньше он не выберется. Значит, все в сборе, отлично, давайте составлять расписание, завтра у нас насыщенный день.  
И, подсвечивая фонариками, они писали фломастерами на белой доске: завтра состоятся семинары, концерты, лекции, спектакли, завтра мы не уйдем отсюда, завтра будут танцы на грани весны. Сзади подсказывали: "Мог бы сделать шаг назад, я мог бы сделать шаг назад, но это не то, что мне нужно, нет, это не то, что мне нужно". Диктуйте дальше, ну же, диктуйте, не стесняйтесь: я знаю твой голос лучше, чем свой, но я хочу узнать, кто говорит со мной. Доска кончалась, они чертили в воздухе: "Я мог бы остаться целым, но это не в правилах цирка, мог бы остаться целым, но это не в моих свойствах". Бульдозерами вас раздавим! - грозили издалека. - Голодом заморим, запретим вам еду раздавать, и все тут! Санитарные службы на вас напустим! Сгноим вас, могилами вас исправим! Им не отвечали, их, наверно, даже не замечали, - кто здесь живет, привык к запретам, окрикам и рогаткам, что бульдозер, что автозак - все едино. Мама, нестрашно, мама, сейчас в нашей стране это и есть хорошо. Но кто-то вскакивал на скамейку, как на трибуну, протягивал руки вперед, ладонями к земле, и читал: "Я больше не ребенок! Ты, могила, не смей учить горбатого - молчи! Я говорю за всех с такою силой...". И тихий хор подхватывал: "...чтоб небо стало небом, чтобы губы потрескались, как розовая глина".  
Абай, казахский поэт и мыслитель, бесстрастно смотрел с постамента на маленькую стоянку, на кочевников с белыми лентами - он сидел рядом с ними четвертую ночь подряд, он к ним привык. Неужели все это должно было кончиться по приговору бессонного, бездумного, Басманного суда? "А мне кажется, это будет вечно, или до осени точно, - говорил Эмочка, но добавлял тут же: - Конечно, это аберрация, разве они это стерпят? Ни за что на свете, они сейчас затихли, собираются с силами. Но я все равно не могу поверить, что скоро здесь ничего не будет, только Абай и ни одного человека вокруг. Пустота, летите, в звезды врезываясь. И не хочу даже думать, что через год мы будем вспоминать все это - послушай, я пророчествую, честное слово, - будем вспоминать и рваться назад, и пожалеем, что приходили так редко. Все это длится вечно и скоро кончится, может быть, завтра или послезавтра, и нельзя терять времени, надо туда идти". Надо идти - и в тот вечер мы стояли у стены, я и Соня (steht 'ne Laterne und stehen wir noch davor) - и даже uns're beiden Schatten sah'n wie einer aus, хоть мы не были влюблены, не друг в друга. Лиля опаздывала на четверть часа, на половину, на три четверти, а Эмочка опередил нас, один убежал к Абаю, когда солнце еще не село. "Завтра все кончится", - твердил он упрямо, так "без умолку безумная девица кричала: "Ясно вижу Трою павшей в прах!"". Завтра уж ничего не будет, надо спешить, - и мы поддавались его голосу, мы спешили, мы хотели прийти к ним, принести пирожков из ночной пекарни, посидеть рядом, чтоб они отдохнули: "добежать хоть к рассвету, и остановить, и спасти". Мы еще ждали революции цветов, перемен, побед, мы заново открывали и обживали аллеи, бульвары, мосты: если завтра всех разгонят, наступит послезавтра, и они соберутся вновь, мы соберемся все там же: "в жан жаке, в джоне донне, в маяке". И воздух был так легок, и Соня в клетчатом платьице - так близка и дружественна, что я решился и посмел спросить:  
\- Вы любите Лилю?  
\- Ну да, - ответила Соня, - люблю.  
"А вам-то какое дело?" - не прозвучало вслух, спасло меня от гадкого ответа: "Она моя сестра, я должен знать, мне очень нужно". Вы, милый Гуль, не очень-то похожи на преданного брата, вы римский братец, fratellus, занимайтесь своими любовями, своими библиотеками и своей честью, а к Лильке не лезьте. Легким, успокаивающим холодком веяло от нее; наверно, она была создана для того, чтобы остужать горячие головы, экономить электричество страстей. Рядом с нею хотелось быть благоразумным, умываться ночью во дворе ледяной водой, спать на жестком, жениться, найти службу, облысеть, повеситься. Впрочем, вздор, она не поучала и не сострадала, она стояла рядом со мною на тротуаре и смотрела, не моргая, вперед, в голубую мглу. Я знал точно, что она не думает обо мне, а мирится, как с помехою: раз ничего нельзя сделать, придется потерпеть. Мы были замкнуты, прочно разделены в пространстве: с первой встречи, с первого слова мы садились как можно дальше друг от друга, на крайнем правом и на крайнем левом концах и крыльях дивана, даже Лиля не могла нас сблизить и не пыталась - зачем ей тройственный союз, когда она любит одну, а не одну и меня? Как в комнате перекликались мы из разных углов, так и на улице, отмерив ровно метр, стояли на двух отметках, на нуле и на единице, и разговаривали вполголоса, заложив руки за спины одинаковым, отзеркаленным жестом. Мне бы надеть такое же клетчатое платьице, жакет и беретик, обратиться в Сониного двойника, и разыграть Лилю: выбирай теперь, в кого ты влюблена сильнее, дай алую розу истинной возлюбленной, но ртом, ртом, изо рта только ртом, не руками, чур, не руками. "Вы с Соней очень похожи, ты никогда не замечал? Похожи так сильно, что я начинаю думать - как там у меня с инцестуальными желаниями? Будь ты женщиной, я бы не хотела никого другого, я бы выбрала тебя, Гуль. Как жаль, что ты не женщина". Быть может, это - странно, но я вас мог бы очень полюбить. Но я отвечал, посмеиваясь: это "Служанки" Жана Жене, я был бы Клэр, а ты - Соланж, и в конце я выпил бы отраву, а ты одна пошла бы на каторгу, плача об умершей сестре, которую ты так любила (и вновь я видел в Лиле милую мою Матильду де Ла Моль: elle porta sur ses genoux la tête de la _femme_ qu'elle avait tant aimé). В "Служанках" должны играть мужчины, именно мужчины, а я стал бы Клэр в этой жизни, в этом теле, я бродил бы по сцене, рассеянно прикасаясь к декорациям, и морщинки тоньше жеста, тоньше волоса - перерезали мои щеки и лоб.  
Будь я женщиной, Лиля владела бы мною, властвовала и повелевала, а я подчинялся бы (подчинялась!) охотно и радостно, сдаваясь ее воле. Я все перепутал, она - Клэр, а я - Соланж, слабое и нежное существо, непоправимо покорное. Смотри, как я слаба, как я бледна, - взывал я, умирая от усталости. - Не надо здесь оставаться, квартира отравлена. "Останься, - отвечала Лиля и сжимала мои руки. - Повторяй. Не прерывай меня, слышишь? Ты мне повинуешься? Хорошо. Мадам выпьет липовый отвар. Ей нужно уснуть. А я побуду с ней". А я побуду с ней, повторял я и наливал липовый отвар в чашку из самого дорогого сервиза. "Я сказала, мое питье. Скорее". Но оно остыло, моя дорогая. "Я все-таки выпью. Давай". Она пила и ложилась в подушки, закрыв глаза, а я стоял неподвижно лицом к зрителям, скрестив руки, будто в наручниках. И за нарисованным окном, захлебываясь, прерывисто пела филостратова флейта.  
Да, будь я женщиной, не существовали бы, не родились бы вовсе ни Соня, ни Эмочка, я один ждал бы сейчас под фонарем, пересчитывая со скуки клеточки на рукаве, и цепенел пред долгою разлукою на остром на перонном ветерке. Серебряная планета торчала в небе, словно булавочная головка, я не знал, как ее зовут, но мне хотелось, чтоб это сияла - Венера (наверно, я уже тогда предчувствовал, что встречу "Венус"). Отчего я никогда не учил астрономию, отчего никогда не пытался разбирать звездные карты: слишком мало слов, слишком скучными казались линии, непостижимыми - расстояния и величины? Постелю тебе в саду под чистым небом и скажу, как называются созвездья - вот и все, Бродский и Плиний сбили меня с пути, заворожили: зачем мне знать, если мне и так объяснят когда-нибудь, угостят вином, хлебом или сливами, погасят факел, чтобы пламя не мешало смотреть вверх. А пока я мог глядеть под ноги или по сторонам, замечать то, что скрыто, и то, чего не было вовсе: пятна света, кусочки камней, бисер, травы, ласточек, насекомых. Вот на левом плече у Сони сидел мотылек и нашептывал ей весело: "Твое имя - это золотой колокольчик, подвешенный в моем сердце. Я разорвался бы на части, чтобы хоть однажды назвать тебя по имени". Ну, скажи его, просила Соня, если знаешь мое имя, скажи мне. Но мотылек, всплеснув тонкими крыльями, срывался прочь - неужели опаздывая на поезд? В какой стороне лежали вокзалы: Ленинградский, Ярославский и Казанский, Курский и Брянский, Киевский и Белорусский, где гудели паровозы, призывая мотылька: "поспеши, это жизнь проплывает, проходит, привыкай, привыкай, это смерть мы в себе несем"? Я все на свете видел наизнанку и путался в московских тупиках - и как ориентир, стояло неподалеку на Лубянке самое высокое здание в городе: из его подвалов, как известно, виден Магадан. Там и ночью горели окна, двигались тени за занавесками, открывая и закрывая несгораемые шкафы, перечитывая дела - те, что "хранить вечно".  
\- Как долго ее нет.  
\- Она сказала, что задержится, подождем еще. Что вы оглядываетесь?  
\- Просто так. Может быть, она придет с Лубянки?  
\- Вряд ли, что ей делать на Лубянке? Она должна выйти со стороны ГУМа, мне кажется.  
\- Со стороны Гумми. Так Кузмин звал Гумилева в своих записях.  
\- А в лицо - тоже?  
\- В лицо вряд ли, уж скорее по имени - Колей или Коленькой. Так писала Одоевцева, ода-овца, не знаю, верить ли ей. К тому времени они уж рассорились, Кузмин и Гумилев.  
\- А Гумми...  
\- Ну, Гумми, - сказал я с удовольствием, - у Кузмина в дневниках, знаете, полным-полно милых записей о нем. Десятые годы, что-то вокруг редакции "Аполлона": Гумми набросился на Papa Mako и отгрыз ему голову.  
\- Бедный Маковский, тяжело ему пришлось без головы. За что же Гумилев с ним так жестоко?  
\- Гумилев вообще любил грызть других, в нем подростковый критицизм не отгорел. А в Кузмине его вовсе не было, он до него не дорос. Помните, что писала Гильдебрандт со слов Гумилева? "А Мишеньке - три года", и дальше про то, что он любит разговаривать с тетушками о варенье.  
\- Пока еще было варенье, отчего же о нем не поговорить? Гумилев и Кузмин рассорились, кажется, из-за той несчастной рецензии на "Осенние озера"? "Будуарная поэзия", и так далее.  
\- "Салонная", - поправил я, - и мне кажется, это была только одна капля. Просто очень уж они были разные, сблизились ненадолго, а потом разошлись. Но я предпочитаю думать, что они уважали друг друга.  
\- Вы любите думать о всех лучше, чем следует, Гуль.  
\- Лучше послушайте запись двадцать первого года о смерти, там ни капли уважения, но там кое-что другое. Кроликовый скит. Молиться вздумал, милый? (Кочан зайчонок ест). Над каждою могилой поставят свежий крест. Это, впрочем, стихи, а вот дневник: "Темный кролик, тупой Гумми, поэт Блок, несносная Настя - упокойтесь, упокойтесь. Успокоится ли и мое сердце, мои усталые кости? Поспею ли я показать волшебство, что еще копится во мне? И нужно ли это, в конце концов?". Да, и нужно ли это, в конце концов.  
\- Как вы все помните, - сказала Соня. - Настя - это Чеботаревская?  
\- Да, маленькая Настя, ведьма, несносная дама, эротоманка, в исступленной советской Неве. И объявление в Чукоккале: "просьба ко всем лицам, которым известна дальнейшая судьба этой больной женщины, ушедшей из дому в сером пальто, красном с черною обшивкою костюме и серых валенках; приметы: лет сорок, худенькая брюнетка, на руке обручальное кольцо". Или вот еще раньше, из кузминских дневников, довоенных, про вечер у Сологуба: удалялись по очереди в спальню и секли Настю, Тявочку, Зайчика. Занятно. Занятно - это тоже ремарка Кузмина, не моя. В сущности, я очень мало помню, заучил несколько фраз и пускаю пыль в глаза, а другие верят. Я совсем пустой человек, Соня.  
\- Вы так подчеркнуто себя не любите, это устаревшее кокетство. Вы ведь прекрасно знаете себе цену.  
\- Знаю, конечно, но она не так высока, как вам кажется.  
\- Но все-таки вы столько читали, вы разбираетесь в книгах, это немало, вы много помните наизусть.  
\- Да-да, помните, у Жванецкого? Возможно, вы культурнее нас, вы знаете ноты. Вот и вся моя культура - я кое-как разбираю ноты, а лучше всего втираю очки. Книги... ведь я очень мало знаю о книгах. И читал я не так уж и много, а вернее - ничего серьезного. Нахватался кое-чего, но это же дилетантство.  
\- По-моему, вы гордитесь своим дилетантством, Гуль.  
\- Немножко горжусь, но никогда не забываю, что я самозванец.  
\- Это так важно?  
\- Ужасно важно.  
Я не лгал Соне, я никогда не забывал о своем договоре, записанном на песке (о, снова Гинзбург: "Ты можешь получить наслаждение, если тебе нужно наслаждение. И любить тебя будут -- не хуже других. Только помни: все договоры с тобой пишутся..." - я помню, помню). Я не был ни знатоком, ни гурманом, я собирал наобум не редкие, а позабытые книги, и не желал слишком многого: все равно не хватит денег. Если б сложить и продать все мое собрание, пригласив оценщика, я бы не разбогател, о нет. Много нынче на рынке "Весов" и романов Ренье, много сборников мелких поэтов, и разрозненных сочинений, конволютов, альманахов, поэм. И автографы - любопытны и милы, но за эти записочки и картолинки, за списки известных стихов вам дадут половину назначенной цены и велят поблагодарить. Что поделаешь, все мы хотим жить и летать. Я сам виноват, что увлекался второстепенными беллетристами, маргинальными виршеплетами, мне бы полюбить кого-нибудь из первой шестерки, тогда было бы легче, - и я их любил, но издали, не прикасаясь к их бумагам.  
Грешно мне жаловаться, я жил легко, чуть-чуть мошенничал и нравился другим: обаяние меня кормило. "Так ты их любов... ница?" - спрашивал, краснея, какой-нибудь юный воспитанник Терлес, заменяя "любовницей" - "содержанку", и я отвечал кротко: "О нет, я их друг". "Они" платили мне не за интимные услуги, милый мой Терлес, хоть я и приезжал к ним, как мальчик по вызову; книжная сводня моя шептала: "вами интересуется такой-то или такая-то", я предлагал себя и назначал цену, они соглашались или отказывались - нет, вы нам не подходите, - но я редко кому-нибудь не подходил, omnibus placebam. "Золота и любви сколько угодно", - обещали бальзаковские торговки поношенным платьем, и я переделывал их обещания: ""Книг и дружбы сколько угодно", - и немного сластей в придачу. Пирожными меня угощали просто так, вместо обеда: кушайте, вы очень худенький, вы столько работаете, вам надо поправиться. Но если я поправлюсь, я сломаю вашу стремянку, перебью ваш фарфор, разленюсь и умру от апоплексии, сгнию у ваших ног. "Ах, боже мой, как вам не совестно болтать такие глупости, перестаньте, или я на вас рассержусь!". Не сердитесь, я не то что казался - я был милым молодым человеком, и мне прощали промахи и вздоры. Il a une mauvaise tête, mais un bon coeur, - говорили снисходительно обо мне и моих двойниках, и ошибались фатально: я всех забыл, кого любил, я сердце вьюгой закрутил. Чуть что - и я зажимал уши, отворачивался и замечал с достоинством: "Это меня не кусается", - как размахайчик (иначе размахай, иначе размахаец, австралийского происхождения). Отчего я на митинги-то ходил, отчего сидел на ступенях у Маяка, развлекаясь кузминскими, бродскими, галичевскими чтениями, - да от эгоизма, от злости, оттого, что не хотел никому ни дюйма уступать. Свету ли провалиться, или вот мне чаю не пить? Я скажу, что свету провалиться, а чтоб мне всегда делать то, что нравится, и возиться с книгами, и гулять по вольному хладу, и чай пить - в красном платье, при свечах, с Лилей, Соней и Эмочкой.  
\- Вы похожи на моего сокурсника, Гуль. У вас жесты одинаковые, и улыбаетесь вы так же, и в глаза никогда не смотрите, будто проворовались. Не знаю, отчего я вдруг вспомнила о нем, мне казалось, я давно забыла. На первом курсе мы дружили, я была только что после школы, в первый раз влюбилась в девушку, и больше ни о чем не могла думать. Но иногда замечала, что он на меня что-то очень пристально смотрит на семинарах, и на лекциях норовит сесть поближе. И конечно, однажды, когда мы с ним шли с занятий, он мне так и сказал: "Я вас люблю". Мы были на "вы", очень мило. Я не знала, что делать, я ужасно разозлилась - что он лезет ко мне своей любовью, мне же не до него. После этого признания мы быстро раздружились, он потом перешел на другой факультет, мы почти не встречались. Но через несколько лет вдруг созвонились, договорились и пошли вечером гулять в Коломенское, летом туда пускают допоздна. Сидели на скамейке в Дьяковском, над обрывом, смотрели на яблоневые сады на той стороне. И говорили - вернее, я говорила - о женщинах. А ему было очень неловко, он ежился, посмеивался, и в конце концов сказал: "Ну, мы с тобой только и говорим о девочках".  
\- Почему же вы не заговорили с ним о чем-нибудь другом?  
\- Потому что я тогда опять была влюблена, и мне хотелось говорить о женщинах, вот и все. Я и сейчас с удовольствием поговорила бы с вами о них.  
\- Ну что ж, пожалуйста, я ничего не расскажу Лиле, будьте уверены. Смотрите, какая хорошенькая идет нам навстречу, вам нравится?  
\- Очень нравится, я же люблю вашу сестру.  
В тот вечер мы дождались Лилю и прошли втроем, как хотели, к безмолвной громаде Лубянки, московскому "Большому дому", и дальше - к Чистым прудам, к неспящим и юным, к рабам в своем отечестве, но с революционным стажем. Эмочка встретил меня там и взял под руку; мы брели с ним, как тени идут по асфоделевым полям, а асфодели - это тюльпаны, они цвели на клумбах, сомкнув белые и красные бутоны. "Нынче ночью нас много, шестьдесят человек, а с вами, для ровного счета - шестьдесят пять. Вы не волнуйтесь, сегодня нас разгонять не будут, сегодня все отдыхают. Как вы добрались, на такси? Ах, пешком, ну, все равно, куковать вам здесь до пяти утра, пока метро не откроется. Давайте сюда, поближе к Абаю, а то под деревьями спят, разбудим еще. Чай будете? Отличный чай, крепкий, бодрит, как чифирь, а сам зеленый и безопасный, пейте смело". Они не спрашивали имен, усаживали рядом, делились одеялами, поили горячим из термоса и шептались уже не о будущем и не о политике, а об экзаменах в сессию, о любимых писателях, о шахматах, картинах, путешествиях. Ночь летела к концу, мы сидели кружком на траве, подстелив картонки и куртки от росы, пели беззвучно, и кто-то, вытянув руку с зажигалкой, подсвечивал снизу наши лица. "Быть бы мне поспокойней, не казаться, а быть..." - мне снилось потом или нет, что и этот романс мы шептали хором, а мальчик с гитарой вел пальцами поверх струн, брал неслышные, но верные аккорды? "Здесь над винною стойкой, над пожаром зари наколдовано столько, набормотано столько..." Я не смел спросить ни у Лили, ни у Сони, ни у Эмочки, я тоже платил молчанием за причастность свою, я вплетал в воспоминания новую ниточку, чтоб жить одним прошлым, глотать по капле и спасаться от мира вокруг.  
\- Да, с вами легко откровенничать, Гуль, вы располагаете к себе. Вообще-то вы могли бы сделать себе состояние на чужих секретах, перед вами так и хочется исповедываться, и как-то забываешь, что вы имеете право раскрыть эту исповедь кому угодно. Что бы вам рассказать? Знаете ли, я люблю вашу сестру гораздо сильнее, чем она любит меня, потому что я все на нее поставила. Я говорила вам, что влюблялась в других женщин, и это правда, я только не сказала, что с ними я никогда не заходила далеко и никуда не приходила. Это были бесплодные увлечения, платонические, выматывающие. И прежде чем встретить вашу сестру, я думала: ну ладно, подожду еще год, а потом попробую просто снять какую-нибудь девочку. Никаких больше влюбленностей, никаких увлечений, никаких... вот то, что вы любите - "и тихонько, чтоб вы не заметили, я погладила ваш рукав". Честно заплатить, получить секс по таксе, вежливо поблагодарить, и уйти, не слыша никаких прощаний.  
\- И потом открыть себе жилы в теплой душистой ванне?  
\- Но вот видите - пока не пришлось, мне повезло, я все-таки нашла вашу сестру, или, вернее, она нашла меня. А то я уже отчаялась и присматривала какую-нибудь контору, предлагающую досуг, хорошую, дорогую, респектабельную, с красивыми девочками. За свои деньги можно и покапризничать, выбрать покрасивее, и не думать о том, понравлюсь я ей или нет: я только клиентка, и все, я не обязана нравиться. И когда ваша сестра меня бросит - не отрицайте, пожалуйста, она меня непременно бросит, - я проверну это дельце, куплю подругу с упругим телом и душистой косою. И если мне будет хорошо, я больше не стану возиться с бесплатной любовью, я для нее, наверно, уже слишком стара.  
\- Почему вы не зовете Лилю по имени, Соня?  
\- Не знаю.  
Я выслушивал последние Сонины признания, когда у Абая все было кончено, - значит, в начале июня, не позже, после мы уже не оставались наедине. Я не сочувствовал ей, не жалел ее: лишь бы Лиля не мучилась с нею, все остальное меня не касается. Но и она, выговариваясь до дна, казалась невозмутимой, и ее спокойное лицо было неподвижнее, холоднее, чем прежде. "А, вы мне верите, вы думаете, что я стану страдать из-за Лили, "вашей сестры", ну и напрасно, я вообще не собираюсь страдать, я не умею. И из-за таких мелочей, из-за летучего влечения: сегодня оно есть, завтра нет, и еще неизвестно, кто разлюбит первым - я или она". Меня делали наперсником, не спросив моего согласия, - что ж, я не спорил, я выслушивал чужие откровения и тут же забывал все, что мне нашептали. Никто не обещал говорить мне только правду, со мною делились небывшими, выношенными, взлелеянными тайнами: я не камера, как Christopher and his kind, я дневник, я стопка бумажных листов, и на мне каждый может написать все, что хочет. Чем больше вымысла в воздушных заметках, тем лучше: потом я сумею трансформировать их во что-то иное, потом я найду аллюзии и переклички, зависну в интертекстуальности, как в невесомости.  
О, смел ли я рассказать Соне, что тоже мечтаю иногда о любви в доме терпимости, приюте бабочек и мотыльков, о, решился бы я приоткрыть перед нею свои фантазии: красный светильник горит за спущенными шторами, полная мадам в платье от Пакэна беседует со мною, устало улыбаясь, шампанское льется в стеклянные бокалы - хрусталь нынче слишком дорог, а заведение приходит в упадок. Других клиентов нет, и не будет никогда, этот странный дом существует для меня одного, я жду, когда явится, наконец, вызванный хорошенький мальчик avec des grands yeux humides, aux paupières cernées de bleu, я жду, а две девушки, Еврейка и Леа, танцуют, обнявшись, и граммофон поет: "Tu vas et tu viens entre mes reins, et je te rejoins". Здесь места нет самой любви, здесь существуют лишь целомудрие и ожидание, и хриплая перекличка любовников, записанная на пластинку, - приходится слушать их, пока они не кончат и не заведут заново свою песенку. И мне казалось, расскажи я Соне об этом, она бы поняла меня, она не обиделась бы за то, что я и ее ввел туда - в обличье горбоносой Еврейки, подруги Лили-Леа. Ведь она сама, наверно, воображала не раз, как приходит - готовая платить за услуги - не в современную контору с картотекою и безналичным расчетом, а в такой же старинный и сумеречный, замкнутый, клаустрофобический бордель, где драпировки плотны, а ковры заглушают шаги, где принимают золотые монеты и расписки от руки, где девушки бродят, как сомнамбулы, и просят: "Дорогая, давай представим сегодня, что я мертва". В пышных и тяжеловесных, избыточных декорациях легче всего расстаться с собой, прикрыть лицо маской и на час отказаться от имени: я никто, я посетитель, мне ничего не надо от вас, кроме вежливости и предупредительности, не целуйте меня, не играйте для меня, отдохните, вы же устали. И Соня хотела - я верил в это - хотела всего лишь, чтобы какая-нибудь красавица положила голову к ней на колени и прошептала с улыбкою: "Ce soir, faites comme si j'étais morte, chérie". Такое чистое, прелестное, олитературенное желание, за него не жаль отдать месячную зарплату; а в постель можно пойти с кем угодно, едва познакомившись: без страсти, без жара, из одного любопытства - так ли хорош ваш секс, как о нем говорят? Ох, знаете ли, Соня, приятнее прочитать наизусть: "Мимолетный друг, ведь все обман, бога нет, и в мире нет закона, если может быть, что навсегда ты меня оставишь", - и в две минуты покончить с этою историей. Все равно вам не найти никого лучше Лили, сколько бы вы ни искали, но поймете вы это, когда состаритесь, и Лиля уже не услышит голоса зовущего, не вспомнит этот летний вечер.  
Но может быть, она морочила меня и мистифицировала, чтобы посмеяться надо мною: ах вы, милый братец, до чего же легко вас провести! Стыдитесь, в ваши годы нельзя быть таким наивным, вы сами не заметите, как вас окрутят, обдурят, облапошат, и на дно уволокут, ограбят, отравят, заразят и ограбят. Все это ваша мнимая юная невинность, с вами весело шутить, а еще веселее - врать вам, ведь вы же не поднимете скандала, разве что соврете в ответ, и мы разойдемся полюбовно. Откуда мне знать, о чем она думала, я не умел угадывать, я ничего не видел в ее серьезных глазах: она сама была девочкой, с белой розой на лацкане, с обрезанными ногтями. "Играете на фортепьяно?" - спрашивал я, и она прятала руки за спину: знакомый жест, я тоже спрятал бы руки, если б меня спросили - играете? маникюрите? носите митенки или перчатки? Хватит откровенностей на сегодня: здесь цепи многие развязаны, все сохранит подземный зал, а я ничего хранить не стану, мне незачем, мне неинтересно. "Так вы учились музыке, Соня? Вы похожи на аккомпаниаторшу - не как у Берберовой, а как не знаю у кого, не могу вспомнить. Или на тапера, тапера в хорошем кинемо - нет, в синема, в синема звучит лучше". Она улыбалась холодно и принужденно: нет, не училась, у меня вообще нет слуха, а ногти я стригу коротко, потому что мне так удобно. "А я с первого класса дружил с одной девочкой, она ходила в музыкальную школу, и когда я ее после уроков звал погулять и покачаться на качелях, она вечно смотрела на часы и говорила: могу на двадцать минут, не дольше, у меня занятия. Я ее провожал до дома, как влюбленный, и нас, наверно, считали парочкой, не знаю. Я не интересовался, мы и так очень хорошо дружили, и на переменках читали друг другу стихи. Понятия не имею, что теперь с нею стало, я потерял ее номер, и вообще она могла сто раз переехать, или выйти замуж, я знаю только, что она закончила иняз, германское отделение, но это было несколько лет назад. У нее были такие же руки, как у вас, Соня, я сейчас посмотрел и вспомнил". Мне очень лестно, отвечала она с той же примерзшей улыбкой, я часто напоминаю другим их старых друзей, должно быть, у меня очень ординарная внешность. "Наоборот, неконспиративная, вас ни с кем не спутаешь. Но что-то общее в вас с нею все-таки есть, и я даже знаю, отчего так". Оттого, что ваша сестра была когда-то в нее влюблена, вот и все. Обычная история, я всегда заменяю другим их прежних и недоступных возлюбленных, я привыкла. "Простите, я не хотел вас обидеть". И вы меня не обидели, Гуль, вы меня обрадовали: значит, ваша сестра действительно очень любила эту девочку.  
Да я и сам ее любил, как маленький Ганно любил графа Кая, как в романах воспитания нежные мальчики любят своих друзей: возвышенно и отреченно, с ревностью, но почти без чувственности, с соприкосновением рук и душ, но без объятий, без мыслей об объятиях. Когда она говорила с кем-нибудь другим, когда она уходила на перемене к старшим подругам, я задыхался от отчаяния, я хотел немедленно рассориться с нею вдрызг, навеки, до конца жизни. Я для тебя нехорош, тебе со мной скучно - ну и пожалуйста, я тоже без тебя проживу! Но звенел звонок, она возвращалась и садилась на свое место - не рядом со мною, а впереди меня, и я, дождавшись, когда учительница отвернется к доске, совал ей записочку: "Я прочитал потрясающее стихотворение", - и валял мелким почерком "Ниоткуда, с любовью, надцатого мартобря", "А теперь я игрушечной стала, как мой розовый друг какаду", "Какая холодная осень! Надень свою шаль и капот". Она бросала записку назад, не оборачиваясь, я разворачивал листок и видел, что она подписала аккуратно под каждым столбцом: "Бродский", "Ахматова", "Фет". Мне никогда не удавалось поймать ее и обойти, она знала больше меня, читая взахлеб в трамваях, по дороге в музыкальную школу. Но я не завидовал ей, я восхищался и хотел, чтоб завидовали - мне, за то, что она дружит со мною, за то, что она мною дорожит. Как там у Гейне? - es ist eine alte Geschichte, doch bleibt sie immer neu; у нас было иначе - ein Jüngling liebt ein Mägdlein, я любил ее, но как в романах мальчик непременно должен бросить друга ради барышни, гризетки, невесты, так и я в конце концов оставил бы ее из-за какого-нибудь юнца или господина постарше, подтянутого, корректного, с хорошею библиотекой. Нам повезло расстаться безболезненно и покойно: она поступила в иняз, я - в университет, наши расписания не совпадали, мы перезванивались и жалели, что не успеваем всласть поболтать. "Надо бы встретиться, да, да, непременно надо, но у меня на той неделе коллоквиум, и я должна готовиться, а у меня семинар, и я должен законспектировать монографию, но все равно, мы созвонимся ближе к зиме, к весне, к лету, и назначим свиданье на площади людной, под бурей осенней, обещаешь - обещаю". Я позабыл еще кое-что - она была гораздо умнее меня и прозорливее, и, как знать, не презирала ли меня тайком за ленивую подслеповатость. В шестнадцать лет я ничего в мире не понимал, и не интересовался миром - я есть, а все остальное неважно, а взрослые пусть делают, что хотят. "Но мы с тобой сами - взрослые, или завтра ими станем, - объясняла она, - нам надо разбираться в том, что творится вокруг, надо думать самостоятельно, а не слушать других. Нельзя быть таким легкомысленным и только читать книжки, нельзя верить всем на слово, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, нельзя застревать в детстве на всю жизнь". Она немного ошиблась: я застрял все-таки не в детстве, а в юности, или даже - в без-возрастном, а-возрастном состоянии; когда меня спрашивали, сколько мне лет, я терялся и молчал, припоминая - какой нынче год и в каком году родился я сам? Но зато я научился не верить почти никому, я говорил распевно: "Dis donc!" - когда меня крепко брали за пуговицу и втолковывали, кому надо кланяться и за кого голосовать. За кого она голосовала теперь? - я не знал, я не видал ее и на митингах, не оттого, что она туда не приходила, а оттого, что нам уже незачем было встречаться, мы оба пропустили наше свиданье. Сменились телефонные номера, школу нашу закрыли, умерла учительница литературы; я закончил университет, она закончила иняз, мы могли бы, наконец, столкнуться случайно на улице, без предупрежденья, но мы шли по разным дорогам. И я нашел других собеседников, друзей и возлюбленных, я не стал одиноким без нее, я не ждал ее одну, обреченно и сладко: и душе его унылой счастье там одно - дожидаться, чтоб у милой стукнуло окно. Я любил ее? - да, очень, но она была предтечей: ведь на втором курсе, весной, я встретил Эмочку.  
\- Если б я не видела сама, что вы едите, я решила бы, что вы питаетесь воздухом или нектаром.  
\- Текстами, текстами, как книжный червь. Пока все спят, и люди-то спят, и звери-то спят, одна старуха не спит, у огня сидит, мою шерсть прядет, мою лапу варит. Один я сижу, книжку грызу, хрум, хрум, хрум, отдай мою лапу, старуха!  
\- Все, опять завел, теперь никогда не остановится. Соня, я тебе сколько раз говорила: не провоцируй его, потом не заткнешь, пока сам не охрипнет.  
\- А что я такого сказала?  
\- Что бы вы ни сказали, Соня, я найду, к чему прицепиться. Знаете мою любимую колыбельную? Тоже из "Хранителя древностей", но не про медвежью лапу, а про волка и ягненка, то есть, конечно, козленка, серенького козлика. Ой ты зверь, ты зверина, ты скажи свое имя, ты не смерть ли моя, ты не съешь ли меня?  
\- По лесам я брожу, каждой костью дрожу, мне в обед сотня лет, а покоя все нет...  
\- Все нет, нет и нет.  
\- Да, я смерть твоя! Да, я съем тебя!  
\- И остались от меня рожки да ножки. Oh, monsieur, pas de chance ce soir. Я не думал, что вы тоже знаете эту песенку, Соня.  
\- Значит, вы очень дурно обо мне думаете, а ведь я так люблю Домбровского. Когда мне было семнадцать-восемнадцать, я очень хотела попасть в Алма-Ату, мне казалось, там все сохранилось с тридцатых годов без изменений, законсервировалось, как в романе. "Впервые я увидел этот необычный город, столь непохожий ни на один из городов в мире, в тысяча девятьсот тридцать третьем году и помню, как он меня тогда удивил".  
\- Сейчас Гуль скажет, что это прелестная перекличка с Кузминым: "продавцы фиалок, гранат и лимонов, воркуют голуби, светит солнце, когда увижу тебя, родимый город!", - хотя, конечно, никакой переклички и в помине нет, разве что в его воображении.  
\- Не слушайте мою злую сестрицу, она любит меня дразнить. А перекличка есть, но вовсе не с Кузминым, а с Эко, и не в этой строчке, а через несколько абзацев.  
\- Неужели - "и тогда я увидел Маятник"?  
\- Нет, ставлю на Зыбина, увидавшего собор, и Адсона, увидавшего Храмину.  
\- Лиля победила, Лиля угадала. Ну правда, послушайте, как прелестно все сходится у Домбровского и у Эко. Вот сами сравните: "Я повернул за угол и тут увидел знаменитый собор. Мне о нем пришлось много слышать и раньше, но увидел я что-то совершенно неожиданное. Он висел над всем городом. Высочайший, многоглавый, узорчатый, разноцветный, с хитрыми карнизами, с гофрированным железом крыш. С колокольней, лестницей - с целой системой лестниц, переходов и галерей. Настоящий храм Василия Блаженного, только построенный заново пятьдесят лет тому назад уездным архитектором".  
\- И добавь еще вот это: "А внутри собор огромен. Его своды распахнуты, как шатер: под ними масса южного солнца, света и тепла, оно льется прямо из окон в куполе на каменные плиты пола, и когда разблестится ясный, солнечный день, белый купол кажется летящим ввысь, а стены как бы парят в белом и голубом тумане. И вообще в этом лучшем творении Зенкова столько простора, света и свободы, что кажется, будто какая-то часть земного круга покрыта куполом".  
\- Вы оба так и чешете наизусть, как автоматы, даже страшно. Ладно, вот вам ваш Эко, и нет в нем ничего общего с Домбровским: ни в стиле, ни в архитектуре. "Два отвесных, гладких столпа предстояли церковным воротам, которые издалека показывались как бы громадною слитною аркой; но от каждого столпа, от его верха, отходило по контрфорсу, и эти контрфорсы, ежели приглядеться, в вышине венчались все новыми и новыми арками, и их непрерывным полетом увлекался взор как бы в сердце разверзнутой бездны -- вглубь, к настоящему порталу, издали неразличимому в полутьме. В тот полуденный час бледное солнце почти отвесно ударяло в крышу и лучи попадали на фасад искоса, оставляя в полутьме наддверный тимпан, так что мы, миновавши два передних столпа, неожиданно очутились под переплетенным арочным сводом, почти что в лесу переплетенных аркад, отходивших от оголовья малых колонн, пропорционально укреплявших каждый контрфорс". Уф.  
\- Соня, вы нас побили, неужели вы все это специально заучивали? Этого быть не может, покажите руки, вы, конечно, заранее написали на ладонях и подсмотрели, нормальный человек не способен запомнить такое.  
\- Да просто в твоем тексте все обязаны выдавать длинные отрывки из романов и поэм, причем легко и без усилий, как под суфлера. И Соня, по-моему, пропустила одно предложение, так что не хвали ее слишком сильно.  
\- Мы все сумасшедшие, правда?  
\- Нет, ты сумасшедший, а мы еще нет.  
\- Но мы уже очень странно разговариваем. Начинаете вы, Гуль, а мы с Лилькой вам подражаем.  
\- Что значит - "странно"? Я ничего особенного не чувствую.  
\- Люди так не говорят, только книжные герои. Послушайте, как мы строим фразы, как перебиваем друг друга, какие цитаты вставляем. Нет, право, когда я беседую с вами, мне кажется, что я попала в текст, я вижу, как у вас изо рта выходят цепочки черных слов.  
\- Как бесы, правда? Это прелестно, вы угадали верно, Соня, я действительно одержим.  
\- Соня, не слушай его, он опять кокетничает. В нем если и сидит бес, то один только бес болтовни.  
\- Неправда, я не забалтываю, а зачитываю до смерти, это разные вещи. И мне нравится быть книжным героем, но не старомодным, а современным, и знаете, почему?  
\- Потому что у тебя не хватает воздуха для длинных монологов. А современный герой может отделываться двумя фразами, сохраняя ритм.  
\- Ритм - это очень важно. А еще мы говорим одинаково, и если опустим ремарки, то никто и не поймет, кто что сказал. У нас сейчас голоса похожи, вы слышите, Соня?  
\- Мне кажется, я с вами с ума сойду.  
Нет, мы никого не сводим с ума, а нас легко свести - как по лестнице, по ступенечкам Ламарка, не Лилю, так меня взяв под руки справа и слева. Все шутки мне, все забавы, но я иногда видел сам, как тают в воздухе контуры строк: слова проносились в пространстве, как маленькие самолетики, от точки до точки. Они оставляли не белые, а черные, угольно-черные следы. Как ты думаешь, говорил я Эмочке, это расстройство психики или я попросту слепну? И как мне вылечиться, может быть, прекратить читать? Бесполезно, отвечал он, ведь они появляются, когда ты болтаешь, замолчи - и все пройдет. Но тогда я больше не буду чтецом, Эмочка, и что мне тогда делать? Ах, откуда мне знать, читай про себя, и успокойся, не только чтецы живут на свете.  
Но зачем мне жить, если я не смогу читать? Уж лучше мучиться галлюцинациями, чем молчать, лучше до последнего вздоха шептать все, что на ум взбредет, выпорхнет из дальних закоулков: окликнет эхо давним прозвищем, и ляжет снег покровом пряничным. За то, что я слишком часто напрягал голос, за то, что я трепал стихи, как стебли льна, мне отпустят болезнь-онемение, рак или туберкулез горла. В волшебных горах я лягу на стеклянной террасе и взгляну, как снег блестит на солнце, и прислушаюсь к шелесту тех, кто здоровее меня, на одеяле начерчу ногтем: "в тридцать третьем Кавафис умер в Александрии, навсегда утратив дар, данный ему богами, - дар слова". Вы примазываетесь к чужой славе? - спросит сосед, расшифровав мои каракули. Нет, напишу я, мне вспомнилось что-то, ведь когда-то я любил Кавафиса. В самом деле? - удивится он. - А вы выглядите таким молодым, хорошо сохранились, завидую вам. Сто лет минуло с его смерти, а я помню все, в чужих обличьях вижу до сих пор его лицо. Пожалейте меня, мой добрый сосед, я нигде не нахожу покоя, и время мое истекает, как роза, как сердце, истекает. На одеяле много места, язвы в гортани слабо саднят, я забуду о них, я нацарапаю длинно и счастливо, раскрыв наугад книгу, которой со мной больше нет: "Потерян навсегда. Ищи теперь тот облик, те уста; забвенье пей в объятиях другого...".


	11. Chapter 11

Мысль останавливалась, замкнув кривую, не круг, я возвращался назад, в лето две тысячи дцатого года, в Abteilung für Antiquariat (по Райнеру), к Эмочке и мистрис Джейн. Меня губили отступления, если б я писал всерьез, а не "Венус" во сне, - то утонул бы в мечтах и анекдотах, в бесчисленных вставных новеллах. Ни один сюжетный скелет не выдержал бы веса словесной плоти: косточки бы хрустнули, текст рассыпался на части. Сквозь желтое стекло просачивались голоса: Эмочка беседовал о чем-то с мистрис, уважительно посмеиваясь, а она возражала резко и раздраженно; я слышал, но не понимал их речь, словно они перешли на неизвестный язык, словно я сам позабыл все языки. Ничего, это временное затмение, это кровь замерла на миг, но сейчас потечет снова. "Вы давно знаете его, верно, Иммануэль?". Да, довольно давно, лет семь или восемь, еще с института, а вы? "Давно, но что вам за дело? Вас это не касается". Но тогда и вас не касаются мои отношения с ним, зачем вы меня расспрашиваете? Боитесь, что я дурно на него повлияю? "На это вы не способны. И кроме того, я не беспокоюсь о его нравственности, и о вашей - тоже, мне любопытно, вот и все. В моем возрасте...". Ах, тогда понимаю, вы оправдываете бесцеремонность - своим возрастом, очень удобно. "Ну-ну, Иммануэль, это уже эйджизм, как вам не стыдно. Я же не выясняю у вас личные подробности..." Пожалуйста, выясняйте, что вас интересует: сколько раз в день мы с ним целуемся, кому я строю глазки на работе, с кем встречается его сестра? "Простите, я не знакома с его сестрой, и мне все равно, с кем бы она ни встречалась..." И тогда я опомнился, я влез без разрешения, ввалился со своей репликой на сцену:  
\- Я познакомлю вас, мистрис Джейн, вам понравится моя сестра. Поразительно, что вы до сих пор не видались.  
Они взглянули на меня недоуменно: о чем вы, Гуль, при чем здесь ваша сестра? Неужели желтое стекло сыграло со мной шутку, исказив слова до неузнаваемости, или я, как всегда, выдумал сам чужой разговор, вложил в уста Эмочке и мистрис Джейн невозможные, непроизносимые фразы? Роман уже написан, некуда спешить, незачем ткать новое полотно: не повторится дважды мой сон и не сбудется. Они говорили о погоде: "Сегодня жарко? Жарко. Пока я пойду, уже будет холодно"; они говорили о рабочих мелочах и ошибках: "Опять перепутали списки, вчера целый час разбирали, кому сколько платить"; они говорили о чем угодно, лишь бы не молчать: "У вас пропуск до какого числа? До шестого июля. Июня? Июля. А у меня до шестого июня". Кого я опять обкрадывал, не блокадного ли человека с его записками - хлеб мне не нужен, отдайте подслушанные беседы и ступайте с богом в столовую. "Опять вчера приходил этот гумилеволюб". Это который? "Да тот, что приходит второй месяц и обещает у нас всего Гумилева купить. Вы, говорит, мне его оставьте, я приду и куплю, только не продавайте". А, такой волосатый, в полосатом пиджаке и в калошах, я его помню. "Калоши вы сочинили, он ходит в полуботинках, я специально смотрела. Все равно, странный тип, оставь ему Гумилева, и все тут. И ничего не покупает, шарит, шарит, находит все, складывает в стопки, и говорит: я это потом куплю. Когда потом? Можно подумать, мы торгуем только с ним и для него. И как приходит, начинает мне тут же рассказывать о своей жизни. Невозможно остановить, говорит, говорит, как будто всем вокруг это интересно". Ну как же, мистрис, вы помните "Войну и мир"? Там был один герой, поручик Берг, он потом еще женился на Вере. Так вот, он всегда переводил разговор на себя, он, понимаете ли, верил, что всем вокруг действительно интересно, как он живет. И его нельзя было разубедить, и никто не хотел его разубеждать, потому что "все, что он рассказывал, было так мило-степенно, наивность молодого эгоизма его была так очевидна, что он обезоруживал своих слушателей". Ваш гумилеволюб в калошах тоже вас обезоруживает, вы же его слушаете. "Потому что мне просто..."  
Некуда деться, - закончил я. Не мистрис Джейн мешала мне и Эмочке, но я - мешал им, я был нелепым и лишним, кузмино- а не гумилеволюбом, человеком по ту сторону прилавка, инородным существом. У них, сработавшихся за два дня, за две недели (двух месяцев Эмочка пока не прослужил), уже появились свои секреты, свои намеки и воспоминания: а помните такого-то? - начинала мистрис, и Эмочка откликался горячо: конечно, помню. А я, друживший с ними порознь, стоял, как некто в сером, и вздыхал невпопад: ах, а у меня прелестная сестра, она вам понравится, ну что вы все о книгах да о книгах? "Иммануэль, вы с ним близки, скажите - он что, с ума сошел? Зачем он расхваливает мне свою сестру, я все равно ее не куплю, так ему и передайте". И я примеривал маску заезжего коммивояжера, гастролера и гаера, я приторговывал временем, нитками, воздухом, сборниками стихов, ключевой и розовой водой, самим собой и наконец - своей сестрой. И что бы я ни продавал, я прогорал до уголечков и вылетал в трубу: ищите меня в небе, зовите, неверные мои друзья, а я обижусь и к вам не вернусь.  
"Зачем мне знать твоих старух? - говорила Лиля. - Я верю, что они милые и очаровательные, но мне они не нужны". Я лгал и лакировал, я знал наверняка, что мистрис Джейн ни за что не полюбит Лилю: то, что прощают мальчикам, девочкам не простят. Если б я их познакомил, они бы часа два сидели за столом из любви ко мне, пили чай и вежливо шипели - шерсть дыбом! - с первого взгляда возненавидев друг друга. "Мой милый, - шептала мне когда-то книжная вдова, предтеча мистрис, - я все понимаю, я сочувствую вам, но согласитесь, ведь ваша сестра - это ваше кривое отражение! У нее нет индивидуальности, у нее вообще ничего нет за душой, она повторяет чужие слова, и так груба, так необаятельна. Не обижайтесь, но я бы не хотела больше с нею встречаться". Я не обижался, я пожимал плечами и объяснял: отражение - это я, я повторяю чужие слова, и у меня ничего нет, а вы цените не мой ум, а мой пол, вот и все.  
Как я хотел бы написать о Лиле: "ее никогда не любили - люди, ее любили дети, старики, собаки, поэты"; поэтом была бы Соня, стариком - Эмочка, ребенком - не знаю кто, Райнер (никогда не видавший Лилю), а собакой - я сам. Не оттого ли ее не принимали мои подруги, что чуяли в ней существо иной породы, не ошибались ли они, заявляя, что у нее нет ничего за душой - может, правильнее: нет души? Конечно, вздор, она не ведьма и не дракон, не русалка, не Elementargeist, она никому не мутила голову, не заигрывала, не засмеивала, не закруживала до смерти. "Мне не нравится ваша сестра, у нее ледяной взгляд", - в самом деле, а я и не замечаю. Присмотритесь ко мне повнимательнее, нам все говорили с детства, что у нас похожие глаза. "Вы и вправду похожи, но не как родственники". А как кто, как сообщники? "Уж скорее, как ангелы". Нет, для ангелов мы тяжеловаты, и кто сказал, что все ангелы - на одно лицо? "Не на одно лицо, но что-то общее есть у ангелов, мне кажется". Вам кажется, поверьте мне, там не у всех и крылья есть, что уж говорить о лицах. "Но вы все равно, все равно похожи, вы и ваша сестра". Как будто она - брат, а я - сестра, может быть, так? "Нет, как будто вы - возлюбленные".  
\- Когда я впервые увидел вас с Лили вместе, я подумал, что вы, пожалуй, любовники.  
\- Бог с тобой, Эмочка, что у тебя в голове? Мы ведь даже не близнецы.  
\- Но вы могли бы спать друг с другом.  
\- Нет, не могли бы, потому что мы живем не у Катюля Мендеса за пазухой. Книгоиздательство "Сфинкс", одиннадцатый год, типография "Рекорд", Арбат, Большой Афанасьевский переулок, современный переплет, шелковая закладка, наготы сестры своей не открывай. Мы не балуемся инцестом, это не по нашей части.  
\- Но из всех женщин на свете ты мог бы любить лишь Лили, а она могла бы любить лишь тебя из всех мужчин. Вы так близки...  
\- Просто ты единственный ребенок в семье, вот и придумываешь черт знает что. Она никогда не станет спать со мной, Эмочка, потому что она нормальная, обыкновенная лесбиянка. И я никогда не стану спать с ней, потому что я тоже совершенно нормальный и обыкновенный. Я сплю с тобой, и очень рад.  
"Наготы сестры своей не открывай" - я нарушил это повеленье, я видел ее голой и открывал ей свою наготу. Мы купались ночью в теплой Оке, на песчаном обитаемом берегу: из темноты звучали гитарные звоны и смех, низко нависали звезды, кто-то входил в палатку, откинув полог, и кричал: "Уху-уху, я филин в чаще!". Мы бросались в воду, раздевшись, плыли в разные стороны, но течение приносило нас друг к другу, мы ударялись ступнями и локтями. Это ты? Это я? Еще минутку, жаль вылезать, хорошо в реке, завтра уж так не будет. Мокрые волосы облекали ее череп, как шлем, она улыбалась: "Уху-уху, я тебя утоплю, Гуль", - но не топила, уплывала прочь, и я не мог ее догнать. Сколько нам было в то лето? Семнадцать и девятнадцать, мы спасались вдвоем от этой страсти роковой, такой непоправимо грубой, мы жили тайком на маленькой даче, как беглецы, как муж и жена. Что же вы, одни и без родителей? - вздыхала старушка из домика напротив. А мы уже взрослые, отвечали мы весело, мы можем сами, мы даже огурцы солить умеем, только нам лень. И не было огурцов в то лето, не уродились, пересохли. У леса стоял лагерь в полдюжины шатров, там работали археологи, а мы все - олухи! - смотрели благоговейно на раскоп и ждали, когда же они выскребут кости из каменной почвы. Кости, как бы не так! - хмыкал руководитель экспедиции, заросший клювоносый дядька с кольцом в ухе. - Это, друг мой, убогий палеолит, мелкая стоянка, тут все сколы да сщепы, максимум - наконечник, а на большее и не рассчитывайте. Эмочке я передарил потом это кольцо: носи на здоровье, мой милый, тебе к лицу; и как ни старался, не мог вспомнить имени этого дядьки, борода у него была колючая, и синие глаза, вот и все. Мы наливали археологам молока в крынку и собирали грибы вместе с ними, аукались в жидком буреломе, и Лиля поленовской девочкой в алом платке пробегала по тропинке, будто от медведя, летела наземь, запнувшись от корень, рвала брюки на коленях. Я любил ее больше, чем ангелов, когда нес на руках домой, и видел ссадины и комариные укусы на ее коже, и чуял терпкий запах пота от ее ковбойки, промокшей подмышками. Господь, спаси меня, помилуй, ну что я вам такого сделал? У меня, видите ли, никого не было на свете, кроме нее, и когда БГ пел глухо в старом кассетнике: "Сестра моя, ты альтруист, ты не щадишь свечей", - я думал лишь о Лиле. А она, наверно, чувствовала то же самое, и признавалась насмешливо и печально: "Когда я читаю про себя: "А за плечом товарищ мой крылатый опять шепнет: "Терпение, сестра"", - я всегда слышу твой голос. Это очень похоже на тебя, ты любишь это слово, хоть никогда и не называешь меня сестрой". Просто не пришло время, Лиля. По вечерам на пустыре археологи зажигали костер - но не тот руанский, высокий, сосновый, - и мы приходили к ним на огонек, садились на бревна. Искры сыпались, по кругу передавали кружки, резали черный хлеб и вскрывали консервы, голосили старое студенческое про "Крамбамбули, отцов наследство". Тогда всю ночь и до зари мы пьем, мы пьем крамбамбули, крам-бам-бим-бамбули, крамбамбули. Сколько интрижек завязывалось вот так, над пылающими дровами, сколько взглядов и улыбок перелетало через пламя; но я не смел смотреть на Лилю, облитую темным светом, пока меня обнимали за плечи, и серебряное кольцо прижималось к моей щеке. "А, так вы поступили на истфак? Ну тогда, возможно, увидимся через год, я набираю первокурсников в поле, если они хорошо себя ведут. Нам тут еще копать и копать, на ваш век хватит. Что, не на истфак, а на филфак? Ничего, все равно приезжайте". Ах, мне бы прежде сдать сессию, я не загадываю так далеко. "Сдадите вы все, куда вы денетесь, главное - учите археологию как следует, а все остальное приложится, не сдавайте, вам не нужно, а учите, о, были б помыслы чисты, а остальное все... неважно".  
Я не вернулся на Оку через год, я поехал куда-то еще, кажется, в Новгород, прибился к историкам вольнослушателем, вольнокопателем. Ничего не сохранилось в памяти от темных вузовских лет, лишь "зеро-зеро" да чьи-то тени в коридорах, да Генриэтта - Генгиэтта Севегиновна, картавящий ангел с томиком Rimbaud подмышкой: "и вдруг, как у Рэнбо, под ногтем торжественная щелкнет вошь". Я где-то проходил чужую практику, расчищал кисточкой и дыханием культурные слои, нумеровал находки и наклеивал ярлычки, и спрашивал у главного в раскопе, как поживает тот дядька с палеолитической стоянки под Тарусой, здоров ли он, весел ли, и - нет, об этом я не спрашивал, но думал по ночам, в бессонницу, - вдел ли новое кольцо взамен подаренного мне? Ах, этот, протягивал главный, поправляя пробковый шлем, да что ему сделается, жив-здоров, бороду подстригает, опять ковыряется в тех краях. А тебе-то какое дело, ты с ним знаком, ты, может, копал с ним, а? Нет, я не копал, отвечал я и снова сгибался над косточками, бляшками, кусочками меди; солнце жгло голую спину, мой сосед шептал: "Гуль, Гулька, глянь, что я нашел!", а главный расхаживал взад-вперед и цокал языком, будто кнутом щелкал, и покрикивал: "Работать-работать, мальчики-девочки, труд сделал из человека лошадь, труд приближает ваше освобождение, давайте, поднажмите, обед через час!". А потом, наклонившись ко мне, спрашивал ласково: "А все-таки, откуда ты его знаешь? Ты ведь с первого курса, верно? Не обижайся, но мал ты еще с ним дружить". Я с ним не дружил, объяснял я, и не работал с ним, я приносил ему молоко и сидел рядом с ним у костра, это же не преступление, я ни на что не претендовал, он археолог, я дачник, я свое место не забывал. "Ну-ну, дачник, не рычи, я ж ничего не говорю, мне просто интересно. Давай я привет от тебя передам, он сюда в августе приедет, а если хочешь, тоже приезжай, поработаешь с нами еще смену. У тебя хорошо получается, между прочим, руки у тебя ловкие, нам такие нужны". Пробковый шлем сползал ему на глаза, пот струился по лбу и груди; я не чувствовал к нему ни отвращения, ни влечения, я отстранялся и говорил: не приеду, прости, передай ему привет, счастливо оставаться в августе и всегда, а у меня другие планы, я дачник, в конце концов, я бездельник и безмятежник, и мне надоело рыться в земле.  
Только окская наша дача сгорела с одной спички, стала картонным домиком - хлоп и готово, будто и не существовала вовсе: нам нечего искать на пепелище, мы больше не забирались так далеко от города. По Казанской и по Ярославской ветке мы снимали комнаты с террасой, жили на чужих хлебах, навещали родню, гостили у друзей, сегодня здесь, завтра там, послезавтра в душной квартире, под вентилятором, на полу. Лягушке лень профлейтить "квак", лишь грузно шлепается в лужу. Пропыленные занавески серели, как саваны, листья сворачивались в трубочки, падали раньше времени, хрустели под ногами, я шел "сквозь сетку липких паутинок" - опять в гости, на электричку, а от станции через перелесок: по тропинке прямо, прямо, до усадебных лип, не спутаешь, три старые липы, дореволюционные, музейные, от них налево, до самого поселка, в пятый дом на линии с синим забором, калитка не заперта, приезжай, пожалуйста, к чаю, и постарайся не опоздать. А что же ты не взял с собой Лилю? Разве можно работать в такую жару, в такую мертвую страду, когда солнце, как жерло в аду, в общем, в такую жару работать нельзя, пусть она возьмет отпуск и тоже приезжает, да поскорее, а то заболеет одна. Ты о ней совсем не заботишься, как тебе не стыдно?  
Как вы устраиватесь вдвоем? - спрашивали нас. Как-то устраиваемся, - отвечали мы. А деньги у вас откуда? От аргентинской старенькой тетки, она нас не забывает, жалеет, присылает. И вы никогда не ссоритесь? Мы ссоримся насмерть, как влюбленные (ты рад, Эмочка, ты видишь, я признал, что мы иногда ведем себя "как влюбленные"), но миримся, ведь нам не надо разводиться. Наверно, это счастье: проснуться ночью от боли, прийти на кровать к сестре и уснуть снова, успокоившись рядом с нею; а утром пить кофе с нею на кухне и врать, что ничего не помнишь и ходишь во сне. Как же нам расстаться, как разъединиться, как привыкнуть к этой разъединенности - в нашем-то возрасте! "Почему ты не хочешь выйти замуж? - говорили Лиле простодушно, не Чевычки какие-нибудь, а доброжелатели, тетушки, дядюшки, дедушки, трижды женатые сослуживцы. - Почему, это ведь очень удобно, все так делают и не жалуются, надо только выбрать с умом. Ну, вот Ваничка и Петичка хотят серьезных отношений, и если б ты взяла кого-нибудь, хоть Ваничку, хоть Петичку, все равно, как бы стало хорошо. У тебя бы сразу все появилось: машина, одежда, положение, путешествия, знакомства новые, даже работать не надо, уж Ваничка и Петичка сумеют обеспечить жену. Право, подумай об этом, хорошенько подумай". А теперь унесите ее, и пусть она хорошенько подумает, да-да. Но Лиля улыбалась и прогоняла Ваничку и Петичку: кыш, кыш, вы мне не нужны, подите прочь, я замуж не пойду, я не могу оставить брата. "Ну а ты? - обращались тогда ко мне. - Ты-то когда женишься? Вот есть одна девочка с квартирой, давай мы тебя познакомим, очень хорошая девочка, душенька, с высшим образованием, маникюр, каблучки, румянец, родинка над губой, тебе понравится, она книжки читает". Я бы и рад, я тоже люблю читать книжки, но я не женюсь никогда, ни за что, я не могу оставить сестру.  
Нас никто не разлучит, Лиля, между нами не встанут ни Соня, ни Эмочка, ни все бывшие мои друзья, ни все будущие твои подруги. Наш секрет - не в инцесте, не в плотском влечении, не в замкнутом сродстве души и крови; нет, но в главном Эмочка прав: я любил лишь ее из всех женщин на свете, а она любила лишь меня - из всех мужчин. Гомосексуальность защищала нас от ревности к соперникам и соперницам, мы не распыляли любовь на женихов, невест и детей, мы прилепились друг к другу накрепко, до самой смерти. Что о нас могла рассказать какая-нибудь бабушка через полвека? "Сказывают, он так и не женился, а она умерла в девицах. Но они жили спокойно и ладно, никогда не спорили, не ссорились. Часто ведь как бывает - старшая сестра забирает брата в руки и вертит им, как хочет, шпыняет, командует, понукает, все ей не так и не этак, а он и пикнуть боится. А они дружили, как родственники почти и не дружат, нам бы всем с них пример брать". Ох, нет, я зарвался: не надо с нас брать пример, мы не тянем на праведников. И мне не под силу подделать стиль старушки Яньковой, все выходит грубо и неубедительно; о нас не будут издавать воспоминания, мы не заслужили, тем лучше, я хотел бы исчезнуть без следа, распасться, не оставив праха на урну, вычеркнуться из зеркал. Я хотел бы сделать так, будто меня никогда и не было, я не помечал свои книги, не писал ничего на полях: чтоб ни одной зацепки, ни одного следа. Обойдусь без экслибрисов и штампов, я не владелец, я беру их на время. А Лиля раскладывала по папкам листы графики, "картинки" со своим именем, и говорила беспечно: в музей не возьмут, а может, кому-то пригодится, может, кто-то украсит дом или на обороте что-нибудь нарисует. Ах, мы оба тешили гордыню, оба все-таки надеялись, что нас не забудут, откроют заново, прославят, как поэтических близнецов Крюковых, а потом откажут в праве на существование, назовут великой мистификацией и опять зароют. Я ли милую мою из могилы вырою, вырою, обмою и...  
И никакого розового детства, веснушечек, и мишек, и игрушек. О детстве вообще не надо, не было у меня - у нас с Лилей, - ранних лет. Порою мне чудилось, будто мы так и ожили отроками, пришли ниоткуда, не сознавая сиротства, сразу в старшую школу, с паспортами и дееспособностью в карманах. Когда я состарюсь, если я состарюсь, ко мне вернутся и младенческие воспоминания: и мать проходила со мной под деревьями, вокруг раздавались веселые писки. Ах, все это детства и флейты, и скрипочки, пока я подменял чужими строками и это прошлое, как всегда, как всегда. Альбомы с фотографиями лежали высоко, на антресолях, до них не дотянешься: не все ли равно, где мы и от кого родились, ужасные дети, как у Кокто. Я не думал об этом, а если иногда и говорил с Лилей о семье, то в шутку, кокетничая, точно перед Эмочкиным старым зеркалом: "Хорошо, что у нас нет родителей, мы бы, наверное, их ужасно разочаровали. Нет, не мы, а только я, тобою бы они гордились, ты умница. А я горе, и слава богу, что они меня не видят". И Лиля отвечала сердито: "Вот чего я терпеть не могу в тебе - этого унижения паче гордости. Тоже еще святой выискался, Франциск без цветочков, Августин без исповеди, Магдалина некрашеная, ступай в монастырь, Офелия, если тебе делать нечего, или веночек сплети. Ты не горе, а благополучный женом, все старшие от тебя без ума, поминутно в пример ставят и по головке гладят, а ты еще выламываешься. Что ты такого натворил, чтоб в тебе разочаровываться? Беспартийный, не куришь, не пьешь, образец для подражания цвета небесной лазури, le petit garçon modèle, даже не bon petit diable. Можно розги не доставать, экологи тебе этого не забудут. И почему ты вообще хандришь, что у тебя, книжку из-под носа утащили?".  
Дождешься от нее сочувствия - но и поделом мне, нечего капризничать и строить глазки. Мне везло, мне во всем была удача: это я утаскивал книжки из-под чужих носов, это я порхал и раскланивался с приятелями, это я будировал и вел крамольные разговорчики за столом, бравируя своим бесстрашием. Глотай своего якобинства опивки, не уксус еще, но уже не вино. "А еще говорите, что толерантный, - укоряли меня, - а где же ваша толерантность, если вы весь ощетиниваетесь, стоит кому-нибудь, допустим, похвалить Сталина? Нет уж, извольте принимать чужое мнение, вы его не любите - воля ваша, а другие любят, и не вам их переучивать". Извините, отвечал я, стараясь говорить тихо и очень вежливо, хоть меня трясло от злости, извините, а евреям вы тоже объясняете, что неонаци имеют право любить Гитлера, и это хорошо, и надо с этим смириться, все люди разные, извольте потерпеть. Объясняете, или все-таки молчите, потому что могут и в морду дать? "С вами невозможно дискутировать, вы передергиваете, начнем с того, что нельзя, некорректно сравнивать Гитлера и Сталина..." Некорректно лишь потому, что один войну проиграл, а другой сделал все, чтобы проиграть, и выиграл только чудом. Vae victis, gloria victoribus, а я бы повесил их рядом. "В вашем возрасте простительно так горячиться, я не хочу с вами ссориться, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом". А я хочу с вами поссориться, я все равно не смогу больше беседовать с вами как ни в чем не бывало, вы мне отвратительны. "А вы, оказывается, несносный человек, Гуль. Прежде я думал о вас лучше". Я тоже прежде думал о вас лучше, я надеялся, вы кокетничаете, чтобы понравиться мне - странный способ, но иногда он срабатывал, я слышал, один рыжий студент так флиртовал со своим сокурсником, дразнил его Сталиным, смущал и соблазнил в конце концов, а потом выяснилось, что он антисталинист и разумный малый, просто очень хотел, чтоб сокурсник его заметил. Но вы, кажется, даже не бисексуальны, секс исключается, а дружба - тем более, мне не нужны такие друзья, как вы. "Да, да, вы действительно ригоричны и нетерпимы, честное слово, я от вас не ожидал". Я нетерпим? Ну конечно, я нетерпим, я не могу терпеть, если мне завивают уши щипцами и уверяют, что это так и надо, что чеховской дочке тоже завивали, и я это полюбить должен.  
Я постепенно растерял своих комильфотных знакомых - с тоталитарными замашками, с тоской по твердой руке, с патриархальными принципами, с довольными сытыми лицами. Теперь мне странно, что я вообще когда-то знал их, приходил к ним в гости, сидел у них за столом и пил чай: то ли они были осмотрительнее и молчаливее, то ли я - покорнее и мягче. Мне у них кое-что не нравится, думал я, но в общем они неплохие люди, начитанные, остроумные, чего же мне надо еще? И все-таки наступал день, когда я говорил им: довольно, я с вами больше не знаком, - и разворачивался, закрывал дверь с той стороны, а они благодушно бросали вслед: "И чего это он взбеленился? Нервный мальчик, не все дома, сирота". А ну вас к черту, на что вы мне, я вам ничем не обязан. Время от времени звонил у нас телефон, и Лиля, подняв трубку, слушала что-то, а я видел, как леденело ее лицо, а зрачки расширялись от злости. "Гуль, тебя", - произносила она сухо, срывая сердце на мне - за что меня ищут такие типы, зачем я даю им свой номер? И в ухо мне уже вливался ласковый голос: вы нас совсем забросили, приходите вечерком, ну хоть во вторник, познакомим вас с очаровательными людьми, обещал зайти один журналист, который очень, очень лояльно относится к таким, как вы. К таким, как я, в самом деле? Я польщен, но вы полагаете, он мне расскажет обо мне что-нибудь новое? Или расскажет, куда мне лучше уехать, пока за меня не взялись? "И все-то вы нервничаете, все-то дергаетесь, проще надо быть, проще, пейте пустырничек, дышите воздухом, зачем злиться, разве вам плохо живется? Ну, бегу, тороплюсь, ждем вас во вторник обязательно, только посмейте не прийти". Я говорил Лиле: мне кажется, еще минута, и я вырву провод. А она сдвигала оттаявшие брови, разлепляла губы и отвечала: да, да, я на лестнице черной живу, и в висок ударяет мне вырванный с мясом звонок, ты сейчас об этом подумал. Как ты догадалась? Я немножко знаю тебя, узнаю, как декабрьский денек, где... Где к зловещему дегтю подмешан желток! Ты пойдешь к ним? Нет, ни за что, они мне не нужны.  
Я жил, как в гетто, с одинокими, неженатыми и незамужними, феминистками, геями, лесбиянками, букинистическими старухами, я выстраивал стены, разводил мосты, зажигал факелы, спрашивал пароли. До меня все равно добирались, но я делал то, что мог, я уже не глотал безропотно поученья и рыбий жир: пейте сами свою отраву. Когда я слышал о традиционных ценностях, мне становилось дурно. Когда ко мне подходили на улице и предлагали подписать петицию за запрет абортов, я ругался, как дворник, с этими скромными женщинами в платочках, в юбках ниже, непременно ниже колен. Меня выучили ненавидеть и огрызаться, и я был благодарен за науку: уж слишком часто меньшинство прощало все большинству, довольно, наелись по горло. Расслабься, счастливчик, подставь мягкое брюхо, прости всем за свою лень и сытость, ибо не ведают, что творят, так пусть творят, лишь бы не трогали. Нет, благодарю покорно, они еще меня не трогали, они не подстерегали меня в подворотнях, обманувшись моею мнимой благонадежностью, но нельзя же вечно маскироваться, я и не выдержу. "Подпишите обращение в парламент за ужесточение закона о..." Я отвечал: "Идите к черту с вашим ужесточением, я - за аборты и за безопасный секс, оставьте женщин в покое, и меня тоже!" - и все-таки ссутуливался, ожидая удара. Меня пока не били, мне плевали под ноги и шипели: "А с виду приличный! Либераст, содомит, западник, развратник!" - и уносились прочь, шваркнув юбками. С кем я говорил когда-то о ведовстве? О, конечно, с Райнером, с кем же еще, зачем объяснять моим согражданам то, что и так понятно? "Ну вот, Райнер, есть два типа ведьм: одни простые, с шабашами, черными котами, метлами, магией, а другие церковные - с кадилами, свечками, иконками, все в платках. Простые никому не вредят, летают себе на Лысую гору, под луной танцуют, иногда посевы побивают, если крестьяне не слушают прогноз погоды на завтра. А вот церковные - самые страшные. За ними большая сила и большая злость, они метят в святые и любого растопчут, если им прикажут. От них распятием не отмахаешься, они сами кого хочешь закрестят насмерть. Держитесь от них подальше, не вступайте с ними в разговоры, притворяйтесь глухонемым, не показывайте, что понимаете по-русски. И ничего не подписывайте, это самое главное. Что бы они вам ни предлагали - ничего не подписывайте".  
"Какой кошмар, quel cauchemar, я думал, это обычные активистки, прихожанки, а это какие-то следователи, как в "The great terror". Может, они и иголки под ногти загоняют?". Смейтесь, смейтесь, Райнер, хотя вам-то стыдно смеяться, у вас тоже в крови песочек тоталитарного режима, и вы не так наивны, как сами считаете. Партия с крестом на крыше прикажет - и они отлично загонят иголки под ногти, и заорут, стуча кулачками по столу: "А если ты, падла, не разоружишься перед церковью, если ты, падлы кусок, кобениться будешь, я из тебя, в христа-бога-душу-мать, лягушку сделаю!". Приемчики те же, славные приемчики золотых тридцатых годов, и лучший друг детей и физкультурников у нас в наличии, прямо на прилавке, только эта модель без усов. Понимаете, Райнер, у нас все позабыли о том, что гебисты бывают и в рясах, а теперь и вспомнить боятся: мол, как же так, это ж не Начальник и Помощник, это добрый поп с бородой, типа деда Мороза, он дурного не сделает, он вообще не от мира сего. Не от мира, не от мира, а выгоду свою чует, и знает, как всех построить и нагнуть, а перед ним и рады нагибаться. И пошло-поехало: мало нам молебнов и крестных ходов, у нас в школах вот-вот закон божий в учебный план поставят, отца законоучителя пригласят. Я живу как перед революцией, Райнер, но нет серебряного века, и войны тоже пока нет - хоть что-то хорошее. Аборты хотят запретить, придумывают специальные наряды для женщин - чтоб ходили по улицам скромно, телесами не блистали, в соблазн не вводили. Смешно, да, смешно? Лопнешь со смеху. За оскорбление чувств верующих скоро начнут сажать, при приеме на работу будут спрашивать: "Крещеный? Нет? Почему? Когда покреститесь? У нас с этим строго!". А вы говорите - следователи! Конечно, они следователи, они созданы затем, чтоб хватать, загонять в пятый угол, выводить на чистую воду. Инквизиция в современном мире, часть первая. Послушай, Галилей, ну что ты так уперся, как будто в жизни сей ты плохо пообтерся...  
"А там шуруй, как знаешь, спокойно, без потерь. А? Нет? Тогда, товарищ, пройдемте в эту дверь. Я помню эту песню, я думал, там гротеск, преувеличение, но раз вы говорите, значит, все правда, и я вам, конечно, верю. Но Гуль, скажите честно, вы атеист?" Ох, Райнер, вы бы еще спросили, антисоветчик ли я. Я не атеист, пожалуй, я агностик. И я не желаю, чтоб меня делали человеком второго сорта и второй свежести оттого, что я не ношу крестик, постов не соблюдаю, молитв не читаю, на паперти не подаю. Вера - дело интимное, а меня тошнит, когда эту веру достают из широких штанин и тычут мне в нос. Да еще и угрожают впаять по самые гланды, если не поцелую, да не по уголовному кодексу, а про трулльскому собору, или труляляевскому, я не помню наизусть. Райнер, Райнер, вы счастливчик, вам не пудрят мозги религией и идеологией, отпускают погулять на воле. А я смотрю на этот гнусный храм над рекой и думаю: и черта ли его восстановили? Да лучше б взорвать обратно, чтоб духа его здесь не было, и открыть снова бассейн, и купаться зимой, как при атеизме, социализме, коммунизме, любом "изме", лишь бы не при царе.  
\- Гуль, ты спишь с открытыми глазами, или ты уже умер?  
\- Нет, Эмочка, пока нет, я думаю о бассейне.  
Жарко, а искупаться-то и негде, не нырять же прямо в реку с гранитных ступенек, чтоб потом найти вместо одежды - кальсоны с завязочками и белую толстовку. Каждый полнолунный май в Москве, каждая весна с поздней Пасхой - уводили в книгу, в роман, растащенный на кусочки: вот любовь, вот история, вот христианство, вот сатанизм; всякий найдет себе что-нибудь по вкусу. Я не перечитывал его много лет, и зачем, ведь он давно слился со мною, я без усилий припоминал целые главы. Символом внезапного удара - финским лезвием в сердце из-за угла - были для меня и для таких же, как я, желтые цветы на черном фоне. Нехороший цвет, отвратительный цвет, тревожный цвет. Хуже только нарциссы, которые охапками везли в город, роняли под лавки, выбрасывали на помойки; в моем сознании они смешивались с цветами из книги - те и эти желтые, легкие, смертельные, те и эти я любил гадливо и сладко, как любят свои грехи.  
\- Нет, я солгал, я уже не думаю о бассейне. Эмочка, послушай, в следующем марте, если доживешь, если будет ясно и сухо, приходи гулять в переулки напротив Александровского сада. Но непременно надень черное пальто и купи мимоз.  
\- Это инсценировка? Театр под открытым небом, в следующий раз ты потребуешь, чтоб я полетел верхом на щетке.  
\- Это перформанс. Хорошо, сдаюсь, мне просто интересно, как желтое выглядит на черном. И не могу же я просить женщину о такой услуге, она подумает невесть что.  
\- Попроси Лили, она согласится, и ей к лицу желтое и черное.  
\- Лучше я попрошу мистрис Джейн.  
"Никогда!" - крикнула мистрис из-за прилавка. Покупатель что-то сказал ей, и она засмеялась хрипло: зря, зря, лучше молчать, смех ее портил, спускал с пастушьих и митиленских холмов на равнину. Старая Билитис исчезала, превращалась в накрахмаленную тетку с бровями в ниточку, с дутыми перстнями на пальцах, с жирной помадою на губах. Кто предсказал бы, где она будет в следующем марте, на пенсии или на кладбище, или под солнцем на бедной тощей земле, на греческих островах? Сейчас она согревалась после долгих холодов, быстро заворачивала в бумагу портсигар и вилочки для торта, соусник, пресс-папье, солонку и перечницу, чернильный прибор с монограммою. Покупатель кивал размеренно, наклоняя голову ниже и ниже - вот-вот переломится тонкая шея, кровь брызнет фонтаном вверх. Летучие волосы стояли дыбом, обгоревший затылок розовел сквозь них, как сквозь туман: вы мне не нравитесь при лунном свете, откуда-то взялись брюшко и плешь. Голландия скучна, а голландские простыни еще скучнее - но он допытывался, где их раздобыть, он хотел спать на ветхом, столетнем, молью побитом полотне. Вот чудак-человек, смешной рантье, буржуа, бездельник, ему бы в музее жить с такими запросами и мечтами, стоять в витринах с экспонатами и следить зорко - чтоб ничего не утащили и руками не трогали. "А книги? - спросила мистрис. - Не хотите взглянуть? У нас есть любопытные издания". "Не хочу, - отчеканил он звонко, торжествуя над всеми книжниками в мире: я вас всех с потрохами куплю, да только не в этот раз! - Не хочу, не сегодня, мне некогда. Я решил обзавестись хозяйством, книгами займусь потом, позже, книги никуда не денутся. У вас есть сервизы? Покажите, я хочу сервиз, мне не из чего чай пить. А это что, щипцы для сахара? Заверните тоже. Я не хочу кузнецовский фарфор, я хочу мейсенский, вы понимаете, в чем разница? Нет, конечно, откуда вам знать, но все равно покажите все, что у вас есть, я что-нибудь найду сам, не может быть, чтоб ничего не осталось". И, милый мой, сервизы плохо переживают общественные потрясения, бьются от каждой бомбы, да что там - от каждого марша матросов в пулеметных лентах. Вам если и хватит денег, то на чашки и блюдечки в цветочках эпохи двадцатого съезда: ну, не мейсен, ну, не кузнецовский завод, а ленинградский фарфоровый, звучит не так внушительно, но тоже антиквариат. Не лучше ли пить чай из граненого стакана с подстаканником: не прольешь и не обожжешься, и допив до дна, почувствуешь вдруг, что пол качается под ногами, а поезд уходит с вокзала сегодня и ежедневно. Но мы молчали и не лезли с пустыми советами, мы смотрели, как мистрис Джейн расставляет по прилавку сервизы: на три, на шесть, на двенадцать персон, тут щербатая чашечка, тут край блюдца отбит, но чего ж вы хотите, это еще отличная, музейная сохранность. Одуванчик уже не качал, а мотал головой, нагибался, разглядывая клейма на донышках, и длинные фалды разлетались над его тощим задом, а брюки задирались вверх, оголяя бледные щиколки, серые горла носков. С ним не договоришься, он придирчив и дотошен, он всех нас выведет на чистую воду, дайте срок. "Да это же подделка, что вы мне подсовываете, это семидесятые годы, я точно знаю. А экспертизу делали? Ах, не делали? Позвольте, меня уверяли, что у вас приличный магазин, а не барахолка, как вы можете продавать черт знает что без экспертизы?". Он наслаждался, и мистрис Джейн подыгрывала ему, отзываясь брезгливо: "Я сейчас вызову директора - и беседуйте с ним сами об экспертизах и о сервизах, я-то тут при чем? Нате вам жалобную книгу, берите-берите, пишите, что вам не нравится, мне наплевать. Да, хотите ситечко серебряное? Завернуть? Тончайшая работа, нигде больше ничего подобного не найдете. Но вообще-то, нечего привередничать, тут вам не посудный отдел ГУМа, вы еще кастрюлю потребуйте медную, начала века!". "Да вы с ума сошли, девушка, - вздыхал одуванчик, обнюхивая ситечко, - как можно готовить в медной кастрюле, я же отравлюсь. Вот если б вы предложили керамическую или латунную... латунные у вас есть? Я бы сварил тогда мясную солянку по рецепту девятьсот третьего года и пригласил вас на обед".  
\- По-моему, им и без нас весело, - сказал Эмочка, наконец, - они еще поговорят, и мистрис Джейн продаст ему тот ужасный горшок с верхней полки. В нем можно варить что хочешь, он толстостенный и экологически чистый.  
\- Если мистрис Джейн продаст ему горшок, он захочет на ней жениться. Поэтому и обзаводится хозяйством - с видом на хорошую невесту, и в гости на солянку зовет, распускает хвост.  
\- Как ты думаешь, мистрис согласится?  
\- Никогда, - уверенно произнес я, - никогда и ни за что. За солянку ее не купишь, и за бланманже синее, красное и полосатое - тоже, не на такую напал. Ей давным-давно дали мудрый совет: "Мужчина свиреп и ленив. Ты его, без сомнения, знаешь. Научись же его ненавидеть. У него плоская грудь, грубая кожа, редкие волосы и косматые руки. Женщины прекрасны всецело". Вот так-то, муж ей даром не нужен, даже в фартуке и с кастрюлей на голове.  
\- Я согласен насчет плоской груди, но все остальное - неправда. Разве у меня или у тебя косматые руки, грубая кожа и редкие волосы?  
\- Это художественное преувеличение, милый мой, не придирайся к словам. И мы с тобою ничего не предлагаем мистрис, вот она и не считает нас врагами. Мы для нее - те же женщины. Ты тоже женщина, мой мальчик, тоже женщина, - помнишь эти стихи?  
Эмочка пожал плечами: все стихи помнить невозможно, а ты набит ими доверху, истыкан их иглами, как дикобраз или святой Себастьян. Нельзя же все время читать чужое, позабудешь свои слова. А я и не знал наизусть это стихотворение о мальчике, который тоже женщина, я привык произносить напевно лишь первую строчку, не заботясь о продолжении. Но сейчас, когда я, отринув сервизы, солянку и спор у прилавка, увидел будущий март, сухое солнце в голых ветках, Эмочку с желтыми мимозными шариками на черном пальто, - сейчас всплыло и начало третьей строфы: "Ты тоже женщина, мой друг. С такой же мукою держал цветочек в зябнущей руке". Не эту ли нежность я надеялся воссоздать, стирая очертания пола и времени: нынче у нас довоенный период, эпоха Academi'ческих книг и маленьких шляпок, ступай, Эмочка, ступай по каменному тротуару, сжимай желтый цветочек в зябнущей руке. Мы проводим реставрацию без разрешения властей, аккуратно соединяем разнородные тексты, забавляемся литературной алхимией, выращиваем гомункула в городской колбе. Хочешь быть летучей душкой, философическим человечком, мой мальчик? Или хочешь только наряжаться и воображать себя героиней, семенить в переулках, придерживая длинную черную юбку? Я все могу устроить, соглашайся и не пожалеешь: мне тоже скучно без игр и маскарадов, я привык к переодеваниям и притворствам. Маска это, череп, лицо ли - выражение злобной боли, я опять примерял стихи прежде наряда, разбрасывая лоскуты, я даже ногу приволакивал, чтоб стать хромым и изящным.  
\- Ты тоже руки тонкие заламывал и выходил грустить на бережок... и тра-та-та, и так далее, и ты тоже прекрасен всецело. Брось, не слушай их, посмотри лучше на меня. Ты запомнил про мимозы и черное пальто, ты не забудешь?  
\- Забыл бы, но ты обидишься, а нам с тобой еще рано ссориться.  
\- Нам с тобой вообще нельзя ссориться никогда. И знаешь, чего я еще хочу? Я хочу, пока не кончилось лето, прогулять всю ночь по набережным в красном платье.  
\- В красном домино?  
\- Нет же, в платье. Ты его никогда не видел, оно мне к лицу и точно впору, все даже удивлялись, как хорошо, будто на меня сшито. Это красное платье Прекрасного Иосифа, настоящий театральный костюм, его выбросили на помойку, а Лиля и Соня нашли его, подобрали и подарили мне. Прежде я надевал его дома, а теперь хочу выйти в нем на улицу.  
\- Гуль, тебе надоело жить, и ты выбираешь способ самоубийства? Право, прыгни лучше с балкона, дешевле выйдет. Нынче даже Иосифу опасно разгуливать по улице в платье.  
\- Не просто в платье - в венчальном наряде его матери. Ах, неважно, у нас набережные не те, надо ехать в Ленинград, я с утра об этом думал. В Ленинград, на Васильевский, в зоологический музей.  
\- Тоже в платье? Чучела оживут от ужаса, едва тебя увидят.  
\- Жаль, белые ночи уже закончились, но каналы-то остались. Право, поедем, Эмочка, прямо сегодня купим билеты на вокзале и сядем на "Стрелу", а утром будем в Ленинграде. Я только забегу на Остоженку, скажу там пару слов, вернусь за тобой, и поедем. Рукопись возьмем с собой.  
\- А что скажет Лили, если ты уедешь?  
\- У нее Соня, ей не до меня, она даже не узнает. А узнает, так не встревожится, я ведь взрослый, со мной ничего не случится. И твои родители тебя не хватятся. Нет, Эмочка, давай уедем, я больше не здесь не выдержу, мне кажется, уходит пароходик в Штеттин, остался я на берегу.  
\- Гуль, - прервал Эмочка и поцеловал меня в лоб, - тебе напекло голову, у тебя жар. Уймись немножко.  
\- Значит, пусть пароход уходит в Штеттин, когда и вы - на берегу? Ты не хочешь ехать со мной, верно?  
\- Я бы с радостью, но мне завтра сюда на работу. Я хотел бы уехать, но не могу, и ты об этом знаешь. Ладно, перестань соблазнять, это невозможно, и все тут. У меня нет денег, а если б деньги и были - не было бы билетов.  
\- Отговорки, - сказал я в сердцах, - все у тебя отговорки. Билетов полно, кому в середине недели понадобится в Ленинград?  
\- Все-таки лето...  
Фантазия-мотылек промелькнула и погасла: да, точно так же проплывала она утром, когда я знал, что ничего не выйдет, и все-таки мечтал, как прямо из дома махну на вокзал - только меня и видели, пишите письма, кланяйтесь вашим-нашим. Потом тротуары вели меня городу, я забывал, что хочу уехать, я отвлекался и петлял в кварталах и в воспоминаниях разом, чудо, что не заблудился! Как много людей говорили со мною - старичок из сна, Лиля, Полина и Соня, Райнер и мистрис Джейн. Я если и думал о Ленинграде, то рассеянно и раздраженно: конечно, блажь, и не на что ехать, и некуда ехать, даже токсопнеустес, морской еж, меня там не ждет. А дуэль на Черной речке, дуэль с Чевычкой? Нет, это не моя дуэль, я на нее не рассчитывал, надо устраиваться самому. Красное платье означало маскарад, а где еще гулять ряженым, как не вокруг Фонтанного дома? И в зеркальном зале, в белом зале, я прочел бы Лиле: "Я оставлю тебя живою, но ты будешь моей вдовою, ты - голубка, солнце, _сестра_ ". Ради этой бездонной, беззвездной минуты я должен был поехать сейчас же - и не ехал, оттого что все напрасно, нет билетов, голову мне напекло. Простое желание тяжелело безмерно, а что толку от него, тяжелого, - оно шло камнем ко дну, в нефтяную ныряло воду.  
\- Ты расстроился? Прости, но я действительно не могу, я бы и рад. Но почему ты не хочешь в пятницу? Уедем на все выходные, нагуляемся вдоволь, в чем хочешь, даже в платьях, если найдешь для меня запасное.  
\- Там посмотрим, бог с ним, Ленинградом, Эмочка, быть ему пусту, я уже о нем не думаю.  
\- А о чем ты думаешь?  
\- О том, что ритм "Поэмы без героя" - ужасно прилипчивая штука. Если я вспоминаю две-три строфы, то потом не могу перестроиться, загоняю фразы в ее размер. Помнишь, как писал Чуковский? Прихотливое сочетание двух анапестических стоп то с амфибрахием, то с одностопным ямбом... неведомая русской поэзии ритмика и строфика...  
\- А Лидия Корнеевна его поправляла: это уже - было, в "Форели". Тяжело от парадных спален, а в камин целый лес навален.  
\- Ну вот, ты меня сбил, я уже могу говорить нормально. Впрочем, тем лучше, я никогда не могу подобрать рифм. Легче уж гекзаметром...  
\- Гнев, о богиня, воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына... все, дальше не помню, и никто не помнит, кроме некоторых классических филологов.  
\- Я с ними не знаком, - заверил я, - и гекзаметры не укладываются у меня в голове. Мне бы что-нибудь легкое, римское, пьяной горечью Фалерна чашу мне наполни, мальчик.  
\- Так Постумия велела, председательница оргий. Как там в Ливии, мой Постум, или где там?  
\- Неужели до сих пор еще воюют? Кстати, действительно воюют до сих пор, и еще как.  
Эмочка равнодушно приподнял плечи: воюют, ну и черт с ними, им не привыкать, а мне какое дело. Нельзя угнаться за всеми переменами в мире, нельзя узнать о всех свершениях, благих и дурных, да и не очень-то хочется. Пожалуй, мы уже потихоньку старели, без морщин и атеросклероза, пароходик уходил в Штеттин, оставляя нас на берегу, и мы не бежали по белому следу на воде, за дымом из красных труб. Нам и здесь хорошо, на кусочке твердой земли, как в итальянском селении за древними стенами: узкие улочки и лесенки милы нам, фонари в арках зажигает фонарщик, и косая башня торчит под луной, закрыв окна ставнями, будто ладонями. Нас уже не прельщали новые чудеса и достижения, мы подслеповато тыкали в кнопочки, вертели хитрые электронные устройства - плоские, изящные, с матовым блеском, - и откладывали в сторону: спасибо, но нам неинтересно, нам бы лучше обычную книгу, на бумаге или на пергаменте, нам бы старый дисковый телефон, нам бы фотоаппарат на треноге, с черной накидкой и стеклянными пластинами. Ретрограды, рутинеры, консерваторы несчастные, с такими, как мы, не то что в космос не полетишь - до сих пор будешь сидеть при свечах и посыпать песком исписанную страницу. Какое счастье, что нас мало. Мы не противились устойчивому и неустойчивому развитию, не ходили строем, выкрикивая: "Долой ЭВМ и смартфоны-айфоны-айпэды, долой всемирную сеть и роботов, которые не похожи на человека, долой все, чего нет в сайенс-фикшен, долой, долой, долой!"; о нет, мы улыбались и говорили робко: здорово, очень здорово, замечательная штука, только нам она не нужна.  
И от Цезаря далеко, и от вьюги, лебезить не нужно, трусить, торопиться. В большом городе легче было отшельничать, чем в провинции у моря: затеряешься в толпе, и никто тебя не найдет до поры, а нагулявшись досыта, закроешься дома и станешь открывать дверь лишь по условному стуку. Иногда я притворялся иностранцем, и на вопрос - как пройти туда-то? - отвечал вежливо и бессовестно: "Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht, don't understand, scusi, signore". Не понимай... русски говорить, и мне верили - за растерянную улыбку, за насупленные брови, за мешанину прекрасных и невнятных слов: поди-ка разбери, откуда этот иностранец, и какой язык ему родной. Детские шуточки, в моем возрасте уже стыдно так себя вести, но я не мог удержаться, я охранял свой покой. Да здравствует стена непонимания, глухота паучья, не мучайте меня, я маленькая балерина, всегда нема, всегда нема, я маленькая балерина, не трогайте меня.  
\- Я иногда думаю - разумно ли это отделение от мира? Так недолго и спятить: чем глубже уходишь в себя, тем сложнее выплывать обратно. Очнусь когда-нибудь, пойму, что я чужой всему и мне все чужие, ужаснусь и...  
\- И я знаю, что вскрикнув, вы можете спрыгнуть с ума. Рецепт один, любезный Гуль: держи себя в руках, барахтайся, слушай новости каждый день, следи за модой, тогда, наверно, не утонешь. Но я не поручусь. И кроме того, ты все-таки пока выходишь из себя и из скорлупы.  
\- Надо уметь целиком забиваться в себя, как черепаха, так говорил Демиан.  
\- Он говорил еще кое-что, - возразил Эмочка. - Птица выбирается из яйца. Яйцо - это мир. Кто хочет родиться, должен разрушить мир. Птица летит к Богу. Бога зовут Абраксас.  
\- Три номера бога, три номера "Абраксаса" существуют на свете. Об этом, впрочем, и Демиан не знал.  
\- Не уходи от текста. Договорим до конца, раз начали: госпожа Ева велела мне, если тебе когда-нибудь придется худо, передать тебе поцелуй от нее. Закрой глаза.  
\- Я послушно закрыл глаза, - произнес я, когда Эмочка поцеловал меня, - я почувствовал его легкий поцелуй на своих постоянно кровоточивших губах. А потом я уснул.  
\- Еще два абзаца, и книге конец. Когда ты в последний раз перечитывал "Демиана"? Я думал, что все позабыл, а вот нет, что-то помню.  
\- Он хорошо запоминается, я его прочел в старшей школе, в одиннадцатом классе, и с тех пор не брал в руки. Ничего, он же сам говорил, этот Демиан: "тебе придется вслушаться в себя, и ты увидишь, что я у тебя внутри". Все правда, он внутри, от него не избавишься.  
Бога зовут Абраксас. В его первом выпуске напечатали "Монастырь господа нашего Аполлона", вот окончание: "Мы живем в монастыре: Демидов переулок, 15, недалеко от Сенной. Иногда мы сваливаем ритмы и образы в узелок, выходим и продаем, ибо хотя мы и призраки, но нам надо есть". Оно тоже трепетало у меня в груди, мое второе сердце, комок текста. Лиля рисовала акварелью экслибрисы и подсовывала мне: "Возьми, тебе понравится"; мне нравилось, но я не брал, я не желал помечать книги своею печатью. В черном овале стоял дух с именем из семи греческих букв, с петушьей головой на человеческом теле, с толстыми змеями вместо ног; все, как надо, как на старых геммах и амулетах, но в руках, вопреки всем правилам, держал он не щит и меч, а перо и раскрытый кодекс, и с заостренного кончика пера капали чернила. "Это новый Abraxas для новейшего Гуля, пересмотренный и дополненный, записывающий гностические стихи". Присмотрись - и прочитаешь на крохотной странице тоненькую вязь Pistis Sophia, "в золоченой утлой лодке по зеленому пространству". Я был польщен и тронут, я благодарил Лилю и прятал рисунок, и думал надменно: нет, не мне предназначался этот подарок, а самой Софии, кудрявой Соне; но зачем ей изощренное признание в любви, когда она слышит "люблю тебя, люблю тебя навеки" с утра до вечера? Ей - простые слова, а мне - намеки и знаки, утешения Демиана: не грусти, малыш, учись одиночеству, ищи свое отражение в темных зеркалах, слушай стук в скорлупу и никогда, запомни, никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким. Потому что - кончено с Гессе, входит Гинзбург, вновь заводит четвертый разговор о любви, - потому что эта попытка бьет слишком больно.  
\- Что еще у тебя внутри? - спросил Эмочка. - Иногда мне кажется, будто ты набит литерами, как печатный станок из "Утраченных иллюзий". Они двигаются в тебе, набирают новые и новые тексты, и когда-нибудь пропечатают тебя насквозь. Ты весь будешь в дырявых строчках.  
\- Ну и фантазии у тебя. Но пожалуй, мне нравится, в этом что-то есть: умереть не просто так, а взорваться и разлететься буквами. Похоже на самовозгорание, но гораздо эффектнее. Я умру и стану текстом, меня сфотографируют и велят изучать в университетах.  
\- И не надейся. Из тебя наверняка получится что-нибудь неблагонадежное: призывы к неповиновению, гомосексуальные стишки, смесь диссидентов с символистами, акмеистами и куртуазными маньеристами. Студентам не позволят читать такую гадость, тебя аккуратно соберут и упрячут в спецхран.  
\- Ты думаешь, меня будут вечно хранить под замком? Нет уж, я дождусь новой перестройки, и тогда меня вытащат и...  
И издадут меня в "Новом мире", меня и мой роман. Быть может, я и превращусь после смерти в эту нечитанную машинопись, на коже моей проступят мелкие строчки - с Эмочкиными опечатками, с чередованием сильных и слабых ударов по клавишам. Не плачьте о нем, он стал пергаментом, это лучшая участь для человека, ничего не знавшего на свете, ничего не любившего, кроме книг. Придет мой час, меня рассекретят, опубликуют, и тогда выяснится, что я был всего лишь дурным романом, вольнодумным, но неопасным, поверхностным и легкомысленным, и напрасно меня так боялись и запрещали. Студенты не будут меня читать, некогда им, у них и так большая обязательная программа; обо мне напишут пару монографий и закроют этот вопрос. Помилуйте, в нем нет ничего скандального, скажет мой исследователь и биограф, ни порнографии, ни экстремизма, ни, боже упаси, эстетства, ему уж приписали невесть что, а он скромен и стыдлив, как викторианская дамская повесть. Ну, любил мальчиков, так это же не грех, ну, сыпал стихами, чуть его тронешь, ну, бездельничал, ловчил, изворачивался, лгал по мелочам, обчищал чужие шкафы и полки. Все равно, свой срок в спецхране он уже отбыл, выпускайте его на волю, хватит, обществу он не повредит.  
\- А когда она будет, новая перестройка? Серьезно, мы до нее дотянем, Гуль, или уже нет?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, как Галич - "а когда я вернусь?". Ну откуда я знаю, дотянем или нет, мы постараемся. В крайнем случае, наши внуки за нас отомстят.  
\- И научат всех, как надо.  
\- Как надо и как не надо - это мы разберемся... У Галича все насчет учителей есть, перечитай, освежи в памяти. Помнишь? И это бред, что проезда нет...  
\- И нельзя входить без доклада. Все я помню, я пока не в маразме. А в общем, очень страшно жить, как ты считаешь?  
\- Эмочка, всегда жить очень страшно, в любую эпоху. Хотя сейчас страшнее, чем в среднем последние тридцать лет. Но что ты предлагаешь делать? Уезжать?  
\- А Лили что говорит? Уехал бы ради нее.  
\- Я лучше останусь ради тебя. Ты тоже хорош - меня гонишь, а сам не торопишься сматываться, надеешься, что все мои библиотеки угодят к тебе в лапы. Я твою корыстную натуру знаю насквозь.  
\- Я о тебе забочусь, идиот.  
\- Эх, Эмочка, - сказал я, - я-то идиот, но если что случится, нам здесь всем не выжить, ни тебе, ни мне. А хочется досмотреть, чем все кончится. Понимаешь, ужасно интересно узнать.  
\- К стенке тебя поставят, вот и все и кончится.  
\- Ну, а ты будешь приносить цветы на мою могилу.  
\- Тайком, чтоб никто не увидел. Если у тебя, конечно, будет могила. И твердые ласточки круглых бровей, и так далее, и до конца.  
\- Чтоб строки на север вели за собой к могиле, затерянной где-то. Я узнал, это Чуковская, а не Мандельштам.  
Я узнал, что Эмочка наверняка переживет меня: такие худенькие старые мальчики долго тянули, лет до восьмидесяти-девяноста, сочиняли ядовитые "ме" и просили развеять свой прах над Ленинскими горами. В крематорий за ними брели тени ровесников, юные друзья, неученые ученики, барышни с бантами в волосах и с цветами в нежных руках. Вместо реквиемов, Шопена и Баха вставляли в проигрыватель бойкую "Если завтра будет солнце, мы во Фьезоле поедем", подпевали тихонько и заглядывали в печь. А на обратном пути шли толпой, как с экскурсии, и говорили весело: какие чудесные похороны, ему наверняка понравилось. "Если ты меня полюбишь, я тебе с восторгом верю", - пел им вслед маленький потусторонний голос, и они откликались: "Если не полюбишь ты, то другого мы найдем".  
Я узнал, что книги опасны, как радиоактивные материалы: пока я плутовал в библиотеках, они отравляли меня, я погружал пальцы в тексты и расчесывал язвы. Ни за что не предскажешь заранее, когда проснется эта болезнь: жил себе и жил, ужинал с аппетитом, гулял и любил для моциона, и вдруг проснулся среди ночи и услышал ясно, как приговор: "А угри берут на вьюна. На вьюна они отлично берут. Не сбиваться. Значит, они прилично относятся к вьюну. А потом пришел почтальон и принес газеты. Там было про врачей-убийц. Закругляемся с этой волной". Все, симптомы проявлены, как слабость, как частые простуды, как потеря веса: имуннитета больше нет, книги приходят еженощно и трещат, словно сверчки, кузнечики, цикады в Батилимане. И бей локтем в подушку, кулаками по черепу, лбом о стену - ничего не поделаешь, строчки с кровью убивают, нахлынут горлом и убьют. Я недооценивал их, я не запасся защитой, надо было хоть перчатки надевать.  
Что я еще узнал? То, что навек испугался важных служащих и официальных учреждений: немел в банках и жилконторах, не умел объяснить, чего хочу, рассыпал документы, забывал число и собственное имя, неправильно заполнял счета и анкеты. На меня смотрели неодобрительно: стыдно вам путаться, вы не старик, не в маразме, наверно, нарочно придуриваетесь. Я сбивался с шага и задерживал всю очередь. Другие легко спрашивали скидочку, контрамарку, поблажку, улыбались, пожимали руки, другие везде существовали, а не только в дистиллированном книжном воздухе, в знакомых границах. Я им не завидовал, я радовался, что они рожают детей: они снимали с меня всякое бремя. Wie ist doch alle Last von mir genommen, Kindeslast, Lebenslast, und es wird Nacht, - так я твердил, не собираясь умирать. Книги меня одолевали, ничего не поделаешь, переучиться я не могу.  
Я узнал, что плачу легче всего над тем, что меня не касается - вопреки Гинзбург или все-таки подчиняясь ее законам: ведь не плакал же я над Кузминым, Адамовичем и Штейгером, над Прустом и даже - перемахнув через десятки лет - над Каннингемом. Они приносили мне иное наслаждение, я перекатывал во рту их строфы и периоды, рифмы и ритмы, заучивал наизусть, бормотал бессознательно, но ни разу не задыхался над ними, как рыба: горло в ком, глаза ослепли, страшная боль в груди - там засел стальной крючок, его не вытащить руками. Нет, права Гинзбург, я плакал над одной, общей для всех, безнадежной любовью, которую нельзя утолить, которую я сам не мог утолить ни с кем, ни с друзьями, ни с сестрой, ни с книгами. О, при чем тут отклонения, при чем тут инверсионность, извращенность, гомосексуальность, если я открывал наугад Меттера - пока не закругляемся с этой волной - и читал не отрываясь, с любой строчки, до конца, как безумный, плача над тем, что касалось меня, мучило меня, мешало мне уснуть. "Что вам за дело до того, что в двадцатых, тридцатых, сороковых годах минувшего века какой-то Боря любил какую-то Катю, отчего вы так переживаете из-за них, отчего снова и снова отправляетесь бродить среди чужих, утерянных, неотысканных могил? Что вы надеетесь найти там - разгадку себя самого, своего безмятежного существования, или, может быть, сочувствие или прощение?" Нет, меня не за что прощать, я ничего дурного не сделал, и сочувствия я не просил, мне ничего не надо. "Сознайтесь, вы другой, вы не можете понять до конца", - чего я не могу понять, непоправимой разлуки, несчастья, смерти? А вы, значит, понимаете, в вас это знание заложено вместе с эротическими пристрастиями, так, что ли? Не лгите, вы просто глухи, вы ничего не слышите, вам не больно, когда вы читаете: "Я не могу припомнить, во что она одета, я не помню ни одного ее платья, мне не нужны подробности... Когда я вижу ее, идущую мне навстречу, я забываю даже век, в котором это происходило. Мне важно только одно - чтобы она дошла до меня".  
Здесь бы мне запнуться, замолчать: скажи пожалуйста, придумал неотразимый аргумент "вам не больно - а мне больно!", нашел чем гордиться - своей болью, слезливостью, деликатностью. Но текст звучал во мне громче и громче, заглушая звуки извне, и я подчинялся ему, я уже не спорил, ничего не доказывал: мне все равно, оставьте нас наедине, мне стыдно плакать перед вами. Голос срывался, я читал вслух в пустоте, не пропуская ни слова: "Я забыл цвет ее глаз и волос. В моей памяти не сохранилось даже словесного портрета. Если бы мне описали черты ее лица, я не опознал бы их. Она была для меня неделима. Вся, какая есть. Такая - что я готов был бежать от нее на край света. Такая - что я готов был ползти за ней на край света". Кто-то брал меня за запястье и говорил: плохо дело, пульса почти нет. Вы, наверное, понимаете, что Екатерина Федоровна реабилитирована. Поверьте, мне горько сообщать это вам, но, к сожалению, реабилитация посмертная. Я кивал, я понимал, что ему очень горько, он искренне расстроен и очень растерян, и не за что его винить. В моих руках лежала красная шапочка со светлыми кружочками, суконная шапочка с хвостиком в центре. Смотрите, показывал я, это чаплашка, такое смешное слово, когда я встретил ее в Ташкенте, она была в этой чаплашке и не узнала меня, оттого что накурилась анаши. Это были не вы, Гуль, вы перепутали, вы тогда еще не родились, вы опять зачитались, а вам вредно, и пульса у вас все равно почти нет, что бы вы ни делали. Мне легче так, отвечал я, мне гораздо легче и спокойнее без пульса и без припадков, я не хочу дышать. У меня ничего больше нет, даже чужой чаплашки, я ничего не взял, я все слова вернул на место. И все-таки она просидела недолго, полтора месяца, и покончила самоубийством, а способы не фиксировались в документах. И все-таки я слышал во сне - на самой длинной волне - одно и то же, час за часом, не во сне, а в аду: "Все равно подпишешь, сука. А ну, ребята, покажите этой бляди, где в нашей комнате пятый угол".  
И я узнал в конце концов: противнее всего, когда твой враг любит те же книги, что любишь ты, насвистывает на ходу, протягивает тебе руку простодушно, раскланивается, порхает, чарует, и - вот что нельзя вынести, вот что хуже поклонов и очарований, - печалится о тех же людях. "Умер NN, какой ужас, не могу поверить, у меня теперь все из рук валится, я его так уважал, я им так восхищалась!" - полно вам, вы уважали и восхищались издалека, потому что так положено в хорошем обществе, и ругали по-черному тех, кто думал одинаково с NN, но ему-то вы все прощали, потому что он "мастер", а другим вы ничего не прощали, потому что они - тля, горлопаны, крикуны, места своего не знают и государства не уважают. "Нашли с кем сравнивать, как вы смеете, вы оскорбляете память NN, он был совсем не такой!" - ну хорошо, пусть так, только замолчите, я не могу вынести ваш крик, заткнитесь, пожалуйста. Но иногда похоронные очереди разъединяли нас, как баррикады: год назад, в мае, я метался с желтыми хризантемами по трамвайным путям, искал больницу и улицу Вавилова, где прощались с Игорем Коном, и не боялся, что встречу врага над его гробом. Город опустел, все разъехались по дачам, и мы стояли в больничном дворике - рассеянная маленькая толпа полузнакомых и незнакомых людей, ученых, студентов, аспирантов, читателей, а он лежал, закрыв глаза, и я стеснялся смотреть ему в лицо, потому что он не мог приподняться и спросить: "В чем дело, что случилось?". У него были маленькие пожелтевшие руки, маленькие ноги в начищенных ботинках, длинные редкие ресницы; он казался очень легким и помолодевшим, смерть смыла лет сорок-пятьдесят с его плеч. "Вы его знали?" - нет, не лично, я книги читал и восхищался его гармоничностью, поразительным спокойствием и самообладанием: быть бы мне таким же несуетливым и рассудительным, ничего не бояться, ни на что не надеяться, ни о чем не просить. Опоздавший Эмочка ворвался через проходную, пробежал, не касаясь земли, по еле заметному следу к теплу и чужому ночлегу, вечному ночлегу, и высыпал в гроб тюльпаны, а потом встал сбоку, сгорбившись, вытирая глаза. Я взял его за руку и повел на воздух, под деревья: мало места внутри, а еще не все попрощались. Вокруг беседовали тихо и светски: "Так где же его похоронят, рядом с матерью? Нет, я слышала, что он хотел, чтоб его прах развеяли. В самом деле? Может быть, сделают кенотаф, нехорошо, если нет даже памятного камня, таблички какой-нибудь, куда можно приходить в годовщину. А вы бы пришли? Я? Да, конечно, я очень любил Игоря Семеновича, я называл его учителем, за глаза, конечно. А я никогда его не видала живым, но я очень любила его книги. Научные? Ну, и автобиографию тоже, у него чудесная автобиография. А я, представьте себе, так ее и не прочитал: когда ее продавали, у меня не было денег, когда у меня появились деньги, ее уже раскупили, и я остался ни с чем. Ну да, тираж был небольшой, насколько я помню... знаете, если хотите, я могу вам ее одолжить. Вы где живете? На Кантемировской, а вы? А я на Белорусской, мы на одной линии, давайте созвонимся, встретимся хоть завтра, и я вам привезу книгу, хотите? Конечно, хочу, вы, право, ангел, как вас зовут?". Везде завязывались дружбы и романы, чем больничный скверик хуже бульварного: тут еще тише, и воздух чище, и срезанные цветы лежат горою, шевелят лепестками на азийском ветру. Я сказал Эмочке: "Он тоже был как Габбе - "ты, не склоняя головы, смотрела в прорезь синевы и продолжала путь". Это и о нем написано, очень ему подходит, как же я раньше не замечал?". А Эмочка, пришибленный этой смертью, сгорбился сильнее и произнес невпопад: "Но почему же ты приехал один, без Лили? Я думал, она тоже захочет попрощаться...". "Она хотела, но она обещала съездить с подругой в Ростов, знаешь, как весело сиял снежинками, и все такое прочее, как всеми рыжими лошадками я умилялась в вашу честь. Если б она отказалась, это была бы ужасная обида". А я бы отказался, - сказал Эмочка, выпрямляясь, и закинул голову назад, взглянул в небо, не испытывая безразличия, - я бы даже не рассуждал, я все бросил бы и выкинул билет, потому что Ростов останется, а его больше не будет никогда. Да, ты прав, но нам-то надо жить дальше, и если бы Лиля выкинула билет, ее подруга могла уйти от нее, и ушла бы наверняка, она очень самолюбива. Что, спросила бы она, ты предпочла мне, живой, какого-то умершего старичка? Сколько ему было, уже за восемьдесят? И кто он тебе был, никто, не родственник и не знакомый? Ну, знаешь ли, милая, ты сошла с ума, и я вижу, что ты меня больше не любишь. Ах, она, эта рыжая лошадка, все равно оставила Лилю в июне, Ростов не помог, Ростов усилил распад: ну тебя к черту, всю тебя с твоей треклятой страстью, без тебя взгляд отрезвленней, грудь свободней, опять умиротворена. Жаль, что они не расстались раньше, тогда мы бы, наверно, втроем стояли у ритуального зала больницы номер шестьдесят четыре, ожидая неизвестно чего - неужели речей и стихов? - и к нам троим, а не только ко мне и Эмочке, подошла бы распорядительница в трауре и спросила: "Вы поедете в крематорий? В автобусе еще остались места".  
Кон умер двадцать седьмого апреля, кажется, вечером, - или я узнал вечером о его смерти? Не Лиля ли, открыв мне дверь, когда я вернулся откуда-то - не вспомнить, откуда, с улицы, снаружи, - сказала сразу: "Знаешь, по радио передали, что Игорь Кон умер. Так внезапно, правда? Ужасно жаль". Ужасно, ответил я, еще не осознавая, и отдал ей фунт винограда в бумажном пакете. "А один поп, - добавила Лиля, - уже выразился, заявил, что это бог его наказал за пропаганду Содома и Гоморры, и все религиозные люди, мол, восприняли весть о его смерти с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Вот подонок, правда?". Конечно, подонок, а чего ты ожидала? Ему по должности положено, он партийный функционер со стажем, ты сама послушай, как он говорит: "с чувством глу-бо-ко-го удовлетворения", он же до оргазма удовлетворен, как и подобает доброму христианину. И сколько бы он теперь ни рассуждал о духовности, кончено с ним, язык его выдал, подсунул готовую канцелярскую форму, классический советизм. Бороду он отрастил, а партийное рыло прикрыть не сумел, и черт с ним, его же бог ему судья. Как ты думаешь, спросил я, будет прощание? "Кажется, первого мая, - ответила Лиля, убирая виноград в холодильник. - Ты поедешь тогда?". Не на демонстрацию же мне идти, в конце концов, конечно, поеду. А ты? "Я обещала в Ростов, я не могу отменить. Я же не знала, что он умрет".  
Кто же знал, дорогая, кто же об этом знал? А мы продолжаем жить: мы обдумываем своих друзей, возвращаясь через весь город в полузамерзшем и дрожащем трамвае. Все написал Бродский, я в последние годы очень его полюбил за сухость и филологическую точность, я, может быть, дорос до него, и, думая о смерти, повторял про себя, проверяя свою двадцатипятилетнюю память: "И тогда начинаем жалеть себя, свои сутулые спины, свое отвратительно работающее сердце, начинающее неудобно ерзать в грудной клетке уже после третьего этажа". Взамен сердца, в скобках, в уме, чтоб не нарушать ритм, подставлял что угодно: плевритные легкие, больной желудок, сжатые мигренью виски; жалел себя и продолжал безнадежно: "и тогда один из нас растянется на восемь тысяч километров к западу от тебя на грязном асфальтированном тротуаре, выронив свои книжки" - так Анненский лежал в девятом году у Царскосельского вокзала, и тот, другой, сбежав с крыльца, сказал: "Моя вина". Это я растянусь, выронив свои книжки, куда мне без них, пока я еще жив, и последним, что я увижу, будет все тот же текст: "повисший на проводах клочок неба". Мы продолжаем жить, мы читаем или пишем стихи, и нет ничего прекраснее этого продолжения, и я хотел бы, чтоб все так и длилось без меня: пусть те, кого я неумело, неловко, нелепо любил, возвращаются через весь город в трамвае, в замерзших стеклах видят на миг мое улыбающееся лицо, и, моргнув, забывают обо мне, едут дальше, живут дальше, и протирают окно кожаною скрипящей перчаткой.  
"Где вы были? - спрашивал на ходу благополучный приятель, поправлял галстучек и воротничок, челочку на лбу. - Я вам звонил первого мая, но вас не было дома". Я был на похоронах Игоря Кона. "А кто это такой?" Я объяснял наспех, перечислял путано работы, заслуги и книги, но чувствовал, что мой приятель не слушает - или не слышит, занимаясь своим галстучком, портфельчиком, телефончиком, часиками на запястье. "Сколько же ему было? За восемьдесят? О, ну, не расстраивайтесь, это много, всем бы нам дожить до таких лет. Так о чем, вы говорите, он писал?" Ни о чем, отвечал я сухо, извините, я спешу. Я был невежлив от горя, я сердился на тех, кто не грустил вместе со мною, кто не знал - что надо грустить. "Довольно глупо и эгоистично, - признавался я Лиле, - и даже грубо, и нелепо. Разве он виноват, что для него эта смерть - не трагедия? Разве я буду виноват, когда умрет кто-нибудь, кем он восхищается, а я пожму плечами и замечу, что да, да, это очень грустно, но ведь этот человек уже был стар, не надо расстраиваться. Ведь я даже не сумел ему сказать, почему мне так грустно, если б я сумел, он бы, наверно, меня понял". Нет, едва ли, он торопился прочь - подальше от разговоров от смерти, подальше от мысли о собственной увечности и невечности. За восемьдесят лет - это когда еще будет, ему-то едва под тридцать, и он страшно занят, и молод, и здоров, не надо с ним на эту тему.  
"Я все вспоминаю Чуковскую, "Памяти Фриды". Как она писала после смерти Фриды Вигдоровой: "с гибелью Фриды из моей жизни ушла надежда. "Все будет хорошо", "все кончится хорошо" - такой надежды у меня больше нет". Когда ты мне сказала, что Кон умер, я сразу подумал: кончено, это непоправимо. "Меня успокаивал и обнадеживал самый звук ее имени" - или его имени, как хочешь. Не то чтобы я ждал от него какой-то помощи или истины, не то чтобы я верил, что он способен сейчас что-то изменить, но все равно мне было спокойнее оттого, что он жил. А теперь даже надежды нет. Я не жалею его, я жалею себя, и это, конечно, дурно, но что я могу поделать?". Я снова и снова рассказывал о похоронах, я описывал Лиле больничный дворик и крохотный траурный зал, я вспоминал для нее, как зеленели деревья, как шуршала праздничная бумага, в которую заворачивали цветы, как спокойно и тихо прощались все - ни венков, ни речей, ни музыки. Очень просто, мило, все свои, без случайных прохожих, без любопытных, без посторонних. "Все-таки к лучшему, что он не был очень известен, я бы не хотел столкнуться в похоронной очереди с кем-то, кого я ненавижу. Противнее всего, что ни говори, когда эти люди тоже плачут о том, кого я люблю. Хотя, может быть, и к лучшему, если они плачут, значит, они что-то понимают. И если придется хоронить кого-то вместе с ними, я, конечно, потерплю, пропущу их вперед с букетами, руку подам..."  
"А я им руки не подам, - ответила Лиля. - Мне наплевать, что они не такие уж и плохие, я с ними и раскланиваться не стану. Ни на похоронах, ни на улице, и не буду им ничего прощать за их горе, и тебе не советую. Пускай они поплачут, им ничего не значит". Кто, глядя на нее, посмел бы назвать женщин - покорными, податливыми, хитрыми? Она была так пряма и резка, каким я никогда не был, она не хотела жалеть Чевычек и входить в их положение, она ничего не забывала. Ей доставалось сильнее, чем мне, меня защищал мой пол, мнимая паспортная мужественность, мне редко давали непрошеные советы, меня не хлопали покровительственно по плечу, приговаривая: умница, умница, а теперь послушай меня, я хочу тебе добра. Обходилось как-то, я прикидывался дурачком - э, да что с ним возиться, учить его, время тратить, все равно ничего не поймет. Меня оставляли в покое и оборачивались к ней, протягивали ей два пальца, улыбались неестественно и не сразу замечали, что она прячет руки за спину и не улыбается в ответ. "Они думают, что им все должны, а я им ничего не должна. Они привыкли, что перед ними все ходят на задних лапках и заглядывают в рот - как же, ведь мужчина, не мешок с картошкой. И эти женщины тоже привыкли, что стоят выше всех, потому что родились раньше меня, выскочили замуж, уселись плотно и повыше, получили немножко власти, состоялись, наконец. Тип Книпович, в начале жизни - губы Блока, в конце - анисимовский зад, да только у них и Блока не было. Ну, черта с два я буду перед ними прыгать, черта с два я буду оправдываться за то, что я одна, за то, что у меня нет семьи, за то, что я не хочу жить по их правилам, за то, что я на них не похожа. Ох, Гуль, пойми, камин-аут - это не самое сложное, не так страшно признаться в гомосексуальности, я пробовала несколько раз - и прокатывало с разными людьми, я говорила, что я лесбиянка, по слогам: лес-би-ан-ка, и они пугались, кивали и глотали. Теперь стыдно показаться отсталым и косным, надо быть хорошим мальчиком, хорошей девочкой, с широкими взглядами. И потом, отдохнув и переварив, они интересовались, есть ли у меня постоянная подруга - как это нет?! А живу-то я с ней в одном доме хотя бы? Как это нет?! А как же общее хозяйство, отдых-досуг, пицца перед телевизором? В моем возрасте уже пора бы подумать о нормальной семье, о жене, раз я не хочу мужа, об искусственном оплодотворении. Засуньте себе в пробирку это оплодотворение, уж лучше бы сразу кричали: какая мерзость! содом с гоморрой! то есть две гоморры, конечно, было бы легче. Нет, я не буду с ними ругаться, ни просто так, ни на похоронах, но руки им не подам, хватит с меня, довольно".  
\- Эмочка, - сказал я, - когда я умру, проследи, чтоб на похороны приходил не кто попало, а приличные люди. Если явится какая-нибудь сволочь, венком ее по морде и гони подальше.  
\- Я, конечно, так и сделаю, но с чего ты взял, что твои враги станут тратить на тебя время? Ты же к ним не придешь.  
\- Да у меня и врагов-то нет.  
\- Ну да, мелкие недоброжелатели.  
\- Я же сказал "какая-нибудь сволочь", а не враги, это разные вещи. Скорее всего, они доброжелатели, но лучше от этого не становятся.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Как в "Юноне и Авось" - не надо, я понял.  
\- Заслонивши меня от простуды и так далее? И окажется так минимальным наше непониманье с тобою, потому что уж не в силах вспомнить ваш язык там наверху оставленного брата. Эмочка, я хочу, чтоб на моих похоронах все подходили к тебе и говорили: "Как чудесно вы все организовали, какая прекрасная церемония, ах, милый Гуль был бы доволен".  
\- Ну да, а еще пусть они добавляют шепотом: "Когда вы умрете, мы тоже обязательно придем на кладбище".  
\- И пусть идет дождь, как на похоронах Кузмина.  
И снова бьют барабаны, бьют барабаны, бьют, бьют, бьют. Нет, на моих похоронах не могло быть ни барабанного боя, ни плача труб; разве что кто-нибудь прочитал бы стихи, не оттого, что покойник был поэтом, а оттого, что покойник ужасно их любил. Пустая музыка протекала мимо меня, не прикасаясь, не тревожа: я не понимал ее, а слова все-таки понимал немножко. Вдруг стихли все объявления, все соблазны и рекламы: купите книгу господина такого-то, насладитесь сочинением госпожи такой-то, господа этакие, соавторы, встречаются со своими читателями на втором этаже, приходите и получите автограф. "А теперь поставим вам Дин-Рида", - не пообещали, а пригрозили сверху; я услыхал, как чья-то рука вынула пластинку из пакета и опустила на лаковый диск, заострила иглу, - и завела граммофон под крышею, на чердаке, не для людей, для голубей и кошек. Сквозь первый треск невинных хворостинок прорвались еще глухие удары: там, у граммофона, опрокинули стул, смахнули стаканчик с карандашами и ручками, швырнули микрофон, схватили ведущего за шиворот и поволокли прочь. Вот вам и переворот в прямом эфире, никем не замеченный, не задушенный, а заглушенный пластинкой: наверно, лучше запускать погромче песни, чем моторы грузовиков. Дин Рид хлопал ладонью по гитарному боку - кленовому корпусу? выгибу? телу? - ах, неважно, хлопал отрывисто и сухо, обозначая ритм. И мистрис Джейн позвала издалека: "Иммануэль, идите сюда", - а я ответил: "Сейчас, мистрис, сейчас он придет". И она уже не успела крикнуть: "Не сейчас, а немедленно!", потому что мы уложились в несколько секунд, и осиплый голос запел над нами: "Una mattina mi son svegliato, о bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao, una mattina mi son svegliato ed ho trovato l'invasor".  
Однажды утром я был разбужен, о bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao, однажды утром я был разбужен и увидал в окно врага. Лгу бессовестно - здесь не было окон, я увидал мистрис Джейн между полок, и только. Эмочка отстранил меня и сказал что-то: полно петь и дурачиться, все кончено, ступай, дружок, поищи себе других развлечений, и царства себе по размеру, ибо наша Македония, бывшая югославская республика, тебе слишком мала. Вы слышите - грохочут сапоги, грохочут, громыхают, и птицы ошалелые летят, и усы обломанные топорщатся; а в арку входили люди, рассеянные и молодые, - двое, трое, пятеро сразу, - и рассредотачивались по залу, занимали позиции. Убегай, пока не поздно, намекали они мне, сваливай, сматывай удочки, поворковал, голубок, и будет с тебя, брысь, брысь отсюда, а то пощиплют тебе перышки да и запекут тебя в сметане. Мистрис Джейн грозила мне пальцем, обращалась снова в классную даму-тюремщицу, в надсмотрщицу с хорошим воспитанием: ей оружие - не хлыст, а линейка или указка, она лишит и свидания с родными, и права на переписку, и ларька с булками и сластями, если не будешь слушаться, а если послушаешься - выйдет тебе помиловка, освободят часом раньше, то-то радости пустомелям. И от вечного бегства в мыле высунешься наружу, вздохнешь и поймешь: что-то неладно в мире, хорошо бы заняться им. А я замечтался, пора и честь знать, o partigiano, portami via, ну, или хотя бы до дверей доведите, а дальше я и сам разберусь. Эмочка вздохнул и оставил меня - моря и горы, те, что переехал, твои друзья, которых ты оставил, - и поплелся в подсобку, потащил новые связки книг, как кирпичи. И я подумал, что, пожалуй, он не выдержит долго на этой работе, надорвется, сляжет, возьмет бюллетень навсегда и проживет еще сто лет, весело кашляя кровью в платок.  
\- А у вас есть дневники Блока, ленинградское издание двадцать восьмого года? - спросила девочка с косами по плечам. - Под редакцией Павла Медведева?  
\- У меня есть, - ответил я. - Дома. И еще они сейчас есть в "Москве", на полке новых поступлений. А здесь - не знаю, я здесь не работаю.  
\- Извините. А кто тут работает?  
\- В общем, никто. Но вон тот молодой человек - делает вид, попробуйте спросить у него.  
\- Я еще здесь работаю, - сказала мистрис Джейн. - Блока у нас нет, к сожалению.  
\- А, мистрис, вы уже продали все сервизы и лопаточки для торта, и решили поторговать книжками?  
\- Извините, - повторила девочка и дернула себя за косу. - Я думала, у вас можно купить Блока. Я его очень люблю.  
\- Вам сколько лет? - спросил я невежливо.  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Если вы оставите телефон, - и мистрис Джейн деликатно взяла девочку за локоток, оттирая меня, как дуэнья, как старуха Поликсена, как ревнивая подруга, - я позвоню вам, когда Блок у нас появится. Его часто сдают, надо отслеживать поступления. Вы ищете оба тома, за одиннадцатый-тринадцатый и за семнадцатый-двадцать первый?  
\- Оба. Вы правда позвоните, если они найдутся?  
\- Я никогда не обманываю, милая барышня.  
\- Мир, кренись, пустота, надвигайся, звезда, блести. Блок глядит на него, но Чуковский помочь не в силах, - пробормотал я. - Эмочка, я здесь лишний, передо мною сиг и вишни, и мне пора идти. Хочешь, я зайду за тобой вечером, и мы пойдем к тебе или все-таки поедем в Ленинград? Во сколько ты заканчиваешь, в восемь, девять или десять?  
\- В девять, - ответила мистрис за него, - и никаких Ленинградов, будьте любезны. Завтра рабочий день.  
Девочка с косами смотрела не на нас - а на мистрис, уже очарованная, уже притянутая, привязанная к ее старому сердцу. Утром я думал - как знакомятся женщины, у которых нет условленных мест встречи, особых знаков и сигналов? На пальце они не носят серебряные перстни с треугольником богини: если выставлен треугольник наружу, значит - душа готова быть взятой; если треугольник повернут внутрь - душа взята. И проснувшись, она не узнает дома, родимого, земного шалаша, и побредет, своим путем влекома - зачем ей дом, когда она душа? У меня на глазах разыграли комедию, посмеялись надо мной: я тоже заводил дружбы через книги, вокруг книг, ради книг, я тоже флиртовал невинно, звал склониться ко мне на плечо и прочитать что-нибудь с одной страницы на двоих. Мистрис Джейн, старуха Джейн, улыбалась сухо, пушистые кончики кос сияли без солнца, сами источали свет, и девочка не вырывалась, не противилась, не шептала, что ей пора идти, а то мама заругает. Морщины прекрасны, прекрасны руки с пурпурными жилами, припудренные волосы, нос крючком и пронзительный взгляд; я знал прежде стариков с юношами-учениками, с юношами-возлюбленными, но женщины, надменные, шестидесятилетние, с молодыми подругами и компаньонками - не попадались мне никогда. Возможно ли любить ее, когда она уже не юна? - и я ощущал вновь: возможно, о, еще как, я сам, будь я на месте девочки с косами, влюбился бы вдребезги, насмерть. Не нужна мне свежая кожа, гладкий безмысленный лоб, пустые телячьи глаза, не хочу я веселых, крепкотелых, белобедрых, дайте мне искушенную, хрупкую, ядовитую даму, одной ногой в могиле, другой - на земле, и я буду верен ей, и от великой верности умру первым, чтоб не скучать без нее и не плакать.  
\- Как вас зовут? - спросила девочка. - Мистрис... а дальше?  
\- Джейн. Меня зовут мистрис Джейн.  
Мне бы обрадоваться: наконец-то она сама приняла мое имя; но Эмочка помешал мне, обнял мимоходом и шепнул на ухо: "Ты уйдешь сегодня или нет? Я тебе расскажу, чем все кончилось, ступай, не стой на ветру". Папка врезалась мне в бок, в кармане смялись "Античастицы", я почувствовал, что мне уже нечем дышать. Слишком много людей скопилось здесь, а я всем мешал, отдавливал мозоли и раны. "Вы ничего не покупаете, так зачем вы тут торчите, неужели от любви?" - от скуки, от безделья, от черного хлеба и верной жены, от своего романа. Я убивал день, я искал что-нибудь, ради чего стоит завтра проснуться, я перешагивал через опрокинутые колонны, засыпанные песком. Мне нет оправдания, я не существую, и лишь роман, слетевший ко мне с небес, мог оживить меня или убить окончательно; так я думал теперь, и мне было смешно. Эмочка, я сорвался, я наблудил, я написал что-то, пусть в обмороке, пусть во сне, но это мой почерк, моя рука, мои буквы, мне от них не отвертеться. И даже если я дурной сочинитель, что ж делать: как бы я ни страдал, я все равно буду жить, как ни в чем не бывало, скрывая свой грех. "Ну, не стесняйтесь, расскажите свое самое стыдное воспоминание, расскажите, представьте, что мы угодили к Достоевскому на ужин, сейчас он все запишет и слепит славную сцену, и вставит в книгу, вам будет приятно". О, позвольте, я солгу, позвольте, я расскажу, как меня высек в пятнадцать лет какой-нибудь мсье Ламберсье, и с тех пор стыд и сладострастие преследуют меня неотступно. "Что тебе сильнее всего нравится в твоей Соне?" - спрашивал я у Лили под хмельком, в припадке легкомыслия и любопытства; в шестнадцать лет я так же выпивал с нею по стакану вина и заявлял, рассчитывая поразить: "Ты знаешь, мне кажется, я влюблен в мужчину", - а она спокойно кивала и отвечала: "И прекрасно, а я влюблена в женщину". Ну хорошо, хорошо, я солгал, я не влюблен всерьез, я чувствую только, что женщины меня не касаются, с ними можно дружить, но не спать; "да-да, то же самое, но наоборот, знаешь, как говорила одна швейцарская писательница: к мужчинам я чувствую доверие, мужчины бывают хорошими товарищами, но любить страстно я могу лишь женщин". И все-таки, что тебе сильнее всего нравится в твоей Соне, если что-то нравится вообще? "Ее волосы. Не на голове, а на теле - подмышками, в паху, на ногах. Сам знаешь, женщинам положено сбривать волосы начисто, а она плюет на эти правила, и я люблю ее за это. Она так приятно пахнет, когда вспотеет, этот запах становится сильнее на волосах. Ты шокирован?" Нет, наоборот, я очень рад, значит, ты ее вправду любишь, целиком, без капризов и требований. Никогда не понимал людей, которые лепят любовников по собственному вкусу: похудей, подтянись, измени прическу, носи то, не носи это; за такие прихоти положено платить, а они даже не платят, а угрожают - либо сделаешь так, либо я тебя брошу. Довольно гадко, и сразу отбивает охоту к любви. "До чего же хорошо сидеть в холодке и толковать про любовь, - насмешливо замечала Лиля. - Про моих девочек, а не про твоих мальчиков, потому что у тебя столько лет один и тот же дружок, ты не расскажешь мне ничего нового". Отчего же, я расскажу: об изменчивости без измен, о старении юности, о самом прекрасном в мире, уже не существующем звуке - щебете, топоте, дроби пишущей машинки. Все это - Эмочка, мой верный друг, мой вечный друг, и я никогда не узнаю его до конца. "А мсье Ламберсье?" О, мсье Ламберсье - другое дело, тень на холодной стене, веселая маска с хлыстом или с розгой, темный слушатель светлых бредней, или наоборот, он, наверное, мне приснился, я о нем не вспоминал десять лет, я его придумал сию минуту, добавил эротический штришок, а вы поверили.  
"Ты уйдешь сегодня или нет?" - я пытался уйти, я уже видел, как переступаю порог, я дышал, как дышат на улице, и чуял запах бензина, листвы, жареных каштанов, а не книг. Но воспоминания не отпускали меня, я задумывался, и, очнувшись, понимал, что так и не двинулся с места. Мечтательность простительна при счастье, а счастье для меня - то Эллинор; нет, не мечтательность, а забывчивость, я снова подменял слова, я затыкал прореху бессмысленной цитатой: пусть будет, лучше уж не будет. Кто выдумал, что мирные пейзажи не могут быть ареной катастроф? Жизнь продолжалась без меня, вне меня, и Эмочка, отвернувшись, вынимал из коробки толстые красные тома - нет, "томы"! - герценовских сочинений, в которые после революции вклеивали вырезанные цензурой страницы. Отчего я знал об этом издании, но ни разу не брал его в руки, не раскрывал, не прочитывал, волнуясь, "Былое и думы", статьи из "Колокола", письма? "Вам понравится Герцен", - обещал мне кто-то, и я знал, что понравится, но мне всегда было некогда, мне было не до Герцена - не дотянуться, не дорасти. Вокруг рылись на полках, быстро и деловито перебирали "всемирную литературу", "художественную литературу", "литературные памятники": цена? тираж? состояние? надрывы и разломы? пометы в тексте? все чисто? пробейте, пожалуйста! Спасибо за покупку, следующий, и пожалуйста, наберите без сдачи, если можно. Девочку с косами оттеснили от мистрис Джейн, толкнули ко мне, и я сказал ей развязно, как знакомой:  
\- Не забудьте оставить мистрис свой телефон, чтобы она вам позвонила. Блока она, разумеется, не найдет, она очень плохая ищейка.  
\- А вы хорошая?  
\- Только для себя. Я мог бы вам помочь, да мне не хочется отбивать вас у мистрис, ей это не понравится.  
\- И мне не хочется, чтобы вы мне помогали.  
\- Значит, мы с вами не познакомимся?  
\- Нет, лучше не надо.  
\- Тогда я не стану спрашивать, как вас зовут, я сам догадаюсь.  
\- В самом деле? - ответила она и принужденно улыбнулась. - А я догадаюсь, как зовут вас.  
\- Нет, - попросил я, - лучше не надо.  
Я ей не нравился, и хорошо, я сам себе не нравился сейчас, когда кривлялся и ломался, чтоб вызвать ревность - но у кого, о боже мой, у мистрис, у Эмочки, у своего романа? Каждый человек мог мне пригодиться, я прикидывал, как лучше щелкнуть ножницами, вырезать ее и наклеить, и какое дать ей имя. Мназидикой она могла быть, маленькой Мназидикой при Билитис, но ее лицо все портило: ни смуглинки, ни темного румянца, ни черных ресниц - слишком нежные, прозрачные, северные тона. Блок уводил от греческих островов в холодные страны, к снегам и строгой готике, к кресту и розе, к ледяным ключам, к ивам в инее: Билитис и Мназидика замерзли бы там насмерть. А она не мерзла, она розовела и дышала разреженным воздухом на неистовой высоте, бросала сердце с белых гор: оно лежит на дне.  
\- Вас зовут Сольвейг, но не как у Ибсена, а как у Блока. Вы не убаюкиваете, а пробуждаете.  
\- Меня зовут Адя, - сказала она. - Извините меня.  
Я поймаю и Адю, подумал я, не здесь, так в другом романе. "Венус"-то уже был написан, но для Ади-Сольвейг, Адели, звезды Аделаиды в нем, конечно, не нашлось места, я не мог предвидеть в бреду, что встречу ее. Она повторила брезгливо: "Извините меня", - и ускользнула к мистрис Джейн, под защиту, под строгую руку. Ниточки завязывались, струны звенели, но я не ждал, чем все кончится, я опоздал на их торжество - и словно из столетней летаргии очнувшись, я сам себе шепнул: "Измученный безумством Мназидики, я в этой жизни жажду только мира". Мельпомены, а не Мназидики, "празднество", а не "торжество", одна крохотная оговорка отбросила меня в газетные эмигрантские дрязги, в насмешливые замечания: "...она цитирует Пушкина, и все время с ошибками". Что бы вы понимали, дружок, вы не отличаете ошибок от прекрасных неточностей; очаровательно близорукая память размывает стихотворение, контуры нечетки и плавны, мне приходится угадывать, что же там было, я неверно прочитываю слова, будто в кабинете у окулиста, а вы считаете, что я искажаю строчки по злому умыслу, или - еще хуже и непростительнее - от равнодушия: а-а, ерунда, и так сойдет. Вы обидчивы, вы не хотите быть снисходительным, и поверьте, я понимаю вас, но все-таки - не сердитесь, не спешите меня ославить и обвинять. Попробуем заново, вдвоем, кого угодно, мне все равно: нет, не луна, а светлый циферблат сияет мне, и чем я виноват...  
Эмочка кивнул: уходи, теперь можно, и поднял четыре и пять пальцев, - да-да, я помнил, он кончает в девять, я обещал за ним вернуться и проводить до подъезда, до квартиры, до кровати. Сбросив ботинки, я лег бы, как всегда - головой к стене, поперек, а не вдоль, раскрыл папку и начал диктовать вполголоса, чтоб не беспокоить соседей: страница первая, глава первая, поставь, Эмочка, скобку, в скобке пиши "уточняется", подпись - "Филострат". Дядя Федя в обтерханном пиджачке не морщился, а кивал с удовольствием: пишите, пишите, а я все запомню и в отчете расскажу. Слушайте, слушайте, слушайте все, леди, сеньоры, медам и месье, смотрите, как на мне топорщится пиджак, как я ступать и говорить умею. Маленькая толпа склубилась в проходе, я пробрался по стеночке, проехал спиной по торчащим книжным корешкам, приговаривая: "Простите, простите". Бог простит, молодой человек, а на ноги наступать не приказано, смотри, куда прешь, скотина. Мистрис Джейн взмахнула платочком из-за прилавка, открывая аукцион или собрание: не шумите, мужи афиняне, не смущайте Адю, единственную девицу в вашем кругу. Кто-то крикнул: "А почему у вас Герцен в ледериновых переплетах? Мне сказали, что в полукожаных, как вам не стыдно, я из Зеленограда ехал!". "Да вы коленкора от ледерина не отличаете! - рявкнул сухонький старичок с палкой. - А туда же, в собиратели лезете! Либо берите, что дают, либо валите в свой Зеленоград, понаехали тут, полукожаный переплет им вынь да положь!". "А вы мне рот не затыкайте! И попрошу без хамства, вас вообще не спрашивали!". "Ишь, не спрашивали его, а ты кто вообще такой, ты тут стоял? Да я сюда приходил, когда тебя еще на свете не было, ты меня учить будешь!". "А вы мне не тыкайте, я вам тыкать не позволю, и не рассказывайте мне, когда вы сюда приходили, я сам с пятьдесят восьмого года!.." "А я с тридцать седьмого!". Граждане, успокойтесь, Герцена на всех не хватит, отпускаем по два тома в одни руки, соблюдайте порядок, граждане, без очереди не лезьте. Предъявляйте пропуск в развернутом виде при входе и выходе, и тра-ля-ля. Подождите, не бросайте пятак, ну, поставили на вид, и конец. Разгорался скандал, все веселее и веселее, старичок с палкой вопил о полукожаных понаехавших, зеленоградец отвечал, Эмочка свистел сквозь зубы, мистрис Джейн дирижировала, и наверху, на чердаке, крутилась заевшая пластинка, повторяя: bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao. А я поклонился, взял шляпу, которой у меня не было, и вышел вон.


	12. Chapter 12

На улице моторный фонарь днем, свет без лучей казался нездешним рассветом. Никто не шел вдалеке, загребая ногами, с загробным анемоном в пальцах, а жаль. Я подумал о Райнере, на свежем воздухе мне всегда вспоминался Райнер и наши прогулки в бессезонье, в безвременье десятых годов. Ах, уехать бы не в Ленинград, а в Мюнхен, поутру с поезда ворваться к нему в лавочку, вбежать по лестнице наверх, в жилые комнаты: ну поцелуйте же, не ждали, guten Morgen, Frau Lenchen, Sie sind früh auf heute! Утреннее солнце льется сквозь щели в ставнях, Райнер в пижаме всплескивает руками, седая Ленхен смеется, меня принимают как лучшего друга, угощают и устраивают, и спрашивают заботливо, хорошо ли я доехал, не замерз ли в купе, не заблудился ли, отыскивая их дом. Как сладко воображать себя нужным и любимым; я фантазировал о чужих симпатиях и добавлял предупредительно: не беспокойтесь, вас это ни к чему не обязывает. Я знал свое место, я сам не радовался бы, когда б ко мне ввалился с утра пораньше закутанный в шарфы приятель, сбросил плащ на пол и потребовал чаю и завтрак. Чуть свет чего-то там, и я у ваших ног; очень приятно, но все-таки встаньте, мы уже вторую неделю не подметали, вы испачкаете брюки.  
Я повернул налево, к двум станциям Арбатским - синей и голубой, но не дошел до них, механически вступил на Никитский бульвар. До Никитских ворот, а затем вниз, к Ленинке, и ниже, ниже, к Музею, мимо перестроенного бассейна, мимо института иностранных языков, по Остоженке, к мосту, к "Парку культуры", к крохотному магазинчику, где меня ждали, где я обещал появиться сегодня. Нет, не обещал, но убивал там день до девяти, завершал обход букинистических, как мой мемуарно-ленинградский прототип, чтоб вернуться с добычей. "Купил книг на шесть рублей, по пятьдесят копеек, в переплетах; купил ДиСК взамен утраченного, в зеленом картоне; купил картинок, духов и мучного клея; ничего не купил, но видел кусок красной луны и пел о том, что время луны - это время луны, у нас есть шанс, у нас есть шанс, в котором нет правил". Нет работы, нет денег, нет папирос, нет булок, нет конвертов и чернил, заложил бы запонки в ломбарде, да запонок у меня тоже нет. Я сразу переводил все внешнее в дневниковые заметки, прибавлял в уме строчку-другую и никогда не забывал поставить число. Не имеет смысла строчить дневник наяву, передирая куски у Кузмина и других, что ж делать, если я, например, лучше всего ощущал конечность своей жизни, когда читал у Чуковского порховские летние страницы двадцать первого года, его плач над мертвым Блоком? Эту сгустившуюся печаль, эту концентрированную горечь я не мог и не желал разбавлять своими мелкими, сиюминутными неудачами. Честнее просто выкроить кусок и перенести к прочим цитатам, из которых я складывал свое существование и себя самого. Ничего нового не напишешь о сиротстве и смерти, и не скажешь иначе, только так, как в записи от двенадцатого августа: "Никогда в жизни мне не было так грустно, как когда я ехал из Порхова -- с Лидой -- на линейке мельничихи -- грустно до самоубийства. Мне казалось, что вот в Порхов я поехал молодым и веселым, а обратно еду -- старик, выпитый, выжатый -- такой же скучный, как то проклятое дерево, которое торчит за версту от Порхова. Серое, сухое -- воплощение здешней тоски. Каждый дом в проклятой Слободе, казалось, был сделан из скуки -- и все это превратилось в длинную тоску по Алекс. Блоку". А потом еще - об ушедшем очаровании, о подслащающей лжи, о том, что теперь все скелеты наружу. Да, как у Кушнера, опять все то же самое звучало в голове: Блок глядит на него, но Чуковский помочь не в силах, боже мой, не спасти его, если бы вдруг спасти, и так далее, и до конца, мир, кренись, пустота, надвигайся, звезда, блести. И мне чудилось, что я сейчас плачу о ком-то умершем, хоть все, кого я любил, были молоды и здоровы или умерли слишком давно.  
\- Но позвольте, - сказал я вслух, - я тороплю события, сейчас июль, а не август, не чертова эта пора. В июле бояться нечего, ни по старому, ни по новому стилю. Светить - и никаких гвоздей, вот лозунг мой - и солнца, как написано на крыше нового выхода с "Маяковской". Воспаление сердечных клапанов мне пока не грозит, а если б и грозило - ничего страшного. В конце концов, не бойтесь сумы, не бойтесь тюрьмы, не бойтесь мора и глада, а бойтесь единственно только того...  
А откуда я взял "как надо и как не надо - это мы разберемся", не из Галича же, не было у него такой строчки. Начнем сначала: "И все-таки я, рискуя прослыть шутом, дураком, паяцем, и ночью, и днем твержу об одном - не надо, люди, бояться!", - первый куплет, второй, третий, "и это бред, что проезда нет... та-та-та... гоните его, не верьте ему, он - врет!..". Он не знает, как - надо. Конец песни, конец прекрасной эпохи, потому что искусство поэзии требует слов. Значит, я все выдумал сию минуту, или мне приснилось: последние годы Эс-Эс-Эс-Эр, ДК Чкалова на Белорусской, промозглый вечер, троллейбусные провода под дождем?.. Воскресли и побелели "Новые миры", "Знамена", "Известия ЦК КПСС", "Октябри", "Юности", выросли очереди и закрутились в три кольца, на улице Горького - "кой-кого", "Пешков-стрит", - снова вытянулись темные деревья. Какое сегодня число и сколько лет революции? Я прошел знакомой, но забытой дорогой, перепрыгивая через лужи и выбоины: тротуар трескался и расползался под ногами. "Сегодня грибной дождь, - сказала женщина у меня за спиной, - а студии растут, как грибы, вот и еще одна выросла". "Чего ж ты хочешь, Диночка, - откликнулась другая, - раз нет хлеба, пусть дадут зрелищ. Как в девятнадцатом - вторая студия, третья студия, вахтанговцы, мейерхольдовцы, миниатюрщики, эксцентрики, арлекины, коломбины, оперетточники... Чем меньше кресел в зале, тем интимнее процесс". Я свернул налево, в сумерки, прочь из-под фонаря, но они нагнали меня, бесстрашно цокая подковками, и спросили вдвоем: "А вы, милый юноша, двигаетесь в каком направлении?". "В третьем, - ответил я, - при союзе композиторов эрэфэсээр". "Прекрасно, тогда мы с Диночкой пойдем вместе с вами, нам по пути". Я поклонился на ходу, бормоча, что очень рад, я не видел их, но узнавал голоса: осторожной побежкой спешили за мною еще не старая балерина и флейтистка Диночка, коллекционерка кузминского почерка. Нам по пути, но мы еще не представлены, всему свое время; я хранил тайну, я не смел сказать: "А я вас знаю, я помню вас из будущего". Я вижу вас, я помню вас, и это улицу ночную. Садовое кольцо оставалось позади, мы опускались ниже, к зеленому зданию в густой тени, где мигали огни, переговаривались театралы, и звякал звонок, приглашая на представление. "Который час? Шесть без пяти. Вовремя не начнут, нет разрешения. Ничего, мы подождем, мы не торопимся. Какой теплый февраль! Февраль? Я думал - осень. Что ж они все тянут, тянут, все пытаются запретить? Ну как же, Лия Исааковна, будто вы вчера на свет родились, потому и тянут, что хотят свою власть показать. Но я не уйду, пусть они мурыжат, нам не привыкать. Лютуют, лютуют, а все ж залитуют, деваться им некуда. Асенька, как ваша ангина? Прекрасно, но я ее оставила дома, билетов на нее не хватило. Мы с Лией вырвали последние. Говорят, ваш архив собираются закрывать? Не "за", а "от", вы перепутали приставки. Это приятная путаница, а, и вы тут, Динушка, рады вас видеть. Я думаю, теперь уж скоро начнут, мне шепнули, что бумажку привезли. Вы в каком ряду? А мы подальше, ну, поговорим после, пора, пора". Стихали шепотки и шарканье, часы тикали девять ноль ноль, белый занавес уезжал в сторону, и возвращался ветер.  
Я ловил еще одно театральное видение-воспоминание, в придачу к любительским постановкам в квартирах и головах: молодой человек с черной бородкой, с интеллигентным узким лицом, застегивал неторопливо синий мундир, снизу доверху. Белый воротничок натирал шею: в его ведомстве высоко ценили белизну рубашек, твердость принципов и манжет. Дело сделал - и пожалуйста, сполна получи. Как ловко двигались пальцы, обтянутые перчатками, как ярко блестели начищенные сапоги, как топорщились галифе на стройных бедрах, - о, вечно я различал ненужные, несуразные мелочи, а важнее были голоса, доносившиеся из глубин, из сценической тьмы: "и блаженней блаженного во Христе, закурив сигаретку "Маяк", он глядит, как ребятушки-вохровцы загоняют стихию в барак!". Ой ты море-море-море-море Черное, ты теперь мне по закону порученное... Cердце падало, ноги каменели, когда он вскакивал и орал срывающимся голосом: "А мы обучены этой химии - обращению со стихиями!". У него кривился рот, щека дергалась от тика; он играл одуревшего, обезумевшего, осатанелого следователя - или начальничка, или тюремщика, чекиста, НКВДшника, персонального пенсионера, палача, кокаиниста. Что страшно - документы, доклады, Колымские рассказы, "подковою вмерз в санный след"? да, невыносимо страшно, но страшнее - этот крик России-которая-сажала. Огромные истуканы в плащ-палатках вставали за его спиной: автоматы на изготовку, овчарки, верные Русланы, рвутся с поводков, и тачки спят, и лопаты спят, и сосны пятятся в тень. Я все видел издали, из ямы зрительного зала, сквозь желтые стекла - это время или бинокль? Я был слишком мал, когда играли спектакль, я поздно родился, вот в чем беда. Но тот старичок из моего сна, худенький старичок в роговых очках, - разве не он вытащил из кармана бумажный билет на премьеру и отдал мне: сходите, молодой человек, посмотрите своими глазами, не все же вам сочинять романы о педерастах. И на соседней скамье кто-то шептал взволнованно: "А впрочем, не отвечайте, я знаю, почему. У нас никто не покаялся. Никого не призвали к ответу. Поэтому можно делать вид, что ничего не было... или все было так давно, что не стоит об этом вспоминать. Это печальная страница нашей истории. Как татаро-монгольское иго. Издержки индустриального производства. Отрыжка новорожденной системы".  
Что же я делал в это время? Как я смел что-нибудь делать в это время? Все делали, и я делал. Как бы я ни пытался нырнуть в свои увлечения, в книжки, отпечатанные не то что до великого террора - до первой мировой, на излете (бес)покойного девятнадцатого века, - как бы ни очерчивал мелом хронологический круг, как бы ни прятал голову в перья строф, размеров и рифм, все равно - меня брали хваткой мёрзкой, выволакивали наружу. Тридцатые-пятидесятые жили во мне, а с ними семидесятые, что начались в шестьдесят восьмом, закончились в восемьдесят шестом (переставили цифры, получилось красиво) - со смертью Марченко, что ли? Никуда не денешься, дурачок, порхай и шаркай по паркетам, наряжайся в красные платья, обманывай немножко, беги на демонстрации, но помни - уходит поезд, сегодня и ежедневно.  
И будут бить барабаны, бить барабаны, бить, бить, бить. Актеры в рубахах стояли разъятой подковою, буквой U без днища, ударяли пряжками ремней о язычки, бормоча: "Будут бить, будут бить", - и не о барабанах думали зрители, а о себе: по живой, не барабанной коже лупили колотушки. Истуканы-конвоиры в плащ-палатках торчали справа и слева: к этим пугалам вороны сами летели, как к белой, что дома крестами метила. А к микрофону на страусиной ноге ехал пустой постамент, чтобы вновь обрести величие; черная перчатка громко хлопала, и в зале вздрагивали и вжимали головы в плечи. Вернешься домой - а там уже ждут, а с ними понятые - дворник и домуправ, дрожащие, заспанные, в кальсонах на завязочках. А если и не ждут, то приедут ночью, всех выгребут подчистую, стукнут в дверь: "Откройте, вам телеграмма", - в два часа ночи, и войдут, сунув в нос ордер от тридцать седьмого года. Оформляли-оформляли мы ваш арест, да и оформили наконец-то, собирайте бельишко, полотенце, да сами знаете, чего брать, не маленькие. Из-за постамента на сцене поднимался все тот же молодой человек в синем мундире, сужал глаза и говорил медленно, веско, с невыносимым - и не грузинским вовсе, а нечеловеческим акцентом: "Как надо и как не надо - это мы разберемся. Я предлагаю назвать спектакль "Когда Я вернусь"..."  
Вот все и выяснилось, теперь я знал, откуда цитата: том, страница, дата, подпись. Старичок в моем сне вытряхивал из журнала с пометою 52-43 маленькую программку, ценою в двадцать копеек. В узенькой белой раме чернело лицо Галича: негатив траурной фотографии, перевертыш, портрет воскресшего; а внутри, против отпечатанных в столбик фамилий актеров, шариковой ручкой были вписаны роли: Иван. Вас., Грошева, Ниночка, Некто, Галич. Кто же этот молодой человек в мундире и в перчатках, с прокуренной трубкою во рту, кто он - Сталин? идол, собранный на скорую руку из сапога, громыхавшего маршево, из обломанного уса, из пригоршни пуговиц? самозванец? временно исполняющий обязанности? Нет, он просто Некто, он вечен и неуязвим, и я сам поддался бы его змеиному обаянию, если б не двойная завеса спектакля и сновидения, я сам плюнул бы и поцеловал его пальцы, бормоча: ваши пальцы пахнут ладаном, а в ресницах спит печаль, ничего теперь не надо вам...  
Нет, не дождетесь, я не желал очаровываться живыми, я и мертвых-то принимал в сердце с оглядкой: любите сами своего вечно живого осповатого, сухорукого отца и гения, а я найду кого-нибудь получше. Я никогда не мечтал приблизиться к власти, я никогда не дружил с мальчиками в костюмчиках, шнырявшими по высоким коридорам, и когда мне предлагали: а давайте, я вас сведу с Ваничкой или Петичкой, они далеко пойдут, а вам пора, пора обзаводиться полезными знакомствами, - я отвечал: спасибо, мне не надо. Гордитесь или брезгуете? - интересовался доброхот. - Или из чувства самосохранения? Бросьте, нынче не культ личности, в такой близости нет ничего опасного, даже спид не подхватите, хо-хо. А я прекрасно знал, что прадед Лазарь жил тихо, вдалеке от власти, не состоял ни в партии, ни в оппозиции, не ездил за границу, учил детей математике - и все-таки пропал, вытянул черный билетик в ту лотерею. Так какая мне разница, самосохранение ни при чем, если надо замести - заметут, а я попросту не должен иметь ничего общего с чиновниками и карьерными мальчиками, я хочу жить сам по себе.  
В анкетах еще не задавали жуткого вопроса: "Находились ли вы в оппозиции в одиннадцатом и двенадцатом году?"; мои знакомые, встречаясь, обсуждали минувшие митинги, гадали, где будет следующий, менялись фотографиями, и я не отставал от них, я тоже беседовал о маршрутах и оцеплениях, о том, как теплее одеться, чтоб не замерзнуть, о морозном розовом небе и снеге, скрипящем под тысячами ног. За полгода мы все стали опытными протестующими, мы плавали в доброй толпе, знали свои права, улыбались чаще, чем в обычные, будние дни. Праздник начинался с вестибюля в метро, где формировались первые колонны, по эскалаторам поднимались веселые, взбудораженные люди. Через несколько часов под голос Цоя расходились по домам: привет из восьмидесятых, электрический свет продолжает наш день, и коробка спичек пуста. Перемены ощущались изнутри: мы больше не боялись собираться вместе, мы вновь, как после усатого-проклятого, восстанавливали доверие друг к другу. Медленная, неблагодарная, мучительная работа. Но я-то приходил не оттого, что так прилично было, а оттого, что не мог иначе: меня тянуло на площади и мосты, на открытый воздух, в очищенные улицы. Слишком долго я пробыл даже не дома, в четырех стенах, а в самом себе, в своей скорлупе. Теперь птица выбиралась из мира и летела к богу, а бога звали Абраксас. "Ты же ничего не добьешься, зачем ты ходишь? - повторяли весной первые протрезвевшие. - Видишь, всю зиму выступали впустую, с ними не справиться, они сильнее. Плюнь, с этой страной все кончено, надо уезжать". А мне и так наплевать на страну, я не собирался спасать ее и сохранять; я по вечному Шварцу убивал дракона в себе, уничтожал дрожь в груди, нетерпимость и ненависть. "Толстовцем заделался? Непротивление злу насилием и все такое? Если что, они тебя не пощадят, ухнет в трубу вся твоя любовь". В трубу крематория, прекрасный образ.  
С ненавистью я кое-как справлялся, но пасовал перед гадливостью: я вас не ненавижу и не желаю вам зла, объяснял я Ваничкам и Петичкам, вы мне противны и неприятны, я не хочу портить нервы. Ничего, успокаивали они, ты нам тоже не нравишься, чистоплюй, тошнит нас от таких, как ты, приват-доцент недобитый. Какое уж тут выгодное знакомство, не получить бы лишнего недоброжелателя: для настоящих врагов я ростом не вышел. Как странно, что они, номенклатурные выкормыши, не от сохи и не от станка, вели себя "по-пролетарски", презирали шибко умных и больно грамотных, хоть сами закончили университеты. Или в них бродило вовсе не пролетарское, а детское возмущение против "ботаников": как они смеют не завидовать дорогим игрушкам и цацкам, не воровать мелочь по карманам, не рвать книги на бумажных голубей? "Вот ты знаешь, какая у меня зарплата? Я в командировки езжу, на всем готовом, в бизнес-классе. Три банковских счета, секретарша своя, в том году квартиру купил на последнем этаже, с таким видом из окна - закачаешься. А ты что? Все бумажки перекладываешь? Ну хочешь, я тебя устрою референтом? Пять на два, с девяти до шести, непыльная работа, соглашайся, чего тебе? Не студент уже, надо о будущем подумать, о пенсии. Не хочешь? Ну дурак, ну вот тебе телефон, позвони мне или Петьке, если решишься, да давай скорее, а то я кого другого возьму, желающих много". Опять та же строчка: а теперь унесите ее, и пусть она хорошенько подумает. Ты давай думай, слышишь? Кончай эту волынку.  
А самые молодые мои приятели - стариков таких не было, повывелись, не дожив до старости, - самые молодые поучали меня: зачем ты вообще лезешь в политику, оно тебе надо? Сиди спокойно с книжками и тетрадками, мечтай о вечности, не гляди по сторонам, это все суета и игры в кегли для идиотов. Бери-ка пример со своих любимцев, хоть с Кузмина - он в политику не мешался и спокойно дожил до старости. Ага, отвечал я, вовремя умер, пока политика не заинтересовалась им. Это раньше тары-бары, трали-вали, хи-хи-хи, а пойдут клопы и нары, а не песенки-стихи. Ты баланду не хлебала - и не надо, и сиди, и заткни свое хлебало, и других не заводи, так что ли? Двадцатый век, кажется, нам все наглядно объяснил: даже если сидишь тихо, пишешь в стол и воду не мутишь, тебя могут взять за жабры и в мешок с научной целью - даешь, мол, исследование интеллигента в неволе. И чем глубже спрячешь голову в песок, тем скорее к тебе сзади с мешком и подкрадутся, ну, или не к тебе самому, а к друзьям и близким. Тут-то заорешь в голос и начнешь всем интересоваться, да поздно будет. Метод Кузмина был хорош, пока государство не стояло за спиной с сачком, выясняя: а что это вы тут делаете, а? - ах, ничего, ну ясно, хлоп, накрыли сеточкой, и все, привет, отбегал свое, отлетался, мотылек.  
Сладко размышлять на бережку о любви, вдыхать запах левкоев, вскрывать вены в горячей ванне, но еще слаще, размножив "Хронику текущих событий", пройти по знакомым квартирам, разбрасывая копии, и везде беседовать лишь об общественном, не о личном, в душу к себе никого не пускать. Ах, извинительна была эта немота в наше время: что делать, мы великие невидимые, нас терпят за наше молчание, и даже друзья - из женатых, но не уехавших, - могли в любой момент бросить: "Ничего не имею против Гуля или Эмки, они отличные ребята, но вообще-то я считаю, что детям незачем знать о таких вещах, и своим я ничего рассказывать не буду, и жене запрещу". Стоп-машина, приехали, осторожно, двери открываются. Меня еще миновало, к счастью, безнадежное влечение к безнадежно нормальным: не изведал я ни отчаяния, ни ревности, ни страха, мне в юности везло на легкие интрижки. Кто-то возражал моему женатому другу, кто-то непременно спрашивал: "А если твоя дочь скажет тебе, что она лесбиянка, как ты поступишь?". "Не скажет, - храбро и беспечно отмахивался он, - и вообще, знаю я, как это бывает, мода у подростков, "типа круто". Перебесится, и я еще внуков буду нянчить". "Да если она захочет, то ты внуков и так будешь нянчить, теперь это легко". "Слушай, ну не занудствуй ты, что ты из меня людоеда делаешь? Я сказал, если она решит, что у нее любовь к девушке, я не буду рад, но потерплю". Любовь, любовь, как удобно было извинять гомосексуальность большой любовью, превращать ее в преступление страсти: одни влюбляются в пьяниц, другие в игроков, третьи в кавалеров фоблазов, а эта бедняжка - в женщину. Ничего, перебесится, войдет в возраст и в разум, позабудет о глупостях, а пока - простите ее, пожалуйста, нам за нее очень стыдно. Я отворачивался и читал названия на книжных корешках, отмалчивался, пожимал плечами, я не хотел никого расстраивать своей историей. Ведь мой бедный друг, того гляди, лишился бы сна и аппетита, если б я признался честно: "Да не в любви тут дело, просто как ты не можешь спать с мужчинами, так я не могу спать с женщинами, только и всего. А о любви я ничего не знаю, никогда особенно не влюблялся, с ума не сходил, в петлю не лез. Так что забудь об эмоциях, живи спокойно, с кем бы твоя дочка ни спала, клыки у нее все равно не вырастут, она тебя не съест. Расслабься". Хорошее утешение, нечего сказать, но я тоже хорош, я никогда не умел утешать, как не умел любить без оглядки.  
Моя Лиля рассказывала мне опять о прекращении любви, и я отстраненно запоминал чужой опыт: все пригодится в будущем, переродится в слова. Там, где другие писали дневники, она выговаривала вслух, диктовала мне, и я был ее дневником, голой белой страницей. Текст растворялся внутри, становился мною; я мог повторить про себя, как хранители повторяли "Реквием", не растеряв ни запятой, ни буквы: "Я очень ее любила, года два, наверно, а может, и больше. Мы встречались всегда у нее, так было удобнее, она жила недалеко от метро, в переулке. И когда я ехала к ней, когда стояла на перроне, входила в поезд, потом выходила, поднималась вверх по эскалатору, шла по улице, - я все время была счастлива оттого, что приближалась к ней с каждой минутой и с каждым шагом. Мне все люди вокруг казались милыми и добрыми, и чуть-чуть несчастными - они же ее не знали, как знала я. Да что там встречи, я иногда оказывалась в том районе по делам, и проходила мимо ее дома, вовсе не желая видеть ее, подниматься к ней. Она и не знала, что я рядом, ее окна выходили даже не на двор, а прямо на тополь, если выглянешь, увидишь листву, вот и все. Я лишь стояла у ее дома, потом шла дальше, но мне было так хорошо, как будто я услышала ее голос. Так было, пока я ее не разлюбила. Когда я ее разлюбила, дом умер. Помнишь, у Меттера? Там тоже умирал дом, отваливались балконы, гасли окна. То же самое, но у меня еще умерла дорога. Когда я проходила по ее улице, я ничего не чувствовала, мне не хотелось даже из любопытства завернуть к ней во двор. Все вокруг стало чужим. Раньше был дом, ее дом, а теперь просто мертвое здание, и какое мне дело до тех, кто там живет? Асфальт с выбоинами, летом бросают бутылки, зимой не убирают лед, фонари качаются от ветра. И не захожу туда больше, и не знаю, что с ней случилось, где она сейчас. Все равно. Но помню это ощущение - когда бегу к ней, и люблю ее, и знаешь, как у Манна - земля скачет навстречу? И мне страшно жаль этого бега, а не любви... нет, неверно, жаль любви, но не человека. Очень жестоко, правда?"  
И еще Лиля говорила мне: "А вот возьму и выйду замуж, если станет невмоготу, или если примут закон об обязательном вступлении в брак для всех дееспособных детородного возраста. Не смейся, у нас теперь все возможно, я точно знаю. И я тогда договорюсь с твоим Эмочкой и выйду за него. А что? У нас получится, знаешь ли, lavender marriage, фиктивный и церемонный. Он будет звать меня Лили, целовать ручку и в концерты водить, а я стану читать ему вслух, когда у него бессонница. Мы чудесно устроимся, заживем втроем... нет, вчетвером. Нет, вы вдвоем, а я тоже найду себе какую-нибудь замужнюю даму, лет девятнадцати, в веснушках, чтоб она изменяла мужу со мной. Всегда хотела оказаться в шкуре любовника, этакого нежного ветреника... смогу клясться в любви искренне, вставать на колени, вздыхать, читать стихи, обожать, омывать слезами ее руки, а когда надоест - брошу, и никаких сцен. Правда, мне для этого необязательно выходить замуж, не так ли? Ну и не беспокойся, я пошутила, я твоего Эмочку не трону даже в лавандовом смысле".  
Завидовала ли она? Нет, едва ли, я знал Лилю хорошо: она не ревновала к чужим чувствам, она лишь удивлялась, как можно ровно терпеть одного, не скучая? "Ты высасываешь свою любовь и выплевываешь шкурку, - объяснял я, - а я вычерпываю понемножку и жду, чтоб колодец снова наполнился. Я и не влюблен в него, я с ним дружу и сплю, у нас совсем другие отношения. А тебе нужно очаровываться, ты без очарования не можешь. Сегодня ты любишь какую-нибудь веснушчатую, а завтра, когда ты пересчитаешь ее веснушки, она тебе наскучит. И ничего особенного, так даже честнее, я считаю. Ты же не клянешься любить ее вечно. И я тоже не клянусь ни Эмочке, ни кому-нибудь еще, просто у меня другой темперамент, я боюсь сильных страстей. Мне легче в тишине".  
В нашей игре неверно распределили амплуа: активность досталась Лиле, пассивность - мне; оттого ей лучше удавались мужские роли, а мне - женские. Она была Георгием с копьем и пальмовою ветвью, а я старухой, древней девой со странностями, рассеянной девой, которая пережила всех драконов. Покой и размеренность, поменьше неожиданностей, побольше одиночества, платонические книжные радости с капелькой радостей плотских, - вот все, что мне нужно, мне больше не надо. А Лилю гнало любопытство: перед ней лежала "женщинами полная земля", и она золотом каждой прохожей косы пленялась со знанием дела. Да, в "Lettre à l'Amazone" так много было неверного, смутного, пристрастного, так много страха перед отказом от мужчин и от главного - материнства; но одно верно: такие, как Лиля, к старости останутся одни. Нет, я убрал бы громоздкое "такие, как" - сама Лиля останется одна, ни дружбой, ни почтением не захочет заместить свою любовь. Все пройдет еще быстрее, чем у меня: я потянусь к юной крови, стану заманивать мальчиков-книжников, а потом обсуждать с Эмочкой их стати и изъяны; а Лиля не опустится до девочек, замкнувшись в прошлом, на своем острове. "Проклятая раса" - жестоко, но верно, мы все прокляты по-своему, мечены бесплодием, презрением, пустотой. Нет, мы не пусты, мы всегда были странниками, мы нигде не задерживались долго и до смерти не будем задерживаться, умрем на ходу.  
Я нес свои воспоминания, как цветные камушки, - полные горсти гравия и стекла; а мир плыл вокруг, то сжимаясь, как воробей, то вырастая, как воздушный пирог. Неужели я собрался умереть прямо сейчас, не дождавшись старости, не добравшись до последнего букинистического магазинчика на своем пути? И твердые ласточки круглых бровей из гроба ко мне прилетели... о, чьих бровей, кого хоронят, кого замуж выдают? Задумавшись, я шел неверною длинною дорогой, не вниз, к Ленинке, где нас с Райнером когда-то ждал напрасно "Станционный смотритель", пятнадцатый нумерованный экземпляр на бумаге Бюттен, - а вбок, опять по бульварам, тоже помнившим каблуки Райнера. Серый плащ его мелькал на тротуаре, замирал у театральных афиш, и я знал, что это обман зрения, но все-таки окликал тихонько: "Райнер! Эй, Райнер, эвоэ, Райнер!" - ничем не рискуя, ведь нас разделял автомобильный поток, новый Самбатион. Жарко грохотали колеса, скрипел песок, и в далекой витрине просияли напротив пустого тротуара две тени, да не в сером, о нет, а в синем и в нежном, летнем, жемчужном; и мне почудилось, что над головами поднялся на миг знакомый плакат "Когда же нет свободы и следа". Но не рыжий Рощин и не его латинист держали теперь палку, дрожащие отражения шагали из зеркала в зеркало, догоняя меня: один пониже, щуплый, в синем пальто, другой повыше, хорошенький, как ангел. Белый плакат полоскался на ветру, поверх Самбатиона несся ко мне шепот, будто на два голоса повторяли сонет сначала: "Не наобум, но сразу Купидон меня неизлечимо поразил". И я поскользнулся, ослепленный ударившим солнцем, а кто-то услужливо, внятно произнес у меня над ухом: "Да, господин Ф-л-в-в со своим спутником обошел все московские кладбища и собирается переехать в провинцию, где по погостам попадаются истинные произведения искусства". Что за господин, спросил я, неужели тот самый, что оставил в "зеро-зеро" Dissertation sur la récolte et la révolte des anges? Прекрасное сумасшедшее сочинение, прелестная мистификация, до сих пор жалею, что не купил, а теперь, изволите ли видеть, и не найдешь его, ведь "зеро-зеро" закрыли, да, закрыли, милостивый государь. "Именно он, собственной персоной, - откликнулся голос, картавя, но не сильно, как Генриэтта Севериновна, а слегка, - коллекционер и редкий оригинал, носит перстень с tête de chat, а сам похож на Робеспьера. За триста лет он выпустил десять томов своей Dissertation, сейчас готовит одиннадцатый, как раз об ангелах на границе Европы и Азии, вот и ездит по вашей стране, собирает материал". А его спутник, сказал я, заглядываясь на юношу в кудрях и ресницах, его спутник, вон тот, с нарциссом - кто таков? "О, пустой мальчик, - пренебрежительно пропел голос, - какой-то ссыльный поляк из недовешанных, конторщик, катамит. Господин Ф-л-в-в может позволить себе маленькую слабость, не правда ли? Мальчик ему не мешает, даже помогает немножко, у него хороший почерк, и он покладист, чего же еще желать путешественнику?". О, вы правы, нечего желать. Без рельсов пронесся к Никитским воротам трамвай - наверно, заблудился, и гнал издалека, я не успел различить номер; но в его окнах раскололся плакат со стихами Сидни, исчезли, вскочив на подножку, господин Ф-л-в-в и поляк с нарциссом в тонкой руке. Ах, безумные, неужели они не знали, как опасно прыгать в трамвай на полном ходу? "Что вы, господин Ф-л-в-в никогда не срывается, он слишком ловок, если понадобится, и мальчишку подхватит, хотя ему-то лучше остаться без ног. Пустой, пустой красавчик, чертополох, не верьте ему, если он вам встретится, ни за что не верьте ему, он продаст и не поморщится, такая натура. Что ж вы хотите - катамит!".  
Воистину, я медленно сходил с ума, болтал с невидимками, подглядывал за призраками, здоровался с подлецами, раскланивался с полицаем. Рядом со мною никого не было, я один стоял на аллейке, и поодаль, в траве, гнул шею каменный коник с литою гривой. Летний день, среда, пустой город, прохлада - от перечисления существительных мир обретал утраченную стройность. Но я видел, я видел минуту назад силуэты в стеклах: Робеспьера в синем пальто, юного поляка Шардона (чертополох - это chardon, я читал у Бальзака); а прежде филологи-классики перекликались в "зеро-зеро", зачитывая выдержки из последнего, десятого тома Dissertation, а четвертого февраля плакат летел над ледяной Якиманкой, а кладбищенские ангелы сидели на памятниках, как на насестах, и ждали, когда их перепишут и соберут. Разве я сумасшедший? помилуйте, я не терял рассудка и не пытался отправиться вслед за господином Ф-л-в-в (или Ф-л-в-м?) и его милым мальчиком: наши истории не совпадали, наши дороги вели в разные стороны. Я никогда не любил кладбищ, я не понимал красоты надгробных скульптур, я презирал эпитафии оттого, что они были дурно написаны; судите сами - мог ли я подружиться с могильщиком? Конец, навсегда, обрывается линия, я все равно не нагнал бы его трамвай, я поздно спохватился.  
Но я провалился в чужую жизнь, в прошлое до моего рождения: обычно это случалось по вечерам, когда я заглядывал в освещенные окна, и вдруг выхватывал из-за отвернутой занавески - полки с книгами, зайца из тряпок, гробовое бюро, пустую перчатку, платье, растянутое на четырех булавках, лимонное дерево, колоду карт. Тогда горло сжималось от сладости, я узнавал все мелочи, детство, юность и старость, до смертного вздоха: я жил там, я был там, я все сам там знал. А сегодня меня накрыло не в сумерках, а днем, и рубашка прилипла к спине. Я уже замирал вот так на бульваре, провожая убегавший не по рельсам, по небу - трамвай, и окаменелая рукопись падала вниз, в древесные тени. Сейчас тесемки разорвутся, папка рассыплется, нет, удержалась, и не распалась, как связь времен. Я наклонился, поднял ее с темного песка, и проговорил механически и тупо: "Юр. находит мои любовные стихи такими общими, что могут относиться к кому угодно. "Он лодку оттолкнул", "Я мог бы" считал своими. Я Гуль, я отношусь к кому угодно, я общее место, и любое имя могу считать своим". Я мог бы! мертвые глаза стеклянятся в прорезях узких, - стихи всегда разгоняли или ритмизировали бред.  
\- Прошу прощения, что это вы читаете? - спросил кто-то сбоку, но без призрачной картавости. - Я услышал нечаянно, я не ошибаюсь?.. Это, кажется, Кузмин. Я мог бы!.. в комнате своей встаете вы. Луна ущербна. Стихотворение восьмое, "Новый Гуль", двадцать четвертый год?  
\- Academia, - отозвался я, ощущая землю под ногами, - вы совершенно правы. Academia.  
Воздух прорезало дыхание и тепло, я был в своем уме и в своем теле, я точно помнил, какой нынче год, день и час. Рядом стоял, согнув упреждающе руку, худой молодой человек с черными глазами - "византийскими" называли их у Бунина все свихнувшиеся на Византиях и Возрождениях. Вот мы и встретились, очень приятно, не вышло в "зеро-зеро", не вышло на Болотной и у Абая, а здесь карта легла, как надо: мы одни, и никто нас не разлучит. Стихи стали паролем, Кузмин угодил в покровители не влюбленных, а любопытствующих, и мои трамвайно-зеркальные видения тоже пронеслись не просто так, а со смыслом, может быть, подготовив меня к явлению латиниста. Ведь это был он, спутник рыжего Рощина, застенчивый, худой, иссиня-бледный, оживший лирический герой из сомнамбулических стихов Эмочки, наследник Вагинова и Штейгера, чахоточный печальник о всех в кругу своем.  
Он не прятался от солнечного света, и я разглядел его, как, по предрассудкам и поверьям, женщины разглядывают мужчин: мелочно и быстро, ничего не пропуская и не прощая. Бессонница таилась в лиловых подглазьях, жесткие волосы вились, как у арапа, жилы натягивались на узкой шее; он мало спал, он дурно ел, он о чем-то вздыхал безнадежно. Но что мне было за дело до его потаенных печалей? Когда бы я столкнулся с ним в романе, в той рукописи, которую сам настрочил в припадке и засунул в желтый картон, - тогда, наверно, я отринул бы прежнюю рассудительность и влюбился в него, позабыв об Эмочке, библиотеках, балеринах, даже о пастелевой Полине. Таких восторгов не дает каббалистическое счастье, твердил бы я, отталкивая ветошь и вечность ради настоящей минуты; я научился бы по примеру Лили любить дороги, текущие к нему. Engel verführt man gar nicht oder schnell; поучение сбылось наяву, я наконец-то поймал ангела, но не было рядом подъезда, чтоб затащить его туда и соблазнить. Ничего не выйдет, при нарушенном равновесии легко и приятно делать глупости: мир все равно вот-вот кончится, давайте грешить и танцевать до упаду. Но мир не кончался, наутро во рту оседал гадкий вкус, хотелось пить и умереть одному, без компании. Я мог бы полюбить его наяву накануне точно спрогнозированного, неотвратимого апокалипсиса, а в длящейся жизни он бы мне только мешал.  
Невозможность любви и была пленительна: я мог бы, мог!.. напрасный бред. А он не двигался, пока я молчал и мечтал, и держал у меня за спиною согнутую руку, чтоб подхватить меня, если я замечтаюсь до обморока. Люди, видящие чаек над морем, воинов в латах и на площади продавцов с пирожками, обходили нас быстро и сосредоточенно, как неживых: ведь что толку тратить на них, неживых, голос, и не упрекнешь как следует, все равно не услышат. Лишь одна девочка, разбежавшись, прогнала серсо между нами, мазнула меня по колену батистовым платьем. Но наверно, мне снова почудилось: где в наш век остались девочки с серсо, батистовые платьица, бабочки-банты в локонах? Она исчезла через мгновенье, влетела обратно в свое столетие, в предпоследний мирный год, я не успел крикнуть ей: "Остановись". Да она бы меня не послушала, ее тоже приучили не заговаривать с незнакомыми господами. А голубая ленточка промелькнула на ветру и растаяла, следы запорошило песком, я пестрых крыльев не имею, но не поймал меня никто, - пропела ли она, убегая, ласточка моя, Психея. Ее посланником бескрылым стоял рядом со мною тайный друг, и я сказал ему уверенно:  
\- Я знаю вас, мы встречались прежде. Вы латинист и товарищ Рощина, мемориального Славы.  
\- Я тоже вас знаю, - ответил он, - вы брат Лили Аркадьевны. Я с ней почти не знаком, но я знаком с Соней.  
\- Похоже, теория четырех рукопожатий работает. Вы учились на истфаке, не правда ли?  
\- Да, а вы, наверно, на филфаке? Я не латинист, я был на кафедре русской истории, девятнадцатый век и начало двадцатого. Впрочем, это неважно. А вы книжник.  
\- Я книжник, - согласился я. - Сегодня на Патриарших будет много интересных книг. Хотите прогуляться со мной? Мне в конце концов надо на Остоженку, но я иду длинной дорогой.  
\- На Остоженку? - спросил он. - Ах, я знаю эти места, оттуда так близко Донской проезд... только перейти мост. Нет, простите, я иду в другую сторону.  
\- Как жаль. Я бы хотел побеседовать с вами.  
\- В другой раз, может быть? Кланяйтесь Лиле Аркадьевне.  
\- Как странно вы ее называете. Это что, теперь в моде? Мой друг зовет одну свою знакомую - Юля Юрьевна, а не Юлия.  
\- Вот как? - сказал он и улыбнулся. - Да, это теперь в моде. У вас больше не кружится голова? Сегодня ясно, вы могли получить легкий солнечный удар.  
\- Разве что очень легкий. Нет, не волнуйтесь, все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
Я, кажется, пьян. Откуда вы взялись? Три часа тому назад я даже не подозревал о вашем существовании. Нет, опять я лгал, подстраиваясь под чужой текст: у меня не кружилась голова, мы никуда не поворачивали. И нас ничто не разлучало по-настоящему, не вставали перед нами обычные препятствия, смущающие любовников: бездомье и безденежье, родительский запрет, мужья и жены, неодолимые расстояния, болезни, смерти. Я мог бы взять его под согнутую руку, ввести в свой дом и сказать: "Вот, Лиля, познакомься, это мой друг", - и, обернувшись к нему, добавить ласково: "Обитель и тебе найдем, и станет полный водоем еще полней, еще нежнее". С ним, а вовсе не с Эмочкой, мы были бы два крыла - одна душа: смертный мой зеленоглазый брат в Карпатах, одиночка и двойник, зыбкое отражение в зябнущем старом стекле. Один разврат истощил нас, одно распутство вылило кровь из наших жил, и оттого мы повторяли друг друга - оба изможденные, оба жадные и жалкие, измученные ненасытимым голодом. Нам нужно то, чего нет на свете, чего нет на свете, - то, что было, да умерло давно. Ведь я искал неизданные "Уроки влюбленным", утерянных "Тристана" и "Вергилия, Мантуанского кудесника", а латинист ловил тени; и сколько бы мы ни сжимали пальцы, ощущая так ясно край одежд, шелк переплета, горячее запястье, неровность пергамента, - нам доставалась только пустота. И поцелуи, мохнатые, как маленькие пчелы, что умирают, вылетев из улья: они шуршат в прозрачных дебрях ночи, их родина - дремучий лес Тайгета, их родина - дремучий лес Тайшета, ЮжЛАГа, ОзерЛАГа, АнгарЛАГа.  
\- Я хотел бы увидеться с вами еще раз, - сказал я. - Как вы думаете, это возможно?  
\- Да, конечно, отчего бы нет.  
\- Где вы бываете чаще всего?  
\- Так, где придется, - ответил он, помедлив. - Иногда около старого университета на Моховой, там недалеко контора, где я служу. Иногда на Шаболовке. В книжных. В "Мемориале", там работает мой друг.  
\- Я знаю. Еще можно встретить вас на митингах, верно?  
\- Там вы меня как раз не встретите, там слишком много людей. То есть, я хожу на митинги, но ни с кем не видаюсь.  
\- Вы говорите "не видаюсь", как Кузмин, - заметил я. - Это прелестно.  
\- В самом деле? Я тоже люблю.  
\- И Кузмина?  
\- И Кузмина.  
\- Чему вы улыбаетесь? - спросил я. - Вы знаете, что очень хороши сейчас?  
\- Нет, не знаю. И улыбаюсь совсем другому. Юля Юрьевна однажды сказала мне, что любовь к Кузмину ничего не объясняет, и нельзя ставить диагноз по любимым поэтам.  
\- Я и не собираюсь ставить диагнозы, я так спросил. Значит, вы знакомы с Юлей Юрьевной?  
\- Да, конечно, знаком. Разве вы не поняли сразу?  
Нет, я не понял, но какая разница? Это были секреты, которые мне не раскрыть, это были крылья птенца или легкий полет мотылька. Юля Юрьевна как символ, как пароль, ручей, душа и воздух, существовала где-то, и я не хотел ее видеть оттого, что все видели ее и говорили с нею. Первые паутинки, кусочки ее пряжи, плыли, подсвеченные солнцем, кто-то чертил тросточкой на песке переплетенные буквы, вензель Ю и Ю. Я от страха старого продрог. Латинист улыбался криво, как паралитик, но смотрел мимо меня, и уже казался некрасивым и старообразным: ни прелести в нем, ни сияния, одна вневременная сухость, перья птичьего чучела. Что за тоска свернулась клубком у него на сердце - какая-нибудь скучная история, неудачная любовь, ничего серьезного. У романтичных мальчиков нет других печалей, а он был из этой проклятой породы, из роя les garçons maudits, не дотянувших до les poètes.  
\- Вы простите мне мой вопрос? Я не встречал Юлю Юрьевну, но мне говорили, что она очень мила, а вы ее знали. Вы любили ее? В нее вообще легко влюбиться?  
\- Очень легко, - просто сказал он и вновь похорошел, - но я ее не любил. У меня было совсем другое увлечение. Вы боитесь в нее влюбиться?  
\- Нет, едва ли. Я не люблю никого живого.  
\- Так значит, вы тоже...  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Я тоже не люблю, и это неважно, забудьте. Я отнимаю у вас время, а вы, наверно, торопитесь.  
\- Это я отнимаю у вас время, - возразил я, - и пристаю к вам с расспросами. Простите меня.  
Стеклянное очарование подернулось трещинами, он отвел глаза, и я понял - ему скучно со мною. Как глупо заводить флирт под небом, трепать имена полузнакомых женщин; я пытался к нему подступиться, не зная толком, зачем он мне нужен. И мог ли я отбросить условности и сказать ему прямо: "Вы нравитесь мне, но я не хочу любить вас или спать с вами, я хочу всего лишь читать с вами что-нибудь мертвое, по вашему вкусу". Я вас люблю всю жизнь и каждый час, но мне не надо ваших губ и глаз, продолжайте, вы помните, что написано дальше. И он бы подхватил смущенно и нехотя: "Все началось и кончилось без вас". Я что-то помню: звонкая дуга, огромный ворот, чистые снега. И от унизанных звездами рогов ниточка сама протягивалась к скороговорке, к разлетающейся бесстрофной низанке: "Дивится отраженью завороженный взгляд: вверху - рога оленьи созвездием горят". О чем ты сетуешь и молишь? Я здесь еще на берегу. Не отзываюсь оттого лишь, что отозваться не могу.  
С непривычки трудно вынести эту муку, трудно сплести опущенные звенья. Я хотел бы ввести латиниста в свое тайное общество без заговоров и власти над миром, без черной и белой магии, в общество одержимых чтецов, сластолюбов и лакомок, смакователей чужой словесности. Мы не эмигранты и не эскаписты, не эротоманы, не эсперантисты, не эллины и не этруски, и даже не страусы эму, мы тихо подмигивали друг другу, зажигали факелы, чтобы юноши с башен услышали наш сигнал, нашли наших погибших лун лучи, написали о нас доклады и прочли в семинаре. Я сказал бы ему: "Я не обещаю вам помощи, не обещаю спасения, это не по моей части. Вы не перестанете быть одиноким, и любви вы от меня не получите, пусть вас полюбит кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь неживой. А я дам вам половинку любого стиха, дочитаю с любой строчки все, что вам нравится, и вы прочитаете то, что я люблю, - для меня. Тогда мы будем в расчете. Мне больше нечего вам предложить, вы слишком хороши, слишком хороши для меня. И оттого я хочу видеть вас и читать для вас, я хочу быть вашим чтецом, и хочу, чтоб вы были чтецом для меня". Что за безумное признание - и непризнание любви: все-таки солнце ударило меня по голове и оглушило, как свинчаткой.  
\- Мне бы хотелось когда-нибудь встретиться с вами снова. Это очень неловко звучит?  
\- Это очень лестно звучит, - ответил он. - Но я не понимаю, отчего я так нравлюсь вам. Мне кажется, вы принимаете меня за кого-то другого.  
\- Если б вы курили, я сейчас пожал бы вам руку и сказал: "покурим".  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я не курю?  
\- Неважно. Как сильно рыба двинула хвостом, не правда ли?  
\- Безволие - преддверье высшей воли, - сказал он спокойно. - Я очень люблю "Форель", но вы все-таки смеетесь надо мной или дурачите меня.  
\- Нет, что вы. Я читаю "Форель" оттого, что сам ее очень люблю, вот и все. И я хотел бы прочитать ее вместе с вами, если вы позволите.  
\- Не здесь, - проговорил он, смягчаясь, - и не сегодня. Когда-нибудь в другой раз я с удовольствием... когда-нибудь.  
Я не дразнил его и не дурачил, я хотел называть его братом, как Франциск из Ассизи называл все живое на земле: брат мой скворец, сестра моя речка, и конечно, воробушек, посол Христа отважный. В говоре птичьем - высокие вести, в небе разводы павлинья пера. Вместе мы любовались бы, как плывет в лодке зеленой сестрица луна, и повторяли вдвоем: "Умбрия, матерь задумчивых далей, ангелы лучшей страны не видали". Это все про настоящее, дружок, про теперешнее время говорю; я не желал латиниста, как прежде не желал Лилю, я не влюблялся, а мечтал о влюбленности, о невинном и бестелесном блаженстве, что вмещалось в слова, но не в чувства. Чем бы это окончилось - едва ли добром или дружбой, возможно, постелью, возможно, страданием, а скорее всего, ничем: не бродить нам по Умбрии и Тоскане, не подниматься на холмы, все итальянские путешествия хороши на бумаге, наяву с ними не совладать. На оградах вспыхивают розы, тонкие поют колокола. Я уже отпускал его, ничего не получив, несбыточное "когда-нибудь" тихо звучало, сорвавшись с его губ, и я видел не черный, как прежде, а лазурный след в воздухе.  
\- Вам надо идти на Остоженку, - напомнил он. - Длинной дорогой.  
\- А вам куда-то еще. Не в Малый Каретный, наверно, ведь вы уходите от него.  
\- Я не ухожу, а иду оттуда. Это не одно и то же.  
\- Да, вы правы, это разные вещи. От меня вы уйдете сейчас.  
\- Нет, опять неправильно. Не я уйду, а мы с вами разойдемся.  
\- Как это грустно звучит.  
И все-таки мы не могли, не хотели разойтись просто так, смирившись, что ему, куда бы я ни шел, все равно - в другую сторону. В конце круга нас ждала новая встреча, мы были замкнуты не в географическом, в литературном пространстве. Только перейти мост, только перебежать улицу, только обернуться - и вот он, вот я, и все наши знакомые, приятели, возлюбленные. Что-то смешное и мучительное, что-то доктор-живаговское таилось в бесконечных совпадениях, в узости города, где все мы жили и топтали торцы площадей. И я закреплял связи, читая наизусть вместе с ними, я рассыпал строчки, как крошки хлеба, отмечая обратный путь. "Вы странные создания, - говорил мне Райнер восхищенно, - я раньше верил, это лишь в литературе или в Советском Союзе молодые люди перебирают стихи вместо того, чтобы танцевать или целоваться. А вы не в литературе, и не в Союзе, а все-таки читаете, и так легко, легче, чем беседуете". Мы устраивали перекличку, испытание для новичка, болтали целыми чужими строфами, как чижи, и думали: вот оно, настоящее блаженство, сладкозвучный код. Нет, не код и не шифр, а обычный жаргон, любое слово становилось поводом для цитаты, приобретало скрытый смысл. Везде таились намеки и знаки: высокий берег этот так нелепо устроен, что никак нельзя узнать, что дальше там находится. И я ступил на мартовский лед, воскресил издательскую обложку с масками, конвертами, свечами, веерами, игральными картами, я прочитал наугад:  
\- Когда любовь в тебе живет,  
стекла ничто не разобьет:  
ни молоток, ни пуля.  
А латинист отозвался легко, не задумываясь:  
\- Я ближе подхожу к окну,  
но, как кристалл ни поверну,  
все вижу образ Гуля.  
Лед выдержал, огонь затрещал сферически, лодка заскользила по насту. Неужели он помнил наизусть весь сборник, от Вступления до последней прозвучавшей строки? Я вздрогнул и подумал очарованно: как хорош, даже милее Эмочки, еще бесплотнее и отрешеннее, еще холоднее. Ему бы кататься на трамвае с господином Ф-л-в-м и красавчиком поляком, а не прогуливаться здесь, вместе с голубями и Гулем. Очертания кладбищенских памятников, крестов и монастырских стен мерцали у него за спиной, скрипичные трели рассыпались у ограды, будто сама смерть, присев на скамейку, наигрывала со скуки, дожидаясь, когда же он пойдет дальше. Мне захотелось спросить напоследок: "Чем вы любите заниматься в свободное время?" - но я не посмел, я чувствовал, что он ответит рассеянно: "Собирать ангелов". Напрасно я решил, что он явился спасать меня, напрасно замыслил хоть на секунду соблазнить его своими сокровищами: кузминскими строками, подшивками "Аполлонов", желчной картонкой с романом "Венус". Он еще стоял на месте, еще смотрел на меня - о, руку протяни, и схватишь за запястье, повлечешь куда угодно, хоть сразу домой, в кровать, - но солнце уползало, как черепаха, и тень рассекала дорожку.  
\- Кто-то играет на скрипке, вы слышите? - сказал я.  
\- Это Totentanz, - ответил он спокойно, даже не вслушиваясь: кто играет? почему? где? - Не обращайте внимания, ничего страшного. Можно не танцевать.  
\- Die erste Geige spielt der Tod?  
\- Простите, я плохо понимаю по-немецки.  
\- А я плохо танцую.  
\- И мне пора.  
\- Кланяйтесь Рощину.  
Он кивнул и дернул головою, запоминая поклон. Музыка стихла, я отвернулся, чтоб не стеснять его и не глядеть вслед. Этот нежный латинист не оставил мне - я так и не узнал - имени. Лишь слово "никогда" выпало из формулы, и в прореху, в лазейку можно было пролезть снова, поймать его где-нибудь (когда у нас следующий митинг?) и процедить светски и равнодушно: "А кстати, как же мне к вам обращаться?". Обращайтесь попросту - сударь, вот и все дела. Ah, mon petit latiniste, t'es-tu fait mal, chéri? Ни одно земное имя не льнуло к нему, не прилегало крепко, и даже Рощин, наверно, не знал, как его называть, - и называл Aimé, любимчиком, возлюбленным, Эме, как хочешь, так и переводи. Он был нечеловечески мил и почти безумен, наэфиренный мальчик с легкой поступью, и я ощутил, как прельстительна и пленительна эта шаткость, эта нарочитая беспомощность, высокомерное, устаревшее декадентство. Штучная работа, костяная безделушка, таких больше не делают в наших краях, - и когда он умрет, для него не понадобится разжигать огонь в крематории: он сам собой истает, обратится в дым. Или станет ангелом, подумал я внезапно, как по чьей-то подсказке, да, или станет каменным ангелом и попадет в одиннадцатый том Dissertation, собственное издание господина Ф-л-в-в-а.  
Вдруг стало все так ясно, так желанно, как будто в руку мне вложили нить, и я сказал: "Быть может это - странно, но я вас мог бы очень полюбить". Должно быть, был момент тогда, в самом начале, когда я мог сказать - да. Но я как-то его упустил. Когда я размышлял прежде о своей холодности, о вялости своей души, надеялся ли я разбить эту скорлупу и выйти из нее, полюбить сладко и отреченно, без книг и без цитат? Но к чему мне, в конце концов, эта любовь и лишнее бремя, и как бы я распутывался с Эмочкой, с Рощиным, с самим собою, если б рискнул и подал латинисту руку, увел его прочь, туда, где слышен запах роз. В конце концов, я знал наверняка, что мне наскучит жизнь вдвоем, слиянье и забвенье, я запрошу одиночества, я брошу даже латиниста, и вернусь назад, к запыленным кодексам, к Лиле с ее подругами, к деревянному манекену и пишущей машинке. А если попробовать? - нет, и пробовать не стоит, ведь он - простой прохожий, и просто так мою толкнул он лодку. Но по зиме и по земле холодной пустым, самоуверенным, свободным куда как легче, как невозмутимей искать... заканчивай уже: "следы любви невозвратимой". Утихнут уличные звуки, настанет Пауза, а я твержу на лестнице от скуки: прости меня, любовь моя.  
\- Словно тысячи рек умолкают на миг, умолкают на миг, на мгновение вдруг, я запомню себя там, в горах, посреди ослепительных стен, там, внизу, человек, это я говорю в моих письмах на Юг... - я поддал гравий ногой, сдвинул время, укрылся от всех бед и влечений в строчках Бродского, а не Кузмина: - Добрый день, моя смерть, добрый день, добрый день, добрый день.  
Прощай, прощай, шепчу я на ходу, среди знакомых улиц вновь иду, подрагивают стекла надо мной, растет вдали привычный гул земной. Славная скороговорка для начала или продолжения пути: спутники свернули на боковые тропки, я где-то потерял их, не пойму где, и теперь мне идти одному, болтать на ходу с самим собой. А в подворотнях гасятся огни: прощай, любовь, когда-нибудь звони. Как знать, не расправил ли латинист в этот миг свои каменные крылья, не взлетел ли в небо тяжело и бесшумно: тело рвется вверх, камень и мрамор за плечами тянут вниз? Я не хотел оборачиваться: передо мною лежал прямой бульвар в зеленом дыме, далеко за Тверской, над Страстным и над Петровским, расслаивались облака. Ах, в такие минуты кто-нибудь непременно произносил: "Гроза начнется позже, к вечеру", - и прищуривался на солнце, и звал на прогулку, потому что - "она принесла бы тебе большую пользу, а я с удовольствием сопровождал бы тебя". И может быть, забыв про все на свете, в иной стране - прости! - в ином столетьи ты имя вдруг мое шепнешь беззлобно, и я... упаду, побежденный своею победой, и ткнусь головою, как в пристань, в колени твои. Наплывали стихи и душили, заглушали мою собственную речь, я шел под конвоем, зажатый между ямбами, хореями, дольниками и двудольниками, дохмиями, дактилями, анапестами, амфибрахиями; я не различал их, я любил их за имена, за логическую, логаэдическую невнятность и прелесть. "Никогда вам, дружок, не быть хорошим филологом, вы не умеете разбирать тексты, вы не хотите знать, как они сделаны. Молвит юноша: "Люблю!", полон умиленья, вы и есть этот юноша, вы все время забываете, что "любить" - глагол первого спряженья, ну а эти "я" и "ты" - два местоименья. Не цените вы науку, не привязаны вы к ней по-настоящему, и хорошо, что не стали поступать в аспирантуру, нечего вам там делать, нечего". Ну разве бы мне объяснили в аспирантуре, почему я болен этим (с)тихотвореньем, мне бы даже психиатр - и из ленинградской, и из московской школы, - ничем не помог. Снег в июле заметал позади следы латиниста, выбеливал его тень, и трамваи звенели издалека, разыскивая рельсы. И из-за огромной афиши кто-то сказал печально:  
\- Будет дождь, помяните мое слово, непременно будет дождь, и мы не поедем во Фьезоле. А я так мечтал добраться туда, но не вышло.  
\- Ничего, - утешил я, - тогда мы просто останемся дома или возьмем карету, вот и все.  
\- А если нам не хватит денег на карету?  
\- Нам из Лондона пришлют.  
\- Ничего нам не пришлют, и все-таки дождь пойдет, я уверен в этом. Я неудачник, мне никогда не везет. Но спасибо вам за то, что вы пытались меня утешить.  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам. Вы не подскажете, который час?  
\- Вечность, как обычно. И четверть шестого.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин поэт.  
\- Я гражданин.  
Четверть шестого, надо поторопиться; лавка на Остоженке закрывалась в семь, меня бы не стали задерживать там дольше, звякнули бы колокольчиком и выставили вон. Я мог нырнуть под землю, сделать путь в десять или в двенадцать минут с пересадкой, но не сегодня, нет, сегодня я должен был бежать, пока хватит сил, бежать, пока не упаду. И когда я подумал об этом беге, боль пронизала мое тело, соскользнула по левому боку, от плеча до бедра. Мышцы сжались мучительно и заныли, я защемил нерв, повернувшись неловко, я скрючился в приступе рюматизма, отвратительного недуга. Что со мною, я умираю, или мне все это снится? Боль принесла страх, мне захотелось позвать на помощь кого угодно, лишь бы не оставаться с нею наедине, но гражданин поэт исчез из-за афиши, должно быть, все-таки решился и поехал во Фьезоле. А как же я, как я мог остаться один, если даже стихи вмиг замолчали, разлетелись в серебряные дребезги, брызнули во все стороны - лишь бы подальше от меня? Ох, я совсем не умел терпеть, я был мнителен и истеричен, я забывал о поэзии, как только у меня кололо за ребрами или в желудке. И сейчас я вспотел от ужаса - это болезнь, я умру от нее в страданиях, я не выкарабкаюсь, - и заглотал воздух, чтоб надышаться напоследок.  
Спасите меня, мои друзья и братья, исцелите меня, вы, Лиля и Соня, Эмочка, Райнер, Рощин, латинист, мистрис Джейн, Полина, полынья моя, и все мертвые, похороненные поэты. Я верил в вас, я вас любил, я думал, вы никогда не покинете меня. Мне не дали ни хладнокровия, ни рассудительности, я бесстыдно боялся смерти изнутри: как бы так угадать, чтоб не сам, чтобы в спину ножом? "Они требуют от смерти, чтобы она их как-нибудь обманула", - это Гинзбург писала о "бессознательных гедонистах", и я присоединялся к ним добровольно, я тоже хотел так - без агонии, без шорохов и шелестов, без хруста костей в колесе. "Собрался спросить чашку чая, раскрыл рот - и умер. Это смерть в легкой форме. Предел мечтаний для житейского гедонизма". Безжалостно, но верно: о чем еще мечтать, если все прекрасные предсмертные слова давно сказаны до меня? Я дотащился до скамейки, сел, согнувшись, и подумал, что умру, откинув голову назад и отвалив челюсть, умру от жалких спазмов, от малодушия, от нервного припадка. Лиля прождет меня сутки, а потом кинется звонить в больницы и морги, и найдет меня в каком-нибудь анатомическом театре, голого, синего, с папкой в руках. А Эмочка приедет опознавать меня и заплачет, и запишет в дневник: "Лихорадка. Он был прав, да простит его бог". Не отравил ли он меня чем-нибудь, не посыпал ли сухим ядом листки рукописи или "Античастицы"? Я сказал:  
\- У меня лихорадка. Для чего я приехал сюда?  
И боль утихла - мгновенно, будто выхватили иглу, не придумали на земле лучшего сравнения. Налетел ветер, и деревья закачали ветками весело и ладно, из распахнутого театрального окна выплеснулась соната. А Моцарт играет в саду на кларнете - играет в саду ли, играет в аду ли, играет в раю ли, какое мне дело? Я снова был молод и легок, я не ощущал тела, не слышал стука сердца: мир раздвинулся, освободил меня - ступай по дороге, никто тебя не обидит. Я еще не нашел Миссолонги, болотистую равнину, где от испарений учащался пульс, пот выступал на лбу и груди, прерывалось дыхание. И Эмочка не пытался убить меня, не плутовал и не предавал: я не напрасно вверялся ему, завещал то, что дороже души, - роман "Венус", красное платье, тонкие строки на разлинованной странице "О, девочка, не думая, резвясь, себя воздушной массе ты вручила". Item, ему же - прядь моих волос, а если он захочет - лоскут кожи со спины, чтобы он переплел свою любимую книгу. От маленьких подарков нельзя отказаться, я бы оставил Эмочке и череп свой, ласкового соглядатая на пару с деревянным дядей Федей: втроем мы будем счастливы, не правда ли, дружок? Кожу пустить на переплет, череп положить на полку, кости выбросить вон - зачем они гремят в тишине? А из волос сплести викторианскую брошь и приколоть на лацкан, и всем лгать, что это новая мода, экологическое украшение для прелестных стариков и старух.  
Как быстро позабыл я латиниста, точно не десять минут, а десять лет пронеслось, и он исчез навеки в конце площади, за спинами и фонарями. Солнце погасло, мое затмение миновало: целую... ближе... грудь тепла... ни содрогания, ни пульса. Нет, неверные строки пришли мне на память, и я отбросил их и повторил иное, чуя, как плывет издалека жасминный дух: и разгорается заря, пока не перестанет улыбаться Гуль. Пузатый парус взвился в небе, печаль стала радостна, в невесомом мире брезжил зеленый закат, о сердце, оле-олайе, где же твоя рука? День клонился к концу, я знал уже, что переживу его, и завтра проснусь - на скамейке ли, в стучащем ли поезде, или на подушке возле Эмочки, в отражении старого зеркала. Довольно. Я любим. Стоит в зените Юпитер неподвижный. Как Наташа Ростова кричала: "Остров Ма-да-гас-кар!" двести лет назад, в подмосковной, зная, что ей не то что Мадагаскара - ей и Франции не увидеть в этой жизни; так и я хотел бы, подпрыгнув, назвать что-то прекрасное и недоступное, найти имя своему восторгу - и ничего не было лучше острова Мадагаскар, призрачного края за паром голубым.  
Чем же еще мне защищаться от мира, как не сладостью этого слова? Где лучше жить, гадали гувернантки, в Москве или в Одессе, грызли миндальные орехи, выбирали ягодки из варенья. Лучше жить на острове, где никто до тебя не доберется, никто не призовет к ответу за противуприродные извращения. Я нес сейчас с собою готовое преступление в желтом картоне, останови меня кто-нибудь: "А что это у вас, гражданин, предъявите-ка, давайте, давайте!" - и все, мне конец, из-за сетки не выбраться. Прибавьте ему, прибавьте, срок прибавьте, статью. Когда я писал свой роман, я еще не нарушал закон, как быстро все изменилось! "Вы сочинили что-то педерастическое, - шипел старичок во сне, но обещал великодушно: - А все-таки я это напечатаю!". Ох, напрасно, если напечатаете, то пойдете под суд со мною вместе и получите сполна - штраф, позор, огласку. Оно вам надо? Так что же это у вас, гражданин, позвольте посмотреть? Смотрите на здоровье, товарищ, это остров Ма-да-гас-кар.  
Я был невидим, почти прозрачен, я сам дивился, что я на воле. В участливых вопросах: "Как у вас дела? Все ли в порядке?" - я слышал: "Когда же ты сдохнешь, педик?". Никогда я не сдохну, не дождетесь, я всех переживу, ну, кроме Эмочки, Лили и латиниста, а на ваших похоронах я непременно станцую. В небесных анкетах попадался пункт - перистыми облаками по голубому: "Что вас удивляет сильнее всего в этой жизни?". Отвечайте быстро, не задумываюсь. Отвечаю: ненависть. Когда меня запрещали, я недоумевал: что же я сделал этим людям, за что они меня так ненавидят? Ну, а если б я гнил в Сучане, вам бы легче дышалось, что ли? Я не отнимал у них еду и воздух, не крал деньги у них из карманов, я не насиловал их детей, не лгал им, не унижал, не убивал, и все-таки они хотели одного - чтобы меня не было. А я хотел выжить здесь, на этой земле, и упрямился, не уезжал, не менял своих милых привычек.  
Не зря я сказал Эмочке, что непременно досмотрю, чем все кончится. Чем хуже становилось вокруг, тем упрямее я надеялся: ведь не может все время быть так плохо, дно достигнуто, сейчас мы от него оттолкнемся и всплывем. Не забыть бы только, что значит свобода, не разучиться бы дышать под стоячей водой. Стихи насыщали кислородом мои легкие: пышно сказано, но верно, я бормотал один, я читал на два, на три, на четыре голоса, я строил стены из слов, защищаясь от государства. Вы мне - "за-пропаганду-гомосексуализма-среди-несовершеннолетних-предусматривается-ответственность-за-несанкционированный-митинг-предусматривается-ответственность-за-неподчинение-требованиям-полиции-предусматривается-ответственность", а я вам - безответственное, Эоловое, любимое у Райнера: "Пока свободою горим, пока сердца для чести живы!..". Об эти строки расшибали лбы, завязали в них, не в силах продраться, и выли: какие прекрасные порывы? какая отчизна? какая звезда пленительного счастья, к чертовой матери?  
Ну что ж, у вас армия и флот, ракеты и противоракетные установки, танки, заводы, тяжелая промышленность и машиностроение, пресса, космические корабли, миллиарды на зарубежных счетах, а у меня - полдесятка друзей, книжки и немножко наличности в кармане, почему же - повторяя Шкловского - почему же вы меня так боитесь? Я опять Ваньку валял, дурочку строил, я неплохо разбирался в этих страхах: потому и боятся, что не могут пока меня подчинить и скрутить в бараний рог. Чего добились вы, бормотал я уже не за Шкловским, а за Мандельштамом, блестящего расчета: губ шевелящихся отнять вы не могли. Прямой угрозы не было, никто меня пока не трогал: живи себе, дыши; я жил и дышал, но помнил в придачу к Мандельштаму и Вэ-Шэ еще и третьего советчика. "Твоя шея, твое горло, твое сердце - все это пути к побегу из рабства..." - учил Сенека, и я видел свободу на каждой ветке сухого дерева, в каждом высоком окне, под каждым мостом. Близость самоубийства успокаивала лучше пустырника и валерьянки; я помнил, что смерть существует, и примирялся с мерзостью глотания, враждебностью прыжка, исконной отвратительностью воды.  
\- Видишь ли, - говорил я Эмочке, - мне легче, чем многим, я смирился с тем, что я смертен. Многих держит даже не страх смерти, а жалость к тем, кого они любят: как же я умру, если родственники и друзья обо мне будут плакать? А у меня нет семьи, и я не боюсь никого расстроить, я только немного боюсь боли.  
\- А я? - кокетливо спрашивал Эмочка. - А Лили? А твои калужские кузены?  
\- Калужские кузены пожмут плечами и будут правы. Лиля вернется с похорон, распахнет окна и скажет: "Ну наконец-то я одна дома!". Ты получишь по завещанию все мои книги и напишешь обо мне мемуары: покойник был со странностями, но в общем, милый и безобидный человек, черта ли он умер так рано?  
\- Это уже томсойеровщина, любезный мой Гуль, тебе охота послушать, как тебя все будут хвалить, и как мистрис Джейн в роли тети Полли зальется слезами над гробом. В твоем возрасте такие мечты выглядят странно.  
\- Эмочка, не занудствуй, такие мечты не зависят от прожитых лет.  
\- И начал ты с государства и с тех, кто сейчас выступает за него. При чем тут они? И при чем тут твоя смерть и самоубийства?  
\- Да в общем, ни при чем, просто я подумал, что я счастливее их. Я почти не боюсь смерти, потому что мне нечего терять. А у них столько всего, они так боятся за все... материальное, что им, наверно, очень тяжело признавать себя невечными.  
\- Как ты пышно выражаешься. Можно проще - они не понимают, что ничего не возьмут с собой на тот свет. Душа, проснувшись, не узнает дома...  
\- Если б всем заучить это наизусть! Возьмет душа мое земное имя и горести безмерные мои. Вот и весь багаж, перевес недопустим, даже за деньги.  
Душа побрела прочь, своим путем влекома, а я скатился вниз по Тверской, мимо магазина "Армения", мимо призрака "Интуриста", мимо распевной желти-и-изны пра-а-авительственных зда-а-аний, вовсе не желтых, а розовых и зеленых, со свежею краской и штукатуркой. Машины гудели, тряслись троллейбусы, летали валькирии, пели смычки; я блаженно громоздил друг на друга однородные члены и тут же забывал все, отвлекаясь на солнечный луч в стекле, на кричащую чайку, на запах жареного кофе из-за дверей. Так ребенка тащат за руку, тычут пальцем вперед и приговаривают: "Смотри, смотри, вон там башенка - это Кремль, в Кремле живет царь", - а ему наплевать на царя, он скользит сандалиями по тротуару, задирает голову и видит в облаках средневековый город (будто Блок в Дубровской березовой роще). "Там алое, там золото, кинжалы и камзолы там - идут, идут торжественно". Электрическая мельница растирает кофейные зерна, размякшее мороженое выскальзывает из вафель и шлепается на землю, но ребенок не плачет, даже не замечает, как собака вылизывает белую сладкую лужицу. "Мама, гляди, там стены, там флаги и шпили, гляди же, мост опускается. Штандарты и знамена там, и грифы и вороны там, и графы и бароны там... Там живут рыцари, правда, все в железе? И еще принцессы, и феи, и разбойники. Только разбойников, наверно, не пустят на небо, как ты думаешь? А, я знаю, там живут ангелы, это их город, да, мама, и у них нет царя, им не нужен царь, правда? И нам тоже не нужен, мы тогда будем как ангелы...". Да иди же, наконец, уснул, что ли? Не мальчишка, а наказание господне на мою голову!  
Нечего мне делать у Александровского сада - там нет ни Райнера, ни белых роз, ни Софи Шолль, а чем дальше я уйду от царя, тем лучше. Направо, на Моховую, шептал я, словно объяснял дорогу себе самому, направо и мимо старого университета, не оглядываясь на него, не прижимаясь лицом к решеткам, все равно не пустят, не положено. Мелькали и пропадали станции метро, павильоны тридцатых годов, и Ленинская - не Ленинская, шалишь! - библиотека тоже осталась позади, я прыгал по ее ступеням, как свихнувшийся сверчок: три вверх, две вниз, еще четыре вверх, пять вниз, приехали, снова тротуар, я все посчитал правильно. Мне надо на Остоженку, там, где Музей, не на "Кропоткинскую", а дальше, к "Парку культуры", вы за мной не угонитесь, я бегу очень быстро. Постовой в белых перчатках свистал-заливался - мне ли вслед или кому-то другому? Нет, пожалуй, не мне, в моем времени повывелись и постовые, и перчатки, я что-то сфантазировал мимоходом, проскочив заставу Ильича. Патруль из комиссаров двадцатого года беззвучно проходил впереди, по Большому и по Малому Каменному мосту спускался в Замоскворечье: где вы, где вы, в какие походы вы ушли из моих городов? Ну кто мог научить меня жизни, я не знал своего отца даже по фотографиям, я не спрашивал у него: "Как жить?" - а он не отвечал: "Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать три? А мне двадцать один".  
Так мне и надо за мое упрямство и мою нерасторопность: живи в одиночестве, в нищете, как живут скоморохи и боги. С нищетой я перестарался: ни в чем я не знал отказа, все желания мои исполнялись сами собою, без усилий. Счастливчиком Гулем назвали бы меня в воспоминаниях моего круга: жизнь проскакал щеглом, заел ореховым пирогом; цитата искажена, ну и пускай, в абзаце выше уже выписано "свистать", нехорошо повторяться. "Я худею с каждым днем и убавляюсь в весе. У меня пропадает аппетит, я слабею, и скоро я исчезну", - непременно вставлю эти строки в последнее письмо, и друзья потом станут гадать, шутил ли я или вправду умирал. А Лиля, прелестная до могилы, отмахнется и вздохнет: ну да, был брат, нетребовательный и смешной, ничего не добился, не оставил тени, смешно и петь ему вечную память, через пять-десять лет все его забудут, и поделом.  
Опять кокетничаешь, старик? - никто и не укорял меня так, отмерла давно эта милая калька mon vieux. - И не стыдно? Не делай подлостей, не воруй, не клевещи, не лги больше, чем нужно, вот, глядишь, тебя и не забудут, помянут добром. А что день твоего рождения не сделают общенародным праздником - так тем и лучше, у нас и так не работают, хватит нам выходных. Или тебе славы хочется? Ах, не славы, а понимания? Ну, ты зарвался, старик, извини меня, конечно, но тебя точно избаловали все твои мальчики, подруги, балетные дамочки. Все тебя понимают, пылинки сдувают, по шерстке гладят, а ты ломаешься и вздыхаешь, как Сара Бернар. Дай-ка постучу по груди, есть у тебя там флейта или золотая арфа? Нет ничего, не выделывайся, ты, звезда немого кинематографа. Нет, ты не Сара Бернар, ты Аста Нильсен нечесаная, скарлатинная Вера Холодная, ну извини, инфлюэнтная. Я бы тебя послал замуж, да кто тебя возьмет в нашей стране? Вернее, не в "нашей", а в "этой", улавливаешь разницу? Вот то-то же. Томас Стерн, не бойся коз, безопасен сенокос...  
Память если не гранит - одуванчик сохранит. Я вытряс из головы воображаемого собеседника, грубияна и нахала, я послал его к черту: сам разберусь, о чем мне страдать. Не хочу ни любви, ни почестей, опьянительны - не падка; даже яблочка мне не хочется, соблазнительного, с лотка. Прекрасно было это "не хочется" в ответ на все прелести и забавы; я учился равнодушию на бегу, отметал ненужное, второстепенное, лишнее. И просил одного - прав был мой недобрый двойник - одного понимания: не любите меня, но поймите, примите, разделите со мной мои сухие желания, пожалейте меня, наконец, и позвольте пожалеть вас, оградить вас от грубого мира. Меня пленяла ваша хрупкость, ваша непрочность, вы, наверно, притворялись лучше, но вы были не сильнее меня, Эмочка, Лиля, Соня, Райнер, а теперь еще и латинист. Каким плащом укрыть мне вас от зимних вьюг, от зимних вьюг, чтоб вы, не склоняя головы, смотрели в прорезь синевы и продолжали путь?  
\- Я говорю ему: чем фантазировать и глядеть на журавликов, лучше принеси мне картошки, да забери Тасеньку из музыкальной школы.  
\- Правильно, правильно, он должен что-то в доме делать, раз уж сидит у тебя на шее.  
\- Нет, он не сидит, он мне помогает, и Тасенька его любит. Но он мечтатель, я никогда не могу понять, о чем он думает.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте поосторожнее с ним... мало ли о чем он действительно думает. Может, он маньяк.  
\- Сама ты маньяк. Зато не пьет и не болтает, все бабкины книжки у меня перечитал.  
\- А толку? Ты же с ним даже не спишь, и жениться он на тебе не собирается. Бросит он тебя, честное слово, бросит.  
\- Ну и пусть бросает, мне не жалко. Нет, он хороший, он правда хороший.  
\- Вот ты его уже и оправдываешь, а зачем? Дался тебе этот блаженный.  
\- Что ты, он не блаженный, у него какая-то сложная фамилия, еврейская, что ли... А, вспомнила. Айзенштадт.  
Обрываем и эту волну: я ничего не слышал, я сочинил в уме диалог и разыграл на два голоса. Снова нырнул в прошлое, да еще и в чужой город влез: блаженный Айзенштадт уже умер, в восемьдесят девятом, да не здесь, а в Минске, мне его не поймать. За домами совсем близко шумела и пахла река, кораблики гудели, приедается все, лишь тебе не дано примелькаться, дни проходят, и годы проходят, и тысячи, тысячи лет. Я никогда не любил моря, я твердил себе в оправдание: "Море слишком похоже на любовь. Не люблю любви. Сидеть и ждать, что она со мной сделает. Люблю дружбу: гору", - и добавлял от себя: "В моем городе слишком мало холмов, все плоское, и нет каменных лесенок, чтоб целый день бегать по ним вверх-вниз". Море билось в прощании с самим собой, adieu, espace des espaces, там оно было настоящее и безбрежное, мне другого не надо; мне довольно чужой словесной любви, кем-то сотканной ткани, шелкового лоскутка, которым я вытираю губы. А от реки все равно пахло рыбой, и чайки кричали, и, раздувая парус, как зоб, плыла посередине кривая трирема, без весел и без гребцов.  
Добро пожаловать в наш каменный век, в наш атомный век, далеко же вас занесло. Я подумал бессвязно и горячо: "Подобное тянется к подобному", - так говорила старая балерина, подруга мертвой Диночки, мертвого танцовщика Вики, мертвого гримера без имени. Вот вам лучший ответ на вопрос: "Почему вы дружите лишь с извращенцами, почему у вас, кого ни возьми, один гей, другая лесбиянка, третья старуха, а четвертый даже не знаю кто, некрофил? Вы специально подбираете странные знакомства?". Нет, случайно, но я и сам ненормальный, мы отлично сходимся; как вы жили в прекрасной уверенности, что все в вашем кругу - натуралы, так и я перенимал ваши манеры, сближался с грамотными, чтоб не стеснять иллитератных. Один Райнер разбавлял нашу нефтяную, радужную воду, но Райнер, как Пьер, était charmant, il n'avait pas de sexe. Взор не опускался ниже пояса, даже с Эмочкой я нет-нет да заглядывал дальше локтя или колена; а Райнер - по возрасту ли, по страстям, по языку - был весь душа. И лучше так, он не осуждал меня и не учил, и не жалел, что бы я ни делал: вам лучше знать, чем все кончится, а я уже старый, я ничего не понимаю. Ich bin am Ende mit meinem Griechisch, - ах нет, Райнер, вы хотели сказать: mit meinem Latein. Und mit allen Sprachen der Welt.  
\- Да поймите же, дружочек, - бормотал я, - мне ничего от вас не нужно, как писала Цветаева в письме к Вышеславцеву, или Милиоти, или Ланну, или не знаю к кому еще. Только живите и навещайте меня иногда, помните, что я есть на свете и радуюсь вам, где бы вы ни были, когда бы вы ни появились. Но если вам не хочется - не приезжайте и не пишите, я буду вспоминать вас и говорить с вами мысленно, как будто вы рядом. Германство, Гете, дубовые и буковые листья, Weltall und Nachtigall, сухая твердая земля - в вас нет ничего подобного, вы вненациональны, вы больший славист, чем ваша Ленхен, и это чудесно, вы влюбленнее всех влюбленных. Я никогда не буду вашим учеником - вам не нужны ученики, я никогда не стану вашим мальчиком - слава богу, мальчики вас не занимают, но я пойму вас лучше, чем себя самого, я протяну вам руку издалека, позову через несколько границ: "Райнер, Райнер!" - и вы услышите.  
\- Это что же, признание в любви?  
\- Нет, это имитация. У меня, вы знаете, нет собственных слов, я жонглирую чужими, кручу их, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе. Иногда выходит красиво, иногда - чепуха, цветная какофония. Вот сейчас даже не могу понять, что получилось. Но Райнер, послушайте, я действительно очень, очень привязан к вам - потому что вы далеко, потому что я редко вас вижу, потому что вы ничего не отнимаете у меня, потому что вы совсем не очаровываете, вы слишком старый. И еще - ах, еще вы умрете раньше меня, и оттого мне еще легче дорожить вами, ведь я же знаю, что скоро вас потеряю.  
\- Diese Glasstücken sind wirklich sehr schön. Ne tournez pas le tube, je vous en prie.  
А еще - помните, Райнер? - кто-то с семизначным номером на предплечье учил когда-то: "Если вам говорят, что хотят вас убить, - верьте им. Не надейтесь, что это политика, главное - не пытайтесь себя обмануть, не думайте, что это морок, причуда слуха, что вам померещилось, не ждите, что вас оставят в покое. Верьте им, а потом либо бегите, либо деритесь. Но главное - верьте". Потом разберемся, за что, потом выслушаем извинения и оправдания; но Райнер, как только мы с вами услышим, что нас хотят убить, мы сразу же поверим, правда? Была когда-то книга, в одном провинциальном магазинчике, на нижней полке рядом с Дюма-отцом и красненьким собранием Ленина, странная книга "Мой папа убил Михоэлса" - конечно, тамиздат, Франкфурт, "Посев". Я не купил ее, теперь жалею, я мог бы разыскать ее, добыть с рук, но не хочу, пускай она сама придет ко мне, ляжет на подоконник. Но неважно, я должен о Михоэлсе - так вот, Райнер, он верил, о, еще как верил. Но бежать не мог, и бороться тоже, потому что некуда бежать, когда давят грузовиком. Я до сих пор помнил наизусть, не перечитывая, в память это врезалось даже лучше стихов, не из книги, а из донесения: "...Михоэлса и Голубова завезли во двор дачи. Они немедленно с машины были сняты и раздавлены грузовой автомашиной".  
А Голубов - послушайте, Райнер, - а Голубов-то был сексотом, "социально близким", его ликвидировали за компанию: мол, не убили их с Михоэлсом специально, а просто шли они по ночной улице, шли, а тут их грузовик сбил обоих - и наповал. Не знаю, может, и водителя нашли, осудили и посадили, чтоб все вокруг точно поверили - несчастный случай, стечение обстоятельств, божья кара, МГБ не виновато. Процесс над водителем-убийцей - репетиция для врачей-убийц: но Михоэлс - это не товарищ Жданов, за него расстреливать не станут, не потому, что обвиняемый вообще ни при чем, а потому, что мелковата сошка. А бежать сегодня легче, а тогда - куда мне деться в этом январе, открытый город сумасбродно цепок! Вы вслушайтесь, Райнер, вы подумайте: ведь это ощущение преступника - он вздрагивает, он везде видит угрозу, ему негде укрыться, все шаги на всех лестницах - за ним; все звонки и стуки в дверь - по его душу; все прохожие - узнают его и сообщают куда следует. А у нас преступниками были все: только кого-то ловили, а кого-то отпускали пока погулять на длинном поводке. Не было невинных, то есть, находились, конечно, такие спокойные, о них еще Чуковская писала: "Что вы, я буду спать очень хорошо, я же ни в чем не виновата", - перед вызовом в НКВД она будет хорошо спать, представьте себе! Но это от глупости, а инстинкты сильнее, и эта умница цокала себе весело - веселó - в НКВД, стук-стук-стук каблучками по тротуару, и боялась, боялась, боялась. Но не смела признаться, что страшно, ведь тогда все мироздание летело к черту: "у нас зря не сажают", а если ее посадят, значит, она что-то натворила, а она и в мыслях ничего не имела против советской власти, она хорошая девочка! "Я советский, я лояльный, я нормальный гражданин, я послушный, я тщедушный, паспорт, ручка, рупь, один! Не имею! Не был! Не был! Не был и не состоял! Хоть смотри под микроскопом..." Да зачем же под микроскопом, на каждую молекулу не наздравствуешься. А еще, Райнер, еще я у Чуковской вычитал, я у нее много вычитывал страшного, о внезапных маленьких открытиях - но не физических, не химических, а юридических, что ли: "А-а, да ведь их просто бьют!". Вот и вся наука: сделай врага народа за сутки, ну хорошо, за неделю конвейера. В Германии был конвейер, вы не знаете? Или это только наше изобретение, слон с нашей родины?  
Что за дурацкий день был сегодня, я все время сбивался с поэзии на политику, с чистого искусства на нечистое. О юриспруденции еще хотелось порассуждать, как каждому профану, конченному гуманитарию; и тогда мне на помощь приходил зэка Домбровский с толстым синим посмертным изданием "Факультета ненужных вещей". А там все уж было сказано будто о нашем времени: вас учили "науке о формальностях, бумажках и процедурах. А нас учили устанавливать истину. - А как устанавливать - на это наплевать?". Именно так: наплевать слюной, как плевали до исторического материализма, ха-ха-ха. Я не знаю, чему обучали сейчас наших правоведов, я не дружил с питомцами юрфаков, как-то не сложилось; и все-таки я чувствовал, что мы недалеко ушли от тех домбровских лет: цивилизовались немножко, а то в приличном обществе не примут, но методы оставили те же, самые действенные. Доказательства, очные ставки, презумпция невиновности - слишком ненадежны, обвиняемый и вывернуться может, словчить, отделаться легким испугом; а надо его под ноготь - и кончен разговор. И тогда все средства хороши: не подпишешь, что виноват, - сегодня же твоя жена будет сидеть рядом. "Так я подпишу! Так я что угодно подпишу! Потребуете, чтобы я показал, что убил, ограбил, поезд свернул с рельсов, - так я покажу и это. Но только жену не трогайте". Вот истина и установлена, да здравствует правосудие, да здравствует независимая, цветущая, виноградная судебная ветвь власти. Мы до сих пор вели двойную жизнь, джекилл-хайдовали напропалую: одной рукой подписывали конвенции о правах заключенных, второй - сфабрикованные приговоры, утром произносили обвинительные речи, а вечером заверяли, что другой такой страны не знаем, где так вольно дышит человек.  
А чья вина? Ничья вина! Не верь ничьей вине... Нет, я вспомнил не тот куплет, я попытался увильнуть, раствориться в незнании, невинности, непричастности: нет за мной подлостей, я не поднимал руку, не голосовал за подонков. Но за вранье и за грехи тебе держать ответ - за каждый шаг и каждый сбой мне и держать ответ, песенка меня не щадила. И я сдался, я пробормотал, покоряясь: "И пусть опять - моя вина, моя вина, моя война, и смерть опять моя". Я еще ничем не рисковал: Кузьма Кузьмич Кузьмин, мой сосед-стукач за стенкою, родной брат деревянного дяди Феди, истый патриот, верный сын отечества, пока приглядывался ко мне, вострил перо, будто финку, прикидывал, как лучше известить дорогие органы - и ничего не писал всерьез. Напишу, когда надо будет, хмыкал он, прятал в стол магнитофон, доставал бутылку хлебного, чистого, молдавского, наливал сто граммов, опрокидывал, закусывал чем бог пошлет, и разворачивал газету.  
И с тополей летела последняя пыльца на шляпу Кузьмина (не Кузмина, не путайте!) - и на мою голову. Здесь никогда ничего не изменится, думал я, не на моем веку точно, сколько бы я ни прожил, я умру в этом исковерканном мире, в смеси самодержавия и Советского Союза, православия, народности, инноваций, домостроевщины, кваса, охотного ряда. Мне отсюда не вырваться; мне незачем и вырываться: я рожден в ночь с второго на третье января в девяносто одном ненадежном году - и столетья окружают меня огнем. Для чего мне бежать куда-то, я не заслужил лучшей участи. У меня нет ни амбиций, ни желаний, и любви к березкам и полянкам тоже нет - мне по сердцу холмы и долины; за свою пассивность, за равнодушие и безразличие я останусь здесь до конца. Что бы мне ни говорили, чем бы ни завлекали - "там лучше таким, как ты, там спокойнее, там тебе нечего бояться", - я всегда отвечал кокетливо одно и то же: "Таким, как я, нигде не будет лучше". Проклятие было не только вокруг меня, но и во мне самом: не сумасшествие, не тоска, не страх, а еще одна цитата - "мне совершенно все равно - где совершенно одинокой быть".  
И больше ничего не было, кроме этой строки: я не брел по камням с кошелкою базарной, и дом мой твердо знал, что он мой, и никто не вытеснял меня - в меня, я ладил с миром легко и гибко, я не унаследовал жестоковыйность - одну лишь женственность, уступчивость, прозрачность. Я оттого еще не уезжал, что ни для кого не становился костью и родимым, раковым пятном, жили рядом и погромче, и посильнее меня. Зачем мне бежать, раз они не бегут? Право, даже стыдно. А если б они уехали, я думал бы, наверно: им угрожают, а мне не угрожают, так зачем я буду занимать чужое место в самолете, в поезде, на пароходе, пусть уедет тот, для кого это спасение. А мне совершенно все равно, где умирать, потому что, видите ли, я знал, что я умру, и не представляя смерти, говорил легко: какая разница, так или иначе придется умереть, я и там не буду жить вечно, если уеду. Мне лучше здесь не от родной грязи, не от березок и речи, и даже не от стихов - куда они денутся, если я уеду, они на карту не нанесены, - а оттого, что я почти не делаю усилий, пока живу здесь, и отпускаю себя гулять, как вздумается, и забываю, что происходит вокруг.  
\- Значит, вы попросту трус?  
\- Да, пора сказать раз и навсегда: я трус, я попутчик, я внутренний эмигрант. Мне никогда не стать эмигрантом внешним, для этого надо двигаться, обдумывать пути, действовать, наконец, а я на это не способен. Не знаю, что это, лень или апатия, или мандельштамовское неверие: "неужели я настоящий, и действительно смерть придет". Наверно, все вместе, мне порою кажется, если б была настоящая угроза, я бы все равно не двигался до последнего, не обращал внимания, не думал о ней.  
\- Вы не можете об этом рассуждать, вы никогда не были в опасности. И кроме того, именно такие бесстрастные люди, как вы, которым и жить-то не хочется, именно такие люди, когда доходит до дела, упираются и не желают погибать. Помните, как у вашей любимой Гинзбург? "Что ж, среди всего неясного самое ясное - мы погибли". А потом выясняется, что погибнуть труднее, чем это кажется с первого взгляда.  
\- Конечно, когда приходится по частям вырывать жизнь у дистрофии, погибать уже не хочется, просто из чувства протеста... нет, впрочем, я ошибаюсь, тогда уже не остается чувств, одна инерция. И все равно, если некуда бежать, поневоле начнешь бороться. А я говорю, что, может быть, будет выход, но я уже не захочу идти к нему.  
\- Вы кокетничаете и хвастаетесь своей индифферентностью. Это еще одна женская черта в вашем характере.  
\- Женщины, как правило, и не ведут себя так, только мужчины. Они кривляются, чтоб потом свалить все на женщин и сказать: это женское, женственное, женоподобное, наносное, враждебное, отвратительное. Впрочем, я не хочу сказать, что я мужчина, а они нет, я тоже женщина, мой мальчик, тоже женщина. Я кокетничаю и хвастаюсь, потому что я главный персонаж.  
\- В вашем романе или в каком-то другом?  
\- В моем романе, в коллажах из чужих цитат, в чьих-нибудь записных книжках, в дневниках, которые еще не написаны. В воспоминаниях - едва ли, я уже говорил не раз, я не из тех, кого вспоминают, может быть, лишь мимоходом, между строк. Но в дневниках я непременно появлюсь, я уютно себя чувствую в каждодневных записях, это дисциплинирует. Конечно, там я не буду главным персонажем, но это не важно, мне хватит и моего романа, в нем я могу вести себя свободно, и никто меня не упрекнет.  
\- Вы даже не знаете наверняка, существуете ли вы сами в своем романе.  
\- Я могу быть авторским голосом, предисловием и послесловием, примечаниями внизу каждой страницы, посвящением, благодарностями, списком опечаток. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, где спрячется автор, он может маскироваться под каждой запятой: это, изволите ли видеть, его собственная пунктуация. Но я предпочел бы не расплываться по всему тексту, а жить в одном герое, с именем и с лицом, с профессией, с приятелями, с прошлым, с будущим...  
\- И с библиотекой.  
И с библиотекой, повторил я, и, подняв голову, увидел голубое кавафисовское небо, подернутое траурной тенью. Кажется, я рассказывал о нем Райнеру невыносимо давно, и что-то изменилось с тех пор, но я не знал, что именно: может быть, Райнер умер? Как странно, я не мог сказать наверняка: жив он или нет, он был немолод, он знал старого Гюнтера, и через него - Кузмина, он приближался к той прекрасной эпохе, а я, наоборот, отступал от нее все дальше и дальше, и осторожно пробовал ногою землю, боясь споткнуться и провалиться вниз. И если Райнер умер - отчего я забыл о его смерти, отчего беседовал с ним, как с живым, думал о нем, как о живом, ждал новой встречи? Голубая птица мелькнула высоко, и будь я суеверен - я решил бы, что это душа Райнера, это знак, подтверждение: он мертв, его здесь нет. Но он жил, он сейчас, в этот миг, на расстоянии двух часов и несчитанных километров, с кем-то болтал, заворачивал книгу в бумагу, продавал, покупал, смеялся; он жил, и я, как влюбленный, слышал его далекое дыхание и хрупкий ток его крови. А подкопченный купол качался над головою - может быть, от жалости ко мне; я уже не боялся за Райнера, я следил за ним издали, переходя со строки на строку: не ваш, но и ничей верный друг вас приветствует с одного из пяти континентов. Голубые крылья снова чиркнули по черному: тонкий металлический звук затерялся в автомобильном гуле, в шелесте ангельских одежд; verzieh ihn einfach in den Hauseingang, steck ihm die Zunge in den Mund und lang ihm untern Rock, я мог бы наконец-то погнаться за ангелом, но он - словно мой латинист - шел в другую сторону, прочь от меня, в другую страну, с каждым шагом становясь красивей, с каждым вздохом делаясь печальней. И тогда я вспомнил прошлое лето, зной и лень, и маленький город Оффиду в провинции Марке, я вспомнил, как так же брел один по пустым улицам, залитым солнцем, и из-за белых кружевных занавесочек кто-то глядел на меня и щелкал коклюшками: стук да стук, скырлы, скырлы, скырлы, отдай мою лапу, старуха. Я поднимался все выше на холм, по крутой лестнице, отполированной коленями, а не стопами, я думал, что потеряю сознание от этого страшного солнца. И когда у меня уже не осталось сил, легкий каменный храм вырос - или взлетел передо мной, деревья зашумели под ветром, из раскрытых дверей повеяло прохладой; я сел на ступеньку, запрокинул голову и увидел - как видел сейчас, на Остоженке, в другом июле, - голубых ласточек на черном небе.


	13. Chapter 13

Я шел дальше и нес роман, неизвестно куда, неизвестно кому, словно надеялся встретить старичка из "Нового мира", из истины, лжи и желаний - чтоб разобраться с ним раз и навсегда. Желтая папка состаривалась все сильнее, рассыпалась по краям, и в прорехи выглядывали листки. "Филострат уронил флей..." - ту, какой неосторожный, а на следующей строчке кто-то уверял жарко: "...должен покинуть Алексан..." - Александра или Александрию. Я не помнил ни слова из своего романа, я видел смутно тот же сон, скамейки, парк, лебедей в пруду, все в желтых тонах. Роман был не текстом, а образом, какие-то дрожащие завесы скрывали тела, тени двигались по стене, пахло притираниями и разлитым вином. Падала флейта, которую уронил Филострат. Козлиная песнь, маяки, запах левкоев в длинное окно у потолка, Аполлон с переломанной ногой, с нефтью в жилах вместо крови, - все смешивалось, как в хранилище, в запаснике неразобранных находок. Отчего я забыл, как составлял этот роман, склеивал абзацы и строчки, разбивал готовые формы, чтоб из разъятых членов слепить своего урода? И что все-таки делали герои - плясали, бездельничали, обменивались письмами и читали стихи, лениво любили друг друга? Между косых колонн бродили под ручку Алкмена и Хлоя, играли в мяч на лугу, звонко перекликались в роще, и за ними следил Филострат, не от ревности, а от безмерного любопытства. Юноша Гилл приходил к нему, бросал свитки и восковые таблички, и повторял сердито, что пора уезжать, куда угодно, только бы подальше отсюда, хоть на Крит к быкам, хоть в Рим ко львам, нигде не будет хуже. О, какая тоска, какая скука, в этом городе должен быть кто-то еще, в этом городе должен быть кто-то живой. На свитках синели новые стихи, записанные соком тутовых ягод, по последней моде, и Филострат читал равнодушно: "Друга милее иным несговорчивым девам -- подруга. Женской рукой отопрешь то, что закрыто тебе", "Бронзовый мальчик-амур. Удушливый запах асфальта, пыли, сирени, тоски. Траурно-яркий июнь", "Да что там Антиохия - в самой Александрии и, верно, даже в Риме найдется вряд ли юноша пленительней, чем Мевий"... Все ритмы повторялись, и темы были стары, Филострат перебирал таблички и бормотал утомленно: "Одно и то же, год за годом, розы Пиэрии, надписи на могилах, смазливые юнцы за пару золотых, и снова Троя, Гекуба с черным ридикюлем, какая скука, Гилл, какая скука. Конечно, в этом городе должен быть кто-то еще, но я знаю, что когда я увижу его, я не узнаю его в лицо, поэтому стоит признать, что здесь нет живых, и надеяться не на что. Я не слышу голосов, и никто для меня не поет, но, быть может, ты их слышишь? Нет, едва ли, ты спишь так крепко, что когда-нибудь, без сомнений, умрешь во сне". Алкмена и Хлоя смеялись под окном, высоко кидали красный мяч: что Гомер, что Гомер, что Гомер, сильней лошадей, солдат, солнца, смерти и Нила!.. - Филострат ждал продолжения, но продолжения не было, строчки обрывались, красный мяч падал, катился по траве и на куски разбивался. Гилл спал, растянувшись на ложе, и кудри его пахли гиацинтом - самый веселый запах в этом мертвом летнем сезоне. Ремни сандалий обвивали его щиколотки: осмелюсь ли развязать сандалии твои, осмелюсь ли омыть твои запыленные ноги? Холодные любовные признания набегали, как волны, и не освежали, а ожесточали сердце: сколько можно бормотать одно и то же, не чувствуя веса слов? Все - лишь шелуха, оболочки, скорлупки, все, что вокруг - это грустный коктейль из истины, лжи, снов и желаний, и еще полстиха неизвестно откуда о бессмысленности бытия. А Филострат, отчаявшись, швырял наземь свитки и читал на обороте, на чьем-то черновике: "Ты одно мне по нраву, наше время, для тебя мне не жаль ни сил, ни рвенья, только дай мне еще раз уверенье, что обратных не найдешь дорог", - и чувствовал, что кровь стучит в висках, будто бьют барабаны, бьют барабаны, бьют, бьют, бьют.   
О, Гилл, проснись, Гилл, и вы, Алкмена и Хлоя, бегите скорее сюда, ибо я открыл новое, я прочел новое, и теперь нам не надо уезжать отсюда, в этом городе действительно есть кто-то еще, в этом городе есть еще кто-то живой. Они вбегали с холода, замерзшие летом Алкмена и Хлоя, Гилл приподнимался, зевая, не поправляя алого платочка, что сполз с его жемчужного плеча; они садились втроем перед Филостратом и слушали, как он читает, и соглашались: о да, это ни на что не похоже, ты прав. Кто же автор, найти бы его и скопировать его сочинения, даже если их много, Гилл быстро все перепечатает, его машинка берет четыре копии, а этого вполне достаточно. Где вы взяли эти свитки, пойдемте туда скорее, пока не закрыли на обед, пойдемте, - и вот они вваливались в магазин, размахивая стихотворением, как знаменем и знамением: полюбуйтесь-ка, что мы нашли, а вы проглядели, ну, вам сегодня не обедать, рассказывайте, кто автор и как его поймать. Но букинист долго листал свою тетрадь, вздыхал и кряхтел, и звонил куда-то по телефону, а потом говорил, что этому черновику лет тридцать, и концов уже не найдешь, зато стихи на лицевой стороне написаны позавчера, вот и дата поставлена, честь по чести. Как же так, спрашивал Филострат, неужели прошло тридцать лет, чернила вовсе не выцвели, и тема не устарела, я никогда не встречал прежде такого прославления свободы, не может быть, чтобы это просто забылось. А что вы удивляетесь, возражал букинист, это же написано о правлении Гиппия, а у нас с тех пор все изменилось, и о Гиппие - либо хорошо, либо ничего. Доказано научно, что он не извращал учение трех бородатых философов, а вот его брат Гиппарх зарывался, и зарылся на три метра в землю в конце концов, туда ему и дорога. Ну, не бойтесь, мы живем в свободном городе-герое, мы можем говорить все, что вздумается, и кому теперь дело до Гиппия и Гиппарха - одним историкам, но вы не историки, вы не похожи, посмотрите-ка лучше, что еще у меня есть. Он подсовывал сатирическую поэму о Гармодии и Аристогитоне, прославлял александрийские верлибры, подмигивал Алкмене и Хлое, повторяя: купите, купите сафические строфы, они вам к лицу. Не хотите Сафо - взгляните, что вчера принесла нам старая Билитис: митиленские элегии с фривольными рисунками, только для девушек, юношам, любящим плоскобедрых эфебов, незачем и развязывать эти тесемки. А вам, милые барышни, очень понравится, где еще вы найдете описание нравов веселого острова Лесбос? Старуха Билитис свое дело знает, о, она ничего не утаила, рассказала и о голубиных поцелуях, и о ласках под шерстяным одеялом, и о ревности, и о предмете из слоновой кости, что стоит всего две драхмы, это очень дешево, а служит он много лет. Ну же, не стесняйтесь, возьмите элегии, обернутые в лазурный атлас, возьмите и скоротайте над ними вечер-другой, а потом возвращайтесь, я подыщу вам еще что-нибудь, вы не соскучитесь.   
Горбатый букинист бормотал и косил хитрыми глазами, совал Алкмене и Хлое стихи, укрытые кусками атласа, а Гиллу показывал картинки с нарумяненными юношами в женской одежде: перед бронзовыми зеркалами они завивали волосы, красили брови, губы и ногти, обувались, сводили волосы с изнеженных тел. "Смотри, красавчик, - шептал он, будто сводник, - вот это - Имен, беспутник и патриций, он пишет здесь, читай, читай, "еще дороже наслажденье, когда оно болезненно и извращенно", а это Клит, знаток греческого, отменного воспитания, а это Мирис, не знающий меры в удовольствиях, и Эврион, усыпанный жасминами, и Ианфий, любящий благовония и цветы, смотри, как они хороши, как прелестны их лица, купи хоть одну картинку, не бойся, я уступлю немного, купи же, я ведь знаю, ты давно ищешь эти изображенья...". Гилл дрожал и отступал от прилавка, Алкмена и Хлоя отворачивались презрительно: нашел чем соблазнять, бедный торговец, мы пришли сюда не за этим, мы все перевидали, мы наелись досыта, мы ничего не купим! "Вам придется купить, вам некуда деваться, примите то, что вам дают, смиритесь, ничего лучше для вас нет. А ты, Филострат, перестань смущать свое сердце, перестань мечтать о несбыточном: говорю тебе, старые стихи умерли, единые каноны введены на всей земле, от Скифии до Черной Африки, от страны Гесперид до страны кинокефалов. Все стерто с пергаментов, смыто с воска, все занесено песком, зарыто, забыто, и ты ничего не найдешь, поверь мне, ничего". Букинист грозил пальцем и двигался скоро и ловко, легко нес свой горб, сметал вниз, в ящик, свитки и эротические акварельки, посмеивался и повторял: "Ничего, ничего, нет для тебя избавленья, выбрось-ка дурь из головы", - а они стояли вчетвером, не шевелясь, и ждали ареста - потому что искали то, чего искать нельзя, антиполисовщину, антисоветчину, аморальщину.   
Но букинист не позвал стражников и не потребовал платы, букинист притронулся сухою рукой к пальцам Филострата и сказал: "А теперь иди прочь, иди со своими друзьями, и поскорее, не мешай мне торговать". В углу вдруг запела канарейка, забила крылышками и упала с жердочки, ткнулась головой в дно клетки, и стала комочком пуха. "Воздух тут гнилой, что ли, мои господа, птицы здесь не живут, сами видите, уже третья за месяц сдохла. И цветы тоже... постоят день, другой и завянут, у меня не живут цветы". И что-то запретное и заветное послышалось в его жалобе, он подмигнул и шепнул Филострату: "Оттого вам и не нравятся мои книги, вы, наверно, на них смотрите и думаете: мне продавший их букинист, помню, был и горбатым, и нищим, торговал за проклятым кладбищем...". Но Филострат, не дослушав, рванулся вон, и остальные кинулись за ним: прочь от мертвых канареек, увядших цветов, запыленных текстов и лиц. Шумели деревья - не все ли равно, кипарисы, тополя или липы? - шумели неумолчно, разбрасывали листья и тени листьев, сменяя время года по своему вкусу. На розовых развалинах Эрехтейона торговали апельсинами, пирожками, фиалками, рассеянные философы проезжали верхом на осликах, нарушали правила дорожного движения, и их штрафовали нещадно - на драхму, на три драхмы, на пять и десять драхм, и еще угрожали сообщить по месту работы: ох, поздравят вас там всех с воскресением и залепят строгача с занесением, будете знать, как зевать на дороге и хайлом мух ловить. Ослики тоскливо вздыхали, переминались с ноги на ногу, пока философам выписывали квитанции. "Вода, свежая вода! - кричали женщины с кувшинами на плечах. - В источнике не берите, там холерные вибрионы, берите у нас, обол за кувшин, кувшин за обол, вода, свежая вода!" И Филострат, наклонившись, напился из источника под звон трамваев и свистки постовых, а потом сказал, вытирая губы: "Алкмена, Хлоя и ты, Гилл, мне кажется, мы действительно не можем здесь больше жить, здесь нет ничего для нас. В лучшем случае мы прослывем неблагонадежными, в худшем случае нас призовут к ответу, а мне не хочется ни за что отвечать. Я сломал флейту, Гилл ушел из университета, Алкмена обрезала волосы, Хлоя отказала жениху, мы конченые люди, с нами Парфенон ничего не построишь. Так давайте уедем прочь, пока у нас не отобрали паспорта, уедем прочь за тридцать стадий, на тридцать лет назад, откроем новые слова и ритмы, и узнаем заодно, кто такая эта Марика Рокк".   
Что было дальше? Все путалось в моей голове: кажется, они все-таки наняли трирему "Венус энд Аполлониус", сбили с бортов безумное "энд Аполлониус" и поплыли к дальним блаженным островам. Смешные сумасшедшие эмигранты, они просчитались, они напрасно надеялись, что их где-то ждут; им нигде не давали вида на жительство, потому что они на все вопросы отвечали одно: "Мы устали от старых поэм и пеанов, сил больше нет, требуем литературного убежища, мы ищем новое и позабытое, мы ищем то, что стерто и смыто, и еще мы хотим набрать про запас пресной воды". А им устраивали строгие экзамены, водили перед носом смычком Фамиры-Кифареда, требовали перечислить десять отличий Алкея от Сафо и сочинить музыку к "Breve Aevum Separatum". "Мы кого попало к себе не пускаем, докажите сперва, что отвечаете высоким требованиям нашего общества, а потом уж, так и быть, вставайте в очередь на прописку, у нас на островах с пропиской строго, не в рай попали, как-никак". Я не могу, кричал Филострат, я не могу больше слышать о прописках и очередях, мне не нужны ваши закрытые распределители, ваши льготы, законы, запреты, я не желаю складывать гимны неизвестно какому богу, пойте сами о разлучении и единении in honorem Domini, а мы уезжаем отсюда. Их не удерживали, им продавали пресную воду, муку и орехи, и лимонный сок от цынги, они вновь отталкивались от берега и уплывали прочь. Безбрежное море расстилалось перед ними, по вечерам нереиды качались на волнах, напевая: "Потерял я Эвридику, нежный цвет души моей". Летучие рыбы выпрыгивали вверх, хватали чаек за крылья и утаскивали в глубину, со встречной триремы кричал хмельной Орфей: "Эй, на корабле, мальчики-девочки, куда вас несет, на Хиос или на Наксос, или на остров Крым? Был я в этом Крыму, там курганы, татары, полынь и чебуреки в кофейнях, а выпить нечего, верно вам говорю! Да куда вы, постойте, я вам спою гекзаметром, и вы заплачете от счастья". Не надо нам твоих гекзаметров, ступай себе мимо, отмахивались путники и затыкали уши воском. "Ну и черт с вами, кривляки, вы просто не понимаете искусства", - сплевывал Орфей и бил по струнам лиры, назло затягивал самые скучные песни. А голос у него все-таки был хорош, и сдвинутый набок венок задорно щетинился лаврами и лепестками; ах, как жаль, думал Филострат, что его тело скоро раздробят на части, как жаль, что лиру его повесят на вербе, чтоб она не плакала о нем, как о погибшем храме. Воск таял на солнце, Орфей, допев, говорил серьезно: "Куда ты, брат, собрался? Погоды нету, капитан, нигде погоды нет"; и Филострат, минуту назад еще не знавший этих строк, припоминал, по Платону, давно забытое, и отвечал: "Там крик о помощи, милорд, я слышал, крик раздался, милорд, я слышал этот крик, теперь за мной ответ". Ничего ты не найдешь, печально обещал Орфей, нет в мире того, что ты ищешь, все исчезло, все вычеркнуто навсегда, я слышал, в архивах была большая чистка. Ты измучаешься сам и измучаешь своих друзей, ты устанешь от путешествий, состаришься раньше срока, сорвешь сердце, и ради чего? Может быть, то, что ты хочешь найти, еще не написано вовсе, может быть, ты гоняешься за сном, за мороком, за фантазией на тоненьких ногах. Ты все равно ничего не получишь, ты ничего не обретешь, ты порвешь последние ниточки, растеряешь все, что собрал, остановись, пока не поздно, вернись домой. Ну что ты пойдешь на площадь, ну подымешь ты там свой лозунг, получишь свои три года... Филострат уже не слушал его, Филострат смотрел, как весла рассекают воздух, и произносил механически, под диктовку платоновской души: "Во всем ты прав, а я неправ, как в песенке поется, но не могу я не идти, прости меня, милорд".   
Плыли дальше, на Хиосе и на Наксосе запасались вновь сухарями и вином, персиками и черным инжиром, спрашивали наугад: "Не знаете вы случайно, кто это написал: ты пойми, возвращаться неохота в дальний год, где ни проблеска восхода?" - и кивали печально, слыша в ответ: "Понятия не имею". Что за бред, неужели помню четко сорок лет этот голос и чечетку? Из далекого, позабытого правления тирана Гиппия доносился этот мотив; а Гиппия-то уже не помнили - был он и умер, дурной человек; и всех убитых ему простили - что ж делать, обратно не оживишь. Все изменилось, зачем думать о прошлом, зачем портить слух сухими жестокими звуками? И вправду, зачем? - вздыхали они, отталкиваясь от земли. - Может быть, это горбатый букинист подшутил над нами, списал наугад из "Чтеца-декламатора" или "Дня поэзии", или сочинил сам, подсунул, а мы поверили. Может быть, все гораздо проще, и все будет написано в свой черед, а мы торопимся и ищем загадки там, где их нет. Может быть, прав Орфей, и надо вернуться домой, успокоиться и состариться невыездными, порвать заграничные паспорта и не заказывать новых. Но они уже не могли ни возвратиться назад, ни отмахнуться от вскрытых воскресших стихов: прозрачный рой настигал трирему "Венус", обнимал облаком из рифм, букв и ритмов, звенел и жалил день и ночь, день и ночь. Незнакомые строфы донимали Алкмену, заклиная насмешливо: "Разлюбите меня, все разлюбите, сторожите не меня поутру!", и Хлоя с обезумевшим лицом прижимала ладони к вискам, повторяя: "Ах, опять подошли так близко вы, и опять свернули с пути, стало ясно, как ни подыскивай, слова верного не найти". Алкмена обнимала ее, не пытаясь утешить, не было для них утешения; все смешав, шептали они вдвоем: "О путях твоих пытать не буду, милая! - ведь все сбылось". Стрекот стихал, и Хлоя опускала отяжелевшую голову на плечо Алкмене, укрывала ее ливнями волос, но не слез, потому что не о чем плакать, милая, все и так сбылось. А Гилл, перегибаясь к убегающей зеленой воде, говорил Филострату: "Античность надо позабыть тому, кто вздумал вас любить".   
И по вечерам, сидя на палубе, без лиры и без флейты, не нараспев, а просто и покойно читали они вслух: "Ни родины, ни дома, ни изгнанья, забвенья - нет и нет - воспоминанья". И боли, вызывающей усталость, из прожитой любови не осталось, вы слышите, они не лучше и не хуже сафических и александрийских элегий, шептал Филострат своим друзьям, они другие, неоткрытые и неизведанные, и мы пробуем их на вкус, мы пьем их, мы ими дышим. Он задавал чересчур высокий тон и сам смущался, но уже не мог спуститься вниз: я с каждым днем все чаще замечаю, что все, что я обратно возвращаю, то в августе, то летом, то весною... Гилл закрывал ему рот рукою, прерывая строку, договаривал тихо: "...какой-то странной блещет новизною". Теперь он читал один, до конца, и голос его звучал одиноко и жутко, летел над морем, как ласточка, что на пути в Египет четыре дня не зачерпнула воды крылом. "Вы странствующие сочинители? - спрашивали их с проплывающих и гаснущих облаков. - Вы бездомные поэты, вы сами придумываете и пишете эти стихи?". Нет, отвечали они, мы ничего не сочиняем, мы читаем чужое, то, что написали до нас, или, может быть, напишут после нас. Мы не бездомны, но мы бездарны и бесплодны, мы не поэты, мы только чтецы. Облака проплывали и гасли, Филострат слушал Гилла, не убирая его ладони с губ, и думал: да, да, все сказано, лучше не надо, прекрасная, изысканная мука - смотреть в глаза возлюбленного друга... и, выпустив строчку, удивляться продолженью жизни. Алкмена и Хлоя молчали, обнявшись, луна серебрила их красные платья, а в небе высоко сияли созвездия Лилии и Лютни Георга, Стенного Квадранта, Солнечных Часов, Мачты, Цербера и Антиноя.   
Неужели я действительно собрал и сшил этот текст, а потом вытеснил из памяти оттого, что он не удался, оттого, что я не знал, как закончить эти скитания? Последняя страница обрывалась на полуслове, они все сидели кружком на палубе и пели: "Она вещи собрала, сказала тоненько: "А что ты Тоньку полюбил, так бог с ней, с Тонькою"", - а трирема неслась без руля и ветрил, мимо открытых, закрытых и заброшенных земель. Им и не нужен был автор "Трофейного фильма", они припоминали сами огромные куски стихов и прозы, прочитывали вслух и уже не забывали. Что я мог обрушить на их головы, какие беды из греческих романов: штормы, разлуки, гнев богов, болезни, тритонов, морских разбойников, соблазны, сирен? Они все отражали словом, они не замечали, как смерть входит в их жилы, медленно поднимаясь снизу вверх, к сердцу. Ступни холодели от предутренней свежести, колени немели и затекали, тело тяжелело, и, наконец, прерывалось дыхание, пресекался голос. А раз нельзя шептать вслух, они царапали ногтями на досках: "Но мельниц колеса зимуют в снегу, и стынет рожок почтальона", - и коченели, скрючившись под встающим солнцем.   
Это я написал или вовсе не я, это мне приснилось сегодня и вышло из сна, разлеглось на бумаге. Античная галиматья, аполлоническое безумье, смесь и взвесь, взмутненный литературный ил, закрывавший лицо Офелии, - все обрушилось на меня изнутри и снаружи, в памяти и в миру. А что за почерк, взгляните сюда, что за странный почерк, то округленный, то остроконечный, будто скрестили готическую текстуру и курсив, неужели я мог писать таким почерком? "Это бастарда, - сказал мне Райнер из прошлого, - вы сами похожи на шрифт бастарда, мой друг. Сердце водило вашим пером". Если так, то до чего же путаное, злое, змеиное мое сердце, я и жить-то с ним не хочу. Я сводил счеты неведомо с кем, я кого-то оскорблял и над кем-то смеялся, я пытался опровергнуть - не Кавафиса ли, не его ли предупреждение: "Город вечно пребудет с тобой, как судьбу ни крои". И мои герои бродили по развалинам, поднимали обломки гранита, смахивали песок с мозаик, подносили цветные стеклышки к губам; заполняли пустоты пластическим веществом, как учил Ренье.   
Я слишком много читал, как монах, и в бреду видел вычитанное в книгах; я сам почти не существовал: меня придумали и придумали плохо, наградили душевной болезнью, но не дали души. Ведь таких, как вы, не бывает, говорил мне кто-то - говорили мне все, и Лиля, и Соня, и Эмочка, Алкмена, Хлоя, Гилл. А я отрекался от имени Филострата, я уверял, что это не автопортрет, а идеальный образ, прелестный призрак, подслушанный в "Козлиной песни". И все остальные - такие же призраки, у одних совсем прозрачная плоть, у других теплая и розовая, но все они мертвы, и мы мертвы тоже, потому что они - это мы. Чайки летели ко мне с реки, и у гранитных ступеней ждала меня трирема "Венус"; в бензиновых радужных пятнах плескались весла, и пела флейта, хоть к ней не прикасались губы, пела оттого, что помнила изведанную ласку.   
Вот и все, я стоял у маленького магазинчика с решетками на окнах, я закончил свое путешествие. Все остальное нужно вынести в послесловие, в скобки и в сноски: обратную дорогу, вечер с Эмочкой, луну в окне, завершенную бессмысленность меня самого, романа, мира, друзей. "И не сказав, не выслушав ни слова, стал целовать его - лоб, и глаза, и губы, и грудь, и руки - все, все тело; казалось, как в божественных стихах Платона - душа моя вся на устах была", - я никогда не целовал так тех, с кем дружил, я не знал этого страха - вдруг он умрет, мой бедный друг? - и не возвращался, едва распрощавшись, не бежал назад, через ступени прыгая, чтоб обнять его и уберечь. Моя душа не трепетала на чужих устах. И когда-нибудь я должен был расплатиться сполна за свою нелюбовь и сухость, за то, что все оставил ради книг, и не создал сам ни одной строки, за то, что никем не дорожил на свете, ни о ком не думал, никого не хотел. Я чувствовал, что для меня нет искупления; и лучше так, пускай же хлынет мгла, и ночь разверзнется еще бездонней.   
И я отворил потихоньку дверь, вошел внутрь, и колокольчик зазвенел так же, как звенел в моем романе. Но из-за прилавка обернулся не горбатый букинист - обернулась ко мне Нина Лазаревна в синих нарукавниках и улыбнулась, потирая пальцы. Я поклонился, теснее всунув под локоть желтую папку, и втянул запах прелых переплетов, ломкой бумаги, сырости, вялых цветов. Канарейка засвистала в углу и тут же смолкла, нахохлилась скорбно и глухо, и я подумал, что она сегодня умрет. Нина Лазаревна поставила на кассу конфетную коробку, наугад вынула помадку и бросила в рот, проглотила, как лекарство, жмурясь от удовольствия. "Хотите? - прочитал я в ее улыбке. - Берите смело, я угощаю, берите, не стесняйтесь, вы же любите и шоколадные, и кофейные, и ликерные, я знаю ваш вкус". Вы не знаете моего вкуса, вы меня позабыли, но я не жалею о вашем забвении, я рад, что вы путаете меня с кем-то другим. Я был виновен в том, что сторонился ее и боялся, и брал, как Филострат, высокий тон, а она замечала и спрашивала: отчего ж вы крахмалитесь? От дурного воспитания, от врожденной застенчивости, от близорукости, от несчастливого расположения звезд, оттого, наконец, что ее отца звали Лазарем, как моего погибшего прадеда. Неважно, неважно, все это пустые оправдания и отговорки, я искал объяснений своей нелюбви и не находил, и не желал найти. А она была полна и легка, свежа и очень хороша, и я подошел ближе, согнулся и поцеловал ее руку.   
\- Вы у нас давно не были, - сказала она с укором. - Нехорошо.   
\- Все некогда, - ответил я, - снега, дела. Теперь буду приходить чаще, скорее вам надоем.   
\- Хотите конфетку?   
\- Нет, благодарю вас.   
\- Сколько я вас ни угощаю - никогда вы ничего не берете. Почему? Я вас не отравлю.   
\- Я стесняюсь, - сказал я. - Я очень стесняюсь. Нет ли для меня работы? Может быть, кто-нибудь умер? Если нет, то очень жаль.   
\- Все живы, - вздохнула Нина Лазаревна и поправила воротничок, - все, слава богу, пока еще живы. Но вы хорошо сделали, что пришли, кое-кто хочет с вами познакомиться. Сейчас я его позову.   
Я не успел ее удержать, я не хотел удерживать; мне не было страшно, я ждал последней встречи, и уже предчувствовал, кого увижу. Вокруг меня подбирали обрезанные нити, аккуратно подгоняли намек к намеку, кавычки к цитатам, лепесток к отражению. От меня одно требовалось - стоять спокойно и не спорить; в конце концов все будет, как надо, на этом держится мир. Нина Лазаревна вошла в маленькую служебную комнату, с вечной табличкою "вход запрещен", позвала кого-то: "А вот и он все-таки, вы не ошиблись", погремела чайником, и - словно из чайника выманив, вывела ко мне худого старичка в очках, с раскрытою книжкою журнала в руке. Пепельный пиджачок болтался на нем, смуглая кожа обтягивала череп; я вспомнил Сомовскую Смерть рядом с Арлекином и подумал рассеянно: "он гниет, но не так, как плоть, а как, крошась и усыхая, гниет благородное старое дерево". Добрый день, моя смерть, добрый день, добрый день, добрый день. Под тяжелыми веками чернели глаза: два зарева - нет, зеркала, нет, два недуга; он был мил, равнодушен, учтив, и рядом с ним, наверно, все невольно становились безразличны, милы и любезны. Я не узнал его в лицо, но я обрадовался ему: в этом городе есть еще кто-то живой. На журнальной обложке, на задней крышке он написал карандашом 52-43; он пришел ко мне не из сна, но принес оттуда голубой сдвоенный номер "Нового мира", от мартобря восемьдесят седьмого - восемьдесят восьмого года.   
\- Здравствуйте, - произнес он ласково, - здравствуйте, вот наконец-то и вы. Я искал вас с утра, я так хотел с вами встретиться.   
\- Я тоже хотел увидеть вас. Очень приятно.   
\- Я сегодня ловил вас у всех букинистов, но поймал только здесь.   
\- Это ничего, - сказал я, - у меня маршрут определен раз и навсегда. Вы бы меня догнали, не здесь, так на обратном пути, у Никитских ворот.   
\- Да, да, я бы поймал троллейбус... за рога, впрочем, кажется, троллейбусы там давно отменили. Разве вы не собирались домой?   
\- Я хотел подхватить моего друга, у него смена кончается в восемь... или, вернее, в девять. До тех пор я свободен.   
\- Хотите чаю? - спросила Нина Лазаревна.   
\- Минутку, - отозвался старичок, - мы еще не совсем познакомились.   
\- Ничего, он постоит.   
\- Он постоит, - сказал я, - а я уйду, может быть. Мне не надо чаю.   
\- Я слышал, вы написали греческий роман.   
\- Да, греческий, педерастический, афродитический, афрейдистский.   
\- Чудесно. Я хочу его напечатать.   
\- Он называется "Венус". Или "Venus cinaeda", как вам больше понравится. Venus cynica, Venus pathica.   
\- Venus pia, Venus Veneria. Я сегодня весь день о нем слышал.   
\- Вы слышали, но вы его не читали. Он, может быть, довольно дурен.   
\- Все равно. Я непременно хочу его напечатать.   
\- В "Новом мире"?   
\- Вам чаю с конфетами? - спросила Нина Лазаревна.   
\- С шоколадными, - ответил старичок. - Нет, мой милый, что вы, конечно, не в "Новом мире". Он с вами не станет сотрудничать, вы уже его пропустили, с ним кончено в этом году. Не в "Новом мире", нет. В "Абраксасе", в четвертом выпуске, там как раз есть место.


End file.
